El Ladron de Novias
by Vnat07
Summary: Adapatacion al libro de Jacquie d alessandro. Regina Mills, a los 26 años es obligada a comprometerse con alguien que no ama, sin sospechar que ese hecho la llevaria a conocer al bandido mas buscado de Inglaterra y a iniciar una maravillosa aventura que jamas imagino vivir.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien aqui esta el primer capitulo de esta historia que me ha encantado, es una adaptacion del libro "El ladron de Novias" de Jacquie d´alessandro (tal vez alguno de ustedes ya lo habra leido), que hace unos pocos meses lei y no pude resistirme a hacer una adaptacion SQ y que hice ciertos cambios para que la historia tuviera sentido.**

 **Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, solamente quise hacer esta adaptacion a una de mis parejas favoritas.**

 **En verdad espero les guste y lo disfruten asi como yo, me encantaria saber su opinion y si les gustaria que siguiera con esta adaptacion, de antemano le agradezco a todos aquellos que lleguen a leerlo y en serio espero saber su opinion.**

 **Por cierto, Candy, aqui esta el primer capitulo, y con esto cumplo mi promesa de las dos actualizaciones, asi que ya puedes estar orgullosa de mi XD jajajaja.**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 1

Año 1820, Inglaterra

Regina Mills se volvió de la ventana por la que penetraba la fresca brisa nocturna a la salita y miró a su querido y senil padre.

\- No puedo creer que me sugieras eso, papá. ¿Por qué crees que debería considerar la posibilidad de casarme con el Mayor Hood? Apenas le conozco.

\- Bueno, es amigo de la familia desde hace años –repuso Henry Mills al tiempo que cruzaba la estancia para reunirse con Regina junto a la ventana.

\- Sí, pero la mayor parte de esos años la ha pasado en el ejército – señaló ella, esforzándose por conservar el tono calmo y contener un estremecimiento.

No se imaginaba que ninguna mujer albergara pensamientos románticos respecto del austero mayor Hood. Cielos, aquel hombre lucía un ceño que le daba la apariencia de acabar de morder un limón. Aquella conversación era probablemente el resultado de las maquinaciones casamenteras bien intencionadas pero inoportunas de su madre.

El padre se acarició la barbilla.

\- Ya tienes casi veintiséis años, Regina. Es hora de que te cases.

Regina luchó contra el impulso de elevar los ojos al techo. Su padre era el hombre más cariñoso y dulce del mundo, pero a pesar de tener una esposa y cuatro hijas era más cerril que una puerta en cuanto a entender a las mujeres, sobre todo a ella.

\- Papá, ya he superado con mucho la edad casadera. Estoy perfectamente bien tal como estoy.

\- Tonterías. Todas las jóvenes desean casarse. Me lo ha dicho tu madre.

Aquellas palabras confirmaron sus sospechas de que su madre estaba detrás de aquel lío.

\- No todas, papá.

El estremecimiento que ya no podía reprimir más le bajó por la espalda al pensar en verse sujeta con grilletes a alguno de los hombres que conocía. Todos eran unos pesados y unos mastuerzos, o bien se limitaban a mirarla fijamente con una mezcla de lástima, confusión y, en algunos casos, claro horror cuando osaba hablar con ellos de ecuaciones matemáticas o temas científicos. La mayoría le llamaban Regina _La Excéntrica_ , un apodo que ella aceptaba filosóficamente, ya que sabía que en efecto era excéntrica, al menos a los ojos de los demás.

\- Por supuesto que todas las jóvenes desean casarse –insistió su padre, volviendo a atraer su atención al asunto que tenían entre manos. - Fíjate en tus hermanas.

\- Ya me he fijado. Todos los días de mi vida. Las quiero mucho pero ya sabes que no soy en absoluto como ellas. Mis hermanas son bonitas, dulces y femeninas, perfectamente dotadas para ser esposas. Durante los últimos diez años no hemos hecho otra cosa que tropezar con su constante aluvión de pretendientes. Pero el hecho de que Belle, Zelena y Ruby estén ya casadas no significa que deba casarme yo.

-¿Es que no deseas tener una familiar propia, querida?

Un silencio llenó el aire, y Regina hizo caso omiso de la punzada de anhelo que le hirió las entrañas. Hacía mucho tiempo que había enterrado aquellas fantasías.

\- Papá, los dos sabemos que no soy de esas mujeres que atraen a los hombres o mujeres al matrimonio, ni por aspecto ni por temperamento. Además, soy demasiado vieja...

\- Bobadas. Eres más guapa de lo que crees, Regina. Y no hay nada de malo en que una mujer sea inteligente... siempre que no permita que alguien se entere. - Le dirigió una mirada llena de intención. - Por suerte, el mayor Hood no encuentra del todo desalentadores tu avanzada edad ni tu agudo intelecto.

Regina apretó los labios.

\- Una amabilidad increíble por su parte.

Su sarcasmo no hizo mella en su padre, el cual, acariciándose la barbilla, prosiguió:

\- Desde luego. De hecho, el mayor prefiere una esposa de edad madura. Por supuesto, ya no podrás ayudar a Henry en sus experimentos, ni recoger insectos y sapos. Resulta de lo más indecoroso para una mujer casada andar por ahí escarbando en la tierra. Tu hermano tendrá que seguir adelante sin tu ayuda.

Aquella situación ya había pasado de la raya, Regina se aclaró la garganta y se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz.

\- Papá, me encanta trabajar con Henry en su laboratorio, y no tengo intención de dejarlo, sobre todo ahora que mis propios experimentos están arrojando grandes progresos. Además, estoy sumamente contenta ante la perspectiva de ser una tía encantadora para mis futuros sobrinos. No siento deseo alguno de convertirme en la esposa del mayor Hood, y, francamente, me sorprende que lo sugieras.

\- El mayor Hood es un hombre magnífico.

\- Sí, lo es. Y también lo bastante mayor para ser mi padre.

\- Sólo tiene cuarenta y tres...

\- ... teniendo en cuenta que tuvo hijos cuando era muy joven –añadió ella en tono suave, como si su padre no hubiera hablado. - Pero lo más importantes es que yo no lo amo, y que él no me ama a mí.

\- Tal vez no, pero verdaderamente te profesa cierto afecto.

\- Desde luego no el suficiente para casarse conmigo.

\- Él, por el contrario, ha aceptado de buena gana la alianza.

Se produjo un pesado silencio cuando ella asimiló el significado de aquellas palabras.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó cuándo por fin pudo encontrar la voz. - Papá, por favor, dime que aún no has hablado de esto con el mayor.

\- Cómo, por supuesto que lo he hecho. Todo está arreglado. El mayor está radiante, así como tu madre y yo. Felicidades, querida mía. Estas comprometida oficialmente. - ¡Comprometida!

La exclamación de Regina resonó en el aire como un disparo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a respirar hondo y con calma. En el pasado, su madre había intentado sin éxito buscarle pretendientes, pero al final había abandonado para centrarse en sus tres hijas pequeñas, todas ellas bellezas de primera fila.

Pero desde la boda de Ruby tres meses atrás, el ojo de casamentera de su madre se había fijado nuevamente en la única hija que le quedaba soltera, un giro de los acontecimientos que Regina debería haber previsto. Estaba claro que su madre no había abandonada aquellas ridículas esperanzas. Con todo, ella restó importancia a sus esfuerzos, sabedora de que entre sus conocidos nadie querría casarse con una mujer sosa, con gafas, sin pelos en la lengua y socialmente inepta, un ratón de biblioteca que se quedaría para vestir santos.

Excepto, al parecer, el mayor Hood, del cual sólo podía pensar que había perdido el juicio. Su padre se encajó el monóculo en el ojo izquierdo y la observó.

\- Debo decir, Regina, que no pareces tan feliz como me aseguró tu madre que te sentirías– Parecía verdaderamente perplejo.

\- No tengo el menor deseo de casarme con el mayor Hood, papá. – Se aclaró la garganta y agregó con toda claridad - Y no pienso hacerlo.

\- Bah. Naturalmente que te casarás. Todo está arreglado, querida.

\- ¿Arreglado?

\- Por supuesto. Este domingo se publicarán las amonestaciones. La boda se celebrará el mes que viene.

\- ¡El mes que viene! Papá, esto es una locura. No puedo...

\- No te preocupes, Regina. –Estiró un brazo y palmeó la mano de su hija. - Estoy seguro de que te sentirás feliz una vez que el mayor y tú os conozcáis un poco mejor. – Su voz adoptó un tono de conspiración. - Tiene pensado hacerte una visita esta misma semana para regalarte un anillo de compromiso. Un zafiro, creo.

\- Yo no quiero un anillo de compromiso...

\- Claro que sí. Todas las jóvenes lo quieren. Bueno, es muy tarde y estoy muy cansado. Todos estos preparativos nupciales resultan agotadores, y deseo retirarme. Tu querida madre se ha pasado horas arengándome, y soy incapaz de continuar conversando. Ya seguiremos hablando de los preparativos mañana.

\- No hay preparativos de que hablar, papá. No voy a casarme con él.

\- Naturalmente que te casarás. Buenas noches, querida.

\- ¡No voy a casarme con él!-chilló Regina al tiempo que su padre se retiraba y cerraba la puerta al salir.

Luego, lanzó una exclamación exasperada y se frotó las sienes; estaba empezando a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que había provocado aquella insensatez? ¿Y cómo demonios iba a deshacer semejante embrollo?

El rubor le quemó las mejillas al imaginar lo que debía de haber dicho su madre para convencer al mayor Hood de que deseaba casarse con ella. Sabía demasiado bien lo obstinada que podía ser su madre cuando se empeñaba en algo. A menudo, uno abandonaba la compañía de Cora Mills con la sensación de haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza con una sartén de hierro.

Sí, por desgracia las buenas intenciones de su madre no siempre estaban tamizadas por el buen tacto, pero Regina no podía por menos de admirar – en ocasiones con horror - el modo en que era capaz de manipular a cualquiera.

Se paseó por la habitación retorciéndose las manos, sus pasos amortiguados por la gruesa alfombra de Axminster. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? La idea de pasar el resto de su vida con el mayor Hood, escuchándolo relatar sus maniobras militares con insoportable detalle, le causó algo parecido a un escalofrío de pánico. Y sin duda él exigiría que dejase sus trabajos científicos, algo que desde luego no pensaba hacer.

Seguro que lograría disuadir a su padre. Recordó la determinación que percibió en su voz cuando dijo que todo estaba arreglado; por lo general, conseguía llevar a su padre a su terreno, pero si su mamá le había metido la idea en la cabeza no había modo de disuadirlo. Y su boda con el mayor Hood la tenía muy metida en la cabeza.

Le ardieron las mejillas de humillación. Dios del cielo, aquello era igual que su puesta de largo, celebrada ocho años antes. Había rezado por no tener que soportar toda aquella pompa: las fiestas en las que sabía que la gente cuchicheaba acerca de ella con disimulo, compadeciéndola por no poseer la belleza ni el donaire de sus hermanas pequeñas; aquellos vestidos con volantes que la hacían sentirse conspicua e incómoda. Sin embargo, su madre había insistido, y su padre se doblegó con actitud sumisa. De modo que, con la cabeza bien alta, Regina aguantó los cuchicheos y las miradas de compasión que se ocultaban a los agudos ojos y oídos de su madre, y escondió sus sentimientos heridos bajo incontables sonrisas falsas.

Se sujetó el estómago revuelto, recordando cómo su madre había arreglado el matrimonio de Belle con una brillantez táctica que habría dejado sin habla a Wellington.

Ciertamente Belle era feliz, pero la pobre casi no conocía a Lord Gold cuando se casó con él. Con la misma facilidad podía haber sido desgraciada, aunque Regina no se imaginaba a la dulce Belle en otro estado que no fuera el de felicidad. Y además Lord Gold besaba el suelo que pisaban las zapatillas de su bella esposa.

Regina no concebía que el mayor Hood pudiera darse cuenta siquiera de si ella llevaba zapatillas sin relacionarlas de algún modo con alguna estrategia militar. Se dejó caer sobre el diván tapizado de cretona y exhaló un suspiro de frustración. Si se negaba a respetar el arreglo llevado a cabo por su padre, su familia sufriría a causa del consiguiente escándalo y las murmuraciones. No podía hacerles eso. Pero tampoco podía casarse con el mayor.

Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, se levantó y cerró la ventana. Después de apagar las velas que había en la repisa de la chimenea, salió de la salita y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cielo santo, ¿qué iba a hacer?

.

.

.

En el macizo de flores, Archie oyó el chasquido de la ventana al cerrarse y aspiró profundamente por primera vez desde que oyese el sonido de las voces por encima de él. Se incorporó lentamente de su posición de cuchillas, movimiento ante el cual sus rodillas protestaron con un crujido, y acto seguido ahogó una exclamación cuando su trasero rozó los rosales.

Mirando ceñudo al ofensivo arbusto, musitó:

\- Ya soy demasiado viejo para andar escurriéndome entre las plantas en mitad de la noche. Pero por impropio que parezca, así es.

Desde luego, un hombre que se acercaba a los cincuenta no debería andar rondando por ahí después de medianoche como si fuera un muchacho en celo. Ah, pero es que aquél era el efecto que causaba el amor en un hombre: lo hacía actuar como si fuera un necio de pocas entendederas y ojitos de carnero.

Si alguien le hubiera sugerido que al lanzar una mira a la nueva cocinera de los Mills iba a enamorarse al instante, Archie lo habría tachado de idiota y luego se habría partido de risa. Pero aquella era precisamente lo que le había ocurrido, y por la misma razón llevaba media hora atrapado bajo la ventana de la salita de los Mills sin atreverse a dar un paso, no fuera que lo oyeran la señorita Regina o su padre, intentando no pensar en su cama confortable, de la que lo separaba una hora a caballo. Si se hubiera ido de la habitación de sólo unos minutos antes... Ah, pero eso habría sido imposible.

Se recostó contra la rugosa fachada de piedra de la casa y se frotó las articulaciones entumecidas antes de lanzarse a través del prado en sombras en dirección al lugar donde había atado a _Pongo_ , en la linde del bosque. Pobre señorita Regina; estaba claro que no deseaba casarse con el mayor, y él no se lo reprochaba. Si bien el mayor no era un mal tipo, sus peroratas sobre la guerra y el importante papel que desempeñó en ella podían llegar a aburrir a las piedras. Era un hombre que podría llevar a la señorita Regina directamente al manicomio. Y la señorita era la sal de la tierra; siempre tenía para él una palabra amable y una sonrisa, siempre le preguntaba por su madre y su hermano, que vivían en Brighton.

Cruzó el prado con la espalda erguida por la determinación; había que hacer algo para ayudar a la pobre señorita Regina. Archie sólo conocía a una persona que pudiera ayudarla: el individuo misterioso cuyo nombre estaba en boca de todo el mundo desde Londres hasta Cornualles, el hombre al que el magistrado buscaba tan ávidamente por sus osadas proezas.

El célebre y legendario _Ladrón de Novias_.

.

.

.

Por la ventana de su estudio privado, Emma Swan, condesa de Wesley, observaba a Archie cruzar el césped de camino a los establos.

En sus oídos volvieron a sonar las palabras del encargado de las cuadras: "la situación es terrible, señorita. La pobre señorita Regina no quiere tener nada que ver son ese estirado del mayor Hood, pero su padre insiste. Verse obligada a casarse de esa manera, vaya, eso va a romperle el corazón a la señorita, y no conozca a nadie que tenga un corazón más tierno".

Emma había permanecido sentada a su escritorio, escuchando a su fiel sirviente; ninguno de los dos reconoció ni siquiera con un pestañeo por qué Archie le traía aquella noticia, pero ambos sabían exactamente el motivo. El secreto que compartían los unía con más fuerza que un clavo, aunque rara vez hablaban de ello durante el día, cuando los criados estaban despiertos, por miedo a que los oyeran.

Un error así podía costarle a Emma la vida. Pero el simple hecho de saber que Archie compartía su secreto, que no se hallaba completamente sola en el peligroso estilo de vida que había escogido, le proporcionaba un gran consuelo. Quería a Archie como a un padre, y ciertamente el sirviente había pasado más tiempo con ella durante sus años de formación que su propio padre.

Y aun después de la muerte de este, Archie significo prácticamente el único apoyo en la transición que tuvo que afrontar al volverse la cabeza del clan de Wesley a pesar de ser una mujer. Emma se fijó en la ligera cojera de Archie y su corazón se le encogió. Archie ya no era un hombre joven y aunque nunca se había quejado, Emma sabía que sus articulaciones envejecidas le producían con frecuencia rigidez y dolor. Le había ofrecido un dormitorio bien amueblado en la casa solariega, pero él lo había rechazado, prefiriendo quedarse en su alojamiento situado encima de los establos, cerca de los caballos que amaba y cuidaba.

Desvió la mirada hacia el bosque que se veía a lo lejos, y sus pensamientos regresaron al asunto que la ocupaba.

Compartía con los Mills sólo una amistad informal, al igual que con la mayoría de las familias de la zona. Vivía la mayor parte del tiempo en Londres, en estrecho contacto con el abogado que llevaba sus asuntos, y en Wesley Manor pasaba solamente unas semanas en verano. Durante aquellas breves estancias, esquivaba con mano experta las maniobras casamenteras de las madres del pueblo, de las cuales la señora Cora Mills era una de las más notables. Uno de los grandes problemas que le había traído el convertirse en cabeza de apellido, aunque ciertamente era bienhechor, pues de esa forma se veía librada de ser obligada a casarse. Por supuesto, la señora Mills conocía, al igual que las otras madres de Tunbridge Wells, su inveterada aversión al matrimonio, si bien no estaba al corriente de todos sus motivos. Por desgracia, dicha aversión servía sólo como un reto para las intrépidas casamenteras azuzadas por sus hijas.

Tenía que reconocer que las tres hijas pequeñas de los Mills eran raras bellezas. Una de ellas, no recordaba cuál, se había casado recientemente con el barón de Whiteshead. De Regina guardaba sólo un vago recuerdo; frunció el entrecejo tratando de recordar cómo era, pero sólo consiguió evocar una imagen borrosa de cabello castaño y gruesas gafas. Sabía, gracias a la maquinaria del chismorreo, que se la consideraba una excéntrica sabelotodo y que, tristemente, carecía de atractivo femenino, un hecho que resultaba más notorio debido a la extrema belleza de sus hermanas.

Como contraste, no le costó traer a la mente al mayor Hood: un hombre grande, tempestuoso y arrogante que tenía un porte militar rígido como una vara. Emma lo encontraba soportable sólo en pequeñas dosis. Que ella supiera, el mayor no sonreía casi nunca, y reír era algo que desconocía totalmente. Lucía una barba poblada y entrecanosa, llevaba un inquisitivo monóculo y solía ladrar órdenes con una voz retumbante, como si aún mandara en un campo de batalla.

Con todo, el mayor era inteligente y, según decían, no le faltaba amabilidad. ¿Por qué no querría casarse con él la señorita Mills? Ya había rebasado con creces el primer rubor de juventud, y si era tan poco atractiva como había oído comentar, no podría atraer a muchos pretendientes. Archie le había dicho que ella afirmaba no amar al mayor. Un resoplido se escapó de los labios de Emma, que sacudió la cabeza. Ya le gustaría conocer algún matrimonio que hubiera sido por amor; desde luego no lo fue el de sus padres, y Dios sabía que tampoco el de Mary...

Se apartó de la ventana y anduvo por la alfombra de Axminster hacia su escritorio de caoba. Cogió la miniatura de su hermana. Se había hecho pintar el retrato justo antes de que ella se incorporara al ejército. "Llévatelo contigo, Emma - le había dicho Mary con una sonrisa alentadora que no ocultaba la profunda preocupación que se leía en sus ojos verdes claro. - De esa forma estaré siempre a tu lado, cuidando de que estés a salvo".

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aquel rostro encantador la había acompañado a lugares que prefería olvidar. Mary había sido el único retazo de belleza en aquellos años. Sí, ella la había mantenido a salvo, y sin embargo Emma no había logrado mantenerla a salvo a ella. Contempló su imagen en la miniatura, y un vívido recuerdo acudió a su mente: el día en que nació su hermana. El disgusto de su padre con su esposa por haberle dado otra hija. La tristeza de su madre agotada. La entrada a hurtadillas aquella noche en la habitación de los niños para contemplar aquel bulto diminuto e inquieto. "No importa que no le gustes a papá –susurró ella, con el corazón de una niña de cinco años rebosante de osadía-. Tampoco le gusto yo. Pero yo cuidaré de ti". Después rodeó con un dedo el puño minúsculo de la pequeña y así, simplemente así, quedó quieta.

Una miríada de imágenes pasaron raudas por su mente. Enseñar a Mary a montar a caballo. Ayudarle a rescatar a un pájaro con un ala rota. Curarle los rasguños que se había hecho al caerse de un árbol, para que su padre no la regañara. Escapar a la quietud del bosque para eludir las constantes tensiones y discusiones que había en casa. Enseñarle a pescar, y al cabo de un tiempo rara vez atrapar más peces que ella. Representar obras de teatro de Shakespeare. Verla crecer y pasar de ser una mocosa traviesa a convertirse en una hermosa jovencita que la llenó de profundo orgullo. "Nosotras éramos lo único que teníamos en esta familia tan infeliz, ¿verdad Mary? Hacíamos que fuera soportable la una para la otra. ¿Qué habría hecho yo sin ti?"… Pero le había fallado.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la miniatura. Al igual que Regina Mills, Mary había sido obligada a casarse, un hecho por el que Emma no había perdonado a su padre, ni siquiera cuando yacía en su lecho de muerte. Su padre había vendido a la inocente y bella Mary como si fuera una posesión cualquiera al anciano vizconde Whale, que deseaba un heredero. Durante años había circulado por la zona los rumores acerca del libertinaje de Whale, pero poseía los atributos que buscaba el padre de Emma cuando hizo el trato: dinero y varias propiedades. A pesar de lo sustancial de sus bienes, la avaricia de Leopoldo Swan lo hacía desear más. En ningún momento pensó en los sentimientos de Mary, y aquel matrimonio la destrozó. En aquella época Emma se encontraba luchando en la península Ibérica y no estaba al corriente de la situación.

Llegó demasiado tarde para rescatar a Nina. Pero a su regreso juró que ayudaría a otras como ella y que llamaría la atención sobre su difícil situación. ¿Cuántas pobres jóvenes eran forzadas cada año a contraer un matrimonio no deseado? Se estremeció al calcular el número. Había intentado convencer a Mary de que abandonase a Whale, prometiendo ayudarla, pero ella se negó a incumplir sus votos matrimoniales y respetó de mala gana su decisión.

Daba gracias mil veces por la gran libertad que tenía, al no tener que contraer matrimonio con alguno de esos hombres, pero sabía también que sin dudarlo cambiaría su lugar con Mary para no verla sufrir.

Desde la primera vez que se enfundó su disfraz, cinco años atrás, había ayudado a escapar a más de una docena de muchachas. Y al hacerlo con tanta teatralidad, en vez de valerse de discretos medios financieros, consiguió que aquel problema atrajera la atención de todo el país.

Había alcanzado su objetivo, quizás demasiado bien. Varios meses atrás, y ya que nadie sabía que era en realidad una mujer, un reportero del _Times_ la había apodado el _"Ladrón de Novias"_ , y ahora por lo visto toda Inglaterra anhelaba conseguir información acerca de ella, en particular el magistrado Nolan, que estaba decidido a desenmascarar al Ladrón de Novias y poner fin a lo que ella denominaba "los raptos".

Se ofrecía una sustancial recompensa por su captura, lo cual encendía aún más el interés por sus actividades. Recientemente, Archie le había informado de un rumor que afirmaba que varios padres airados de novias "robadas" se habían unido con el objetivo común de capturar al _Ladrón de Novias_. Emma se pasó los dedos por la garganta. El magistrado, por no mencionar a los padres, no quedaría satisfecho hasta que el Ladrón fuera ahorcado por sus delitos. Pero Emma no tenía intención de morir.

Aun así, la búsqueda del Ladrón de Novias había aumentado hasta el punto de que cada vez que Emma se ponía el disfraz arriesgaba la vida. Pero el hecho de saber que iba a liberar a otra pobre mujer del insoportable destino que había robado a Mary su felicidad hacía que aquel riesgo mereciera la pena. Y contribuía a aliviar su sentimiento de culpa por no haber logrado ayudar a su hermana. No permitiría que el dolor y la desesperación que dominaban la vida de su hermana destruyeran también a la señorita Regina Mills. Ella la liberaría.

.

.

.

Regina iba sentada en el carruaje de la familia, contemplando por la ventanilla cómo disminuía la luz. Unas franjas de vivo color naranja y violeta se extendían por el cielo marcando el comienzo del crepúsculo, su momento favorito del día. Se ajustó las gafas, respiró hondo y trató de calmar su estómago inquieto. Cuando llegase a casa tendría que hablar con sus padres, perspectiva nada halagüeña pues intuía que no iba a gustarles el recado que venía de hacer.

Mientras miraba por la ventanilla observó un diminuto destello de color en la luz menguante. Cielos, ¿podría haber sido una luciérnaga? En tal caso, Henry se alegraría mucho; llevaba meses intentando criar insectos raros, tanto en el bosque como en su laboratorio, a partir de las larvas que había traído de las colonias. ¿Podrían estar dando fruto sus experimentos?

Indicó a Marco que detuviera el carruaje y extrajo una pequeña bolsa de su redecilla. Una voz interior le dijo que sólo estaba retrasando la inevitable discusión con sus padres, pero tenía que capturar los insectos para Henry; la mente de catorce años del chico se sentía fascinada por la suave luz intermitente que emitían. Se apeó del carruaje y aspiró el fresco aire de la tarde. El intenso aroma a tierra mojada y hojas muertas le hormigueó las fosas nasales y la hizo estornudar, con lo cual las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de su nariz respingona. Volvió a ajustárselas con su gesto habitual y examinó la zona en busca de luciérnagas mientras Marco se recostaba en el pescante para esperarla. Estaba acostumbrado a aquellas paradas inesperadas en el bosque.

Regina echó a andar por el sendero hacia el punto donde había visto el resplandor. Se alegró al imaginar el rostro delgado y serio de Henry, sonriendo si ella regresaba con un tesoro como aquél. Quería al adolescente con todo su corazón: su mente aguda y brillante, su cuerpo alto y larguirucho y sus pies grandes y torpones, a los que aún no se había acostumbrado.

Sí, Henry y ella estaban hechos de la misma pasta; usaban gafas similares y poseían los mismos ojos cafés y el mismo cabello castaño oscuro, tupido y rebelde. A los dos les gustaba nadar, pescar y explorar el bosque en busca de especímenes de flora y fauna, actividades que más de una vez habían puesto furibunda a su madre. De hecho, Regina y Henry tenían un nombre secreto para mamá: "Grillo", porque emitía una serie de agudos gorjeos justo antes de "desmayarse" –siempre de manera artística- sobre uno de los muchos divanes estratégicamente distribuidos por el hogar de los Mills.

"Seguro que mamá va a cantar como un grillo cuando sepa dónde he estado. Y lo que he hecho".

Unos minúsculos destellos de luz amarilla atrajeron su mirada, y el corazón le dio un vuelco de emoción. ¡Eran de verdad luciérnagas! Había varias cerca del suelo, junto a la base de un roble a poca distancia de allí.

\- No eche a correr por ahí, señorita –le advirtió Marco cuando ella se dirigió hacia el roble-. Está oscureciendo y mi vista ya no es la de antes.

\- No te preocupes, Marco. Aún hay luz de sobra, y no pienso alejarme más. –Se arrodilló, atrapó con delicadez el raro insecto en su mano y lo metió en la bolsa.

Acababa de introducir otro más cuando le llamó la atención un sonido procedente de la densa floresta. ¿El débil relincho de un caballo? Alzó la cabeza e intentó escuchar, pero sólo oyó el murmullo de las hojas en la brisa.

\- ¿Has oído algo, Marco? - El negó con la cabeza.

\- No, pero es que mis oídos ya no son los de antes.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Regina volvió a concentrarse en su tarea. Sin duda se había equivocado. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a andar cabalgando en las tierras de su familia, y ahora que se estaba haciendo rápidamente de noche?

.

.

A lomos de _Talos_ , la observó en silencio por entre los árboles. La luna derramaba pálidos haces de luz, y se le encogió el corazón al fijarse en la postura de la muchacha.

Maldición, la joven en apuros estaba rezando. De rodillas y doblada por la cintura, tanto que la nariz casi rozaba el suelo. La rabia y la frustración le hicieron hervir la sangre. Maldita sea, ella iba a salvarla de aquella aflicción. _Talos_ se removió y relinchó suavemente. Ella puso una mano sobre el brillante pescuezo del animal para tranquilizarlo y observó a la señorita Mills. Al parecer ella había oído el ruido, porque levantó la vista. Un débil haz de luz arrancó destellos a sus gafas cuando miró en derredor. A continuación, con lo que parecía un encogimiento de hombros, bajó la cabeza y reanudó sus oraciones.

La había seguido a través del bosque y había aguardado mientras ella se encontraba en la casa del mayor Hood, preguntándose por qué lo habría visitado. Se veía a las claras que el rato que habían pasado juntos no había terminado bien, pues ahora estaba arrodillada en el suelo rezando en medio del bosque, mientras iba oscureciendo. La compasión le oprimió el corazón.

Echó una mirada al cochero y se percató de que estaba dormitando en el pescante. Perfecto. Había llegado el momento.

Con serena concentración, ato su largo cabello rubio en una moña de tal forma que no se pudiera observar a simple vista y se enfundó su ajustada máscara negra de modo que le cubriese toda la cabeza salvo los ojos y la boca, y tiró de la tela para situar dos pequeñas aberturas sobre sus fosas nasales. Su larga capa negra caía sobre la silla a su espalda, y sus manos estaban ocultas por unos entallados guantes de cuero. Su camisa, pantalón y botas también de color negro lo volvían casi invisible en la creciente oscuridad.

Entonces clavó la mirada en la angustiada muchacha, que permanecía de rodillas junto al roble.

"No tema, señorita Regina Mills. La libertad la espera"

* * *

 **¿Les gusto?, ¿que dicen sigo con el otro capitulo?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta gran historia, en donde podemos ver el poder de "persuacion" de Regina jajaja. Le doy gracias a yara sosa, kykyo-chan, Candy y Love Girl por comentar y a todos aquellos que leyeron el primer capitulo y animense a comentar, por favor T.T.**

 **Antes que lo olvide, mañana subire el tercer capitulo, ya que el lunes vuelvo a la universidad, pero tratare de no tardarme mucho en actualizar.**

 **Bien, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

EL Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 2

Sucedió con la velocidad de un rayo.

De rodillas para tomar delicadamente una luciérnaga en la mano, Regina alzó la cabeza al percibir un rumor en los arbustos cercanos. A continuación surgió de entre los árboles un caballo negro que saltó por encima de un pequeño matorral. El corazón estuvo a punto de parársele por la sorpresa, y acto seguido la embargó el miedo al darse cuenta de que el caballo se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

Se puso en pie de un brinco y retrocedió a toda prisa. Acertó a distinguir la silueta de un jinete que evidentemente no la veía a ella, pues había virado en su dirección. Abrió la boca para advertirlo con un grito, pero antes de que pudiera emitir siquiera un gemido, un fuerte brazo la izó del suelo.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones con un sonoro suspiro y sintió un latigazo en el trasero al verse depositada sobre la silla de montar de un golpe que le hizo temblar todos los huesos. Las gafas salieron volando y la bolsa de insectos se le escurrió entre los dedos. Pasó por su lado lo que parecía un ramo de flores. Entonces oyó el grito angustiado de Marco:

\- ¡Señorita Regina!

Un fuerte brazo la sujetaba como una barra de hierro, presionándola de lado contra un cuerpo grande y musculoso, mientras el caballo se internaba al galope en el bosque.

\- No se preocupe – le susurró al oído una voz profunda y aterciopelada, teñida de un leve acento  
escocés. - Está perfectamente a salvo.

Sin habla a causa de la impresión, Regina intentó mover los brazos, pero su captor la tenía atrapada por los costados con los suyos. Al volver la cabeza se encontró con una máscara negra. El pánico le recorrió la espalda y le atenazó la garganta. ¿Qué clase de loco era aquél? ¿Un salteador de caminos? Pero en ese caso, ¿por qué se la había llevado en vez de simplemente exigirle el dinero?

Entonces comprendió de pronto. Santo cielo, ¿estaba siendo secuestrada? Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla. La lógica le decía que era una idea absurda, pero el hecho era que estaba cabalgando en medio de la noche, cautiva de un hombre enmascarado, lo cual indicaba que se trababa de un secuestro. ¿Por qué motivo querrían secuestrarla a ella? Si bien su familia disfrutaba de holgura económica, no era lo bastante rica para pagar un rescate exorbitante ¿Habría cometido un error el raptor equivocándose de mujer? No lo sabía, pero tenía que escapar.

Aspiró tan profundamente como pudo y abrió la boca para chillar. El sonido apenas había salido de su garganta cuando el brazo que la ceñía por la cintura apretó con más fuerza y ahogó el grito hasta convertirlo en un mero jadeo.

\- No grite – le susurró al oído - No voy a hacerle daño.

Nada convencida, Regina abrió la boca de nuevo, pero se detuvo al sentir los labios de él contra su oído.

\- No quiero meterle un pañuelo en la boca, pero si es necesario lo haré. – Regina se tragó el grito que le temblaba en los labios. Aunque no era propensa al pánico, no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de alarma que la recorría de arriba abajo.

\- Le exijo que detenga este caballo y me suelte. Inmediatamente.

\- Pronto, muchacha.

\- Ha cometido usted un error. Mi familia no puede pagar un rescate.

\- No es un rescate lo que busco. – Se inclinó más hacia ella y su aliento le provocó un escalofrío. - No tema, señorita Mills, ya está a salvo...

La invadió un pánico helado. El secuestrador sabía cómo se llamaba. Así pues, no era un error de identidad. Pero ¿quién era él? "Está a salvo". A salvo. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Por Dios bendito, debía de estar loco de verdad.

\- ¿Cómo es que usted...?

\- Guarde silencio, se lo ruego – susurró él. - Ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos a la casa.

¿Una casa? La inundó una nueva oleada de miedo, pero se obligó a concentrarse. Respiró tan hondo como se lo permitió el brazo que la sujetaba y rápidamente comenzó a sopesar sus opciones de manera lógica. Era obvio que no podía razonar con aquel hombre, persuadirlo de que la soltase. ¿Tendría intención de hacerle daños? La cólera barrió parte de su miedo, y apretó con fuerza los labios; si aquel hombre tenía pensado herirla o forzarla, le esperaba una buena pelea.

Escapar. Eso era lo que debía hacer, pero ¿cómo? El caballo corría a galope tendido. Trató de revolverse un poco, pero el musculoso brazo no hizo sino ceñirla con más fuerza, le oprimió las costillas y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones comprimidos. Aunque lograra arrojarse de la silla – lo cual, a juzgar por la fuerza de él, parecía imposible - sin duda la caída la mataría o la heriría de gravedad. Y entonces quedaría a merced de su secuestrador.

Apartó aquel turbador pensamiento. ¿Quién diablos era aquel hombre? Observó su rostro enmascarado con los ojos entornados. Tenía toda la cabeza cubierta por una máscara negra. Había una rendija para la boca, dos orificios pequeños para la nariz y unos cortes estrechos y oblongos para los ojos. Intentó determinar de qué color eran, pero no pudo.

La aprensión le puso la carne de gallina al notar la fortaleza de aquel cuerpo. Incluso a través de las varias capas de ropa, no había forma de confundir la dureza de sus músculos. Su pecho, que presionaba contra el costado de ella… su pecho… un momento, fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de la verdadera sensación que percibía en su costado. No se trataba del pecho plano de un hombre, sino que podía sentir dos prominencias de tamaño considerable, no de lleno pero estaba segura: no se trataba de un secuestrador sino de una secuestradora. Lo que volvió más increíble la sensación de aquel cuerpo tan fuerte. Los muslos que la acunaban eran como piedras. La secuestradora que la sostenía como si fuera una muñeca en su regazo. No había manera de superarla físicamente.

A menos que encontrara un arma para golpearla en la cabeza. Sintió una perversa satisfacción ante la idea de dejar inconsciente a aquella bandida. Por desgracia, iba a tener que esperar hasta que llegasen al destino que ella tenía en mente. Entonces huiría, ya fuera propinándole un porrazo o superándola en inteligencia.

Mientras tanto, se obligó a centrarse en lo inmediato. Se estaban adentrando profundamente en los bosques, pero sin sus gafas, toda referencia que pudiera haber reconocido era un mero borrón. Entre los árboles se filtraban brillantes rayos de luz de luna, pero aun así el camino quedaba sumido en la oscuridad. Regina se maravilló que su secuestradora pudiera ver siquiera, entre la oscuridad y la máscara que llevaba puesta.

Avanzaron durante casi una hora, pero por más que lo intentó no consiguió distinguir dónde se encontraban. El brazo que la sujetaba no cedió en ningún momento, y ella se obligó a no pensar en la fuerza con que ese cuerpo femenino la ceñía. Sentía las posaderas doloridas y le picaban los brazos por la falta de circulación debida al fuerte abrazo.

Por fin el caballo aminoró la marcha y comenzó a avanzar al trote. Era obvio que se aproximaban a la casa que ella había mencionado, pero, sin las gafas, Regina no la distinguió en la oscuridad. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estaban, y se preguntó si ella no habría cabalgado apropósito en círculos para despistarla. Con todo, para cuando detuvo el caballo, ella ya tenía planeada su estrategia. Era simple, clara y lógica: apearse del caballo, buscar un objeto con que atizar a su secuestradora, darle sin miramientos, volver a subir al caballo y buscar el camino de vuelta a casa.

La secuestradora tiró de las riendas y el animal resopló. Entornando los ojos, Regina distinguió el contorno de una casa de campo. Su captora desmontó y la depositó en tierra. Ella sintió frustración al comprobar que sus rodillas, hechas gelatina, amenazaban con doblarse; si ella no la hubiera sostenido por los brazos, se habría derrumbado. ¿Cómo iba a atacar a aquella libertina si ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse en pie? Hizo rechinar los dientes y afianzó las rodillas, al tiempo que rezaba por recuperar rápidamente la sensibilidad en sus miembros entumecidos.

\- Diablos, ¿le he hecho daño? –Aquel ronco susurro contenía una nota de preocupación que sorprendió a Regina. Antes de que pudiera responder, ella la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia la casa. - No debería haberla apretado con tanta fuerza, pero es que no podía dejar que se cayera. Vamos dentro y le echaré un vistazo.

Regina juró en silencio que si ella intentaba echarle un vistazo le arrancaría los ojos. Tenía ganas de aporrearla con los puños, pero, para su disgusto, sus brazos mostraban tanta fuerza como un puré de gachas. No obstante, un hormigueo le ascendía por los miembros y le recorría la piel, indicación segura de que pronto se recuperaría.

Tal vez fuera mejor que ella la creyera débil e indefensa; eso seguramente le haría bajar la guardia. Y entonces ella podría buscar en la casa algo que le sirviese de arma – un cuchillo afilado, un atizador para el fuego - y escapar.

La mujer abrió la puerta y entró, tras lo cual la cerró con el pide. En la chimenea ardía un fuego mortecino que bañaba la pequeña habitación con un pálido resplandor dorado. Regina parpadeó, miró alrededor, y el alma se le cayó a los pies. La estancia estaba vacía. Ni muebles, ni alfombras, ni nada que se pareciera a un arma.

Las botas de la secuestradora resonaron en el suelo de madera cuando se acercó al fuego. Regina recorrió con la mirada la repisa de la chimenea con la esperanza de ver un candelabro, pero, al igual que el resto de la habitación, la repisa estaba desnuda. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas renacieron cuando su visión borrosa reparó en lo que parecía un conjunto de herramientas de bronce para la chimenea, apoyadas contra la pared de enfrente. Se encontraban demasiado lejos, pero ya buscaría la manera de hacerse con una; lo único que necesitaba era tiempo.

Su captora se arrodilló y la depositó en el suelo, junto a la chimenea, con una suavidad que la sorprendió. En el instante en que la soltó, ella retrocedió hasta dar con la espalda en la pared.

\- No se acerque – le ordenó, orgullosa de que no le temblara la voz. - No me toque.

Ella se quedó inmóvil. Regina la miró fijamente, deseando tener las gafas para poder verla con claridad. Aunque apenas distinguía sus ojos entre las rendijas de la máscara, percibía el peso de su firme mirada.

\- No tiene nada que temer, señorita Mills. Sólo deseo ayudarla...

\- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Secuestrándome? ¿Reteniéndome contra mi voluntad?

\- No es contra su voluntad. – Inclinó la cabeza y añadió con voz ronca. - Alégrese, tiene ante usted al _Ladrón de Novias_ , que ha venido a rescatarla.

Emma la observó a través de las aberturas de la máscara y esperó a que el alivio y la alegría sustituyeran la aprensión que le ensombrecía los ojos.

Pero la señorita Mills la contemplaba con una mirada vacía.

\- ¿El Ladrón de Novias? ¿A rescatarme? - Pobre mujer. Era evidente que estaba aturdida por la gratitud.

\- Pues sí. Estoy aquí para ayudarla a empezar una nueva vida... una vida de libertad. Sé que no desea casarse con el mayor Hood. - Ella abrió unos ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué sabe usted del mayor Hood?

\- Sé que es su prometido y que quieren obligarla a casarse con él. - Su expresión cambió de inmediato, y un inequívoco gesto de fastidio cruzó su semblante.

\- Ya estoy harta de que la gente me diga que estoy comprometida. – Irguió la espalda y la señaló con el dedo puntualizando cada palabra. - El mayor Hood no es mi prometido y no voy a casarme con él.

Emma se quedó perpleja y con una súbita sensación de malestar. ¿Qué no era su prometida? Maldición, ¿había raptado a otra mujer? ¿Por eso no daba saltos de alegría porque él la hubiese rescatado?

La recorrió con la mirada fijándose en su aspecto desaliñado. El sombrero le colgaba del cuello, por las cintas. Su despeinado cabello castaño oscuro le rodeaba el rostro, y varios mechones sueltos le sobresalían tiesos hacia arriba de un modo que le recordó los cuernos de un diablo... una desafortunada comparación, dadas las circunstancias. Sus ojos parecían enormes en aquella cara, una cara morena que mostraba una expresión de claro disgusto. Desde luego no era una expresión que soliese ver en los rostros de las mujeres que rescataba.

\- ¿No es usted Regina Mills? –le preguntó.

Ella la miró ceñuda y apretó los labios. Maldita mujer obstinada. Se inclinó más hacia ella e hizo caso omiso de la punzada de culpabilidad que sintió cuando vio brillar en sus ojos un destello de pánico.

\- Conteste a la pregunta ¿Es usted Regina Mills? - Ella asintió con gesto rígido.

\- Sí, lo soy.

La abrumó un sentimiento de confusión. Había acertado con la mujer. Diablos, ¿sería incorrecta la información de Archie? Si era así, había cometido un error terrible. Se obligó a conservar la calma y estudió a la joven.

\- Tengo entendido que su familia lo ha arreglado todo para casarla con el mayor. - Regina lo observó con mirada cauta.

\- Así es, pero como yo jamás en mi vida he visto un plan menos apetecible, por no decir idiota, he desarreglado lo que arregló mi bien intencionado pero mal aconsejado padre. - El malestar de Emma se triplicó.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Esta tarde ha ido a ver al mayor Hood y le he explicado que, aunque lo tengo en alta estima, no siento el menor deseo de casarme con él.

\- ¿Y él se ha mostrado de acuerdo? - Regina desvió la mirada y un rubor carmesí le tiñó las mejillas.

\- Pues... sí, al final. - Emma apretó los puños al ver la timidez de ella. Maldición, ¿habría intentado el mayor tomarse libertades con ella?

\- ¿Al final? - Ella la observó entrecerrando los ojos y luego se encogió de hombros.

\- No es que le concierna a usted, pero incluso después de explicarle con toda la cortesía del mundo que no deseaba casarme con él, me temo que el mayor se mostró todavía un tanto... insistente.

Por Dios, aquel maldito en efecto la había tocado. Sintiéndose confundida, Emma alzó las manos para tocarse el pelo, pero se topó con la máscara que le cubría la cabeza y solo alcanzo a rosar ligeramente la coleta que sobresalía.

Regina se aclaró la garganta.

\- Sin embargo, por suerte para mí, en cuanto el mayor finalizó su largo discurso de "por supuesto que se casará usted conmigo, ya se han llevado a cabo todos los preparativos", fue cuando apareció Teo. Y salvo bastante bien la situación. - Emma dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

\- ¿Teo? ¿Es su cochero? - _"que nombre tan raro para un cochero"_ pensó.

\- No. Mi cochero es Marco. Teo es mi sapo.

Emma supo que si no fuera por la ajustada máscara, se le habría descolgado la mandíbula.

\- ¿Su sapo? ¿Y dice que salvó la situación?

\- Sí. A Teo le gusta acurrucarse en mi redecilla y acompañarme cuando salgo en el carruaje. Casi me había olvidado de él hasta que dio un salto y fue a aterrizar justo en una de las relucientes botas del mayor. Cielos, nunca he visto semejante revuelo. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que lo habían despojado de su rango, a juzgar por su reacción. Es asombroso que un hombre que afirma haber realizado tantas heroicidades militares pueda tener tanto miedo y aversión a un sapo. –Meneó la cabeza. - Naturalmente, al ver que ponía tantos reparos a Teo, pensé que lo mejor era advertirlo sobre Rumian y Melly.

Divertida, Emma inquirió:

\- ¿Más sapos?

\- No. Un ratón y una culebra de jardín. Los dos son totalmente inofensivos, pero el mayor Hood se puso bastante pálido, sobre todo cuando le insinué que ambos se alojaban en mi dormitorio.

Medio divertida y medio horrorizada, Emma preguntó:

\- ¿De veras? - Ella le dirigió una mirada miope de inconfundible y contenida picardía.

\- No, pero sólo insinué. No se me puede considerar responsable de las suposiciones incorrectas que pueda hacer el mayor, ¿no cree?

\- Cierto. ¿Y qué ocurrió después?

\- Bueno, mientras perseguía a Teo por toda la habitación, de una forma que el mayor describió más tarde como "deplorable y nada femenina", me pareció que sería justo compartir con él algunas de mis otras aficiones.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Cantar. Alcé la voz para entonar lo que para mí era una versión particularmente bien interpretada de Bárbara Allen, pero me temo que el mayor opinó que mi voz era menos que aceptable; creo que la palabra que musitó por lo bajo fue "espantosa". Pareció bastante alarmado cuando le informé de que todos los días canto varias horas. Y se alarmó todavía más cuando le hablé de mis planes para convertir su salita en un laboratorio. En realidad, armó mucho alboroto, incluso cuando le aseguré que las pocas ocasiones en que mis experimentos habían terminado provocando un incendio, las llamas se habían apagado enseguida sin causar apenas daños.

Diablos, aquella joven constituía una amenaza. Pero no se podía negar que era inteligente.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué siguió a continuación?

\- Pues que a Teo, que estaba resultando imposible de capturar, le pareció oportuno saltar al regazo del mayor. Cielo santo, jamás habría imaginado que ese hombre tenía tal... agilidad. Cuando por fin atrapé a Teo y lo devolví a la redecilla, y luego convencí al mayor de que se bajase del pianoforte, él se mostró bastante dispuesto a conceder que no formaríamos buena pareja. – Su expresión se tornó fiera. - Y cuando volvía a mi casa, decidida a contar a mis padres la disolución de mi compromiso, usted me secuestró de esta manera tan maleducada. Tal vez ahora quiera tomarse la molestia de explicarse.

Momentáneamente privada del habla, la mente de Emma funcionó a toda velocidad para deshacer el atroz enredo en que se había metido. Se incorporó y miró fijamente a Regina, en cuyos ojos destelló un inconfundible recelo al tiempo que retrocedía aún más, un gesto que molestó todavía más a Emma.

\- Deje de mirarme como si fuera un asesino a punto de descuartizarla – exclamó con un ronco gruñido. - Ya le he dicho que no voy a hacerle daño. Sólo intentaba ayudarla. Soy a quien llaman el _Ladrón de Novias_.

\- Ya lo ha dicho, y además en un tono que sugiere que yo debería conocerlo, pero me temo que no es así. Además no entiendo porque se hace pasar como Ladrón, cuando claramente seria Ladrona ya que usted es una mujer. - Emma se la quedó mirando, estupefacta. ¿Había oído mal?

\- No es culpa mía que los periódicos hablen de mí como si fuera un hombre, pero ¿Acaso nunca ha oído hablar del _Ladrón de Novias_?

Ya que los periódicos y la policía hablaban de ella como hombre, prefirió seguir el juego pues le pareció que de esa manera seria más difícil que descubrieran su verdadera identidad.

\- Me temo que no, pero por lo visto debe de ser usted –La recorrió con los ojos de arriba abajo, dos veces, y de hecho a ella le ardió la piel bajo aquella cáustica mirada-. No puedo decir que esté encantada de conocerla.

\- Por todos los santos, muchacha. ¿Es que nunca lee los periódicos?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Leo todos los artículos concernientes a la naturaleza y a temas científicos.

\- ¿Y las páginas de sociedad?

\- No pierdo el tiempo con semejantes memeces – Su expresión de desprecio sugería que la consideraba muy poca cosa si su nombre aparecía sólo en las columnas de sociedad.

Emma enmudeció de pura incredulidad. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salieron las palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica no supiera nada del _Ladrón de Novias_? ¿Es que vivía en una mazmorra? No pasaba un solo día sin que se hablara del _Ladrón de Novias_ en los clubes de Londres, en Almack's, en las posadas rurales y en todas las publicaciones del reino.

Y sin embargo, la señorita Regina Mills jamás había oído hablar de él, o mejor dicho, de ella.

En fin, maldita sea. Si no estuviera tan confusa por aquel hecho, se habría reído de lo absurdo de la situación... y de su propia vanidad. Resultaba obvio que no era tan famosa como creía.

Con todo, su diversión se desvaneció rápidamente cuando comprendió la gravedad de su error. La señorita Mills no estaba siendo obligada a contraer matrimonio. Había raptado a una mujer que no necesitaba su ayuda. Y ahora el _Ladrón de Novias_ tendría que hacer algo inaudito: devolver a una mujer a la que había rescatado.

Una mujer que lanzaba miradas hacia el atizador de hierro con un brillo en los ojos que indicaba que le gustaría utilizarlo para atizar un golpe a su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldijo en silencio su mala suerte. Al diablo con todo; ser el personaje más célebre de toda Inglaterra era a veces un verdadero incordio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Como prometi, aqui esta el tercer capitulo que para aclarar es mas largo que los dos anteriores, aqui ya se daran una idea de como sera Cora en esta historia, o que clase de madre es, que para aclarar no es mala, sino muy... mmm interesada en el futuro de sus hijas por asi decirlo.  
**

 **Gracias a Candy, kykyo-chan, love girl y yara sosa por comentar, y tambien a todos aquellos que leen y que como escribi anteriormente, no duden en comentar, las teclas no muerden, ni la pantalla, ni mucho menos yo... a no ser que sea comida (sera mejor que vaya a comer algo -_-), bueno como sea, disfruten el capitulo. tratare de no tardarme mucho ya que apartir de mañana regreso a la universidad.**

 **Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 3

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con que no va a casarse con mi hija?

Cora Mills, de pie en su salita, contemplaba al mayor Hood con su actitud más imperiosa, en cierto modo resistiéndose al impulso de azotar con su abanico de encaje a aquel arrogante militar.

El mayor permanecía rígido como una estaca junto a la chimenea y con su larga nariz apuntada hacia Cora.

\- Como he dicho, la señorita Mills y yo hemos acordado esta misma tarde que la boda proyectada no resulta aconsejable. Tenía la certeza de que a estas alturas su hija ya la habría informado.

\- Mi hija no me ha informado de nada parecido. - El rostro rubicundo del mayor perdió todo el color.

\- Por el cielo, ¡esa muchacha no afirmará que aún estamos comprometidos!

A Cora le pareció detectar un estremecimiento que sacudió la corpulencia del mayor. Acto seguido, éste bajó la vista hacia sus botas y arrugó la nariz. Qué extraño comportamiento. Tal vez era tonto.

\- Mi hija no ha hecho ningún tipo de afirmación, mayor. No la he visto ni he hablado con ella desde el almuerzo. – Se volvió hacia su esposo, que estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, situado en el rincón. - Henry, ¿has hablado tú con esta tarde?

Tras ver que su pregunta era respondida con un silencio, Cora apretó los labios y, por segunda vez en el lapso de unos minutos, pensó en la posibilidad de aporrear a un hombre. Hombres, iban a terminar matándola.

\- ¡Henry!

Henry Mills alzó la cabeza de repente como si ella lo hubiera pinchado con un palo. Sus ojos nublados indicaron a las claras que estaba echando una cabezadita.

\- ¿Si, querida?

\- ¿Ha hablado Regina contigo esta tarde acerca de su compromiso?

\- Ya no existe compromiso alguno... - La voz del mayor se desvaneció poco a poco cuando Cora le clavó una mirada glacial.

\- No he visto a Regina desde el almuerzo – dijo Henry. Se volvió hacia el mayor. - Un asado excelente, mayor. Debería haber...

\- ¿Qué tienes que decir de la insolente afirmación del mayor, Henry? –lo apremió Cora. - Su marido parpadeó velozmente.

\- ¿Qué afirmación?

\- ¡Que Regina y él ya no están comprometidos!

\- Tonterías. No he oído nada de eso. – Y se volvió hacia el mayor, ceñudo. - ¿Qué sucede? Ya están en marcha todos los preparativos.

\- Sí, bueno, eso era antes de que la señorita Mills me hiciera una visita esta tarde.

\- Ella no ha hecho semejante cosa –afirmó Cora, rezando por estar en lo cierto. Señor, ¿qué embrollo habría creado Regina esta vez?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Me dijo que no creía que fuéramos a hacer buena pareja. Después de... eh... hablarlo un poco, coincidí con ella en su valoración de la situación y tomé las medidas apropiadas. – El mayor se aclaró la garganta. - Para decirlo sin rodeos, la boda ha sido anulada.

Cora miró el sofá y llegó a la conclusión de que se encontraba demasiado lejos para que ella se desmayara como las circunstancias exigían. Maldición.

¿Qué no habría boda? Vaya, aquello suponía un problema espinoso. No sólo podía producirse un escándalo dependiendo de lo que hubiera hecho Regina para disuadir al mayor, sino que ya le parecía estar oyendo a la odiosa Maléfica Draicon cuando se enterase de aquella debacle: "Pero, Cora – diría Maléfica agitando las pestañas como una vaca en medio de una granizada, - es una verdadera tragedia que Regina ya no esté comprometida. El vizconde de Carsdale ha mostrado interés por mi Lily, sabes. Y Lily es realmente encantadora. ¡Por lo visto, voy a casar a todas mis hijas antes que tú!".

Cora cerró los ojos con fuerza para borrar aquella horrible e hipotética situación. Regina valía diez veces más que la insípida de Lily, y casi le hirvió la sangre ante tamaña injusticia. Lily, cuyo único talento consistía en agitar un abanico y reír tontamente, iba a cazar a un vizconde simplemente porque poseía un rostro atractivo. Mientras tanto, Regina se quedaría para vestir santos, lo cual la obligaría a ella a pasarse los próximos veinte años escuchando la cháchara presuntuosa de Maléfica. ¡Oh, aquello resultaba simplemente insoportable!

Lo había arreglado todo para que Regina se casara con un caballero o dama de lo más respetable, ¿y ahora el mayor Hood pretendía desbaratar todos sus planes? "Hum. Eso estaba aún por ver".

Con la mandíbula apretada, Cora se fue acercando al sofá por si acaso necesitaba hacer uso de él, y luego volvió su atención hacia el mayor.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre que se considera honorable deshonre a mi hija de esta manera? - Henry se levantó y se estiró el chaleco.

\- Ciertamente, mayor. Esto es de lo más irregular. Exijo una explicación.

\- Ya se lo he explicado, Mills. No habrá boda. – Clavó una mirada de acero en Cora. - Usted, señora, me llevó a confusión al describirme a su hija.

\- Yo no hice nada de eso – replicó Cora con su gestó más elegante. - Le informé de lo inteligente que es Regina, y usted sabía muy bien que no acababa de salir de la escuela.

\- Descuidó mencionar su afición por los sapos viscosos y otras alimañas, su predilección por arrastrarse por el suelo, su aterradora falta de talento musical y su costumbre de montar laboratorios y provocar incendios.

Cora salió disparada hacia el sofá. Tras emitir dos suspiros jadeantes parecidos a un gorjeo, se desplomó con un grácil movimiento.

\- ¡Qué cosas más terribles dice! ¡Henry, mis sales!

Mientras aguardaba las sales, la mente de Cora funcionaba a pleno rendimiento. Cielo santo, el mayor debía de haber conocido a Teo, Rumian y Melly. ¡Qué mala suerte! "Oh, Regina, ¿por qué no podías haber llevado contigo simplemente un libro?" ¿Y qué era aquello de arrastrarse por el suelo? Por supuesto, sabía que la falta de talento musical y el bendito laboratorio podían resultar un problema, pero ¿a qué se refería con lo de provocar incendios? Por Dios, ¿qué historias truculentas le habría contado Regina a aquel hombre? Exhaló un suspiro a la vez que se preguntaba por qué tardaba tanto Henry en traerle las salas. Había mucho que hacer para remediar aquella catástrofe, y no podía quedarse toda la noche tendida en el sofá.

\- Aquí tienes, querida. – Henry agitó el frasco de sales debajo de la nariz de su esposa con tanto entusiasmo que la hizo llorar.

Cora se incorporó y le apartó la mano.

\- Ya es suficiente, Henry. Se trata de revivirme, no de llevarme a la tumba. – Compuso una mueca lo más severa posible y miró ceñuda al mayor. - Vamos a ver, mayor. Usted no puede...

En ese momento se abrió de golpe la puerta del estudio e irrumpió en la habitación Marco, con expresión desencajada.

\- ¡Señora Mills! ¡Señor Mills! Ha ocurrido algo espantoso.

\- Por Dios santo, ya lo creo que sí –repuso Henry fijándose en el aspecto desaliñado del cochero. - Lleva la corbata completamente deshecha y tiene manchas de hierba en los pantalones. Y qué es eso que tiene en el pelo ¿ramitas? En fin, está usted hecho una pena. ¿Qué le ha sucedido para dejarlo en semejante estado? - Marco intentó recuperar el resuello y se secó la frente con el dorso de la mano.

\- Es la señorita Regina, señor. – Tragó saliva, y al hacerlo se le movió la nuez. - Ha... Ha desaparecido.

-¿Qué ha desaparecido? – Repitió Henry con desconcierto. - ¿Quiere decir de la casa?

\- Sí señor. Cuando regresaba de la visita que hizo al mayor...

\- ¡Ooh! ¡Ooh! Entonces era verdad – gorjeó Cora volviendo a caer desmayada sobre el sofá - ¡Mi pequeña! ¡La han deshonrado!

\- No, señora Mills. La han secuestrado –corrigió Marco inclinando la cabeza. Cora se puso en pie de un brinco.

\- ¿Secuestrado? Oh, es usted un idiota ¿Por qué se le ha ocurrido algo tan ridículo? ¿Quién demonios iba a querer secuestrar a Regina? ¿Y por qué razón? - Como respuesta, Marco le tendió un ramo de flores. Cora luchó contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Muy amable de su parte, Marco, pero no es momento para cortesías.

\- No, señora Mills. Esto es lo que me entregó el secuestrador. Me lo lanzó tras arrancar del suelo a la señorita Regina como su fuera un hierbajo mientras ella recogía insectos para el señorito Henry, y se la llevó en un gran caballo negro. – Le tendió las flores. - Llevan una nota.

Cora se quedó mirando el ramillete, completamente sin habla por primera vez en su vida, que ella recordara. Henry retiró la nota de las flores y rompió el sello de lacre. Su semblante perdió todo el color, y Cora se preguntó si tendría que pasarle las sales a él, pero de algún modo consiguió mantenerse en pie sobre sus piernas inseguras.

\- ¿Qué dice Henry? ¿La han secuestrado de verdad? ¿Exigen un rescate? - Mirándola por encima de la vitela de color marfil, Henry no pudo ocultar su perplejidad.

\- En efecto, la han secuestrado, Cora. - También por primera vez en su vida, a Cora se le doblaron las rodillas sin haber previsto dónde iba a caer. Por suerte se derrumbó sobre el sofá.

\- Dios santo, Henry, ¿Qué canalla se ha llevado a nuestra Regina? ¿Cuánto dinero pide?

\- Nada. Léelo tú misma. - Cora tomó la nota de los dedos temblorosos de su marido y la sostuvo lejos de ella como si fuera una serpiente. Lo que leyó la hizo tambalearse.

 _Estimados señor y señora Mills:_

 _Escribo esta nota con el fin de sosegar sus temores respecto de su hija Regina. Pueden tener la seguridad de que se encuentra perfectamente a salvo y que no sufrirá daño alguno por mi mano. Simplemente le he ofrecido la oportunidad de ser libre, de tener una vida propia, sin la perspectiva de tener que casarse con un hombre con quien no desea desposarse. Abrigo la esperanza de que ambos encontrarán en sus corazones el deseo de que ella obtenga la felicidad que se merece._

 _EL LADRÓN DE NOVIAS_ _._

Cora tenía la mirada fija en la firma y la mente convertida en un torbellino. _El Ladrón de Novias._ El hombre más famoso y más buscado de toda Inglaterra había raptado a su niña.

\- Santo cielo, Henry. Hemos de llamar al magistrado.

Estalló un relámpago, seguido de un profundo trueno que retumbó en las ventanas de la casa. Segundos más tarde se oyó el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el tejado. Emma reprimió un juramento. Lo último que necesitaba era que una tormenta retrasara el momento de irse de la cabaña junto con la señorita Mills.

Bajó la mano y susurró con su voz de _Ladrón de Novias_.

\- Le ruego me permita ayudarla a levantarse. - Ella le lanzó una mirada hosca.

\- Puedo arreglármelas sola, gracias. – Y sin quitarle el ojo de encima, se puso de pie.

Emma la observó mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su sencillo vestido y a continuación se ajustaba el sombrero recogiéndose varios mechones de pelo sueltos debajo del mismo. Lo poco que alcanzaba a ver de su cabello enmarañado bajo el sombrero parecía denso y brillante. Como la estancia estaba iluminada sólo por el mortecino fuego, le era imposible distinguir el color exacto de sus ojos, pero eran muy oscuros – café, diría ella - que restaban atención al resto de sus facciones. Excepto los labios, que, aun por la escasa luz, destacaban por su color rojo intenso. A pesar de lo que había escuchado, podía describirla como hermosa, aquel rostro de ojos demasiado grandes y labios llenos le resultaba interesante.

Recorrió con la mirada las formas de su cuerpo, y alzó las cejas bajo la máscara; pero si era toda curvas, la tal señorita Mills. Ni siquiera aquel vestido mojigato conseguía ocultar la generosa curvatura de sus senos. Su mirada bajó más, y Emma se preguntó si las caderas de la joven tendrían la misma madurez que su busto. Aquel pensamiento la hizo reaccionar como si le hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua a la cara. _"Maldita sea, compórtate. Ella no tiene nada que no hayas visto antes. Tienes que llevar a esta muchacha a su casa sin que te ahorquen por haberte tomado la molestia"_.

Volvió a fijar la vista en el rostro de Regina y vio que ella la estaba observando con suspicacia.

\- Exijo saber qué piensa hacer conmigo. - Tuvo que admirar aquella demostración de valor. Lo único que la estropeó fue el rápido subir y bajar del pecho de la joven.

\- No tema. La devolveré a su caso, al seno de su familia. - Los ojos de Regina perdieron parte del recelo que mostraban.

\- Perfecto. Quisiera partir de inmediato, si no tiene inconveniente. No me cabe duda de que mi familia estará preocupada. - Emma miró hacia la ventana.

\- Está lloviendo. Esperaremos a que amaine.

\- Preferiría salir ya.

\- Yo también, pero quiero dejarla intacta en su casa. – Para aliviar la tensión que percibía en la postura de ella, añadió. - Voy a proponerle un trato. Nos quedaremos aquí un cuarto de hora más. Si para entonces no ha cesado de llover, nos iremos de todos modos.

\- ¿Y cómo sé yo que está diciéndome la verdad?

\- Le doy mi palabra de honor. - Regina lanzó un resoplido muy poco femenino.

\- Viniendo de una mujer a la que llaman "Ladrón", no estoy muy segura de que eso sea un consuelo.

\- Ah, pero sin duda sabrá que existe el honor incluso entre los ladrones, señorita Mills. – Flexionó las rodillas y se acomodó en el suelo, echándose hacia atrás hasta quedar recostado contra la pared.- Venga a sentarse conmigo y charlaremos un poco – la invitó con su ronco acento al tiempo que palmeaba el suelo a su lado.- Prometo que no la morderé. Mientras estemos aquí retenidos, no está de más que nos pongamos cómodos.

Al ver que ella vacilaba, Emma se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea. Acto seguido sacó el atizador de su soporte de bronce y se lo tendió a Regina.

\- Tenga. Cójalo, si así se siente más segura. - Ella observó el atizador y luego a la mujer.

\- ¿Por qué iba a darme usted un arma?

\- Como muestra de confianza. La he secuestrado por equivocación y la llevaré de vuelta a su casa. Con sinceridad, ¿le he causado algún daño?

\- No, pero casi me ha matado del susto.

\- Lo siento de veras.

\- Y además, durante la refriega he perdido las gafas y se me ha caído la bolsa.

\- Una vez más, le ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas. – Señaló el atizador con un gesto de la cabeza.- Cójalo. Le doy permiso para propinarme un porrazo si trato de hacerle daño.

Regina no hizo caso de la chispa de diversión que contenía su voz y le arrebató el atizador de las manos. Retrocedió rápidamente y lo empuñó con fuerza, dispuesta a dejar a su captora inconsciente si no cumplía su palabra. Pero en lugar de saltar sobre ella, la mujer se limitó a sentarse en el suelo, recostar la espalda contra la pared y ponerse a observarla.

Regina, con el atizador en la mano, pensó qué hacer a continuación. La lluvia golpeaba los cristales, y tuvo que admitir que no era buena idea internarse en el bosque en medio de la oscuridad y el agua. Pero ¿cómo podía fiarse de aquella mujer? Cierto, le había dado el atizador, pero seguro que creía poder desarmarla si decidía atacarla. Aspiró profundamente y obligó a sus pensamientos a alinearse en orden lógico. El _Ladrón de Novias_. Rebuscó en su memoria y se dio cuenta de que quizá lo hubiera oído mencionar, pero como casi siempre hacía oídos sordos a los chismorreos en que se recreaban su madre y sus hermanas, no estaba segura. No obstante, ahora que lo pensaba, el apodo le sonaba vagamente.

Lo mejor era entablar una conversación con aquella mujer; tal vez pudiera extraerle alguna información que la ayudar a decidir si podía fiarse de ella, o bien alguna pista que fuera de utilidad a las autoridades.

Todavía empuñando el atizador, se sentó en el suelo en el extremo opuesto de la habitación vacía y contempló con los ojos entornados la mancha negra y borrosa que era su secuestradora. Manteniendo un tono ligero, preguntó:

\- Dígame, señorita... eh... Ladrona, ¿ha raptado a muchas novias reacias? - Una risa profunda emanó de la mancha negra.

\- Es un verdadero golpe a mi orgullo que usted nunca haya oído hablar de mí. He socorrido a más de una docena de novias. Mujeres desgraciadas, todas ellas a punto de ser obligadas a casarse en contra de su voluntad.

\- Si no le importa que lo pregunta, ¿cómo las "socorre", exactamente?

\- Les proporcione un pasaje al continente o a América, junto con fondos suficientes para que puedan establecerse en su nueva vida.

\- Eso ha de resultar bastante oneroso - Le pareció que ella se encogía de hombros

\- Dispongo de fondos suficientes

\- Entiendo. ¿Acaso los roba también? - Ella rio de nuevo

\- Es usted muy suspicaz, ¿no cree? No, no tengo necesidad de robar chucherías ni soberanos de oro. El dinero que doy es mío.

Regina no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Vaya, ¿qué clase de mujer era aquella? Tras dedicar unos instantes a asimilar aquellas palabras, asintió lentamente.

\- Creo que empiezo a entenderlo. Es usted cómo * _Robín Hood_ , sólo que en lugar de robar joyas roba novias. Y en lugar de entregar el dinero a los pobres ofrece como regalo la liberta. Y claro, es una mujer.

\- Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo, pero así es. – Regina comprendió de pronto, y soltó un resoplido.

\- Y se disponía a ofrecerme a mí esa libertad..., salvarme de mi casamiento con el mayor Hood.

\- Así es. Pero es evidente que usted es una joven de sólidas convicciones y que ha arreglado el problema sola. – Murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente a "si lo hubiera sabido, me habría ahorrado muchos problemas", pero Regina no estaba segura. - Dígame, señorita, ¿por qué no desea casarse con el mayor?

Cielos, una explicación completa podría llevar horas. Regina se aclaró la garganta y contestó:

\- Tenemos muy poco en común y no haríamos buena pareja. Pero, la verdad, no me interesa casarme con nadie. Estoy muy contenta con mi vida, y la soltería me permite tener libertad para dedicarme a mis intereses científicos. Temo que la mayoría de los hombres, incluido el mayor, intentaría frustrar mis estudios. – Agitó la mano en un gesto que pretendía quitar importancia al asunto. - Pero basta de hablar de mí. Supongo que una mujer como usted debe saber a lo que me refiero, ya que he de suponer que no está casada, de otro modo no podría cumplir sus hazañas y para esto debe de tener la misma aversión al matrimonio. Por favor, cuénteme algo más sobre eso de raptar novias. Es posible que usted lo vea como una manera de ayudarlas, pero seguro que las familiar de esas jóvenes consideran que sus actos son delictivos.

\- En efecto, así es.

\- E imagino que al magistrado le gustaría encontrarla.

\- Cierto, le gustaría verme con la soga al cuello - Regina se inclinó hacia delante, fascinada a pesar de sí misma.

\- Entonces ¿por qué hace esto? ¿Qué puede ganar corriendo semejante peligro?

Su pregunta sólo encontró silencio por varios segundos, hasta que la voz ronca de ella sonó más dura que antes.

\- Una persona a la que yo quería fue obligada a casarse con un hombre al que aborrecía y no pude salvarla. Por eso intento ayudar a otras como ella. Una mujer ha de tener derecho a elegir no casarse con un hombre que no le agrade. – Hizo una pausa y a continuación tan suavemente que Regina tuvo que aguzar el oído, añadió. - Lo que gano es la gratitud que veo brillar en los ojos de esas mujeres. Cada una de ellas afloja, un poco más, el nudo de culpabilidad que me atenaza por no haber podido ayudar a quien yo quería.

\- Oh, Dios – exclamó Regina, y soltó un prolongado suspiro de emoción contenida. - Qué increíble... nobleza. Y qué romántico. Arriesgar su vida por una causa tan digna... – Un estremecimiento que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo le recorrió la espalda. - Dios sabe que yo le habría agradecido su ayuda, si de hecho la hubiera necesitado.

\- Sin embargo, usted no necesitaba mi ayuda, lo cual me coloca en la extraña situación de tener que devolverla a su casa.

\- Sí, supongo que así es.

Regina la miró fijamente desde el otro extremo de la habitación; el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que se preguntó si ella podría oírlo. De pronto deseó poder verla mejor, pues aquella mujer personificaba todas las cualidades de sus fantasías secretas, todos los sueños que llevaba ocultos en lo más hondo de su alma, aquella alma insípida, socialmente inepta, propia de un ratón de biblioteca. Ella era fuerte, y estaba segura de que su máscara escondía un rostro fascinante, lleno de seguridad y carácter. Era arrojada, valiente, airosa y noble. Una heroína.

Era como si se hubiera materializado desde su imaginación y salió de las páginas de su diario personal, el único sitio donde se atrevía a revelar sus deseos más íntimos y secretos, deseos alimentados por sueños imposibles de que una persona así encontrase a una mujer como ella, digna de su atención, la tomara entre sus brazos y la llevara a lugares mágicos.

Dejó escapar un sentido suspiro, uno de aquellos suspiros femeninos y soñadores, inútiles, nada prácticos, que con tan poca frecuencia se permitía. Tenía que saber más... de ella y de la vida emocionante y peligrosa que llevaba. Dejó el atizador en el suelo, se levantó, cruzó la habitación y se sentó a su lado. Observó fijamente su máscara, y sus miradas se encontraron. Regina sintió un hormigueo peculiar y ansió poder discernir el color de aquellos ojos. Al débil resplandor del fuego sólo lograba distinguir que eran oscuros. E insondables. Afloro en ella una repentina fascinación hacia esa mujer.

\- ¿Alguna vez ha tenido miedo? – le preguntó, procurando no parecer ansiosa.

\- Pues sí. Cada vez que me pongo este disfraz. – Se acercó un poco, y ella contuvo la respiración. - No tengo ningún deseo de morir, sobre todo a manos del verdugo. - Olía maravillosamente. A cuero y caballos, y a... aventura.

\- ¿Lleva un arma? –quiso saber.

\- Un cuchillo en la bota. Nada más. No me agrada el tacto de las pistolas. - A Regina le pareció ver un destello de dolor en sus ojos.

\- Dígame, ¿adónde pensaba enviarme? –preguntó-. ¿A América o al continente?

\- ¿Adónde le habría gustado ir?

\- Oh – suspiró ella cerrando los ojos ante la simple idea de poder escoger. Sintió un profundo anhelo, como un torrente impetuoso que abriera una grieta en el muro tras el cual ocultaba sus deseos más íntimos-. Hay tantos lugares que quisiera conocer...

\- Si pudiera viajar a cualquier parte, ¿adónde iría?

\- A Italia... No, a Grecia... No, a Austria. – Abrió los ojos y se echó a reír. - Me parece que es una suerte que no requiera sus servicios, señorita, porque no sabría decidir adónde debería usted enviarme.

Los ojos de ella parecieron perforar los suyos, y poco a poco dejó de reír. El peso de aquella intensa mirada la helaba y quemaba a un tiempo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? –inquirió.

\- Debería hacer eso más a menudo, señorita Mills.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Mostrarme horriblemente indecisa?

\- No; reír como ha hecho ahora. Se ha... transformado.

Regina no estaba segura de sí era un cumplido, pero aun así, pronunciadas con aquella voz aterciopelada, las palabras la envolvieron como una confortable capa de miel.

\- Dígame – susurró Emma, - si tuviera que escoger un solo sitio, ¿cuál sería? - Por alguna extraña razón, Regina sintió que su corazón se asentaba.

\- Italia – susurró. - Siempre he soñado con ver Roma, Florencia, Venecia, Nápoles... todas las ciudades. Explorar las ruinas de Pompeya, pasear por el Coliseo, visitar los Uffizi, contemplar las obras de Bernini y de Miguel Ángel, nadar en las cálidas aguas del Adriático... – Su voz se fue perdiendo en un vaporoso suspiro.

\- ¿Explorar? –Repitió Emma. - ¿Pasear? ¿Nadar?

Un repentino calor abrazó sus mejillas y experimentó una súbita vergüenza al darse cuenta de que, con aquellas imprudentes palabras, de manera inadvertida había revelado a aquella desconocida cosas que sólo había compartido con Henry. Sintió una punzada de humillación. ¿Se estaría riendo de ella? La miró entrecerrando los ojos, intentando ver los suyos, temiendo la burla segura que iba a encontrar en ellos; pero para su sorpresa, la mirada fija de ella no revelaba diversión alguna, sólo una profunda intensidad que, extrañamente, la puso nerviosa y le suscitó cierta conmoción.

Deseosa de romper aquel incómodo silencio, apuntó:

\- Supongo que nadie conoce su verdadera identidad. - Ella titubeó unos instantes y luego dijo:

\- Si alguien la conociera, me costaría la vida.

\- Sí, supongo que sí – Sintió solidaridad hacia ella. - Ha escogido usted una vida solitaria, señorita, al perseguir tan noble causa. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que se hace pasar por hombre, ya que no creo que existan muchas mujeres con tales posibilidades.

Ella asintió despacio, como sopesando aquellas palabras.

\- Sí que lo es. Pero es un precio pequeño a pagar. Y espero… o más bien le pido tenga la afabilidad de no revelarle este secreto a alguien, ya que sería reducido el número de personas de las que podrían sospechar.

\- Oh, no, no debe preocuparse por eso, le aseguro que no revelare su secreto. Además yo... yo también suelo sentirme sola. Y conozco la sensación de vacío que eso conlleva.

\- Sin duda tiene amigos

\- Algunos. – Hizo un gesto carente de humor. - En realidad, muy pocos. Pero tengo a mi familia. Mi hermano pequeño y yo estamos muy unidos. Con todo, a veces sería agradable...

\- ¿Si? - Se encogió de hombros, pues de pronto se sintió cohibida.

\- Tener a tu lado a una persona que no sea un niño y que te entienda. – Fijo la mirada en su vestido arrugado, y a continuación volvió a clavarla en ella. - Espero que algún día encuentre usted a alguien o algo que alivie su culpa y su soledad, señorita. - Emma la contempló y después, lentamente, alzó una mano y le pasó un dedo enguantado por la mejilla.

\- Yo también lo espero

Regina contuvo la respiración al sentir aquel breve contacto que rozó su piel como una suave brisa. Incapaz de moverse, simplemente se le quedó mirando, confusa por el insólito calor que palpitaba en su interior. Antes de que pudiera analizar aquella sensación, ella se puso en pie con un movimiento fluido y le tendió una mano.

\- Vamos. Ha dejado de llover. Es hora de volver a casa.

\- ¿A casa?

Regina miró aquella mano extendida y se sacudió mentalmente el estupor de la ensoñación. Sí, por supuesto. A casa. Donde le correspondía estar, con su familia...

¡Santo cielo, su familia! Debían de estar desesperados. Seguro que a esas alturas Marco ya había dado cuenta de su desaparición. El estómago le dio un vuelvo de culpabilidad cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había quedado tan cautivada por su secuestradora, que había olvidado lo preocupados que debían de estar sus padres y Henry.

\- Sí –contestó al tiempo que ponía una mano en la de Emma y le permitía que la ayudar a levantarse. - Debo irme a casa. – En realidad así lo deseaba. Entonces ¿a qué se debía la sorda sensación de pesar que la inundaba?

Sin una palabra más, ambas salieron de la cabaña. Emma la ayudó a montar y acto seguido hizo lo propio detrás de ella, sujetándola entre sus firmes muslos. Su brazo la apretó contra su pecho. El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo se filtró en el suyo, pero no obstante una legión de escalofríos le bajó por la espalda.

\- No se preocupe, no la dejaré caer.

Antes de que Regina pudiera asegurarle que no estaba preocupada, partieron al galope atravesando el bosque. Esta vez, en lugar de miedo, no experimentó otra cosa que felicidad. Cerró los ojos y saboreó todas las sensaciones: el viento que le azotaba el rostro, el olor a tierra mojada, el rumor de las hojas. Se imaginó que era una hermosa princesa abrazada por su apuesto príncipe mientras cruzaban raudos el reino de camino a algún exótico paraje. Unas fantasías tontas, pueriles. Pero sabía que los momentos pasados con aquella heroína enmascarada constituirían un tesoro, y que jamás los viviría otra vez.

Demasiado pronto, Emma detuvo el caballo. Regina abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Distinguió unos puntos de luz a lo lejos, que le recordaron las luciérnagas que había capturado.

\- La mansión Mills se encuentra detrás de esos árboles – susurró ella. - Me temo que su ausencia ha provocado alarma.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Escuche - Regina aguzó el oído y percibió el grave murmullo de unas voces.

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- A juzgar por el número de faroles que se ven y por la multitud que se ha reunido en el prado, yo diría que ha venido media ciudad.

\- Oh, cielos. Déjeme aquí me iré andando hasta la casa. No quisiera que se arriesgase a que la capturaran. -Ella calló unos instantes, y Regina notó que estaba escudriñando la zona.

\- No parece que nadie vaya armado – le dijo al oído. - Así que la llevaré con su familia. No quiero que se caiga en una zanja o que sufra una caída en medio de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, me despediré de usted aquí, ya que, lamentándolo mucho, necesitaré emprender una retirada precipitada.

\- Gracias, señorita

\- No hace falta que me lo agradezca. Era mi deber traerla a su casa.

\- No es por eso, aunque también se lo agradezco. – La miró fijamente y sintió un nudo de emoción en la garganta. Forzó una sonrisa y añadió. - Le doy las gracias por esta deliciosa velada que jamás olvidaré. Ha sido una aventura maravillosa. – Bajó los ojos. - Siempre había deseado vivir una. - Emma le tomó la barbilla con los dedos enguantados y le levantó el rostro.

\- En ese caso, señorita Mills, me alegro de haber podido proporcionarle su maravillosa aventura.

\- Le deseo que tenga buena fortuna en su empeño, señorita. Lo que usted hace es algo muy noble y heroico. Y le aseguro que no revelare nada que pueda ayudar a su captura. - Notó que ella sonreía por debajo de la máscara.

\- Gracias. Y yo espero que usted llegue a explorar algún día todos esos lugares con que sueña. Espero que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad.

Y espoleó su montura. Salieron de la línea de los árboles y atravesaron el prado a la carrera. Regina entrecerró los ojos para protegerse del viento, mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza conforme iban acercándose al gentío.

Emma tiró de las riendas y el caballo se detuvo a menos de tres metros de los reunidos. Regina se vio asaltada por un coro de exclamaciones seguido de ansiosos murmullos. Emma la depositó en el suelo y luego se volvió hacia el grupo de personas, que los miraban boquiabiertos y hablando con una voz ronca, muy diferente a la suya,

\- Devuelvo a la señorita Mills junto con mis excusas.

Acto seguido, dio un tirón a las riendas y su magnífico semental se alzó sobre sus patas traseras altivamente. Regina, al igual que todos los demás, contemplo azorada el asombroso espectáculo de la jinete enmascarada cuya silueta se recortaba contra el resplandor de una docena de faroles. Miró a su padre y vio cómo el monóculo se le caía al suelo.

En el instante en que sus cascos tocaron el suelo, el caballo salió disparado al galope, la capa de su jinete ondeando a su espalda. Al cabo de diez segundos los tragó la oscuridad.

\- ¡Regina! – La voz de su padre, enronquecida por la emoción, rompió el silencioso estupor.

\- ¡Padre! –exclamó echando a correr, y él la estrechó entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

\- Regina, mi querida niña. – Ella notó que tragaba y que dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro. - Gracias a Dios. – Aflojó el abrazo y la apartó un poco para recorrerla de arriba abajo con la mirada. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien - Su padre bajó la voz y le preguntó:

\- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

\- No. Ha sido muy amable. - Él la examinó con detenimiento, tras lo cual, al parecer satisfecho de verla ilesa, asintió con un gesto. Volvió los ojos hacia el bosque y comentó:

\- Supongo que no merece la pena perseguirlo. Está demasiado oscuro y nos lleva demasiada ventaja. Además, lo único que importa es que estás en casa sana y salva. – Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco. - Aquí tienes tus gafas, querida. Marco las encontró en el bosque.

Regina, agradecida, se las puso. La multitud se cerró sobre ellos expresando su júbilo por verla sana y salva, al tiempo que lanzaban miradas expectantes en dirección al bosque. Marco se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y estrujó a Regina hasta que ésta creyó que se le iban a salir los ojos.

\- Espero que nunca vuelva a darme otro susto como éste, señorita Regina – le dijo, sonándose la nariz a fondo. - Me ha quitado diez años de vida, ya lo creo. Y mi corazón ya no es el de antes.

Henry le dio un brusco abrazo, aplastándola contra su estrecho pecho y haciendo que la montura de sus gafas se le hincara en la cara.

\- Oh, Regina, nos has dado un susto de muerte. - Ella lo besó en la mejilla y le revolvió el pelo.

\- Lo siento, cariño, yo... - En ese momento se abrieron de par en par las puertas principales de la mansión Mills.

\- ¡Mi niña! ¿Dónde está mi niña?

Cora Mills bajó presurosa los escalones y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Se abalanzó sobre Regina con tanta energía que a punto estuvieron de caer ambas al suelo. Sólo la mano del padre consiguió mantenerlas en pie. La envolvió en un abrazo con aroma aflores que hizo crujir todos sus huesos y gimió:

\- Oh, mi pobre niña. – Apartó a Regina un paso hacia atrás y le escudriñó el rostro. - ¿Estás herida?

\- No, mamá, estoy bien.

\- Gracias a Dios. – Emitió un gorjeo y se llevó una mano a la frente.

El padre se adelantó y le advirtió con vehemencia:

\- No se te ocurra desmayarte aquí, querida, o te dejaré tirada donde caigas. Ya está bien de tus histerias por esta noche.

Cora no podría haberse mostrado más sorprendida ni aunque él hubiera afirmado ser el rey Jorge en persona. Aprovechando su temporal privación del habla, el padre alzó la voz y dijo a los presentes:

\- Como pueden ver, Regina se encuentra bien. Gracias a todos porvenir, pero ahora, si nos perdonan, desearíamos llevar a nuestra hija a acostarse en una cama confortable.

Expresando sus mejores deseos, los vecinos se marcharon y los sirvientes regresaron a sus alojamientos. Cuando subían los peldaños de piedra que conducían a la puerta principal, llegó un hombre a caballo.

\- ¡Señor Mills! –llamó. - Henry se detuvo.

\- ¿Si?

\- Me llamo David Nolan. Soy el magistrado. Tengo entendido que su hija ha sido secuestrada por el _Ladrón de Novias_.

\- Así es, señor. Pero tengo el placer de informarle de que nos ha sido devuelta, e ilesa. – Señaló a Regina con un gesto de la cabeza. - El magistrado estudió a la joven con agudo interés.

\- Es una feliz noticia, señor. No me consta que ese bandido haya devuelto nunca a ninguna de sus víctimas. Es usted un padre afortunado. - Regina se ofendió al oír aquello pero, antes de que pudiera protestar, el hombre continuó:

\- Me agradaría hablar con usted respecto a su secuestro, señorita Mills..., si es que tiene ánimos para ello.

\- Por supuesto, señor Nolan. – Regina se alegró de tener una oportunidad de desengañarlo de sus falsas ideas. ¡Con que un bandido!

\- ¿Por qué no acompañas al señor Nolan hasta la salita, Henry? – Sugirió la madre en un tono que no admitía discusión. - Regina y yo nos reuniremos con vosotros dentro de un momento. Quisiera hablar un instante en privado con ella.

\- Muy bien – convino el padre. - Adelante, señor Nolan. – Entraron en la casa y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Cuando quedaron a solas, la madre se volvió hacia la hija.

\- Ahora dime la verdad, cariño, ¿te ha hecho algún daño ese hombre? ¿De... alguna manera?

\- No, mamá. Ha sido un perfecto caballero, y muy amable. Y además se ha excusado por haberme secuestrado.

\- Y bien que debía hacerlo, aunque he de decir que la culpa de todo este episodio se la atribuyo al mayor Hood. Es un hombre de lo más antipático, querida, y me niego a permitir que te cases con él. - Regina intentó replicar, pero su madre prosiguió:

\- Ahora no intentes convencerme de lo contrario, Regina. Estoy completamente decidida, y también lo está tu padre. Bajo ningún concepto te casarás con ese caradura del mayor Hood. ¿Lo has entendido?

Confundida, pero sabiendo que era mejor no discutir, sobre todo ahora que ya no iba a casarse con el mayor, Regina respondió:

\- Pues... sí, mamá, lo he entendido

\- Perfecto. Tengo una pregunta más que hacerte. – Se acercó un poco y bajó la voz: - He leído todo sobre ese _Ladrón de Novias_ en el _Times_. Dicen que va vestido de negro como un salteador de caminos, y que además usa una máscara que le cubre la cabeza. ¿Es verdad?

\- En efecto - Un leve escalofrío sacudió los hombros de Cora.

\- También dicen que es fuerte y despiadado.

\- Es muy fuerte, pero no despiadado. – Se le escapó un suspiro. - Es gentil, atento y noble.

\- Pero es un ladrón. - Regina negó con la cabeza.

\- No roba dinero, mamá, posee dinero propio en abundancia. Sólo quiere ayudar a mujeres que han sido obligadas a contraer un matrimonio no deseado, a ser libres para iniciar una nueva vida, porque una persona a la que él quería fue forzada a casarse con un hombre al que aborrecía. - La madre lanzó un profundo suspiro.

\- Por muy noble que suene eso, la realidad sigue siendo que tú has pasado varias horas en compañía de un hombre. Y sin acompañante. Hemos de enfrentarnos al hecho de que eso podría acarrearte el fracaso social.

Regina no supo qué decir, ya que no había pensado en que su aventura pudiera tener ese resultado. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no era en absoluto cierta la afirmación de su madre, ya que no había estado con un hombre, pero era algo que no podía revelarle, la facilidad de comunicación de su madre era preocupante y no podía arriesgarse. En cuanto a lo que la gente pudiera pensar o decir, era algo que le tenía sin cuidado.

Miró a su madre, y notó una sensación de pánico al fijarse en el severo gesto calculador de sus ojos. Regina conocía demasiado bien aquella expresión: era el infame "ha de haber un modo de transformar esta catástrofe en una ventaja para mí" que invariablemente precedía a sus plantes más escabrosos. Ya casi le parecía estar oyendo el ir y venir de sus pensamientos en la bonita cabeza de su madre.

\- Debes reunirte con tu padre y el señor Nolan, Regina. Yo iré dentro de un momento; necesito recuperarme.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga tus sales?

\- No; me encuentro bien. – Acarició la mejilla de Regina. - Es sólo que necesito un poco más de aire para centrar mis ideas. Ve tú, yo llegaré enseguida.

Regina plantó un beso en su blanda mejilla y a continuación entró en la casa, rezando porque cualquiera que fuese el plan que urdiera su madre resultara menos desastroso que el del mayor Hood.

A solas en los escalones de piedra, Cora se paseaba nerviosa y rezaba por tener una inspiración. ¿Cómo demonios iba a impedir que aquel secuestro fallido se convirtiera en un escándalo que deshonrase a la familia? ¿Cómo podría arrojar una luz positiva sobre lo sucedido? ¿Su hija raptada por el bandido más famoso de Inglaterra? ¿En su compañía, sin carabina, por espacio de varias horas? Dios bendito, le dolía la cabeza sólo de imaginarlo. Y el hecho de pensar en la reacción de Maléfica le causó un gélido estremecimiento. ¿Qué diablos debía hacer una madre en una encrucijada así?

Miró a lo lejos, allí donde la luna acariciaba la línea de árboles que formaba la linde del bosque, y se preguntó por el hombre que había secuestrado a Regina. Apretó los labios. Según Regina, era gentil, atento y noble. Y poseía dinero en abundancia. Tal vez fuera un secuestrador, pero estaba claro que era un secuestrador decente. Y rico. Hum.

* * *

 *** por desgracia no pude evitar esa comparacion de Robin Hood que Regina hizo a Emma, pero piensen que el mayor Hood y Robin Hood son dos personas completamente distintas y que por desgracias del destino comparten apellido.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui estamos con el cuarto capitulo XD, este es uno de los que mas me han divertido de esta historia y creo que les pasara a ustedes o a algunos jajaja. Al fin saldran las tres hermanas de Regina y sin duda son todo un caso, igual que Cora, que cuando quiere puede ser una gran ayuda jajajaja. ¿Que les parecera la primera interaccion de Emma con Regina? Bueno los invito a leer y que disfruten de este capitulo.**

 **Gracias a Love Girl (sip Cora esta loca, pero solo quiere lo mejor para Regina, claro que lo hara a la manera loca y divertida), a Candy (pensemos eso, son dos historias completamente distintas) y a kykyo-cha (jajajaja bueno, ser una persona muy buscada hara que comparaciones nada agradables jaja) y tambien a todos aquellos que leen (animense a dejar un review por favor! T.T) jajajaja como sea, disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Ni esta historia, ni los personajes me pertencen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 4

 _Del London Times:_

 _El célebre Ladrón de Novias ha atacado nuevamente raptando a una joven de la aldea de Tunbridge Wells, en el condado de Kent. Sin embargo, esta vez ha devuelto a la muchacha al comprobar que la había secuestrado por error. La joven, que afortunadamente no sufrió daño alguno durante la peripecia, demostró una gran fortaleza cuando fue interrogada por las autoridades. No pudo proporcionar una descripción del Ladrón, ya que éste llevaba puesta su máscara, que le cubre toda la cabeza, pero reveló que tenía una voz grave y ronca, y que era un jinete espléndido. En relación con este suceso, un grupo de padres de anteriores víctimas de secuestro se han unido en la llamada Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias. Han aumentado la cuantía de la recompensa por la captura del bandido a la increíble suma de cinco mil libras. Todos los hombres de Inglaterra saldrán a la caza de semejante fortuna, y no quedará piedra por remover hasta llevar al Ladrón de Novias ante la justicia._

\- ¡Está usted ahí, Condesa!

La aguda voz de Maléfica Draicon perforó los tímpanos de Emma, que se obligó a no hacer una mueca de dolor. Maldiciendo las sombras de la noche que obviamente no la habían ocultado tan bien como ella había creído, emergió del rincón a oscuras de la terraza y cruzó el suelo de piedra en dirección a su anfitriona.

No pudo por menos de maravillarse por la extraordinaria vista de la señora Draicon, aunque sospechaba que ni siquiera las circunstancias más inquietantes, como la total oscuridad, podían impedirle descubrir a un miembro de la nobleza. Se detuvo frente a ella y realizó una reverencia formal.

\- ¿Me buscaba, señora Draicon?

\- Sí, miladi. Apenas hemos hablado desde que llegó.

\- Ah, no tema que me haya sentido ofendida. Comprendo las obligaciones que conlleva ser la anfitriona de una velada tan elegante como ésta. – Movió la mano describiendo un arco que abarcaba la mansión y los jardines perfectamente cuidados. - Se ha superado a sí misma.

Ella casi se esponjó como un pavo real, parecido que resultó todavía más pronunciado debido a las plumas de colores que salían en forma de abanico de su turbante.

\- Después de nuestra conversación de la semana pasada, no tenía más remedio que organizar una velada para la señorita Mills. – Se inclinó más hacia ella, hasta que sus plumas le rozaron la manga. - Tal como sugirió usted, el secuestro fallido de la señorita Mills es el tema de conversación más excitante que hemos tenido en años, sobre todo después del artículo publicado por el _Times_.

\- Ciertamente. Al organizar esta velada en su honor, es usted la persona más celebrada de Tunbridge Wells.

Ni siquiera la penumbra reinante logró disimular la avaricia que relampagueó en los ojos de Maléfica.

\- Sí, tal como usted predijo. Y aunque se han dado otras fiestas en homenaje a la señorita Mills, nadie más ha conseguido atraerla a usted. Claro que ninguna otra anfitriona tiene una hija tan encantadora como mi Lily. – Deslizó su mano enguantada por el codo de Emma y sus dedos se cerraron sobre él como garras de acero. - Y, naturalmente, lo menos que puedo hacer por la pobre Regina es garantizar que su secuestro se vea bajo una luz positiva. Al fin y al cabo, su madre y yo somos amigas íntimas desde hace años. – Lanzó un suspiro melodramático y prosiguió. - Espero que esa muchacha disfrute de su popularidad, ya que, como es natural, será efímera.

Emma enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Efímera? ¿Qué le hace suponer eso?

\- Cuando decaiga el súbito interés por la aventura de Regina, la pobrecilla volverá a ser lo que ha sido siempre.

\- ¿Y qué ha sido? - Maléfica se acercó aún más y bajó la voz hasta adoptar un tono de conspiración.

\- No es ningún secreto, miladi, que esa joven es... peculiar. ¡Si hasta recoge sapos e insectos en el bosque! Ya resultaba bastante excéntrica cuando era pequeña, pero esa conducta no es en absoluto decorosa para una mujer de su edad. Y en lugar de intentar aprender a tocar el pianoforte y algún que otro paso de baile, pasa el tiempo con su extraño hermano en ese extraño cobertizo que tiene él, donde se llevan a cabo experimentos científicos que sólo pueden describirse como...

\- ¿Extraños? –repitió Emma.

\- ¡Exacto! Y aunque yo no soy dada a los chismorreos, ¡recientemente ha llegado a mis oídos que Regina va a nadar al lago que hay en sus tierras! – Se agitó con un estremecimiento. - Por supuesto que yo jamás diría una sola palabra en contra de ella, pero no consigo imaginar cuánto debe de sufrir la pobre Cora a causa de las... predilecciones de su hija.

Emma visualizó súbitamente una imagen de la señorita Mills retozando en el lago, con el vestido pegado a sus femeninas curvas. ¿O quizá se lo quitaría y quedaría cubierta sólo por una camisola... o menos? La embargó un intenso calor.

\- Tal vez a su madre esas... predilecciones de su hija le resulten simpáticas. E interesantes.

\- Tonterías, aunque desde luego Cora intenta hacer creer a todo el mundo que así es. – Se echó hacia atrás y esbozó una ancha sonrisa de dientes afilados. - Gracias a Dios mi Lily es una perfecta dama. Una joven encantadora. Se le da maravillosamente bien la música, y canta con una voz capaz de competir con la de los ángeles. Y además es una artista de gran talento; debería usted visitar la galería mientras esté aquí.

\- Será un placer - Los dedos de Maléfica le apretaron el brazo.

\- Y no olvide que ha prometido bailar con Lily

\- Soy una mujer de palabra –repuso Emma, sabiendo muy bien que el objetivo de que ella bailara con su hija era en gran parte la razón por la que la señora Draicon había organizado aquella fiesta.

\- Perfecto. –Volvió la vista hacia las ventanas francesas y ladeó la cabeza. - Parece que los músicos van a iniciar un baile por parejas. Lo ayudaré a buscar a Lily...

\- Adelántese usted –replicó Emma con su sonrisa más encantadora. - Quisiera disfrutar de un cigarro antes de regresar a la fiesta. Y no quisiera apartarla ni un minuto más del resto de sus invitados.

Claramente fastidiada por que le recordaran sus obligaciones de anfitriona, Maléfica apartó la mano del brazo de Emma a regañadientes.

\- Sí, supongo que debo regresar. - La miró entornando los ojos. - Le diré a Lily que espere su invitación a bailar, miladi.

\- Espero que ella consienta en proporcionarme dicho honor.

Y musitando algo que sonó sospechosamente a "sería capaz de caminar sobre carbones encendidos por tener esa oportunidad", la señora Draicon inclinó la cabeza, hizo una breve reverencia y cruzó la terraza de piedra para entrar otra vez en la casa.  
Draicon, por algún motivo el estilo de ésta le resultaba particularmente irritante. Era parte de lo que tenía que soportar al ser la encargada de continuar con el apellido Swan, y tener derecho a desposar a otra mujer. Pero los comentarios condescendientes respecto a la señorita Mills le habían alterado los nervios.

Pero la irritación bien merecía la pena. Tal como sabía que iba a hacer cuando habló con ella la semana anterior, la señora Draicon había esparcido la luz que ella había arrojado sobre el secuestro de la señorita Mills más deprisa que un reguero de pólvora, y su causa se había visto favorecida por el artículo aparecido aquella misma mañana en el _Times_. Tras deshacerse en elogios acerca de la valentía de la señorita Mills, había informado a la señora Draicon de que, aunque había recibido numerosas invitaciones a fiestas en honor de la señorita Mills – invitaciones que tristemente le había sido imposible aceptar debido a compromisos anteriores, - se sentía sorprendida de que todavía ella, la anfitriona más destacada de la zona, no hubiese organizado una fiesta. Desde luego ella anularía sus compromisos para asistir a dicha velada, y esperaba se le concediera el honor de bailar con la única hija que a la dama le quedaba por casar. Dos días más tarde recibió una invitación a la fiesta.

El siempre vigilante Archie ya le había comunicado que, en lugar de verse rechazada o sumida en el escándalo tras su secuestro, la señorita Regina era la persona más celebrada de la aldea. Con todo, Emma sabía que era necesario el sello de aprobación de la señora Maléfica para garantizar que la señorita Mills no sufriera socialmente por culpa de su encuentro con el _Ladrón de Novias_ , un encuentro que Emma no conseguía borrar de su mente.

Una vez comprendió que la señorita Mills había proporcionado a las autoridades poca información nueva respecto del _Ladrón de Novias_ , Emma supuso que se olvidaría de ella. Pero supuso mal.

Las palabras de la joven, pronunciadas en aquel tono soñador, se le habían grabado en la mente: "Ha sido una aventura maravillosa. Siempre había deseado vivir una". Comprendía que una mujer joven como la señorita Mills ansiara vivir aventuras. Pero aquella conmovedora afirmación, "Yo también suelo sentirme sola", la había tocado en lo más hondo. Percibió un espíritu afín en ella y Dios sabía que Emma entendía muy bien la soledad. El aislamiento que acarreaba la vida secreta que llevaba, a veces amenazaba con asfixiarla. Incluso estando rodeada de gente, se sentía sola.

7

Fijó la vista en la casa y advirtió que todas las ventanas francesas que daban al atestado salón de baile permanecían abiertas para que corriese la fresca brisa. En el jardín, los grillos formaban un coro nocturno que competía con la música de los violines, el rumor de las conversaciones y el tintineo de las copas de cristal que llegaban flotando desde la casa. Los rosales rezumaban dulces aromas que lo rodeaban de una capa de fragancias florales.

La velada se encontraba en su apogeo. Pero ¿dónde estaba la señorita Mills? Sin salir del refugio de las sombras, Emma estiró el cuello para otear el abarrotado salón. Cuando al fin acertó a verla, el corazón le dio un extraño vuelco.

Sí, ciertamente sus maquinaciones habían dado resultado, porque desde luego a la señorita Mills parecía irle muy bien, tal como le había comunicado Archie. Se encontraba de pie rodeada por media docena de damas, que la cercaban de un modo que recordaba a los buitres volando en círculo sobre la carroña. Al grupo se unieron dos caballeros que pugnaban entre sí por entregar a la señorita Mills un vaso de ponche.

Emma se situó más cómodamente contra la rugosa fachada de piedra, extrajo su cigarrera de oro del chaleco y sacó un puro. Tras prenderlo, inhaló el fragante humo y observó a la mujer que no había podido apartar de sus pensamientos.

Llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro sencillamente recogido en la nuca. Si bien su vestido de muselina de tono claro era modesto, no lograba ocultar del todo sus curvas femeninas. Estaba erguida, con la cabeza bien alta.

Otro caballero portando ponche se unió al grupo que la rodeaba y Emma se maravilló de que pudiera soportar beber un solo vaso más. Su mirada se clavó en los labios de la joven, que se abrieron en una sonrisa de agradecimiento dirigida al recién llegado. Incluso desde la distancia resultaba inconfundible la seductora plenitud de su boca. El caballero le hizo una reverencia y la observó con innegable interés. Emma juntó las cejas sintiendo fastidio, reacción inexplicable que la irritó aún más.

La observó durante un cuarto de hora. Damas y caballeros zumbaban a su alrededor igual que abejas en torno a una colmena. Al principio pensó que la joven se estaba divirtiendo, pero tras varios minutos de observarla se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa parecía forzada, y le pareció que apretaba los dientes. Curiosas reacciones, sin duda.

Pero todavía más inusitadas eran las punzadas de tristeza que detectó en sus ojos. Estaba claro que la joven trataba de disimular su infelicidad, y al examinarla atentamente tuvo la seguridad de que no se equivocaba. En un momento en que creyó que su público no la estaba mirando, su sonrisa se desvaneció y se le hundieron los hombros, y su vista se dirigió hacia las ventanas que daban al exterior con un inconfundible anhelo.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad y también de compasión, le oprimió el pecho. ¿Por qué se sentiría desdichada? ¿Tal vez debido a su encuentro con el _Ladrón de Novias_? Entonces, con una breve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa tensa, la señorita Mills se escabulló del grupo que la rodeaba y se abrió paso siguiendo el perímetro de la sala. Le salió al paso un hombre alto y de pelo rubio que Emma reconoció como el vizconde de Carsdale, bastante cerca de la ventana junto a la cual se encontraba ella. Aunque no logró oír su conversación, vio a Carsdale llevándose a los labios la mano enguantada de ella para depositar un beso que duró más de lo debido, mientras el muy canalla se regodeaba en una prolongada panorámica del escote del corpiño de la joven.

Maldita sea. Se sintió hervir de furia. ¿La trataba Carsdale con tan poco respeto debido a su encuentro con el _Ladrón de Novias_? ¿Era ésa la causa de la infelicidad de la joven? Maldición, tal vez su reputación sí que había resultado perjudicada. Recordó la sensación de sus seductoras curvas apretadas contra ella y se le tensó la mandíbula. No permitiría que nadie le faltara al respecto, sobre todo a causa de la situación en que ella misma la había puesto sin darse cuenta.

Tiró al suelo el puro a medio fumar y lo aplastó con el tacón, decidida a rescatar a la señorita Mills de aquel descarado de Carsdale. Pero en el mismo instante en que entraba en el salón procedente de la terraza, apareció Maléfica Draicon y se le pegó a un costado.

\- Veo que ya ha terminado el cigarro, miladi – dijo en tono zalamero al tiempo que aferraba su brazo con su garra de acero.

Ella le dirigió una inclinación cortes mientras decidía la mejor manera de quitársela de encima. Sin embargo, la señorita Mills se las arregló para escapar por sí sola de Carsdale, de modo que Emma pasó unos momentos más con su anfitriona. Aceptó una copa de champán y respondió a su banal cháchara, sin apartar la vista de la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro que atravesaba el salón. Dos caballeros que reconoció como los señores Babcock y Whitmore, ambos hijos de acaudalados vecinos del lugar, la interceptaron. Emma apretó con fuerza su copa de champán cuando vio que Babcock le besaba la mano.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la estancia a zancadas cuando la señorita Mills señaló las ventanas francesas que daban a la terraza y, cuando Babcock y Whitmore se volvieron para mirar, echó a correr y se escondió detrás de un enorme tiesto de palmeras. Emma contuvo una sonrisa y asintió con expresión ausente a lo que le estaba diciendo la señora Maléfica. Hum... Aquellas palmeras se parecían mucho a las que ella tenía en su invernadero, una coincidencia que requería ser investigada más a fondo.

.

.

.

Regina se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz y espió con cautela entre las tupidas hojas de palmeras y helechos de la señora Maléfica.

Cielo santo, allí estaban Jefferson Babcock y August Whitmore. Permanecían junto a las ventanas francesas, con la confusión pintada en el rostro, sin duda preguntándose adónde se habría ido ella.

Lanzó un suspiro. Jamás había conocido dos individuos más agotadores. Regina los escuchó mientras se explayaban en ensalzar los métodos para hacer un perfecto nudo de corbata hasta que le entraron ganas de estrangularlos a los dos.

Desesperada, señaló hacia el jardín oscuro y exclamó: "¡Miren!¡Una manada de ciervos!" Y cuando volvieron la cabeza, se lanzó en busca de un refugio como si la persiguiera una jauría de perros rabiosos. Estaba a salvo por el momento... pero ¿cuánto tiempo podría aguantar sin que la descubrieran?

\- Por Dios, Gina, ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo escondida entre las plantas de la señora Draicon? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Regina contuvo a duras penas un gemido. Al volverse se encontró cara a cara con Belle, su preciosa hermana, que con ojos llenos de amable preocupación abrió su delicado abanico de encaje y se reunió con ella detrás de las frondas palmera.

\- Estoy bien, pero, por favor, baja la voz – imploro Regina mirando por entre las hojas.

\- Perdona – susurro Belle - ¿A quién estas evitando? ¿A mama?

\- Ahora mismo no, pero es una sugerencia excelente. Intento escapar de esos molestos que están junto a las ventanas – Belle estiro el cuello.

\- ¿Los señores Babcock y Whitmore? A mí me parecen unos perfectos caballeros.

\- Son encantadores, si te gustan los zopencos de cabeza de repollo.

\- Oh, cielos, ¿Han sido groseros contigo? – Belle parecía dispuesta a entrar en batalla por defenderla. Regina sintió una oleada de gratitud. Forzando una sonrisa, contesto:

\- No. Peor todavía: los dos desean bailar conmigo. – la fiera expresión de Belle se relajó.

\- ¿Y por ese motivo has fijado tu residencia detrás de las palmeras?

\- Exacto

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí las dos?

El fuerte susurro junto a su oído le dio un susto de muerte a Regina. Al volverse, vio que su hermana Zelena se apresuraba a colocarse al lado de Belle.

\- Siempre andas metida en las cosas más extrañas, Gina – dijo Ruby al tiempo que ajustaba el vestido de muselina de color verde rojo crema, con sus verdes ojos llenos de curiosidad - ¿A quién estamos espiando? – antes de que Regina pudiera responder, Belle le informo en voz baja.

\- No está espiando; se está escondiendo de los señores Babcock y Whitmore – A Ruby se le escapo un resoplido nada elegante y en total disonancia con su belleza etérea.

\- ¿El erizo y el cuervo de ojos saltones? Sabía decisión, Gina. Esos dos son capaces de aburrir piedras.

\- Exacto – confirmo Regina quedamente – Y por eso vosotras dos debéis regresar a la fiesta. Alguien estará a punto de percatarse de que estamos las tres aquí. De hecho…

\- ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo las tres detrás de las palmeras?

La aguda vos de Zelena casi hizo eco sobre el empapelado de la pared. Regina alargo un brazo, así la mano enguantada de su hermana y la arrastro sin contemplaciones detrás de la planta, cuyas hojas quedaron en movimiento.

\- Por favor, no levantes la voz, Zelena – rogo Regina.

Cielos, su afán de encontrar paz se estaba convirtiendo en un fracaso total. Un fracaso muy concurrido, por cierto. Sabía que sus hermanas tenían buenas intenciones, pero aquellas plantas apenas proporcionaban espacio para esconder a dos personas, de modo que cuatro quedaba completamente descartado.

Se apretó un poco más hacia el rincón y a duras penas reprimió una exclamación ahogada cuando Belle le piso el pie con el tacón del zapato.

\- Tenéis que iros todas – susurro con desesperación - ¡Fuera! – Agito los brazos lo mejor que pudo en aquel reducido espacio.

\- Deja de darme con el codo, Zelena – protesto Ruby en un tono bajo pero vehemente, haciendo caso omiso del ruego de Regina.

\- Entonces, deja tú de empujarme con la cadera – replico Zelena – Y guárdate esas plumas de avestruz para ti sola – añadió dando un manotazo a la pluma que adornaba el tocado de Ruby.

\- ¿Quién me está empujando en la espalda? – quiso saber Belle, intentando mirar detrás – Yo estaba aquí primero…

\- En realidad estaba yo – murmuro Regina al tiempo que sacaba el pie dolorido de debajo del tacón de Belle.

Mientras sus tres hermanas discutían sobre quien daba un codazo a quien, Regina separo las frondas de la planta y observo la sala rogando para que nadie se hubiera fijado en la actividad que tenía lugar detrás de las palmeras. Pero sus oraciones fueron en vano.

Babcock y Whitmore, entre otros, lanzaban miradas de curiosidad hacia el bosquecillo de plantas. Pero lo peor era que su madre se dirigía hacia ellas con una expresión de clara sospecha.

\- Atención, se acerca mamá – dijo Regina agitando las manos frente a sus tres hermanas. – Si me descubre, volverá a pasearme por todo el salón, y entonces seré una candidata segura al manicomio. ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!

La mención de la madre silencio de inmediato a sus hermanas, y al instante las puso en acción. Belle apoyo su mano consoladora en el hombro de Regina y susurro con tono terminante:

\- Zelena, tu agarra a mamá por la derecha; Ruby, tú por la izquierda. Yo me encargare de la retaguardia.

Empleando la táctica militar de atacar por los flacos de la que se habían servido durante años para distraer la atención de su madre, Belle, Zelena y Ruby emergieron detrás de las palmeras en un arco iris de muselinas, plumas y cintas. Espiando entre las hojas Regina vio como interceptaban a su madre y hábilmente la obligaban a girar en redondo. Esta volvió la vista atrás y frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Habéis visto a Regina, niñas? – Pero su pregunta se perdió en medio de la música. Regina se apretó contra la pared deseando hacerse invisible.

\- Me parece que está junto al ponche – dijo Zelena llevándosela de allí. Desapareciendo entre la multitud, y Regina dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

"No eres más que una cobarde", la reprendió su conciencia. Se resistió a semejante descripción, pero no pudo negar que era cierta; hacía años que no recurría a esconderse detrás de una planta, pero había sido necesario tomar alguna medida drástica. Y aunque no podía pasar escondida el resto de aquella interminable velada, necesitaba desesperadamente un momento para sí misma antes de unirse de nuevo a la fiesta de la señora Maléfica. Le palpitaban las sienes debido al esfuerzo de mostrarse complaciente mientras todo el mundo la miraba sin pestañear, susurraba acerca de ella y le formulaba una pregunta tras otra. Cielos, jamás había sospechado que el resultado de su fallido secuestro fuera a ser... aquello.

Si bien se sentía agradecida de que su familia no se hubiera visto herida por el escándalo a consecuencia de su encuentro nocturno con "el hombre" más buscado de Inglaterra, nadie, ni siquiera su madre, hubiera predicho que ella iba a convertirse en la mujer más buscada del pueblo. Ya no era "la pobre Regina, la rara"; no, ahora se la consideraba "la inteligente y fascinante Regina, la que había hablado con el _Ladrón de Novias_ ".

Su flamante popularidad debería haberla complacido. A diario le llegaban flores de caballeros que sólo dos semanas antes la evitaban. Todas las tardes recibía visitas femeninas o invitaciones a tomar el té. Sí, todos los que antes la habían ofendido – ya fuera directamente o a sus espaldas - ahora se proclamaban amigos suyos. Todo el mundo imploraba conocer detalles de su aventura con el _Ladrón de Novias_. Pese al hecho de que era una pésima bailarina, los caballeros deseaban ser su pareja de baile. Ahora las damas del pueblo buscaban su consejo, aunque sólo para temas banales como moda y joyas. Hasta su propia familia, con excepción de Henry, se deshacía en elogios de ella, como si fuera una inteligente mascota que hubiera llevado a cabo una cabriola curiosa.

No, no podía disfrutar de aquella ola de popularidad porque en su corazón, en la parte más recóndita de su alma que siempre había anhelado en secreto ser aceptada, sabía que todo aquel interés por ella era superficial. Ninguno de sus nuevos "amigos" se interesaba por ella; tan sólo querían interrogarla acerca del _Ladrón de Novias_. Sabía muy bien que una vez quedara satisfecha su curiosidad, su interés se desvanecería rápidamente. Y por alguna razón, aunque ella intentaba resistirse, aquello le dolía más que los cuchicheos que había aprendido a ignorar a lo largo de los años.

Con todo, había soportado el flujo constante de visitas, pues no deseaba privar a su madre y sus hermanas de la profunda satisfacción que les proporcionaba su reciente popularidad. Sonrió hasta que le dolió la cara y aguantó incontables horas sentada en la salita, bebiendo suficiente té como para botar una fragata, respondiendo a innumerables preguntas y deseando todo el tiempo estar con Henry leyendo revistas científicas, ayudándolo en su Cámara de los Experimentos y avanzando ella misma en sus estudios al respecto.

Cuando no estaba atrapada en la salita, pasaba horas interminables delante de la costurera, que le tomaba medidas para unos vestidos de volantes que la hacían sentirse ridícula e incómoda. Sin embargo, había consentido los planes de su madre porque no quería estropear su felicidad por la popularidad de su hija, y tampoco deseaba tentar al destino que milagrosamente había librado a su familia del escándalo.

No obstante, aún más pesada que las incesantes visitas era la larga serie de fiestas, veladas y sesiones musicales. Aunque a ella le encantaba la música, por lo general asistía a muy pocas reuniones de ese tipo. Había terminado cansándose de intentar desempeñar el papel de conversadora elegante e ingeniosa y de soportar expresiones de indiferencia o, peor aún, de lástima que decían inequívocamente: "Oh, es una verdadera pena que la pobre Regina no se parezca más a sus preciosas hermanas".

Hacía mucho que había asumido sus carencias físicas y sociales, pues sabía que su familia la amaba a pesar de ellas. Sin embargo, los actos de sociedad le hacían sentirse incómoda e inepta. Con todo, durante la última quincena había asistido a decenas de ellos con la sonrisa permanentemente fija en los labios, por no decepcionar a su madre. Pero su paciencia se había acabado. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría continuar aquella situación insoportable? ¿Cuándo se cansaría de ella toda aquella gente y la dejaría en paz? "Pronto, por Dios bendito, por favor, que sea pronto". Por suerte, aquella velada era la última programada de momento, al menos que ella supiera. Sólo esperaba que su madre no escondiera otra pila de invitaciones en alguna parte.

Exhaló un suspiro muy sentido. Por más que deseara permanecer oculta, sabía que había llegado el momento de volver a la fiesta. Pero se prometió evitar a Babcock y Whitmore, y marcharse lo antes posible. De modo que respiró hondo para hacer acopio de fuerzas y se volvió. Entonces se encontró mirando una pajarita blanca como la nieve y perfectamente anudada.

Sobresaltada, dio un paso atrás y tropezó con los enormes tiestos de porcelana que contenían las palmeras y los helechos. Gracias a Dios dichos tiestos eran altos, de lo contrario habría caído de espaldas de manera vergonzosa entre las plantas. Echó la cabeza atrás y su mirada se topó con unos ojos verdes-azulados de expresión interrogante.

Respiró hondo y trató de reprimir su impaciencia. Por Dios, era imposible tener un momento de intimidad. ¿No podría aquella condenada mujer buscar otro rincón donde escapar? Recorrió con la mirada a aquella nueva intrusa que invadía su intimidad; su atuendo de noche, negro y formal, acentuado por un chaleco de brocado plateado y una camisa de un blanco cegador, le sentaba de maravilla a su figura alta. Su rostro resultaba llamativo, más que hermosa, como si una artista hubiera esculpido sus rasgos con trazos amplios y audaces para crear unos pómulos altos, una mandíbula fina, una nariz perfectamente recta y una boca firme pero bien formada y unas curvas que eran resaltadas por lo ceñido de su atuendo que le quedaba de maravilla. Sus hermanas y su madre sin duda la encontrarían muy atractiva. Pero ella la consideraba una condenada molestia y deseó fervientemente que se largara de su refugio.

\- Perdóneme por haberla sobresaltado, señorita Mills – dijo la mujer.

Regina consiguió a duras penas contener un gemido. Aquella mujer conocía su nombre. Igual que todo el mundo en aquella velada, sin duda desearía información sobre el _Ladrón de Novias_. Como mínimo, la arrastraría a una conversación estúpida y después de alguna manera llevaría la charla al tema que estaba en boca de todos. Lo peor que podía pasar era que la interrogase y encima la invitase a bailar. Esforzándose por ser cortés, incluso aunque procuraba apartarse poco a poco de ella, le preguntó:

\- ¿Nos conocemos, señorita? - Ella la contempló unos segundos antes de contestar, y Regina sintió que le ardía la piel bajo aquella intensa mirada.

\- Sí, así es, aunque de ello hace varios años. – Hizo una reverencia formal. - Soy la condesa Emma Swan. A su servicio. - Regina se ajustó las gafas y la observó detenidamente antes de fruncir el entrecejo.

\- Perdone, miladi, que no la haya reconocido. Creía que usted era más... vieja.

\- Seguramente me confunde con mi madre. Falleció hace cinco años.

Un intenso calor anegó las mejillas de Regina. Menuda metedura de pata. Sin duda todos los presentes sabían que la madre de la condesa había muerto años atrás, excepto ella. Otra razón por la que aborrecer aquellas reuniones sociales: nunca sabía qué resultaba apropiado decir.

\- Lo siento. No era mi intención...

\- No hay cuidado – replicó ella agitando la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. Alzó una ceja y en sus ojos brilló un destello malicioso. - Dígame, señorita Mills, ¿qué la ha traído a buscar cobijo detrás de estas plantas? - "Personas fastidiosas como usted", pensó, y respondió:

\- Yo podría preguntarle eso mismo a usted, miladi. - Ella sonrió mostrando una dentadura blanca y uniforme.

\- Se lo diré si me lo dice usted primero. - Notando su diversión, y aliviada de que ella hubiera pasado por alto su anterior metedura de pata, Regina dijo:

\- Había dos caballeros que me estaban importunando para que bailara con ellos.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Qué caballeros?

\- Los señores Babcock y Whitmore. –Miró entre los helechos y los localizó, todavía de pie junto a las ventanas francesas.

La condesa se acercó y miró por entre las hojas. Regina inspiró y la cabeza se le llenó con una mezcla de sándalo. Inspiró otra vez un intrigante aroma que sólo pudo describir como limpio. Señaló a los dos hombres situados junto a las ventanas.

\- Ah, sí, son conocidos míos – comentó la condesa, - aunque sólo superficialmente. Me temo que no asisto a muchas reuniones sociales.

\- Considérese afortunada –musitó Regina soltando las hojas. - Bien, si me disculpa, condesa...

\- Naturalmente, señorita Mills. No obstante, tal vez desee permanecer aquí unos instante más. - Separó varias frondas por encima de donde podía alcanzar Regina y miró por la abertura. - Al parecer los señores Babcock y Whitmore andan buscando a alguien. Si sale ahora...

Regina contuvo un escalofrío. Si bien no sentía deseos de hablar con la condesa, parecía, al menos de momento, el menor de dos males.

\- Gracias, miladi. Dadas las circunstancias, creo que me quedaré aquí unos minutos más. - Como no parecía que la condesa fuera a marcharse, le dijo:

\- Al final no me ha dicho qué lo ha hecho a usted esconderse aquí, miladi.

\- La señora Draicon me estaba persiguiendo con la insistencia de un cazador avezado, y con un brillo en los ojos que sólo puedo describir como "casamentero". Éste era el lugar más apropiado para perderme de vista un rato.

Regina asintió, solidaria. Se imaginó perfectamente a Maléfica Draicon acosando a la casadera condesa Swan igual que un sabueso tras un zorro. Conocía muy bien aquel brillo de casamentera en los ojos: era la misma expresión que le había mostrado su madre con renovados bríos a lo largo de las dos últimas semanas. El mero hecho de pensaren ello le causó un escalofrío de inquietud.

Recorrió con la mirada la figura de la condesa.

\- No se preocupe, condesa. No le quepa duda de que podrá correr más que la señora Maléfica. Al parecer, usted se encuentra bastante sana.

\- Eh... gracias.

Mirando una vez más entre los helechos, Regina observó con horror que su madre estaba conversando con Babcock y Whitmore. En aquel instante el trío se volvió hacia las plantas y los ojos de su madre se entrecerraron. Con una exclamación ahogada, Regina retrocedió, como si los helechos se hubieran incendiado.

\- Me temo que he de irme, lady Swan – dijo al tiempo que realizaba una torpe reverencia. - Al parecer, mi madre ha detectado mi presencia. Buenas noches. - Ella se inclinó.

\- Lo mismo le digo, señorita Mills.

Salió disparada y, con la cabeza gacha y mirando al suelo, rezó para que nadie se fijara en ella. Pero antes de que hubiera dado media docena de pasos, su madre saltó frente a ella igual que un gato ante un ovillo.

\- ¡Regina! Estás aquí, querida. Te he buscado por todas partes. ¡Los señores Babcock y Whitmore desean bailar con nosotras! ¿No es maravilloso? - Regina miró a los dos petimetres que aguardaban y se obligó a sonreír, aunque no hizo otra cosa que enseñar los dientes.

\- Esa palabra no basta para describir lo que siento, mamá. - Su madre sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Magnífico! La orquesta está a punto de iniciar la pieza.

\- En realidad – dijo Regina intentando disimular su impaciencia - no quiero...

\- ...Perderte una sola nota –la atajó su madre con una sonrisa y una mirada de advertencia. - Vamos. Regina.

Tras arreglárselas para reprimir un gemido, Regina lanzó una rápida mirada anhelante hacia el refugio que constituía la maceta de plantas. Reconoció en los ojos de su madre aquella mirada reprobatoria; el único modo en que podría escapar del baile por parejas sería si por misericordia se abriera el suelo y se la tragara. Contempló fijamente el parqué, rezando para que se obrara el milagro y se abriera ante ella, pero sus plegarias no hallaron eco. De modo que irguió la espalda y tomó fuerzas para permitir que Babcock y Whitmore las condujeran a la pista de baile, jurando que aquélla sería la última velada a la que asistiría jamás.

\- Me temo que la señorita Mills me ha prometido el siguiente baile – oyó la voz profunda de lady Swan a su espalda.

Regina, su madre y los dos caballeros se volvieron a un tiempo. Regina vio cómo su madre abría unos ojos como platos al ver a la condesa.

\- Lady Swan –dijo Cora realizando una pronunciada y elegante reverencia. - Qué sorpresa tan encantadora el verla aquí. – Acto seguido se incorporó y le dirigió su sonrisa más beatífica, al tiempo que apartaba eficazmente a Babcock y Whitmore de un codazo. - Y qué maravilloso que desee bailar con Regina.

\- Sí, maravilloso – coreó Regina sin una pizca de entusiasmo. - En los ojos verdes-azulados de Emma brilló la diversión.

\- Quizás, señorita Mills, prefiera dar conmigo un paseo por la galería. Tengo entendido que la señora Maléfica y sus hijas son artistas de gran talento. – Se volvió hacia Cora. - Puede acompañarnos, señora Mills, si así lo desea. - A la aludida se le iluminó el rostro como una vela.

\- Qué amable de su parte, miladi. Estaría encantada...

\- Permítame – terció Babcock mirando por su monóculo, lo cual le hacía parecer un erizo tuerto - Si la señorita Mills no va a bailar esta pieza la condesa, creo que entonces debería... - De labios de Cora salió una serie de gorjeos.

\- Cielos – jadeó, aferrada al brazo de Babcock - Me temo que voy a desmayarme. Señor Babcock ¿usted y el señor Whitmore me harían el favor de llevarme junto a mi esposo?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, mamá? –inquirió Regina, sabiendo que se esperaba que preguntase aquello. Sin embargo, también sabía que su madre jamás se "desmayaba" sin tener un diván donde caer.

\- Estoy bien, querida. Simplemente necesito descansar un momento. Demasiadas emociones, creo.

\- Permita que la ayuda, señora Mills – dijo la condesa ofreciendo su mano. Pero Cora rehusó con un gesto.

\- Estaré bien, gracias a la amable ayuda de los señores Babcock y Whitmore. Vayáis los dos a la galería. No hay necesidad de que me acompañen; desde aquí veo que hay por lo menos una docena de invitados admirando las pinturas. – Agarró firmemente a Babcock y Whitmore, cada uno por un brazo, y se los llevó de allí.

Regina observó a la condesa con el rabillo del ojo y contuvo una sonrisa ante la expresión medio sorprendida y medio divertida con que contemplaba alejarse a su madre.

\- Su madre se las arregla socialmente muy bien a la hora de... –Su voz se perdió buscando la palabra adecuada.

\- ¿Manipular? –sugirió Regina. - La condesa se volvió hacia ella reprimiendo una sonrisa.

\- Iba a decir desplegar estrategias – Extendió el codo y ofreció su brazo a la joven - ¿Damos un paseo por la galería? - Regina vaciló.

\- Agradezco que me haya rescatado, miladi, pero no es necesario que continúe con este ardid.

\- ¿A qué ardid se refiere, señorita Mills?

\- Al de "yo la acompaño a la galería para que usted no se vea obligada a bailar con esos zopenc... quiero decir caballeros". Me siento sumamente agradecida, pero...

\- No tiene importancia. Sin embargo, no ha sido un ardid. Me agradaría mucho tener el honor de acompañarla.

Regina la miró, buscando señales que delataran la actitud calculadora a la que se había acostumbrado en las últimas semanas. Pero, para su sorpresa, no vio más que lo que parecía cálida cortesía. Con todo, seguro que la condesa sólo deseaba acompañarla para interrogarla acerca del _Ladrón de Novias_ , perspectiva que la llenó de resignación. Decidida a terminar lo más rápidamente posible con lo inevitable, preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué desea usted mi compañía?- Ella se inclinó con aire de conspiración. Regina percibió su aroma a limpio aunque temía su respuesta.

\- Le he prometido a la señora Draicon echar un vistazo a sus pinturas, y creo que desea que haga lo mismo con su hija soltera. Me haría usted un gran servicio al acompañarme. – Se incorporó ás, tengo entendido que esas pinturas son... inusuales, y quisiera contar con su opinión.

\- Me temo que mis conocimientos de arte son bastante limitados.

\- Con el debido respeto a nuestra anfitriona, me parece más que probable que no sea precisamente "arte" lo que veremos, señorita Mills.

La risa borboteó en la garganta de Regina. Por lo menos aquella mujer resultaba divertida. Y después de ver cómo la había rescatado de los horrores del baile por parejas, supuso que le debía una recompensa. De modo que, relajada por primera vez en varias horas, inclinó la cabeza y enlazó mano enguantada en el codo que le tendía la condesa.

\- Ha despertado mi interés, Lady Swan. Me apetece ver la galería con usted.

* * *

 **Compadezco a Regina, ¿ustedes no? jajaja, y Emma, desde el comienzo muestra un poco de celos. El caso es que, creo que el siguiente capitulo lo subire entre miercoles o jueves, si el tiempo y la universidad me lo permite, sino tendran que esperar hasta el fin de semana, que espero que no sea asi.**

 **Bye, hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Buenos dias/tardes, aqui esta el capitulo 5, como dije, lo subiria durante la semana ya que es corto, asi que para no hacerles esperar hasta el domingo por un capitulo pequeño, decidi subirlo, claro que el domingo subire el 6 el cual sera muchisimo mas largo,**

 **Puede que el capitulo sea corto, pero se daran una idea de que tan flechada esta Emma con Regina jajajaja y eso que es el comienzo, asi que veamos que les parece este pequeño capitulo.**

 **Agradezco los reviews de Candy (jajajaja se llevan muy bien creeme XD), Love Girl (si la locura es de familia, y creo que ni Regina se salva, porque se le vendran unas ideas mas adelante, que te hara decir que loca o aventada jajajaja, y a mi parecer Henry es el mas cuerdo, ya lo veras), GreenApple86 (me alegra que te hayas animado a comentar jajaja XD, y pues digamos que las tres morochas se parecen a Henry y la pelirroja a Cora y pues lo ojos mmmm no se tal vez los sacaron a los abuelos jjajajajaja, esa es mi pobre excusa de su singularidad jajaja)**

 **Disfruten el capitulo, y en el proximo ya aparecera Henry, estoy segura que les encantara la relacion que tiene con Regina que esta ves no sera Madre/Hijo sino Hermana/ Hermano. Hasta el domingo!  
**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 5

Emma fue andando despacio hasta la larga galería, muy consciente de la mano enguantada que descansaba ligeramente sobre su manga; muy consciente de la hermosa mujer que iba caminando a su lado.

\- "Ha despertado mi interés, Lady Swan"

\- "Del mismo modo que usted el mío, señorita Mills"

El contacto de la delicada mano de la joven irradiaba un tibio hormigueo que le subía y bajaba por el brazo. No estaba segura del motivo por el cual ella le provocaba semejante reacción, pero no había duda de que así era.

Se detuvieron frente al primer lienzo. Con el rabillo del ojo, Emma observó cómo examinaba la pintura con la cabeza ladeada, primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda.

\- Es muy... interesante – comentó Regina por fin. - Emma contempló la mezcolanza de colores oscuros.

\- Es sencillamente horroroso – dictaminó.

Un ruido que sonó sospechosamente a una risita salió de la garganta de Regina, que se apresuró a toser. Luego miró a la condesa, que quedó sobrecogida al ver sus ojos..., unos ojos en los que brillaba una aguda inteligencia y que parecían agrandados por las gruesas lentes de las gafas. Le recordaban a dos obsidianas... oscuras, brillosas y con grandes secretos detrás.

Estudió con detenimiento el rostro de la muchacha. Su mirada se desvió hacia la boca y le llamó la atención la pequeña cicatriz que coronaba la comisura de su labio superior..., aquel labio superior carnoso y pecaminoso que, al igual que el otro, parecería demasiado grande para aquel rostro. El cabello, tupido y de un color castaño oscuro, estaba recogido en un moño con artísticos bucles que enmarcaban la cara. Varios mechones brillantes escapados de las horquillas le daban a su dueña un aire ligeramente desaliñado. Emma sintió el súbito impulso de pasar los dedos por aquellos bucles desordenados y arrugó la frente al pensarlo.

Regina se acercó más a ella.

\- Usted es la experta en arte, miladi. ¿Qué representa este cuadro?

Ella inspiró y un tentador aroma a miel le cosquilleó los sentidos, junto con un leve olor a... ¿tierra fresca?

Contuvo una sonrisa; aquella mujer llamaba mascotas a un sapo, un ratón y una culebra de jardín, y su "perfume" revelaba que había pasado un rato escarbando en el barro antes de asistir a la fiesta de la señora Maléfica. Sin embargo, aquel esquivo resto de miel olía lo bastante bien como para comérselo. Qué combinación tan interesante. Hizo un esfuerzo para centrarse en la horrenda pintura y dijo en tono serio.

\- Representa un granero durante una violenta tormenta – Señaló una mancha informa de color pardo. - Aquí se ve un caballo que regresa a toda prisa a su establo. – Miró a la joven. - ¿No está de acuerdo?

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa, y a Emma se le detuvo la respiración igual que le había sucedido en la casa de campo. Sonreír la transformaba, iluminaba sus facciones otorgándoles un aire de malicia y travesura.

\- Hum –dijo ella tocándose la barbilla con los dedos. - A mí me parece más bien el fondo de un lago.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué iba a hacer un caballo en el fondo de un lago?

\- Pero es que esa mancha no es en absoluto un caballo, miladi, sino un pez enorme con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Oh! Veo que están admirando mi retrato de la querida tía Elda – dijo en ese momento Maléfica, que se reunió con ellos frente al cuadro y se fijó en que la señorita Mills tenía una mano apoyada en el brazo de la condesa.

\- Un trabajo maravilloso – murmuró ésta gobernando su semblante para adoptar una expresión convenientemente seria. - En realidad, en cuanto la señorita Mills y yo hayamos terminado el recorrido de la galería, deseo hablar con usted acerca de su talento, señora Draicon.

La mujer abrió de golpe su abanico y comenzó a agitarlo con un vigor que puso en movimiento sus perfectos tirabuzones.

\- Oh, se lo agradezco, miladi. Naturalmente, estaré encantada de acompañarla...

\- No osaría monopolizar su tiempo – replicó Emma. - Yo misma la buscaré tan pronto me haya formado una impresión de su colección.

\- Esperaré ansiosa ese momento, miladi –repuso la anfitriona en un tono que dejaba claro que nada que no fuera la muerte iba a impedirle hablar de arte con ella. Se excusó con evidente mala gana.

\- Cielos, ¿qué va a decirle? – Preguntó la señorita Mills en tono confidencial - ¡Pero si ha comparado a la querida tía Elda con un caballo!

\- Por lo menos no la he comparado con un pez con la boca abierta – bromeó Emma, y fue recompensada con un favorecedor arrebol de color melocotón. - A decir verdad, lo más probable es que no necesite decir nada, porque sin duda la señora Draicon se encargará de llevar el peso de la conversación. - Regina asintió lentamente y su expresión se tornó seria.

\- Tiene razón. Veo que comparte usted el talento de mi madre para...

\- ¿La manipulación? –aventuró Emma con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No! –El color de las mejillas de Regina se intensificó -. Me refería a los actos sociales, la conversación cortés, la charla ociosa.

\- Me temo que eso es inevitable, dado el gran número de actos a que he asistido. - Pasearon hasta el cuadro siguiente.

\- Supongo que es usted muy popular - Emma enarcó las cejas.

\- Recibo muchas invitaciones, si se refiere a eso. Pero, por lo visto, a usted le sucede lo mismo. - Ella dejó escapar una sonrisa desangelada.

\- Sí, creo que sí. Por lo menos últimamente.

\- Parece... desilusionada.

\- Me temo que, a pesar de los bienintencionados intentos de mis hermanas por enseñarme, soy una bailarina horrible. Y, como estoy segura de que se habrá percatado, no se me da bien conversar sobre temas banales.

\- Al contrario, señorita Mills, aún no me he aburrido con usted.

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa. Se detuvieron delante de la siguiente pintura y Emma se obligó a mirarla. Tras examinar detenidamente aquellos trazos irreconocibles, aventuró:

\- Estoy perdida. ¿Qué opina usted?

\- Puede que sea el huerto de la querida tía Elda - Emma la miró

\- ¿O tal vez su esposo?

Regina rio, y su rostro volvió a iluminarse con aquella sonrisa que Emma sólo podía describir como encantadora. No obstante, al cabo de pocos segundos aquella alegría se esfumó; Regina abrió la boca y la cerró, luego arrugó la frente.

Por fin dijo:

\- No se me da bien fingir, miladi. Si desea información sobre mi encuentro con... él, prefiero que sencillamente me pregunte y terminemos de una vez, en lugar de desperdiciar su tiempo acompañándome por toda la sala para conducirme poco a poco hacia el tema.

\- ¿Quién es "él"?

\- El _Ladrón de Novias_ – Deslizó la mano del brazo de la condesa, que de inmediato echó de menos su calor. - Sé perfectamente que mi fallido secuestro es el único motivo por el que todo el mundo busca mi compañía.

\- No creerá usted que su popularidad se basa exclusivamente en su encuentro con ese tal Ladrón.

\- Estoy segura de que así es. Y jamás me había encontrado en una situación tan engorrosa.

Reanudó el paseo, y Emma se puso a su lado resistiendo el impulso de recuperar su mano y envolverla alrededor de su brazo. Le dolía el corazón tras las palabras de la joven y su mirada recorrió rápidamente los invitados que paseaban por la galería. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a aquella gente? ¿Es que no venían que la señorita Mills era divertida e inteligente? Pero claro, su intelecto actuaba en contra de ella; no era coqueta, ni frívola, y por lo tanto no atraería precisamente mucha atención masculina.

\- Hubiera creído que la mayoría de las jóvenes disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención – comentó cuando se detuvieron ante otra pintura horrenda.

\- Me temo que no soy como la mayoría de las jóvenes. – Lanzó un suspiro. - Antes de mi encuentro con el _Ladrón de Novias_ me gustaba asistir de vez en cuando a una fiesta. Me acomodaba entre las matronas y las solteronas, veía bailar a mis hermanas y a mi madre y charlaba con una de mis mejores amigas, la señorita Waynesboro-Paxton.

\- No creo conocerla

\- Vive en las afueras del pueblo. Por desgracia no ha podido asistir a esta velada debido a su mala salud. Le está fallando la vista, y también sufre graves ataques de dolor en las articulaciones, la pobrecilla. –Se acercaron hasta el cuadro siguiente, y Regina continuó en tono exasperado: - Sin embargo, ahora tengo una fiesta a la que asistir casi todas las noches. A pesar de que no dejo de propinar pisotones, los caballeros insisten en sacarme a bailar. – Señaló su vestido de muselina con ademan impaciente. - Estoy ridícula con estos vestidos llenos de volantes. No sé nada de moda, y aun así las damas solicitan mi opinión sobre este tema. Los caballeros se me acercan para hablarme del tiempo; lord Carsdale entabló conmigo una conversación sobre el último aguacero durante casi un cuarto de hora. Y todo ello no es más que parloteo cortés para llegar a las preguntas sobre mi secuestro.

Emma apenas consiguió reprimir el impulso de informarla de que mientras Carsdale le soltaba un discurso sobre el tiempo, también aprovechó para mirarle el escote. Ella mismo bajó la vista y apretó los labios al ver aquellas generosas curvas. Maldición, no le extrañaba que Carsdale no hubiera podido quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- ¿Le ha preguntado lord Carsdale por el _Ladrón de Novias_?

\- Lo ha hecho todo el mundo

\- ¿Y qué les dice usted?

\- La verdad. Que se mostró muy amable conmigo, sobre todo cuando comprendió su error. Y que sólo desea ayudar a las mujeres que rapta.

\- ¿Y cómo reacciona la gente a eso?

\- Los hombres preguntan por su caballo y si iba armado o no. Y esos dos zopenc..., quiero decir los señores Babcock y Whitmore, querían saber los detalles de cómo se anudaba la pajarita.

Conteniendo una sonrisa, Emma inquirió:

\- ¿Y las damas?

\- Lanzan suspiros y hacen preguntas tontas como "¿era apuesto?","¿era muy fuerte?", "¿de qué color tenía los ojos?".

\- Entiendo. ¿Y qué les contesta usted?

\- Que la máscara le ocultaba las facciones por completo. Y que era muy fuerte. Me levantó del suelo como si yo no pesara más que un saco de harina. - "Ni siquiera eso, querida"

\- ¿Y qué contesta respecto de sus ojos?

\- Les digo que estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguirlos. Pero que eran intensos y con un brillo de inteligencia y de compromiso con su causa.

\- Por lo visto, ese bandido la ha dejado bastante impresionada. - Regina calló un instante y se volvió para mirarla, con un fulgor oscuro en los ojos.

\- No es un bandido, condesa Swan; es un hombre empeñado en ayudar a mujeres necesitadas, a pesar del riesgo que ello implica para él mismo. No tiene nada que ganar y todo que perder con su forma altruista de obrar. Y me atrevo a decir que si hubiera más personas como él, sin duda el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor.

La indignación, al igual que las sonrisas, obraba maravillas en la señorita Mills. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color que la favorecía mucho, y el pecho le subía y bajaba con rápidas y profundas inspiraciones. Sus ojos agrandados llameaban como carbones y provocaban en Emma el deseo de quitarle las gafas para observar aquel fuego directamente.

\- De hecho, –prosiguió ella con acaloramiento - me encantaría poder ayudar a ese hombre en su noble causa.

A Emma le produjo una gran satisfacción el hecho de que ella considerara que su causa era noble, pero aquel sentimiento fue sustituido rápidamente por un presagio. ¿Ayudarlo? Por todos los diablos, pero ¿en qué estaba pensando aquella mujer? Fuera lo que fuese, tenía que quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. De inmediato. Haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener un tono calmo, le preguntó:

\- ¿Y cómo podría usted ayudarlo?

\- No lo sé. Pero si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, le aseguro que lo haría.

\- No sea ridícula, señorita Mills – replicó Emma con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. - Ese hombre y sus escandalosas acciones son un peligro. Es grotesco que usted esté pensando en mezclarse con él.

La mirada glacial que ella le dirigió indicó bien a las claras que había dicho algo incorrecto y que la camaradería surgida entre ambos se había roto. Desapareció de sus ojos todo vestigio de calidez, y Emma se sintió abrumada por una aguda sensación de pérdida.

\- Sólo estoy pensando en su bienestar – dijo.

\- No se preocupe, miladi. – Su tono gélido coincidía con la frialdad de su mirada. - Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma. Y permítame que la felicite; su método para interrogarme ha sido más inteligente que el de la mayoría. – Realizó una torpe reverencia. - Le deseo buenas noches.

Emma se quedó boquiabierta, observando cómo se abría paso a toda prisa entre las parejas que paseaban por la galería. No recordaba haber sido despedida nunca de un modo tan sumario, y si lo había sido, desde luego no por una mujer. Y ciertamente no se acordaba de que nadie, salvo su padre, la hubiera mirado con semejante desdén. Estaba claro que, en opinión de aquella joven, ella no era mejor – aunque sí más lista - que las demás personas que se le acercaban para sonsacarle información acerca del _Ladrón de Novias_ , un hecho que le causó una extraña sensación de dolor y vacío en el pecho.

La promesa de la joven de ayudar al _Ladrón de Novias_ aún resonaba en su mente, y sus manos se cerraron en dos puños a los costados. Diablos, no podía estar pensando en serio en tratar de encontrar al _Ladrón de Novias_ y ofrecerle su ayuda... ¿verdad? Si bien no tenía miedo de que diera resultado cualquier esfuerzo por su parte por localizar al Ladrón, sí le preocupaba que pudiera hacer algo potencialmente peligroso para ella. Conocía muy bien los peligros que entrañaba su cruzada.

Se mesó el cabello y lanzó un resoplido de frustración en un intento de calmar el malestar que la embargaba. El lado bueno de aquello era que la señorita Mills no había sufrido menoscabo social a consecuencia de aquel intento de secuestro. Era verdad que estaba experimentando por primera vez lo que era la popularidad, la cual, aunque no fuera de su agrado, desde luego era preferible al ostracismo.

Sí, todo había salido bien la para señorita Mills, y Emma estaba preparada para dejar de preocuparse por ella... hasta que ésta manifestó sus ridículas intenciones. Emma se sacudió mentalmente ¿Qué podría llegar a hacer? Nada. Simplemente había hecho una afirmación, tal como hacían muchas mujeres. Sólo que en vez de declarar que le encantaría poseer un diamante de veinte quilates, la señorita Mills deseaba ayudar al _Ladrón de Novias_. No eran más que palabras pronunciadas en el calor del momento, y no significaban nada.

Exactamente. Ahora podía dejar de pensar en ella, en aquellos enormes ojos que reflejaban una fascinante mezcla de inteligencia, inocencia, seriedad, malicia y vulnerabilidad. El hecho de que aquellos ojos la hubieran mirado con frío desdén en vez de calor la inquietaba de un modo inexplicable... pero lo olvidaría.

Del mismo modo que olvidaría aquellos labios cautivadores y aquella figura llena de curvas, más propias de una espléndida cortesana que de una jovencita de campo. Al salir de la galería, acertó a verla dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo, con su madre a la zaga.

Con todo, acaso viera una vez más a la señorita Mills, sólo para cerciorarse de que no había querido decir nada con aquel comentario. Sí, era una idea excelente. Tomaría nota de hacerle una visita la semana próxima. Quizás incluso mañana mismo.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Como les prometi, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo muchisimo mas largo que el anterior XD, estoy segura que les encantara, asi como me encanto a mi. Ya quiero saber su opinion acerca de Henry, puede que le lleguen a tomar cariño en esta historia.**

 **En el capitulo anterior se dieron cuenta de que tan flechada esta Emma, ahora le toca a Regina, jajajajaja.**

 **Bueno como siempre les agradezco a Candy, kykyo-chan, GreenApple86 y Love Girl por sus reviews y a todo aquel que lee esta historia, espero que disfruten el capitulo y que se animen a comentar.**

 **Y para terminar, esta historia y los personajes en ella,no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 6

La mañana siguiente a la fiesta de la señora Draicon, Regina estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, hojeando las páginas color marfil de su diario íntimo, el lugar donde vivían todas sus fantasías secretas. Se detuvo en una entrada que llevaba fecha de tres meses antes.

 _Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, aunque su belleza tenía poco que ver con sus apuestos rasgos y su físico. Había en sus ojos una amabilidad, una generosidad de espíritu que me atraían, junto con el hecho de que ella pasaba por alto defectos que otros no perdonaban. Y en efecto, afirmaba que aquellos rasgos que los demás consideraban peculiares a ella le resultaban entrañables. Me miraba como si fuera la mujer más bella que hubiera visto nunca. Sus ojos resplandecían de amor, un amor que me reconfortaba, pero en su mirada había algo más..., un oscuro deseo que me provocó un escalofrío._

 _Me tocó el rostro con delicadez y al hacerlo le temblaron las manos, igual que las mías. Entonces fue bajando la cabeza lentamente hasta que su boca quedó a escasos centímetros de la mía._

 _\- Eres todo lo que siempre he querido – susurró contra mis labios, y sentí su suave aliento en mi piel. Sin duda estaba oyendo el retumbar de mi corazón, porque parecía a punto de estallarme en el pecho._ _Su boca rozó levemente mis labios, y mi pulso se disparó como si tuviera alas. Después me estrechó entre sus brazos y apoyó mi cabeza bajo su barbilla._

 _\- Te amo, Regina. Quiero que viajemos por el mundo y compartamos emocionantes aventuras juntas._ \- _Aspiré su maravilloso aroma y asentí con la cabeza. Había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida._

Regina exhaló un profundo suspiro y cerró el diario con suavidad. ¿De verdad era tan ingenua sólo tres meses atrás? Naturalmente, tres meses antes nunca se había interesado por ella una mujer. Sin embargo, ahora comprendía cuán tontas y profundamente irreales eran sus fantasías.

Por lo que había podido ver hasta el momento, una mujer así, como la que ella había creado en las páginas de su diario, simplemente no existía. Si bien eran sumamente corteses, al menos en apariencia, ninguna de los caballeros, y mucho menos damas, que ahora le concedían sus atenciones le resultaba atractiva; ninguna deseaba hablar de temas con contenido, y no pasaba inadvertida la mirada vidriosa de sus ojos cuando ella intentaba hacerlo. Y aunque le trajeran ponche y conversaran con ella, parecía como si les resultara transparente, hasta que desviaban la conversación hacia el tema del _Ladrón de Novias_ ; entonces su atención se centraba en ella como si fuera un espécimen colocado bajo un microscopio.

Pero ninguno de ellos se interesaba por su persona, por lo que pensaba o sentía; ninguno parecía compartir su pasión por la ventura ni su sed de conocimientos. Y si las compartían, desde luego no deseaban hablar de tales temas con ella. Su mente siempre le decía eso, aunque en lo más recóndito de su corazón albergaba una chispa de esperanza...

Sólo en aquellas páginas de vitela se atrevía a desvelar sus anhelos secretos; sueños necios y tontos que jamás se harían realidad, pero aun así no podía impedir que acudieran a su mente. Y a su corazón. De manera que en lugar de combatir dichos anhelos, los ponía por escrito y desahogaba todos sus sueños incumplidos de amor y aventura, y los leía una y otra vez en las noches solitarias en que el sueño la eludía.

Su madre y sus hermanas se quedarían estupefactas si superan que su mente lógica y práctica fantaseaba de semejante modo, y ponía cuidado en que no se enterasen. No podría soportar ver pintado en sus bellos rostros un bienintencionado pero no deseado sentimiento de lástima al saber que la "pobre Regina" jamás llegaría a ver cumplidos sus queridos sueños, y que nunca encontraría a una mujer que abarcara todas sus fantasías... una mujer que amase la aventura, la naturaleza, los animales, la ciencia. Que la amase a ella.

Sí, habiendo crecido al lado de tres hermanas bellísimas sabía muy bien cuán fútiles eran sus anhelos. Las mujeres, y más aún los hombres, admiraban la belleza por encima de todo. Y si una mujer no había sido agraciada con un rostro encantador, por lo menos debía poseer algún talento femenino como la conversación, sentido de la moda, capacidad para la música y el baile o una voz bonita al cantar.

No, no existía nadie en el mundo que pudiese pasar por alto sus evidentes defectos. Pero sí existía en su mente, y en su diario, y continuaría escribiendo sobre esa persona en aquellas páginas. Y soñando...

Todavía con aquellos pensamientos vagando por su mente, por un instante tuvo una visión del _Ladrón de Novias_ que le causó un tibio hormigueo. Aquella sí era una mujer capaz de inspirar fantasía de aventura. Por primera vez en su vida, leyó con avidez las páginas de sociedad del _Times_ en busca de comentarios sobre ella. Resultaba bastante inquietante el que un grupo de hombres hubiera formado la Brigada contra el _Ladrón de Novias_. Ahora que se ofrecía por ella una auténtica fortuna, el peligro que corría había aumentado de manera significativa. ¿Habría rescatado a alguna mujer más? ¿Se encontraría a salvo? Todas las noches, antes de acostarse, rezaba por su seguridad y suplicaba a Dios que cuidara de ella.

Había sido discreta en las respuestas que daba a las preguntas que le formuló todo el mundo, desde el magistrado hasta los vecinos, en parte porque no quería decir nada que pudiera ponerla en peligro, pero también porque su corazón no podía compartir con nadie los maravillosos y fascinantes detalles del breve rato que habían pasado juntas.

El Ladrón de Novias. Sí, no había duda de que ella personificaba muchas de las cualidades que poseía la mujer de sus fantasías. No olvidaría jamás el escaso tiempo que había pasado con ella, la alegría y la emoción de atravesar velozmente el bosque a oscuras con una mujer que parecía más mítica que real.

Sin embargo era de carne y hueso, y sugería preguntas que la intrigaban. ¿Cómo sería debajo de aquella máscara? ¿Dónde vivía? Su imaginación evocó una fortaleza escondida, y a punto estuvo de echarse a reír ante ideas tan extravagantes. Por supuesto que no lo sabría nunca, pero lo que sí sabía era que se trataba de una mujer admirable, una mujer de sólidas convicciones y fibra moral. Desde luego no era una "bandida" como tantas personas pretendían, personas como lady Swan.

Juntó las cejas en un marcado ceño. Por razones que no podía explicar, sus pensamientos habían vuelto a girar en torno a aquella mujer irritante una docena de veces desde su encuentro la noche anterior. Se había desembarazado con facilitad de todos los petimetres con que se había topado: ¿por qué no se había olvidado de ella?

Quizás porque ésta no hablaba de temas como la moda y el tiempo. O porque la había hecho reír. Tal vez se debiera a que en realidad había disfrutado con su compañía antes de su brusca separación, antes de que ella demostrara que no era distinta de cualquiera de sus falsos admiradores.

Pero no tenía importancia; lo más seguro era que no volviera a estar nunca más con lady Swan. Al fin y al cabo, salvo por la noche anterior, llevaba años sin verla. A pesar de que su familia gozaba de cierta prominencia en Tunbridge Wells, el mundo social de la condesa orbitaba muy por encima del suyo. Sabía por su madre que Swan pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Londres, sin duda entregada a toda clase de libertinaje, como era habitual en la nobleza.

Con todo, mientras que muchos otros la miraban con especulación y descaro, en los ojos de la condesa había visto algo – un calor inesperado, una amabilidad sorprendente - que la había reconfortado. Y atraído. Respiró hondo. ¿Atraído? ¡Cielos, no! ¡Por supuesto que no se sentía atraída hacia aquella mujer! Era natural que todo hombre y mujer la encontrase físicamente... agradable, pero un bello rostro no significa nada cuando se es arrogante y presuntuosa y calificaba de "grotesco" el deseo que tenía ella de ayudar a una mujer noble. No, ciertamente no la encontraba atractiva en absoluto. La única razón por la que no la había apartado de su mente era porque había conseguido ponerla furiosa... y recordar el modo en que se separaron la enfadaba aún más. Sí, eso era todo.

Satisfecha, ató cuidadosamente su diario con una cinta de satén y guardó el manoseado librito de tapas de cuero en el compartimiento secreto que tenía en su escritorio. Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana del dormitorio. Brillaba el sol de última hora de la tarde, derramando un cálido haz de luz sobre la alfombra de vivos colores.

Apartó la cortina de terciopelo verde oscuro y abrió la ventana para contemplar la campiña. Percibió el aroma de las rosas de su madre, que florecían en una desatada profusión de rojos y rosados. Nadie en el pueblo tenía rosas más bellas que Cora Mills, y a Regina le encantaba pasear por los senderos del jardín respirando aquel aroma maravilloso y embriagador.

En ese momento llamó su atención un ruido en el patio. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Henry cruzando el suelo de losetas con paso desmañado, casi tambaleándose bajo el peso de una enorme caja.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí, Henry? – lo llamó.

El joven volvió la vista hacia arriba, y su rostro se transformó en una amplia sonrisa al verla. Un mechón castaño oscuro le caía sobre la frente y le daba un aire infantil que resultaba chocante para sus catorce años.

\- ¡Hola! – Exclamó el chico - ¡Por fin ha llegado el telescopio nuevo! Voy al laboratorio. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

\- Claro que sí. Me reuniré contigo en un par de minutos. – Se despidió con la mano y vio cómo Henry se encaminaba hacia el viejo granero que había convertido en laboratorio varios años antes.

Regina salió del dormitorio y fue hasta la escalera, emocionada por la perspectiva de ver el nuevo telescopio. Cuando se aproximaba al rellano, oyó la voz de su madre:

\- ¡Qué amable por su parte venir a visitarnos! ¡Y qué flores tan preciosas! Sídney, por favor, acompañe a su señoría a la salita. Voy a encargarme de este ramo y a informar a Regina de que tiene una visita.

\- Sí, señora Mills – entonó Sídney con su profunda voz de mayordomo

.

¡Maldita sea! No le cupo duda de que "su señoría" que en aquel momento se dirigía a la salita era el irritante vizconde de Carsdale, que seguramente venía a hablar del tiempo. Se apoyó en la pared y luchó contra el impulso de huir corriendo otra vez a su habitación y esconderse en el ropero. Y lo habría hecho si hubiera creído que tenía alguna posibilidad, pero el rumor de las faldas de su madre y sus pasos en la escalera le indicaron que estaba atrapada. Lanzó un suspiro para reunir fuerzas y salió al encuentro de su madre en lo alto de la escalera. Traía un gran ramo de flores de verano y lucía una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¡Regina! – dijo en tono bajo, pero emocionado. - Tienes una visita, cariño. ¡Y no vas a adivinar de quién se trata!

\- ¿El vizconde de Carsdale? - Cora abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Cielos, ¿también él piensa hacerte una visita? Has de contarme estas cosas, cariño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "también"? ¿A quién ha conducido Chester a la salita? - Su madre se inclinó con el semblante iluminado de placer.

\- A lady Swan – Susurró su nombre con la reverencia que normalmente reservaba para los santos y los monarcas.

Para gran fastidio suyo, Regina sintió en la espalda un hormigueo que se parecía mucho a la emoción. ¿Qué demonios pretendía aquella mujer? ¿Acaso continuar la conversación sobre el _Ladrón de Novias_? En tal caso, su visita sería breve, ciertamente, pues Regina no tenía intención de contestar más preguntas ni de escuchar más palabras groseras sobre aquella heroína. ¿O tal vez había venido por otra razón? Si era así, no se le ocurría cuál podía ser ¿Y por qué le había traído flores?

Su madre le puso el ramo debajo de la nariz y dijo:

\- Te ha traído esto. ¿No son espléndidas? Oh, flores de una condesa... No puedo esperar a contárselo a Maléfica. – Su mirada escrutó rápidamente el sencillo vestido gris de Regina. - Querida, oh, querida, deberías ponerte uno de tus vestidos nuevos, pero supongo que éste tendrá que servir. No queremos hacer esperar a su señoría.

Y aferrando el brazo de su hija con una fuerza que desmentía sus menudas proporciones, casi la empujó escalera abajo y luego por el pasillo que conducía a la salita, al tiempo que le susurraba tajantes instrucciones.

\- No olvides sonreír, cariño, – le dijo - y muéstrate de acuerdo con todo lo que diga la condesa.

\- Pero...

\- Y pregúntale por su salud, – continuó Cora - pero por nada del mundo saques a colación esos temas tan poco femeninos, como las matemáticas y la ciencia, que tanto te gustan.

\- Pero...

\- Y, hagas lo que hagas, no menciones a Teo, Rumian ni Melly. No es necesario que la condesa esté al corriente de mascotas tan...inusuales. – Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y con los ojos entornados. - Están fuera de la casa, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero...

\- Perfecto. – Se detuvieron delante de la puerta de la salita y Cora le acarició la mejilla. - Me siento muy feliz por ti, cariño. - Antes de que Regina pudiera pronunciar palabra, su madre abrió la puerta y traspaso el umbral.

\- Aquí la tiene, condesa – anunció, arrastrando a su hija casi en vilo. - Me reuniré con ustedes dentro de unos momentos, en cuanto me haya encargado de estas flores tan bonitas y haya pedido que nos sirvan un refrigerio. – Esbozó una sonrisa angelical y acto seguido se retiró dejando la puerta debidamente entreabierta.

Aunque estaba ansiosa por reunirse con Henry y el telescopio nuevo, Regina se sintió aguijoneada por una reacia curiosidad por saber a qué se debía la presencia de la condesa. Decidida a ser cortés, miró a su visitante.

Ésta permanecía de pie en el centro de la alfombra de Axminster en forma de diamante, alta e imponente, perfectamente ataviada con sus botas negras y relucientes, unos pantalones de montar de color beige y una chaqueta azul noche que le sentaba a la perfección a su figura. Por un instante, Regina deseó, de modo inexplicable y nada propio de ella, llevar puesto uno de sus vestidos nuevos.

Los únicos detalles del atuendo de la condesa que no resultaban perfectos eran su corbata de lazo, que parecía anudada de un tirón, y su cabello rubio, un poco alborotado. Regina reconoció, aun de mala gana, que aquellos desajustes en su aspecto resultaban un tanto...entrañables.

Estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco por haber elegido semejante adjetivo; aquella mujer no era entrañable en absoluto. Era fastidiosa. Había cuestionado la idea que tenía ella del _Ladrón de Novias_ de una manera que sólo podía calificarse de vulgar, y luego se había burlado de ella por desear ayudar a aquella mujer heroica, excusándose en que le preocupaba su bienestar. ¡Qué desfachatez! En fin, cuanto antes la saludara y descubriera la razón de su visita, antes podría acompañarla hasta la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes, lady Swan – dijo, tratando, en honor a su madre, demostrarse amistosa.

\- Lo mismo digo, señorita Mills.

\- Bien... gracias por las flores

\- De nada. – Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y se fijó en la abundancia de ramos que adornaban toda superficie disponible. - Si hubiera sabido que ya poseía tantos tributos florales, le habría traído otra cosa. - La mirada de Regina siguió la de ella, y no pudo reprimir un suspiro.

\- Mi madre dice que una mujer nunca tiene demasiadas flores, pero yo tiemblo al pensar en todas las pobres plantas que han sido decapitadas para formar estos ramos. – En el instante mismo de pronunciar aquellas palabras, se dio cuenta de la descortesía que suponían ante alguien que acababa de regalarle flores. Para compensar su metedura de pata, le preguntó en su tono más educado. - ¿Quiere tomar asiento, miladi?

\- No, gracias. – La condesa se acercó y clavó su mirada en la de Regina de un modo que le causó un extraño desasosiego. Cuando los separaban sólo un par de metros, dijo - Prefiero quedarme de pie para expresarle mi pesar por habernos despedido anoche de manera tan abrupta. No fue mi intención turbarla.

El calor que irradiaban sus aterciopelados ojos verdes-azulados era señal de su sinceridad, pero Regina había aprendido en las últimas semanas que de los labios de las personas salían palabras aparentemente sinceras igual que las abejas de un panal.

\- No me turbó, Lady Swan – Al ver que ella alzaba las cejas con escepticismo, explicó - Sólo me fastidió. - En los ojos de ella surgió algo que pareció mostrar que le divertía.

\- Oh. En ese caso, le ruego me permita expresarle mi pesar por haberla "fastidiado". Pese a lo que pudiera parecer, no intentaba sonsacarle información. Además, sólo pretendí señalarle el tremendo disparate que constituía su deseo de ayudar a un delincuente buscado por las autoridades. - Regina apretó los puños.

\- Expresa usted su pesar por haberme fastidiado, miladi, y sin embargo continua fastidiándome al ofrecerme una opinión que no le he solicitado.

\- Le aseguro que yo...

\- Hola, Regina – interrumpió la voz de Henry desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – Ella se volvió y vio que Henry entraba en la salita y se paraba en seco al ver al huésped.- Oh, lo lamento – dijo al tiempo que se sonrojaba. - No sabía que estabas con una visita.

\- No hay motivo para excusarse – le aseguró Regina con una sonrisa que esperaba no delatase su alivio por la interrupción. - La condesa es una mujer muy ocupada. Estoy segura de que no desea que yo lo entretenga mucho más. – Con el rabillo del ojo advirtió la levísima sonrisa que cruzó los labios de la condesa.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener un tono de voz calmo, Regina realizó las necesarias presentaciones observando de cerca de Emma, y con su instinto de protección alerta, a Henry. La semana anterior, cuando acudió a visitarla el vizconde de Carsdale, le había presentado a su hermano, cuyo semblante se marchitó cuando la mirada del vizconde se posó en él con evidente desdén, lo cual había provocado en Regina el impulso de abofetear a aquel arrogante. Estaba acostumbrada a los desaires sociales y había aprendido a no concederles importancia, pero Henry aún era sensible a gestos como aquél. Si a la condesa se le ocurría actuar del mismo modo...

Pero quedó sorprendida cuando lady Swan le tendió la mano de forma amistosa y sin afectación.

\- Es un placer conocerte, muchacho – dijo.

\- El placer es mío, miladi – respondió Henry ruborizándose todavía más. Volvió a centrar su atención en Regina. - Siento interrumpirte, pero al ver que no te reunías conmigo en la cámara tal como habías prometido, empecé a preocuparme de que Grillo te hubiera entretenido. – Una ancha sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. - Pensé que a lo mejor necesitabas que te rescatara.

"Y así es, pero no de mamá". Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la condesa preguntó:

\- ¿Qué cámara?

\- Mi Cámara de los Experimentos – contestó Henry. - He convertido el viejo granero en un laboratorio. - La mirada de la condesa se llenó de interés.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Y qué haces allí?

\- Toda clase de experimentos – Henry lanzó una breve mirada cohibida a su hermana y prosiguió: - También lo utilizo para mis inventos y mis estudios de astronomía.

\- Yo siento una gran curiosidad por la astronomía – comentó la condesa. - Espero que esta noche el cielo esté despejado para poder ver las estrellas. - A Henry se le iluminó el semblante.

\- Yo también. Es una ciencia fascinante ¿a qué si?, a Regina también le gusta mucho. - La mirada de la condesa se posó en ella

\- ¿Es cierto eso, señorita Mills?

\- Sí – se apresuró a responder. - De hecho, estaba a punto de reunirme con Henry en su cámara cuando llegó usted. – Seguro que la condesa captaría la indirecta y se marcharía.

\- Acaba de llegar de Londres mi nuevo telescopio – informó Henry a la condesa. - A lo mejor le gustaría verlo. - Regina contuvo a duras penas un chillido de horror.

\- Estoy segura de que lady Swan tiene asuntos importantes que la esperan, Henry. - Una chispa de diversión brilló en los ojos de la condesa.

\- ¿Los tengo?

\- ¿No los tiene?

\- A decir verdad, me interesaría mucho ver el telescopio de Henry

\- Pero no querrá...

\- Oh, es un telescopio muy bueno, miladi – terció Henry. - Sería un honor mostrárselo.

\- Acepto tu amable invitación. Gracias – la condesa dedicó a Regina una sonrisa claramente presuntuosa, hecho que a ella le tensó los hombros. A continuación le extendió el brazo y le dijo - ¿Vamos pues, señorita Mills?

Maldiciendo para sus adentros a su querido hermano por haber invitado a aquella mujer tan fastidiosa, Regina se obligó a sonreír. Estudió la posibilidad de rechazar su brazo, pero al final decidió no darle la satisfacción de comprobar que su presencia la turbaba. Además, estaba claro que Henry se sentía emocionado por la perspectiva de exhibir su telescopio. Podría soportar la presencia de la condesa un poco más de tiempo... siempre que no volviera a hacer comentarios despectivos sobre el _Ladrón de Novias_. Si los hiciera, ella se limitaría a cambiar de tema y despedirla sin más. Y después de aquel día, lo más seguro era que no volviera a verla nunca. Sí, era un plan de lo más sencillo, lógico y práctico. Apoyó la mano levemente en la manga de la condesa y ambas salieron de la salita y siguieron a Henry.

.

.

Emma avanzaba por un tortuoso sendero del jardín flanqueado por una profusión de rosas e intentaba ocultar la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios. Los dedos de la señorita Mills descansaban sobre su manga al parecer con todo el entusiasmo de alguien que está tocando un insecto enorme, peludo y potencialmente venenoso. Tenía que reconocer que la reacción de la joven hacía ella suscitaba su interés y curiosidad. Las mujeres siempre se mostraban sumamente complacidas de recibir, así como de buscar, su compañía; tal vez también ocurriría si no fuera condesa, pero no cabía duda de que poseer riquezas y un título le garantizaba atención femenina de sobra.

Excepto, naturalmente, con la señorita Regina Mills, que parecía preferir arrojarla a los setos de alheñas que pasar un minuto más con ella. Cuando su hermano la invitó a ver su telescopio, ella había compuesto una expresión como si se hubiera tragado la lengua, hecho que molestaba y divertía al mismo tiempo.

Decidida a romper el silencio, comentó:

\- Su hermano ha mencionado un grillo. ¿A qué o quién se refería? - Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas de Regina.

\- No es más que un tonto apodo que usamos para nuestra madre. Suele gorjear cuando se ve asaltada por los desmayos.

\- Entiendo – murmuró ella, recordando divertida que, en efecto, la señora Mills había emitido un gorjeo la noche anterior cuando afirmó que iba a desmayarse, justo antes de llevarse a Babcock y Whitmore.

Caminaron durante un minuto entero en silencio y, por motivos que no pudo explicar, Emma se recreó perversamente en mantener apropósito un paso de tortuga para contrarrestar los intentos de la señorita Mills, no tan sutiles como ella creía, de acelerar la marcha. Al fijarse en que Henry iba muy por delante de ellos, lo suficiente para no oír su conversación, el diablillo que llevaba dentro la empujó a decir:

\- Usted no quería que yo los acompañase. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Ella se volvió rápidamente y la escudriñó a través de las gruesas gafas antes de volver a fijar su atención una vez más en el sendero. Emma insistió:

\- Dígamelo. No tema herir mis tiernos sentimientos, soy bastante impasible ante las pullas verbales, se lo aseguro.

\- Muy bien, miladi. Ya que insiste, seré totalmente directa. Creo que no es usted de mi agrado.

\- Entiendo. Y por lo tanto, no le produce placer alguno la idea de estar en mi compañía.

\- Exactamente.

\- Debo decir, señorita Mills, que no recuerdo que nadie me haya dicho nunca algo así. - Ella le dirigió una mirada maliciosa y de soslayo.

\- Eso me resulta muy difícil de creer, lady Swan.

Tal vez hubiera debido sentirse abrumada por la temeridad de la joven, y por el inconfundible insulto que se vio levemente atemperado por el brillo travieso de sus ojos; pero, en cambio, aquello la divirtió.

\- Le cueste creerlo o no, me temo que es verdad – repuso. - De hecho, con frecuencia las personas se empeñan en decirme lo mucho que les agrado y cuánto disfrutan de mi compañía. A menudo recelo de sus motivos. Así pues, encuentro refrescante que usted me considere...

\- ¿Fastidiosa? – completó ella

\- Exacto. Sin embargo, ya que la invitación de su hermano la obliga a soportar mi compañía un poco más de tiempo, le propongo que firmemos una tregua.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Está claro que toda mención al _Ladrón de Novias_ la pone furiosa, y, lo crea o no, me incomoda que se me considere un fastidio. - Regina lo miró enarcando una ceja.

\- Usted me ha pedido que diga la verdad, miladi. Y no se me ocurre cómo podría afectarle mi opinión.

"Tiene razón. No debería afectarme. Pero, maldita sea, por alguna razón me afecta". Antes de que pudiera contestar, Regina continuó:

\- Entonces ¿he de entender que esa tregua exigiría que usted no expresara sus opiniones acerca del _Ladrón de Novias_ y que yo me abstuviera de llamarla fastidiosa?

\- Por supuesto. No obstante, debe tener en cuenta que, al actuar de ese modo, me plantea un reto irresistible.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Y cuál es?

\- Pues la necesidad de demostrarle que está usted equivocada, naturalmente. - Regina rio y miró a la condesa con ojos chispeantes.

\- ¿Cree que existe alguna posibilidad? - Emma se llevó la mano al corazón.

\- Me ha herido, señorita Mills. Le diré que rara vez me equivoco. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, no creo que me haya equivocado jamás. - Ella chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Por Dios. Fastidiosa y además arrogante. Hay muchas palabras que empiezan por _A_ para describir a una mujer, y eso es sólo el principio del alfabeto.

\- Hay otras palabras que empiezan por _a_ que podría utilizar, como...

\- ¿Agobiante? - Emma fingió fruncir el entrecejo.

\- Iba a decir "amigable" - Regina emitió un bufido.

\- Si le sirve de consuelo, estoy segura de que la mayoría de la gente opina eso de usted, miladi.

\- Aun así, recuerdo que anoche usted me dijo que no era como la mayoría de la gente.

\- Me temo que así es. - Una ancha sonrisa estiró los labios de Emma.

\- Bien, en ese caso simplemente tengo que hacerle cambiar de idea y convencerla de que está en un error. - Ella río, un sonido delicioso que le produjo a Emma un agradable calor en todo el cuerpo.

\- Puede intentarlo si quiere.

\- ¿Ve lo bien que está funcionando nuestra tregua? Ya me ha hecho una invitación. – Se detuvo y contempló fijamente a Regina.

El sol arrancaba destellos de rojo profundo y oro bruñido a su cabello y sus ojos chispeaban a causa de la risa. Su mirada se posó más abajo, sobre aquella extraordinaria boca y aquella tentadora cicatriz que adornaba la comisura del labio superior. La tibia sensación que le había inspirado su risa se transformó al instante en ardor.

\- Por nuestra tregua –murmuró.

Se llevó una mano a los labios, besándole suavemente los dedos. Un aroma a miel inundó sus sentidos y apenas logró resistirse al deseo de tocarle la piel con la lengua para ver si sabía tan dulce como olía.

Sus miradas se encontraron y, sin dejar de sostener su mano a escasos centímetros de la boca, Emma observó cómo de los ojos de la joven desaparecía lentamente todo vestigio de humor.

En ese momento una expresión de sorpresa cruzó el semblante de Regina, sorpresa convertida en confusión, que coloreó sus mejillas de un encantador tono rosa. Su piel era suave como los pétalos de una flor, y Emma sintió un súbito hormigueo en los dedos provocado por el ansia de palpar aquella suavidad. Levantó la mano libre muy despacio, como en un trance, hacia aquella piel sonrosada por el rubor. Regina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y contuvo la respiración, un gesto muy femenino que cautivó a Emma.

\- ¿Vienes ya, Regina? – se oyó la voz de Henry al otro lado de los rosales.

Ella dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada y dio un paso atrás, al tiempo que retiraba la mano de la de Emma como si se hubiera quemado.

\- Sí –exclamó casi sin aliento. Entrelazó las manos con fuerza y señaló el sendero con la cabeza-. ¿Quiere acompañarme, ladi Swan?

Emma la siguió. No hizo intento alguno de ofrecerle el brazo, pues intuía que ella no lo aceptaría, y además no estaba nada segura de que debiera tocarla otra vez. Aquella mujer ejercía un extraño efecto en sus sentidos.

Diablos, el deseo de tocarla casi había anulado su sentido común. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? No estaba allí para cortejar a Regina Mills, sino para cerciorarse de que ella no tramaba ningún plan absurdo para ayudar al _Ladrón de Novias_. Aun que mostraba claramente su simpatía por aquella mujer, cosa que a Emma le complacía, también resultaba obvio que era una joven inteligente y sensata. No había necesidad de preocuparse por su bienestar; de hecho, en cuanto terminara de ver el telescopio se marcharía de allí.

.

.

Regina observó a la condesa mientras Henry le enseñaba su Cámara de los Experimentos, esperando ver signos de aburrimiento o gestos despectivos dirigidos a su hermano.

Pero parecía fascinada por el laboratorio y por la amplia colección de vasos, frascos y experimentos en curso. Formulaba muchas preguntas (preguntas inteligentes, tuvo que admitir). Se veía a las claras que no sólo le interesaba la química, sino que también poseía conocimientos de ella. Y ni una sola vez miró despectivamente a Henry ni le habló en un tono de superioridad o censura. De hecho, por mucho que lo mirara, se comportaba de un modo que sólo podía calificarse de... Amigable.

Arrugó la frente. Maldita sea, no quería que aquella mujer le resultara amigable, prefería con mucho considerarla fastidioso y arrogante. Pero al verla inclinarse sobre el microscopio de Henry y luego mirar al muchacho con una sonrisa en su apuesto rostro, no pudo negar que había otra palabra con _a_ para describir a la condesa: atractiva.

\- Regina ¿por qué no le enseñas a ladi Swan tu sección, donde preparas las lociones de miel y cera de abeja?

La pregunta de Henry la sacó bruscamente de sus inquietantes cavilaciones, y se sujetó el estómago para sosegar el nerviosismo que aleteaba en su cuerpo. Por más que su naturaleza de científica la instase a reunirse con ambos en el otro extremo de la habitación, sus instintos femeninos la advirtieron que se quedase dónde estaba, tan alejada de ladi Swan como pudiera.

Esforzándose por sonreír, señaló la esquina más alejada del granero y dijo:

\- No hay nada emocionante que ver, miladi. Sólo quemadores, crisoles y moldes, y las pocas jarras de miel que me quedan.

\- Está siendo modesta, ladi Swan – replicó Henry. - Regina es una científica de primer orden, y también una gran profesora. En realidad, ella despertó mi interés por la ciencia, y es mi mejor fuente de aliento e inspiración. Sus experimentos con cremas y lociones son fascinantes, y es posible que pronto lleve a cabo un descubrimiento importante.

Un intenso calor ascendió por las mejillas de Regina, que sintió ganas de taparle la boca a Henry. Si bien apreciaba su entusiasmo y sus amables palabras, no sentía ningún deseo de ver la reacción de ladi Swan: de consternación, horror, asco, aburrimiento, desdén o cualquier combinación de todo ello. De modo que la miró, decidida a cambiar de tema, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella la contemplaba con franca curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué clase de experimentos está realizando, señorita Mills? – En su voz no había ni un ápice de sarcasmo, sólo genuino interés. Ella titubeó unos segundos y a continuación la condujo hasta su zona de trabajo.

\- Anoche le mencioné a una de mis amigas, la señorita Waynesboro-Paxton...

\- La dama que no pudo asistir a la velada por motivos de salud – recordó Emma.

\- Así es –repuso Regina, sorprendida de que se acordara. - Padece graves dolores en las articulaciones, sobre todo en los dedos. He comprobado que hay dos cosas que le alivian el dolor: envolverle las manos en toallas calientes y húmedas y darle masajes con mi crema de miel. Estoy intentando descubrir un modo de hacer que mi crema se caliente por sí sola. - Ladi Swan se acarició la barbilla y asintió.

\- Así incorporaría las propiedades del calor directamente a la crema. ¿Y está cerca de lograr el éxito?

\- Recientemente he hecho ciertos progresos, pero me temo que aún me queda mucho trabajo. No obstante, estoy empeñada en conseguirlo. - Alzó levemente la barbilla, retándola en silencio a que se burlara de ella, a que le quitara importancia tildándola de presumida, pero en sus ojos no percibió más que admiración.

\- Ingeniosa idea – dijo ella al tiempo que desviaba la mirada para examinar los materiales. - Deseo sinceramente que obtenga éxito. Dígame, ¿recoge usted misma la miel?

\- Sí. Tengo media docena de colmenas detrás de la cámara

.- Atesora esas pocas jarras que le quedan como si fuera una avara – bromeó Henry. - Pero cuando recoja la miel el mes próximo, podre escamotearle una jarra sin que se dé cuenta. Tengo debilidad por la miel.

Ladi Swan volvió a centrar la mirada en Regina y la escrutó con una expresión indescifrable que a ella le oprimió el estómago.

\- Sí, me temo que a mí me ocurre lo mismo –musitó.

Acto seguido volvió a prestar atención a Henry, y Regina estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido de alivio.

Dios santo, aquella mujer ejercía un perturbador efecto sobre sus sentidos. Era como si su mutua proximidad les devolviera vivacidad y les pusiera en alerta todos los sentidos. La sensación de su brazo bajo la palma de su mano cuando la acompañó por el jardín, aquel olor suyo a bosque y a limpio que le había provocado el deseo de acercarse y respirarlo. Sensaciones turbadoras que había conseguido ignorar, hasta que ella se detuvo y la miró con aquella intensidad que le hizo encoger los dedos de los pies y le causó un ardor abrasador. Hasta que ella le rozó la mano con sus labios.

Notó que le ardían las mejillas y se apresuró a acercarse al telescopio para fingir que lo inspeccionaba y disimular su confusión. No se podía negar que aquella mujer la confundía. Había empezado enfureciéndose con ella, pero cuando le pidió disculpas, de algún modo había conseguido desarmarla y divertirla, igual que había hecho en la fiesta de la señora Draicon. Disfrutó de aquel lance verbal, pero una vez que dejaron de hablar y ella la miró de aquella forma... de repente se le quitaron las ganas de reír, de repente no deseó otra cosa que ella le tocase la cara, tal como estuvo a punto de hacer.

Se sorprendió en el acto de exhalar un largo suspiro y se abofeteó mentalmente; cielos, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No era posible que estuviera albergando ideas románticas respecto a ladi Swan. Algo así sería como invitar a su casa a una rompecorazones. Necesitaba mantener sus fantasías románticas enfocadas en mujeres imaginarias que jamás pudieran tener su corazón en las manos, o incluso en una mujer como " _el Ladrón de Novias"_ , que existía sólo en su recuerdo, más como figura heroica que como mujer de carne y hueso.

Un murmullo de voces atrajo su atención al otro lado del recinto, donde Henry y ladi Swan conversaban. Su hermano tenía el semblante iluminado por aquel entusiasmo que siempre lo embargaba cuando hablaba de sus experimentos o inventos. Era una mirada que por lo general fijaba en ella. Experimentó una súbita punzada al ver que ahora su hermano la estaba dirigiendo a aquella mujer desconcertante..., una mujer que tal vez no fuera digna de la admiración que irradiaban los ojos de Henry. O quizás el problema fuera la incómoda sensación de que pudiera llegar a gustarle, si se lo permitía a sí misma, y de que la admiración de Henry no estuviera fuera de lugar.

Miró de nuevo a ladi Swan, que asentía con expresión seria y la vista fija en el vaso lleno de líquido que Henry le enseñaba. Trató de desviar los ojos, pero se encontró admirando el perfil da la condesa, la curva de la frente, los pómulos altos, la nariz recta, los labios firmes y su exquisita figura acentuada por sus prendas ceñidas. Como si ella hubiera percibido el peso de aquella mirada, se volvió y la miró a los ojos. Regina sintió una oleada de calor y a punto estuvo de darse una palmada en la frente. ¡Santo cielo, la había sorprendido mirándola! Tosió para disimular su vergüenza y se apresuró a aplicar el ojo al telescopio nuevo, rogando que sus mejillas no estuvieran tan coloradas como se temía.

Ajustó el enfoque de la lente más por la necesidad de recobrar la compostura que para ver nada. El jardín se volvió nítido y se maravilló de las posibilidades de aquel instrumento. Las rosas de su madre parecían tan cerca como para tocarlas y...

De pronto su campo visual fue atravesado por una ráfaga azul. Volvió a ajustar la lente y observó. Era su madre, con un vestido azul flotando tras ella, que se dirigía hacia el laboratorio a una velocidad de la que Regina la creía incapaz. Dios del cielo, se había olvidado por completo de que su madre había ido a preparar un refrigerio para ladi Swan. Probablemente se había alarmado y se preguntaba dónde se habría metido la condesa, rezando para que estuviera en cualquier sitio excepto en la cámara.

Regina apenas se había incorporado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y su madre apareció en el umbral. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír al ver el aspecto desaliñado que ofrecía su siempre impecable madre. El pecho le subía y bajaba a causa de la carrera por el jardín, el echarpe le colgaba lacio del corpiño, a un costado, y su complicado moño, al que le faltaban varias horquillas, se sostenía torcido en lo alto de la cabeza.

\- Está aquí, ladi Swan – consiguió decir entre una inspiración y otra. - Creía que se había escapado... eh... marchado antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de charlar. La he buscado por todo el jardín, hasta en los establos. – Lanzó a su hija una mirada de horror que decía a gritos: "Sea lo que fuera en lo que estabas pensando para traerla aquí, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde".

Ladi Swan movió la mano abarcando todo el recinto.

\- Henry se ofreció amablemente a enseñarme su telescopio nuevo. Es una pieza magnífica. Y su laboratorio no es menos que asombroso. Debe de estar muy orgullosa de él.

La mirada de Cora se clavó en Henry, el cual parecía haber crecido cuatro centímetros tras los elogios de la condesa, y una sonrisa ablandó sus ojos. Amaba con pasión a su inteligente hijo, al que no comprendía en lo más mínimo.

\- Muy orgullosa – convino. Se las arregló para sonreír y mirar ceñuda a Henry a un mismo tiempo. - Aunque mi querido hijo tiende a olvidar que no debe aburrir a nuestros invitados con toda esa complicada charla científica.

\- No se preocupe, mi querida señora – dijo la condesa en tono suave. - Su hijo – su mirada se desvió brevemente hacia Regina - y su hija constituyen una compañía deliciosa. He disfrutado inmensamente.

El desconcierto cruzó el semblante de Cora, como si intentase discernir qué palabras de las pronunciadas por la condesa eran ciertas y cuáles mera cortesía. Por fin, decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo regresara la casa. Le ofreció su mejor sonrisa de anfitriona antes de anunciar:

\- Hay té y galletas en la salita - Él extrajo su reloj del chaleco y consultó la hora.

\- Pese a lo mucho que me agradaría acompañarlas, me temo que debo marcharme.

El rostro de Cora se desencajó. Sabiendo que a continuación su madre invitaría a la condesa a que acudiera otro día a tomar el té, Regina se dispuso a intervenir; no deseaba que su madre imaginase que ladi Swan iba a complacerlas con una segunda visita, ni que se sintiera decepcionada cuando ésta rechazase la invitación. Apartó con firmeza la perturbadora idea de que ella también iba a sentirse decepcionada. Pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra, ladi Swan se volvió hacia ella.

\- Cuando llegué, un mozo de cuadras se hizo cargo de mi montura. Tal vez quiera usted acompañarme a los establos, señorita Mills.

\- Oh, sí. Naturalmente...

\- Te agradezco mucho que me has enseñado tu laboratorio – le dijo a Henry antes de darse la vuelta para despedirse de Cora con una reverencia formal. - Gracias, señora Mills, por su amable hospitalidad.

\- Oh, no tiene por qué darlas, miladi – replicó Cora. De hecho...

\- Acompáñeme, ladi Swan – se adelantó Regina a su madre.

Y salió rápidamente del laboratorio resistiendo el impulso de tirar del brazo de la condesa. Ambas atravesaron el prado a toda prisa en dirección a los establos. Al cabo de unos segundos, la oyó reír suavemente.

\- ¿Es esto una carrera, señorita Mills?

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Va usted corriendo como si la persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. - Sin aminorar la marcha, Regina le dirigió una divertida mirada de reojo.

\- Puede que así sea. - La risa acabó en carcajada.

\- Soy más bien todo lo contrario, se lo aseguro.

\- ¿Intenta convencerme de que se le podría describir como "angelical"?

\- Bueno, ésa es otra palabra que empieza por _a_...

Sus palabras terminaron en una risita, y por alguna razón Regina aceleró aún más el paso. Cuanto antes se fuera, mejor. Aquella mujer la ponía nervioso, de un modo horrible que, estaba segura, o casi segura, no le gustaba nada.

Llegaron a los establos en menos de un minuto. Mientras Marco iba a buscar el caballo de la condesa, Regina intentó recuperar el resuello después de aquella carrera casi al galope por el prado. Cuando Marco regresó con un corcel de color blanco, no pudo reprimir una exclamación.

\- Es magnífico, condesa – dijo, tocando el brillante pescuezo del animal, que se volvió y le hociqueó los dedos emitiendo un suave relincho que le hormigueó en la palma. - ¿Cómo se llama?

\- _Relámpago_

Montó con elegancia. Regina se apartó y se protegió los ojos del sol para mirarla. La cálida brisa le revolvía el cabello. Su mano sujetaba las riendas y sus piernas ceñían el caballo con la soltura de un jinete experto. Estaba increíblemente hermosa a lomos de aquel corcel, y Regina anheló poseer talento artístico para captarla en un dibujo. Ya casi la imaginaba a galope tendido por una pradera, saltando por encima de una valla, formando un solo ser con su montura.

\- Gracias por su hospitalidad, señorita Mills – dijo ella sacándola de su ensoñación.

\- No tiene por qué darlas, miladi.

Sintió una punzada de pesar al comprender que el tiempo que habían pasado juntas tocaba a su fin. La condesa había demostrado poseer sentido del humor y ser educada y encantadora, y el hecho de que hubiera mostrado tanta amabilidad hacia Henry la había conmovido profundamente. Si las circunstancias fueran distintas... Si ella fuera una mujer que atrajese su atención durante algo más que un instante fugaz...

Pero, por supuesto, no lo era. Ella era una condesa y Regina simplemente una... curiosidad pasajera. Alzó la barbilla y le dijo:

\- Gracias por las flores.

Ella la miró fijamente con una expresión indescifrable durante varios segundos, como si deseara decirle algo. Regina sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, esperando a que hablara. Sin embargo, la condesa se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y murmurar:

\- De nada - Una inexplicable desilusión embargó a Regina. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y dijo:

\- Le deseo un buen trayecto de regreso, ladi Swan. Adiós.

\- Hasta pronto, señorita Mills – contestó ella con tono grave y seductor.

Espoleó a _Relámpago_ y se alejó al trote por el sendero. Regina la contempló hasta que desapareció por el recodo, mientras intentaba calmar su pulso errático.

"Hasta pronto". Seguro que no había querido significar nada con aquella frase de despedida; no era más que una fórmula. Sería una idiota si pretendiera ver algo más, creer que ella tenía la intención de visitarla otra vez. ¿Y por qué iba a querer ella eso? Aunque en ese momento no pudiera seguir pensando mal de la condesa, ciertamente no guardaba ningún parecido con la mujer valiente que siempre había imaginado que haría aletear su corazón. No, "aventurera", no era una palabra con _A_ que pudiese emplear para describir a la condesa.

Por lo tanto, sería una estupidez desear que regresara. Sin embargo, de pronto se sintió bastante estúpida.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sin saber va por buen camino la rubia para agradarle a Regina, no creen? y que les parecio el apodo de Cora? jajajajaja. Nos vemos en la proxima**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aqui esta el capitulo 7 de la historia XD, pensaba subirlo hasta el jueves o viernes pero sinceramente tengo muchos trabajos que hacer de la universidad y no creo tener el tiempo suficiente, mas porque pronto comenzare examenes, para subirlo en lo que queda de semana, asi que mejor subirlo hoy y aprovechar este tiempo, aun cuando me estoy muriendo de sueño, pero eso no importa.**

 **Espero lo disfruten, veran que Emma ya cayo por Regina pero se niega a aceptarlo jajajaja, el proximo capitulo tendra algo que les encantara estoy segura, tratare de no tardar mucho en actualizar, al igual que mi otra historia. Gracias a Candy, Afan108 (gracias por pasarte por aqui jajja me alegra mucho en verdad), a kykyo-chan (si te encantaron sus mensajes sublimes, te encantara este capitulo jajaja te daran ganas de comer avena), a GreenApple86 (cuanta razon tenias, la rubia no pudo contra la atraccion por la morena jajaja), a Love-Girl (la rubia esta mas que facinada por Regina) y a todos aquellos que leen, espero que disfruten este capitulo como yo.**

 **Ni la historia y ni los personajes de OUAT me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 7

 _Del London Times:_

 _Varios padres agraviados más se han incorporado a la Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias, contribuyendo con sus aportaciones a la recompensa económica, que ya asciende a siete mil libras. David Nolan, el magistrado del lugar donde se produjo el último secuestro, afirma que ha redoblado sus esfuerzos para resolver el caso y que está seguro de que pronto apresará al Ladrón de Novias. "No pienso descansar hasta que lo vea ahorcado por sus crímenes", ha prometido Nolan._

Emma tenía la mirada perdida al otro lado de la ventana de su estudio. Normalmente, el cálido brillo del sol que resplandecía entre los árboles y la visión de sus establos a lo lejos le proporcionaba placer y consuelo. Sin embargo, aquel día no lograban serenarla, pues había intentado por enésima vez olvidar la única cosa que al parecer no podía borrar de la mente.

Regina Mills… Habían transcurrido tres días desde que fuese a visitarla. Tres días desde que su sinceridad, su inteligencia y su falta de astucia la habían cautivado, tal como en las dos ocasiones anteriores en que había hablado con ella. Tres días deseando verla otra vez, hasta el punto de tener que obligarse a no partir en su busca.

Diablos, no había necesidad de preocuparse más por el bienestar de aquella joven: no le habían quedado secuelas de su fallido secuestro. Pero lo cierto era que no lograba quitársela de la cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que la atrajera tanto? Por supuesto que podía mentirse afirmando que su interés radicaba sólo en el hecho de que la había secuestrado equivocadamente. Pero mentirse a sí misma constituía un ejercicio fútil.

No, había algo más en Regina Mills que la conmovía inexplicablemente. ¿Qué era? Desde luego era hermosa, la combinación de ojos color chocolate y labios carmesí le fascinaba como nunca lo había conseguido una belleza clásica. Había gozado de la compañía de muchas mujeres espléndidas, mujeres cuya belleza podía dejar a cualquier persona sin aliento, pero todas le habían resultado olvidables. De hecho no se acordaba de la cara de ninguna. El rostro que llenaba su mente de día y de noche no era el de un diamante, sino el de una muchacha rural y sin pretensiones que, de forma incomprensible, la atraía como ninguna otra mujer antes.

Fue hasta el bar y se sirvió un dedo de coñac. Se quedó contemplando el líquido ambarino como si éste guardara la solución de aquel molesto rompecabezas.

De acuerdo, la intrigaba el inusual aspecto de la joven. Era agradable. Pero eso no explicaba del todo aquello que no sabía nombrar... aquella preocupación. Se apoyó contra el escritorio de caoba y bebió un sorbo, disfrutando del calor que le bajó hasta el estómago. A su mente acudieron en tropel una serie de imágenes de la señorita Mills: escondida detrás de las palmeras de la señora Draicon; riendo mientras contemplaban las horrendas pinturas de la señorita Lily; su pánico cuando la secuestró; su expresión soñadora cuando reveló sus ansias de aventura; su deseo de nadar en el Adriático...

Diablos, a lo mejor ése era el problema. Sabía cosas de Regina Mills que no debería saber, que no sabría si no la hubiera conocido en su papel de _Ladrón de Novias_. Y no sólo estaba al tanto de sus deseos de aventura, sino que también sabía lo que era tenerla entre sus brazos, la sensación de su cuerpo suave apretado contra ella, la embriagadora sensación de galopar con ella a través de la oscuridad, el aroma a miel de su piel.

Luego estaba su furia... no, su "fastidio", cuando Emma se atrevía a criticar al _Ladrón de Novias_ , un "hombre" al que ella admiraba y que ni por equivocación había mencionado que se trataba realmente de una mujer. Su obvio amor por su hermano y su indulgencia hacia su madre. Su esperanza de inventar una crema medicinal para ayudar a su amiga. Era inteligente, amable, leal, divertida, tremendamente directa al hablar y... Le gustaba.

Estaba a punto de beber otro sorbo de coñac cuando lo comprendió de repente y el vaso se detuvo a medio camino de sus labios. Maldición, aquella joven le gustaba.

Le gustaba su sonrisa, su forma de reír, hasta su indignación. Nunca mostraba la actitud prepotente de tantas mujeres que había conocido; Regina abrigaba sueños de éxitos científicos y de aventura que iban mucho más allá de qué vestidos ponerse o qué sombrero comprar.

Y sus ojos... aquellos extraordinarios ojos como la oscuridad del cielo en las noches, llenos de esperanzas y deseos por cumplir, que insinuaban sentimientos y vulnerabilidades que ella deseaba descubrir. Sí, en eso consistía su preocupación: en el simple deseo de saber más de una mujer interesante. De conversar con ella, de descubrir todas aquellas ideas fascinantes que ella notaba bullir bajo sus gruesas gafas.

Bebió otro sorbo de coñac mientras hacía uso de lo aprendido en el ejército a la hora de tomar decisiones; identificó el problema, con lo cual tenía ganada la mitad de la batalla: no podía olvidarse de la señorita Mills porque le gustaba y quería saber más de ella. Pero ¿cómo solucionar el problema?

Tenía dos opciones: obligarse a sacarla de su mente, pero dado que no había sido capaz de hacerlo desde que la conoció, descartó dicha alternativa. Así pues, sólo le quedaba verla otra vez, hablar con ella y descubrir más cosas acerca de su persona. Una vez que lo hiciera, su curiosidad quedaría satisfecha y por fin podría colocar su preocupación por ella en la perspectiva adecuada. Perfecto. Levantó la copa para celebrar su brillante lógica y brindó por su infalible plan.

.

.

.

Emma tiró de las riendas de _Relámpago_ para detenerlo detrás de unos robles que se alzaban junto a la linde del bosque. Entornó los ojos para protegerse del sol de primeras horas de la tarde y observó cómo se aproximaba la señorita Mills, que venía del pueblo. En lugar del paso vivo que le había visto en su anterior encuentro, caminaba despacio entre el verdor, con la cara hacia arriba, saboreando la bonanza del tiempo. El sombrero le colgaba a la espalda, sostenido por las cintas, de modo que el cabello castaño le resplandecía a la luz del sol. Una sonrisa iluminó su semblante y giró sobre sí misma balanceando con alegre abandono el cesto que llevaba, antes de inclinarse a oler un matojo de flores silvestres.

Emma envidió de pronto aquella imagen despreocupada y relajada. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había disfrutado simplemente de la luz del sol, que se había solazado en un día estupendo, que se había inundado de los aromas y sonidos de la naturaleza sin el peso de sus responsabilidades y obligaciones? Nunca desde aquel último verano antes de ingresar en el ejército, concluyó al cabo de un momento. Mary y ella habían disfrutado de largos paseos a caballo por todo el condado, a menudo llevándose la comida consigo. En varias ocasiones no se habían aventurado más allá de los establos y habían pasado la tarde atendiendo a los caballos con Archie.

Había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde su última tarde libre y relajada, y sintió el repentino impulso de unirse a la señorita Mills, levantarla en vilo y ponerse a girar con ella y compartir su mismo placer.

Desechó ese impulso, totalmente impropio de una condesa, y continuó observándola. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando ella salvó de un salto unas rocas con una alegría que le recordó a un cachorro. Permaneció oculta hasta que ella estuvo a muy corta distancia. Entonces espoleó los flancos de _Relámpago_ y salió al camino.

\- Vaya, señorita Mills, es un placer verla de nuevo.

Ella se detuvo en seco como si se hubiera topado con una pared. El color de sus mejillas ya sonrosadas se intensificó y distintas expresiones cruzaron su rostro. Pero aunque claramente sorprendida de verla, no pareció disgustada.

-Lady Swan – dijo sin resuello - ¿Cómo está?

\- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Va de regreso a casa desde el pueblo? – inquirió, como si Archie no le hubiera informado de que la señorita Mills recorría aquel camino casi todas las mañanas.

\- Sí. He ido a ver a mi amiga, la señorita Waynesboro-Paxton.

\- ¿Y cómo se encuentra hoy de su dolor en las articulaciones?

\- Peor, me temo. Le he llevado otra jarra de mi crema de miel y le he dado un masaje en las manos, lo cual la ha aliviado temporalmente. – Se protegió los ojos con una mano a modo de visera y levantó la vista hacia la condesa. - ¿Se dirige usted al pueblo?

\- No, simplemente he sacado a _Relámpago_ a que haga un poco de ejercicio y a disfrutar de este día tan espléndido. – Sonrió a la joven. - Creo que está agotado de tanto correr, así que ¿me permite pasear con usted?

El caballo bajó las orejas, relinchó suavemente y escarbó el suelo con la pata una vez. Regina rio y dijo:

\- Por supuesto. Pero, según parece, a _Relámpago_ no le agrada que usted lance calumnias sobre su vitalidad. De hecho, jamás hasta ahora he visto un caballo capaz de mostrar indignación. – Acarició el cuello del animal y dijo - Si lo desea, podemos dar un rodeo hasta el lago para que _Relámpago_ beba un poco de agua.

\- Maravillosa sugerencia.

Emma desmontó con la intención de ofrecerse a cargar con el cesto, pero la invitación murió en su garganta al mirar a la joven. El brillo del sol arrancaba de su pelo destellos de rojos vibrantes y dorados ocultos. Llevaba el moño más bien despeinado, seguramente a causa de dar tantas vueltas, pero aun así aquellos mechones parecían haber sido revueltos por las manos de una mujer... una mujer que hubiera cedido al impulso de acariciar aquellos bucles que parecían de seda.

El resplandor se reflejaba también en sus gafas, lo cual atrajo la mirada de Emma hacia sus ojos... unos ojos que la miraban ligeramente expectantes, como si aguardaran a que ella dijera algo, hazaña que al parecer era incapaz de llevar a cabo.

Su piel brillaba bañada por un sol que hacía florecer sus mejillas como si fueran rosas. Emma posó la mirada en aquellos labios carnosos, en los que permanecía una media sonrisa y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para desviar la vista. La joven llevaba un vestido de muselina azul pálido, absolutamente modesto y sin adornos, pero a juzgar por los latidos de su corazón podía haber llevado un camisón de encaje...

Al instante la imaginó así vestida, con sus atractivas curvas apenas cubiertas por la tela transparente. Sintió un súbito calor en la ingle y a duras penas logró contener el gruñido de frustración que le subió a la garganta. Diablos, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Sacudió la cabeza para disipar aquella imagen tan perturbadora.

\- ¿Sucede algo, ladi Swan?

\- Eh... no.

Regina se acercó y le escrutó el rostro. Emma percibió un sutil aroma a miel que le inundó la cabeza; apretó con fuerza los dientes.

\- ¿Está segura? Parece un poco... sonrojada. - ¿Sonrojada? Sin duda la joven se equivocaba, aunque sí era cierto que los pantalones le ardían.

\- Es que hace calos. Aquí, al sol – Maldición, ¿aquel sonido tan ronco era su voz? Le ofreció su brazo y señaló con la cabeza el sendero que se internaba en el bosque. - ¿Le apetece?

\- Naturalmente. A la sombra se estará más fresco.

Sí, más fresco. Aquello era lo único que deseaba. Por alguna razón inexplicable, el sol ejercía un extraño efecto en ella. Tirando de las riendas de _Relámpago_ con una mano y con la mano de la señorita Mills levemente apoyada en su brazo, ambas se dirigieron al bosque.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la sombra que proporcionaban los altos árboles se tragó el calor y le ofreció el frescor que tanto necesitaba. Comenzaron a pasear rodeados de suaves sonidos: el leve murmullo de las hojas, el trino de un pájaro, el crujido de las ramas rotas bajo sus pies, un suave resoplido de _Relámpago_.

Emma buscó algo que decir, algo inteligente que la hiciera reír o sonreír, pero por alguna razón se sentía como una colegiala tímida e inmadura. Lo único que se le ocurría preguntarle: "¿Sabe usted lo bien que huele?", pero era evidente que no podía decir semejante cosa. Por primera vez se veía privada de su habitual soltura mundana; si tuviera una mano libre, se la habría pasado por el pelo. Deseaba ver a aquella mujer, hablar con ella, conocerla mejor y allí la tenía. Sin embargo, parecía que se la hubiera comido la lengua el gato.

Se vio salvada de iniciar una conversación cuando llegaron al lago. El agua resplandecía en un tono azul oscuro y reflejaba retazos dorados de sol. Soltó las riendas de _Relámpago_ y lo dejó ir tranquilamente hasta la orilla para que bebiera. La señorita Mills se soltó de su brazo, y Emma experimentó el impulso de recuperar su mano a toda prisa. Ella se alejó unos metros y fue a apoyarse contra un grueso sauce.

\- Estas últimas tardes ha hecho un tiempo de lo más despejado – comentó la joven, rompiendo el silencio - ¿Ha aprovechado el buen tiempo para observar las estrellas?

Emma se abalanzó sobre aquel tema de conversación igual que un perro sobre un hueso.

\- Pues sí, en efecto. Dígame ¿está contento Henry con su nuevo telescopio?

\- Sí. Es un instrumento muy bueno, pero tiene pensado construir él mismo uno, algún día. Está convencido de que es probable que existan más planetas, y quiere construir un telescopio lo bastante potente para descubrirlos.

\- Como William Herschel cuando descubrió Urano – apuntó Emma. - Ella la miró con sorpresa y agrado.

\- Exacto. Henry venera a ese hombre.

\- Yo tengo un telescopio Herschel.

\- ¿Un Herschel? ¡Oh! – Se ajustó las gafas y miró a la condesa con expresión de respeto - Debe de ser una maravilla.

\- En efecto, lo es – confirmó Emma - Hace varios años tuve la suerte de conocer a sir William y se lo compré directamente a él.

\- Cielos, ¿lo ha conocido en persona?

\- Sí. Es un tipo fascinante.

\- ¡Oh, tiene que serlo! Su teoría de los sistemas de estrellas binarios es brillante – Su rostro se iluminó como si Emma le hubiera regalado un puñado de perlas... o estrellas, más bien - Dígame, ¿alcanza a ver Júpiter con su Herschel?

\- Sí. – Emma agachó la cabeza para esquivar las ramas bajas y se reunió con ella a la sombra del sauce - Y anoche observé varias estrellas fugaces.

\- ¡Yo también! ¿No eran maravillosas? - Ella asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

\- Cuando surcan los cielos dejando un rastro de pequeñas joyas me recuerdan a los diamantes. - Ella sonrió.

\- Una descripción muy poética, miladi. - Cautivada por su sonrisa, Emma se acercó un poco más.

\- ¿Y cómo las describiría usted, señorita Mills?

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró los retazos de cielo azul que se veían entre el follaje del sauce.

\- Como lágrimas de ángeles – dijo por fin con suavidad - Veo las estrellas fugaces y me pregunto quién estará llorando en el cielo, y porqué. – Bajó la vista hacia la condesa, y a ella se le cerró la garganta al contemplar su expresión soñadora - ¿Por qué cree usted que puede llorar un ángel?

\- No se me ocurre. - Una leve sonrisa de timidez cruzó sus labios

\- Lágrimas de ángel. Totalmente ilógico y nada científico, ya lo sé.

\- Y sin embargo, una descripción muy clara y atinada. La próxima vez que vea una estrella fugaz, yo también me preguntaré si está llorando un ángel.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos, y a Emma le pareció ver casi una chispa saltar en el aire. ¿La habría notado ella también? Antes de que pudiera llegar a ninguna conclusión, Regina desvió la mirada y dijo:

\- Ardo en deseos de contarle a Henry que usted ha conocido a sir William Herschel, y que posee uno de sus telescopios. – Una sonrisa tocó sus labios. - Claro que quizá sea mejor no decirle nada; si se lo cuento la asediará a preguntas, y las que no se le ocurran a él se me ocurrirán a mí.

\- Tendré mucho gusto en contestarlas – le aseguró Emma, sorprendida de haber dicho aquello en serio. - No conozco a nadie que comparta mi interés por la astronomía. De hecho, a lo mejor a Henry y a usted les agradaría venir a la mansión a ver mi Herschel.

Regina abrió unos ojos como platos y Emma apretó los puños para no arrancarle aquellas gafas.

\- Henry se moriría de la emoción, miladi – contestó casi sin respiración.

\- Y usted, señorita Mills... ¿también se moriría de la emoción?

\- Por supuesto – respondió ella con un gesto perfectamente serio. - Jamás hubiese imaginado tener tan rara oportunidad.

\- Perfecto. – Levantó la vista hacia los fragmentos de cielo azul visibles entre las hojas. - Al parecer, esta noche estará despejado. ¿Tiene compromisos hoy?

\- Pues... no, pero ¿está segura de que...? – Dejó la pregunta sin terminar y le dirigió una mirada ardiente.

\- Parece usted bastante atónita por mi invitación, señorita Mills. Creía que las palabras que empezaban por _a_ eran para describirme a mí.

Una chispa de humor brilló en los ojos de Regina, y entonces esbozó una sonrisa tímida y complacida. Sin embargo, por alguna razón ridícula aceleró el corazón de Emma.

\- Le aseguro – dijo la condesa - que me encantaría que usted y Henry fueran mis invitados esta noche.

\- En tal caso, miladi, sólo puedo darle las gracias por su amable invitación. Henry... y yo... acudiremos encantados.

\- Excelente. Enviaré mi carruaje a recogerlos ¿Quedamos, digamos, a las ocho?

\- Perfecto. Gracias.

Emma observó cómo formaban las palabras sus labios carnosos, con la atención fija en aquella fascinante cicatriz que adornaba la comisura de su boca. Los labios se fruncieron al pronunciar la palabra "perfecto" como si estuvieran a punto de ser besados.

Besados. Aquella palabra la golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago. Dios, tenía una boca increíble. A medida que iba tomando conciencia de aquel hecho, aquellos labios húmedos la llamaban como un canto de sirena. El ardoroso impulso de tocar aquella boca seductora con la suya, sólo una vez, un instante, la abrumó y se superpuso a su agudo sentido común.

Igual que en un trance, se acercó lentamente a ella. Regina la miró con ojos cada vez más grandes a cada paso que daba Emma. Cuando se detuvo casi encima de ella, la castaña la contempló con expresión confusa.

Emma apoyó un brazo en el tronco del sauce, junto al hombro de ella, y con la mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo. Era obvio que su proximidad la ponía nerviosa, hecho que no debería haberla complacido, pero le complació. Se veía a las claras que no era la única que experimentaba aquella... Sensación, fuera lo que fuese.

Los ojos agrandados de Regina reflejaban desconcierto, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color. Su pulso latía de forma visible en la base de su delicada garganta y el pecho le subía y bajaba con inspiraciones cada vez más rápidas. Su delicioso aroma embriagó a Emma, que se acercó aún más para captar mejor aquella esquiva fragancia.

\- Huele usted a...gachas de avena – dijo en tono suave. - Ella parpadeó dos veces y después sonrió ligeramente.

\- Vaya, gracias, miladi. Sin embargo, será mejor que le advierta que esos cumplidos tan floridos podrían subírseme a la cabeza.

Emma frunció el entrecejo ¿Acababa de compararla con las gachas de avena? ¿Cómo demonios se las arreglaba aquella mujer para despojarla de toda su cortesía? Incapaz de contenerse, se acercó todavía más, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Respiró hondo y dijo:

\- Gachas de avena rociadas con miel. Mi desayuno favorito. – Sus labios se encontraban a escasa distancia de la fragante curva de su cuello-. Calientes. Dulces. Deliciosas.

Inhaló una vez más y sintió un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Dios, olía como para comérsela. El deseo que le vibraba en las venas era tan fuerte, tan ardiente e inesperado, que la sacó de su estupor. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Estaba claro que había perdido el juicio.

Reprimió su deseo y retrocedió unos pasos. Maldición, ni siquiera la había tocado y ya estaba jadeando como si hubiera corrido una milla. Y su mirada le confirmó que ella estaba igual de turbada; sus ojos eran fuentes de fuego que la observaban fijamente, con absoluta perplejidad; de sus labios entreabiertos salían respiraciones agitadas y el pecho le subía y bajaba de un modo que le hizo posar los ojos en sus amplias curvas. A duras penas consiguió tragarse el gemido que pugnaba en su garganta.

¿Por qué no la había besado, al menos brevemente, para satisfacer su curiosidad y terminar de una vez? Obviamente, porque su sentido común había vuelto para recordarle que la señorita Mills era una joven respetable con la que no se podía jugar. Pero de igual modo que habló su sentido común, también lo hizo su insidiosa vocecilla interior: "No la has besado porque sabes, en lo más hondo de ti, que no te bastaría con saborearla un breve instante".

Maldición. Lo mejor era marcharse enseguida, antes de que hiciera algo que pudiera lamentar, como aceptar la invitación casi irresistible que llameaba en sus ojos, aunque dudaba de que ella se hubiera percatado siquiera. Se obligó a alejarse unos pasos más e hizo una reverencia formal.

\- Debo irme – dijo, arreglándoselas para ignorar el seductor arrebol que coloreaba las sedosas mejillas de la joven. - Pero la veré esta noche.

Frunció el entrecejo de repente. Tal vez no fuera buena idea tenerla en su casa. Pero al instante desechó esa preocupación; iban a estar debidamente acompañadas por el hermano, y seguro que no tendría dificultad en resistirse a la leve atracción que pudiera sentir hacia ella. Las extrañas ideas que le habían acudido a la mente momentos antes habían desaparecido ya, y de nuevo poseía un total dominio de sí misma. La señorita Mills se encontraba perfectamente a salvo con ella. Regina se colocó las gafas y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Hasta esta noche – dijo con una serenidad que por alguna razón irritó a Emma.

Naturalmente, Emma sí que había hablado con serenidad... pero no esperaba que lo hiciera ella. Fue hasta donde estaba _Relámpago_ y montó. Tras despedirse de la señorita Mills con un gesto de la cabeza, emprendió el regreso a su caso a un vivaz trote.

Qué peligro de mujer. Debía de estar loca para haberla invitado a su casa. Pero no importaba; no sería más que una noche, unas pocas horas en su compañía. Fácil de soportar. Después de todo ¿acaso no acababa de demostrarse a sí misma que era plenamente capaz de resistirse a ella?

.

.

.

Regina se quedó recostada contra el tronco del árbol, con la mirada fija en el camino mucho después de que Emma hubiera desaparecido de la vista, y con el pulso acelerado y errático. Cielo santo, había estado a punto de besarla. Besarla, con aquellos labios firmes y maravillosos. Exhaló un suspiro femenino, de una clase que nunca había sentido. Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba la manera en que ella había apoyado el brazo en el árbol, junto a ella, la manera en que se le acercó y la envolvió en su límpido aroma a bosque. Despedía un intenso calor, y tuvo que apretar las palmas de las manos contra la áspera corteza del sauce para no comprobar si aquel calor era tan fuerte como parecía.

Otro suspiro soñador le subió hasta la garganta, pero esta vez, cuando estaba a punto de soltarlo, recobró la cordura con un sonoro palmetazo.

Por supuesto, tenía que estar equivocada. ¿Por qué demonios iba a desear besarla ladi Swan? Sin duda, simplemente había mostrado curiosidad por su fragancia y se preguntaba por qué olería a gachas de avena. Pero el modo en que la miró... con aquella expresión tan intensa que casi la dejo sin respiración. Seguro que no había sido su intención acercarse tanto, no cabía duda de que lo único que buscaba era más sombra.

¿Y qué había hecho ella? Comportarse como una perfecta idiota, quedarse sin resuello y con las rodillas flojas por su proximidad, con el corazón desbocado por la emoción y ansiando el contacto de sus labios.

Sintió una oleada de vergüenza. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ella? ¿Habría visto el anhelo en sus ojos? Se llevó las manos a las mejillas, que le ardían. La condesa no deseaba otra cosa que ponerse a la sombra, y toda su lógica había quedado hecha añicos, igual que un puñado de cenizas en una tormenta. Dios santo, ¿qué le había ocurrido? No lo sabía, pero no podía negar que aquella mujer le afectaba de un modo de lo más perturbador.

Tal vez no debería ir a su casa... pero tenía que ver ese telescopio Herschel. No podía negarse a sí misma ni a Henry esa oportunidad. Además, Henry iba a acompañarla a modo de carabina. No habría motivo para que ladi Swan se le acercase demasiado y por tanto tampoco para que se le acelerase el corazón o se quedase sin respiración. La Condesa y ella compartían tan sólo su interés por la astronomía. Era natural que sintiera... afinidad con ella; al fin y al cabo, no era muy diferente de hablar de las estrellas con su hermano.

Satisfecha con su explicación lógica, se apartó del árbol y echó a andar por el sendero que conducía a su casa. Con un suspiro, cayó en la cuenta de que un posible problema de su visita a la mansión de ladi Swan iba a ser su madre. No quería que malinterpretara la invitación de la condesa y la tomara por algo más de lo que era: un gesto amable y generoso hacia otros entusiastas como ella para ver un telescopio fabricado por el astrónomo vivo más famoso del mundo. Ladi Swan estaba siendo simplemente... amigable. De hecho, tan amigable que resultaba... alarmante. Asombrosa.

Sí, iba a tener que cerciorarse de que su madre entendiera que allí no había nada más. De lo contrario, en la mente casamentera de Cora se dispararían pensamientos imposibles, sin esperanzas.

"Y tú también harías bien en recordar que son pensamientos imposibles y sin esperanzas". Sin embargo, aunque aquella severa advertencia interior le tensó la espalda, no consiguió apagar el imposible anhelo que la condesa Swan había despertado en su corazón.

.

.

 **¿Que dicen, la rubia podra resistirse a la "leve" atraccion que siente por la morena? ¿En verdad Henry sera un impedimento para que se acerquen un poquito mas esas dos? Ya lo sabran en el proximo capitulo cuanto se acercaran jajajaja.**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaa! increiblemente pude subir este capitulo sin mucha tardanza...aunque me gustaria decir lo mismo de mi otra historia, pero bueno, ya actualizare esa historia...en unas semanas. El caso es aqui esta el capitulo 8 y como les dije estoy muy segura que este les encantara XD!**

 **Se que les emocionara, Love Girl y Candy jajajaja cuanta razon, Henry concentrandose en otra cosa les dejo el camino libre XD, GreenApple86 y Kykyo-chan sip estoy de acuerdo, quien no quiere besar a Emma o Regina, y Guest jajajaja creo que el capitulo te encantara.**

 **Les agradezco por seguir comentando y leyendo, en verdad motiva mucho el seguir aun cuando te estas muriendo del sueño, bueno no hago esto mas largo y disfruten el capitulo. Ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertencen.**

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 8

\- Es la tercera vez que mira el reloj de la chimenea en los últimos diez minutos, miladi – comentó Archie con su voz ronca desde el otro extremo de la habitación. - Sus invitados no tardarán en llegar. Mirar tanto la hora hace que el tiempo transcurra más despacio.

Emma, situada junto a la chimenea de su estudio privado, se volvió y miró a su fiel mayordomo por encima de su copa de coñac. Archie se hallaba cómodamente arrellanado en su sillón favorito junto al escritorio de caoba, con un vaso de whisky medio lleno entre sus curtidas manos.

Con frecuencia se reunían de aquel modo por la noche, y compartían una copa mientras Archie le relataba las noticias de las que se había enterado por los rumores de la servidumbre y que podían resultar de interés para Emma y el _Ladrón de Novias_. Sin embargo, aquella noche el centro de todos los chismorreos era Emma.

\- Esta invitación a la señorita Mills ha causado un gran revuelo en la casa de los Mills – comentó Archie. - Su madre es un auténtico manojo de nervios; ya ha invitado a la señora Maléfica a tomar el té mañana para hablar de ello.

Emma había temido que ocurriese algo parecido, pero estaba muy versada en el arte de esquivar a madres casamenteras.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar. Sencillamente he invitado a la señorita Mills y a su hermano a que vengan a ver mi telescopio.

\- Por supuesto – convino Archie con un gesto de la cabeza. - Sería una necedad sugerir que está usted interesada en la señorita Mills.

\- Exacto. Y tanto Cora Mills como Maléfica Draicon, al igual que todo el mundo, saben muy bien la opinión que siempre he tenido acerca del matrimonio. Sería una estupidez por su parte creer que he cambiado de idea.

\- Bah, ya podría usted ponerse a gritar desde los tejados que no tiene ninguna gana de casarse. A nadie le importaría. Probablemente pensarían que es usted una miedosa.

\- ¿Miedosa? – Exclamó - Después de haber sido testigo de primera mano de la pesadilla que fue el matrimonio de mis padres y de saber cuán infeliz es Mary en el suyo, no tengo la menor intención de atraer sobre mí semejante desgracia. Y aun cuando estuviera lo bastante loca para casarme, desde luego no podría someter a una esposa al peligro al que me expongo. Si me apresaran, su vida quedaría destrozada.

\- Sabia decisión – convino Archie. - Claro que esas casamenteras no tienen forma de saber esos motivos. – Paladeó un sorbo de whisky y lanzó un suspiro de placer. - Con todo, es una locura que piensen que miladi desea a la señorita Regina; no es el tipo de mujer que atrae a alguien como usted.

\- En efecto, no lo es – coincidió Emma en un tono más áspero de lo que pretendía. Se terminó el coñac y se sirvió otra copa.

\- Aun así, con toda la atención que está suscitando, es posible que alguien se fije en ella. Cabe pensar que por lo menos habrá un sujeto lo bastante listo para ver más allá de las gafas de esa mujer. – Archie meneó la cabeza y emitió un ruidito de disgusto - Pero, bah, esos jóvenes cachorros no quieren otra cosa que caras bonitas, sonrisas tímidas y risitas tontas. No sabrían distinguir a una mujer especial ni aunque se la pusieran delante de las narices. Y desde luego, la señorita Regina es muy especial. – Señaló a Emma con su grueso dedo índice - Déjeme decirle que si yo fuera unos años más joven y un caballero, tal vez me decidiera a hacerle la corte.

La mano de Emma se detuvo a medio camino de la boca. Bajó la copa muy despacio y replicó:

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Archie agitó la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

\- De todas formas, hay que estar ciego para no reparar en la sonrisa de la señorita Mills. O en lo bonito que tiene el pelo. O en esos ojos suyos, tan grandes y...brillantes. Y además es más lista que el hambre. Ha tomado al joven Henry a su cuidado, y gracias a lo que ella le enseña el chico sabe ya más que nadie. Sí, la señorita Regina vale mucho más de lo que la gente cree.

Emma se apoyó contra la repisa de mármol de la chimenea en una postura relajada, en vivo contraste con el inexplicable desasosiego que la acuciaba.

\- No sabía que estuvieras tan... enterado de los encantos de la señorita Mills. – En el instante en que salieron de sus labios aquellas palabras, supo que había cometido un error.

Archie parpadeó varias veces, se inclinó hacia delante y contempló a Emma. Ésta intentó conservar una expresión impasible, pero al parecer no lo logró, porque Archie le dijo:

\- Soy viejo, no ciego. Y no sabía que usted estuviera enterada de que esa joven posee encantos. - Emma levantó las cejas.

\- Yo no soy vieja ni ciega. - La confusión de Archie se demudó en azoramiento.

\- ¡Que el diablo me lleve!, no estará usted poniendo el ojo en la señorita Regina ¿verdad?

Emma abrió la boca para negarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Archie exclamó con ojos como platos:

\- Maldita sea, muchacha, ¿acaso ha perdido el juicio? No es la clase de mujer que le gusta a usted. - Aguijoneada por aquella observación, Emma preguntó a su vez entono glacial:

\- ¿La que me gusta a mí? ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Oh, vamos, no se haga la dura. Yo la quiero como a una hija, es sólo que... – Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y dejó la frase sin terminar. Emma enarcó una ceja.

\- Está claro que quieres decirme algo, Archie ¿Por qué no lo dices sin más, como has hecho siempre?

Archie se echó al coleto un buen trago de whisky y a continuación se enfrentó a la mirada de Emma.

\- Muy bien, ¿Por qué, exactamente, la ha invitado a venir aquí? - Vaya. ¿Cómo iba a poder explicar algo que ella misma no comprendía? Dejó su copa sobre la repisa y se mesó el pelo.

\- Supongo que siento cierta responsabilidad hacia ella, que deseo cerciorarme de que no sufre problemas en sociedad por culpa del secuestro.

\- No los ha sufrido. Ya le he dicho que desde entonces todo el mundo la requiere.

\- Lo sé, pero...

\- Se le ha metido a usted en la piel.

Se miraron a los ojos y entre ambos fluyó una corriente de entendimiento, nacido tras años y años de compartir cosas, primero de niña a criado, luego de joven a mentor, después de amigo a amigo. De confidente a confidente. Lo que Emma había experimentado siempre por Archie era el sentimiento de un hijo hacia un padre, más incluso de lo que había sentido hacia su verdadero progenitor.

\- En la piel – repitió Emma despacio - Sí, me temo que así es. - Archie soltó un profundo suspiro.

\- Ahora sí la hemos hecho buena – Se recostó contra el respaldo y observó a Emma con los ojos entornados. - Sería una lástima que ella sufriera. - Emma se sintió tocada.

\- ¿Por qué de pronto tienes esa opinión de mí? No tengo intención de hacerla sufrir.

\- La tengo en más alta estima que nadie, y usted lo sabe – replicó Archie con mirada serena y firme. - Usted no desea hacerla sufrir, pero la señorita Regina no es una mujer corriente. NO es una de sus viudas mundanas ni una de sus actrices con tanta experiencia de la vida.

\- ¿Y crees que no lo sé? – Volvió a mesarse el pelo. - Maldita sea, lo dices como si estuviera a punto de seducirla. Resulta insultante y molesto que pienses siquiera algo así. ¿Es que no te fías de mí?

La dura expresión de Archie se suavizó. Se incorporó sobre sus débiles rodillas y cruzó la estancia para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

\- Claro que sí. Con toda mi alma. Es usted la mejor persona que conozco. Pero hay ocasiones en que el criterio puede nublarse. Hasta la persona mejor intencionada. Sobre todo si hay una mujer de por medio. – Los ojos de Archie reflejaban comprensión y preocupación. - La señorita Regina es... una joven buena. Decente. Incluso con las personas que se ríen de ella a sus espaldas. Y además es inocente. Es justo la clase de mujer que podría ver en sus intenciones más de lo que usted pretende. – Le dirigió a Emma una mirada penetrante - A menos, claro está, que lo pretenda de verdad. - Emma resopló sin pizca de humor.

\- Pareces muy interesado en mis intenciones respecto de la señorita Mills. ¿Por qué? Nunca habías mostrado tanto interés en mi vida privada.

\- Me ha interesado siempre. Sólo que nunca he hecho ningún comentario.

\- Pero ahora sí.

\- Sí. Porque conozco a la señorita Regina, y la aprecio.

\- ¿Y se te ha ocurrido que a lo mejor también la aprecio yo?

\- A decir verdad, sería usted una necia si no la apreciara. La señorita Regina es la sal de la tierra. Lo único que espero es que sea...cuidadosa con ella. Tiene muy buen corazón, y no me gustaría nada que se lo destrozara. – Le dio un apretón en el hombro. - Usted también tiene buen corazón y me gustaría mucho que se lo entregase a alguien antes de que me haga demasiado viejo para verlo.

Emma entrecerró los ojos.

\- Estás interpretando demasiadas cosas a partir de una simple invitación. - Archie tardó unos segundos en contestar. Contempló a Emma con la misma mirada penetrante de antes.

\- Sí, probablemente tenga razón. – Le apretó una vez más el hombro y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. - Que disfrute de la velada, miladi. Estoy seguro de que a la señorita Regina y al señorito Henry les encantará su estupendo telescopio.

En el instante mismo en que Archie cerró la puerta al salir, Emma apuró su copa de coñac. Sintió cómo le bajaba el calor por el cuerpo y calmaba la inquietante sensación que la atenazaba.

Una simple invitación, maldita sea. No era más que eso. No tenía la menor intención de enredarse con Regina Mills; tenía sus responsabilidades, su vida secreta. Un precio puesto a su cabeza.

En su vida no había sitio para ella.

.

.

.

De pie en el espacioso nicho acristalado que había en un rincón del amplio invernadero de la condesa, Regina contemplo a Henry acercarse al Herschel con expresión reverencial. El chico lanzó una exclamación que la hizo sonreír, y se concentró en la emoción y el entusiasmo de su hermano, un sentimiento que ella misma debería experimentar también... si no fuera porque era casi dolorosamente consciente de la presencia de aquella mujer alta de cabello dorado que contestaba con suma paciencia la andanada de preguntas que le disparaba Henry sin cesar.

Cielos, ¿era posible que una mujer pudiera dejarla sin respiración? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Hasta aquel momento. Hasta que se encontró en su casa, intentando centrar la atención en lo que decía, en su magnífico telescopio, y fracasando estrepitosamente. Hasta que ella volvió la vista hacia Regina y todo el oxígeno pareció desaparecer del aire.

Vestida totalmente de negro salvo por la camisa y la corbata de lazo, blancas como la nieve, tenía un aire elegante y al mismo tiempo daba la sensación de que por debajo de aquel pulido barniz bullía una energía apenas contenida. Una fuerza reprimida que sugería que aquella mujer era más de lo que indicaba su impecable apariencia.

\- Ahí esta Sagitario – dijo Henry sin aliento debido a la emoción, mirando por el visor. - Y el Águila. ¡Ya las había visto antes, pero no de esta forma! Parecen al alcance de la mano. – Se volvió, agarró a su hermana de la mano y tiró de ella. - Mira, Gina, nunca has visto nada parecido.

Regina hizo un esfuerzo para apartar la vista de su inquietante anfitriona y se recordó que estaba deseosa de experimentar el esplendor de un telescopio tan magnífico, de modo que se acercó al instrumento. Tras efectuar ciertos ajustes en el enfoque, lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- Es como si el cielo estuviese a unos metros de mí.

Las estrellas titilaban como diamantes contra terciopelo negro, con un brillo cercano que le hizo desear alargar la mano para cogerlas y jugar con ellas entre los dedos.

\- Las estrellas son fabulosas, ciertamente – comentó ladi Swan a su espalda - pero si mira aquí...

La frase quedó en suspenso cuando ella se acercó un poco más y Regina sintió que la rodeaba el calor de su cuerpo. Emma apoyó una mano en su hombro y extendió la otra por delante para hacer girar lentamente el telescopio.

\- Ya está, – dijo con voz profunda, junto al oído de Regina - ahora debe poder ver Júpiter.

Regina observó cómo cambiaba el cielo tachonado de diamantes conforme ella ajustaba el telescopio, con la respiración atascada en la garganta al sentir el roce de su cuerpo. Su aroma limpio inundó sus sentidos, y tuvo que luchar por reprimir el impulso de reclinarse contra ella, de envolverse en ella como en una manta cálida y aterciopelada.

Sintió un leve hormigueo allí donde la mano de ella le tocaba el hombro, al tiempo que un estremecimiento de placer le bajaba por la columna vertebral. Entrecerró los ojos al notar las sensaciones que la recorrían de arriba abajo e hizo un esfuerzo por inhalar aire. Pero aquel comportamiento ilógico y nada científico por su parte no podía ser. Abrió los ojos, parpadeó, y entonces lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

\- Oh, cielos – jadeó. - Es un milagro ver algo que se encuentra tan lejos.

\- Cuénteme qué ve – dijo ladi Swan con suavidad.

\- Es... Increíble. Rojo. Ardiente. Misterioso. Demasiado distante para imaginar siquiera cómo es.

Con el cuerpo de la condesa tan cerca de su espalda, observó el lejano planeta y trató, sin éxito, de convencerse de que el rápido latir de su corazón se debía únicamente a la emoción de aquel descubrimiento.

Respiró hondo para recuperarse y se reprendió interiormente. Luego se volvió hacia Henry, que casi daba saltos de alegría. Se ajustó las gafas y le dirigió una sonrisa claramente temblorosa.

\- ¿Es grande, Regina? –preguntó Henry.

\- Es lo más grande que he sentido... digo, visto nunca.

Se apresuró a apartarse del telescopio para que Henry aplicase el ojo a la lente. Su exclamación de asombro resonó por toda la habitación, y Regina se atrevió a espiar a ladi Swan; ésta la estaba observando, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, le sonrió.

\- ¿Está emocionada?

\- Oh, muy emocionada, miladi. – Cielos, ¿aquella voz sin resuello era la suya? Señaló con un gesto a su hermano, completamente absorto. - Y diría que Henry está a punto de ponerse a dar brincos. - Emma rio quedamente.

\- Yo reaccioné del mismo modo la primera vez que miré por el telescopio.

A Regina le pasó por la mente una imagen de ladi Swan dando brincos con juvenil despreocupación, imagen que le provocó una sonrisa.

\- Cielo santo, esto es increíble – exclamó Henry en tono bajo y reverente. Luego se volvió hacia ellos, hurgó en su chaleco y extrajo una libreta con tapas de cuero. - ¿Le importaría que tomase algunas notas, miladi?

\- No tengas prisa y anota todo lo que quieras – respondió la aludida con una cálida sonrisa. - Se volvió hacia Regina - Quizá, mientras Henry disfruta del Herschel, a usted le gustaría conocer mi hogar, señorita Mills.

Regina vaciló. Se trataba de una invitación teóricamente inocente, y sin embargo le dio un vuelco el corazón ante la idea de estar a solas con la condesa. Entonces estuvo a punto de romper a reír por su estupidez; por supuesto, no iban a estar solas, una casa de aquel tamaño tendría decenas de criados. Además, no se atrevía a quedarse allí para mirar por el telescopio y arriesgarse de nuevo a tenerla tan cerca de su espalda. Y tampoco deseaba apartar a su hermano del Herschel.

\- Espero que un paseo por mi casa no sea un asunto de tanta importancia – comentó Swan en tono jocoso. Le ofreció su brazo y dijo - Vamos. He pedido que sirvan el té en la salita. De paso, le enseñaré la galería de retratos y la mataré de aburrimiento con tediosas historias sobre mis numerosos antepasados.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para dar a su voz un tono ligero que distaba mucho de sentir, Regina aceptó su brazo y murmuró:

\- ¿Cómo podría resistirme a tan tentadora invitación?

Y mientras salían del invernadero, rogó que, en efecto, la condesa la matara de aburrimiento; pero mucho se temía que ladi Swan ya le resultaba demasiado fascinante. Se detuvieron junto al último grupo de retratos de la galería.

\- Supongo que esta dama será su madre – dijo ella.

Emma contempló el bello rostro de su madre, que le devolvía una sonrisa serena y cuyo semblante no reflejaba rastro alguno de la amargura y la infelicidad que había padecido.

\- Sí

\- Es encantadora - A Emma se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

\- Sí lo era. Murió cuando yo tenía quince años.

La pequeña mano que descansaba en su manga le dio un leve apretón de comprensión.

\- Lo siento. No hay un buen momento para perder a un progenitor, pero ha de ser especialmente difícil para una chica en el umbral de convertirse en una mujer.

\- Sí.

Emma consiguió pronunciar aquel monosílabo con dificultad. La asaltaron los recuerdos, como le ocurría cada vez que miraba el retrato de su madre. Voces airadas, su padre lanzando pullas verbales que herían profundamente, y su madre, desesperada en su desgracia, prisionera de la infelicidad de su matrimonio.

\- ¿Quién es esta mujer? – preguntó Regina tirando de ella y sacándola de sus turbadores recuerdos.

Emma miró el siguiente retrato, y experimentó el dolor que siempre la acompañaba al pensar en Nina. Aquel retrato había sido pintado para conmemorar su decimosexto cumpleaños.

Parecía joven y tan dulce e inocente con su vestido de muselina color marfil... que Emma se acordó vívidamente de cuando se colaba en la biblioteca durante las larguísimas horas que su hermana pasaba en ella posando, para hacerla sonreír. "¿Qué cara es esa, Mary? Parece que te has comido un pimiento picante. Sonríe, o cogeré un poco de pintura roja y te dibujaré una gran sonrisa en la cara". A modo de respuesta, Mary encogía las mejillas y ponía cara de pez. A pesar de aquellas travesuras, el artista había logrado captar a Nina con una sonrisa serena y una chispa de malicia en los ojos.

\- Ésta es mi hermana Mary - Ella se sorprendió

\- No sabía que tuviera usted una hermana, miladi

Emma la miró fijamente. Habría apostado a que casi todas las mujeres del pueblo conocían a los miembros de las familias de la nobleza.

\- Mary es la vizcondesa de Darvin. Vive en Cornualles.

\- Yo siempre he deseado ver la costa de Cornualles. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo allí?

"Desde que mi padre la vendió como si fuera un saco de harina"

\- Cinco años. Desde que se... casó - Ella notó la tirantez de su tono y sus ojos brillaron con un sentimiento de amistad.

\- ¿No es feliz en su matrimonio? –preguntó con suavidad

\- No

\- Cuánto lo siento. Es una lástima que no haya podido salvarla el _Ladrón de Novias_. - Aquellas palabras lo atravesaron como un relámpago de culpabilidad

\- Sí, es una lástima

\- ¿La ve con frecuencia?

\- No lo bastante, me temo

\- Yo echaría mucho de menos a mis hermanas si vivieran tan lejos – comentó Regina

\- Tiene tres hermana ¿me equivoco?

\- En efecto. Todas están casadas. Belle y Zelena viven aquí, en Tunbridge Wells. Ruby, que acaba de casarse con el barón Whiteshead, vive a una hora a caballo. Todas nos vemos muy a menudo.

\- Recuerdo haber conocido a sus hermanas en una velada musical, hace varios años. - La señorita Mills sonrió brevemente.

\- Y estoy segura de que no se olvidaría de ellas. Mis hermanas son todas preciosas; pero juntas dejan sin aliento a cualquiera.

Emma no pudo discrepar. Sin embargo, la hermana que a ella le resultaba inolvidable era Regina.

\- Pero lo más asombroso y maravilloso de mis hermanas – continuó Regina - es que por dentro son tan encantadoras como por fuera.

Emma no detectó envidia en su voz, sólo un profundo orgullo. Estudió su rostro vuelto hacia arriba mientras decidía si debía o no decirle que ella era igual de encantadora. ¿Aceptaría el cumplido como un sentimiento sincero, o creería que no era más que una cortesía superficial?

Incapaz de decidirse, dejó pasar el momento. Entonces dio media vuelta y condujo a la señorita Mills a la salita donde se había dispuesto el té. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó como ella cruzaba el suelo de parqué y se dirigía al centro de la habitación. Al llegar allí se volvió lentamente, mientras recorría con la mirada las paredes cubiertas de seda color crema, el mullido sofá, el diván y los sillones de orejas, las cortinas de terciopelo azul oscuro, los apliques de bronce que flanqueaban el gran espejo, el fuego acogedor que crepitaba en la chimenea y el conjunto de porcelanas antiguas que amaba su madre y que adornaban las mesitas auxiliares de caoba.

\- Una estancia encantadora, miladi – dijo completando el círculo para situarse nuevamente frente a ella - Al igual que toda su casa.

\- Gracias – Emma señaló el servicio de té - ¿Le apetece una taza de té? ¿O preferiría algo más fuerte? ¿Un jerez, quizá?

La señorita Mills la sorprendió al aceptar un jerez. Mientras ella tomaba asiento sobre el diván, Emma sirvió la bebida, se preparó un coñac para sí y acto seguido se sentó en el otro extremo. Regina bebió un pequeño sorbo de jerez, gesto que atrajo la mirada de Emma hacia sus labios. Al instante se imaginó que se inclinaba y tocaba su labio inferior con la lengua para probar su dulzor. Pero cerró los ojos y apuró su bebida de un trago para borrar aquella sensual imagen.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, depositó la copa vacía sobre la mesilla y tomó una jarra de vidrio que descansaba junto al servicio de té. Se la tendió diciendo:

\- Es para usted

\- ¿Para mí? – Regina dejó su copa sobre la mesa y cogió la jarra. La sostuvo en alto para captar la luz del fuego y exclamó - Pero sí parece miel.

\- Y lo es. Recuerdo que Henry mencionó que casi se le habían agotado las existencias, de modo que he...

Su voz se perdió al ver que ella esbozaba una delicada sonrisa, una sonrisa que la hechizó por completo y le provocó una oleada de calor en todo el cuerpo, una sonrisa que no se debía a que le regalasen flores y que sospechaba que no se podía conseguir con ninguno de los demás presentes por los que suspiraba la mayoría de las mujeres.

\- Es usted muy atenta – dijo ella - Gracias.

\- De nada. No obstante, debo admitir que mi regalo va acompañado de una petición.

\- Con sumo gusto se la concederé, si está en mi mano.

\- Usted ha dicho que la crema de miel que fabrica alivia los dolores de su amiga.

\- Eso parece, en efecto, incluso sin las propiedades caloríficas que espero incorporarle.

\- Un lacayo mío sufre de rigidez en las articulaciones y quizá su crema pudiera ayudarlo. Será un placer suministrarle varias jarras más como ésta si usted consiente en fabricar un poco de crema para él. - La sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- Ya le estoy proporcionando mi crema al señor Archie.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Pues sí. Llevo varios meses. Si bien no es una cura, le proporciona cierto alivio pasajero. No tendría inconveniente en fabricar un lote de más para él. No es necesario que me dé más de una jarra, miladi, una ya es bastante generosidad. Es usted muy...amable.

\- Estoy segura de que no será su intención parecer demasiado sorprendida – sonrió ella.

\- No estoy sorprendida, miladi. – Se apreció un brillo travieso detrás de sus gafas - Por lo menos, no mucho. – Su diversión disminuyó lentamente - Agradezco su amabilidad conmigo, pero deseo expresarle mi gratitud por la generosidad que ha demostrado hacia Henry. – Extendió una mano y lo tocó ligeramente en el brazo. - Gracias.

\- No ha supuesto ningún esfuerzo. Henry es un chico estupendo, y posee una mente aguda e inquisitiva.

\- Sí, así es, pero muchas personas simplemente... lo trata con desdén.

\- Hay muchas personas necias.

Una lenta sonrisa, llena de inconfundible admiración, se extendió por el rostro de la señorita Mills, y Emma tuvo la sensación de haber sido agraciada con un regalo de valor incalculable. Contempló la pequeña mano de la joven apoyada en su manga y se maravilló que un contacto tan inocente fuera capaz de prender semejante fuego en ella. Alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos de Regina, que la contemplaban a su vez con un afecto que no hizo sino abrasarle aún más la sangre.

Ella bajó la mirada al lugar donde descansaba su mano, sobre la manga de la condesa. Con una tímida exclamación ahogada, retiró la mano, y Emma apenas pudo resistir el impulso de aferrarle los dedos y apretarlos contra sí.

De repente pareció hacer demasiado calor en aquella habitación cerrada. Emma necesitaba poner distancia entre ambas, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, ella dejó la jarra sobre la mesa y se incorporó. ¿Habría notado también el calor?

Fue hasta la chimenea y contempló el enorme retrato que colgaba sobre la repisa de mármol.

\- ¿Es su padre? – preguntó

\- Sí – Emma miró desapasionadamente al hombre que la había engendrado.

Leopoldo Swan había proporcionado la semilla para crear a su hija, y hasta allí llegó su labor de "padre".

Supuso que muchos habrían retirado el retrato, pero a ella nunca se le ocurrió tal cosa; el imperdonable trato que dio su padre a Mary era la fuerza motriz que alimentaba la misión del _Ladrón de Novias_ , y se aseguraba de mirar todos los días la cara de su padre para no olvidar que... que aquel codicioso bastardo había negociado con una hermosa joven como si ésta fuera un objeto, ni que sus imprudentes infidelidades habían avergonzado a su madre, ni que la había tratado con una cruel mezcla de indiferencia y desprecio.

No, jamás olvidaría al hombre al que había jurado no parecerse nunca. Sin embargo, el retrato la obsesionaba cada vez que lo miraba, porque no se podía negar el parecido físico existente entre su padre y ella, un hecho que le dolía. "Puede que me parezca ti, pero no soy en absoluto como tú".

La señorita Mills examinaba el retrato con gran interés.

\- Me doy cuenta de que ha advertido el parecido – dijo ella, haciendo acopio de fuerzas para la inevitable comparación, aunque de nuevo se dijo a sí misma que no importaba; el parecido era tan sólo físico.

\- En realidad – respondió ella al tiempo que se volvía a mirarla - no lo veo. - Emma se quedó perpleja.

\- ¿No lo ve? Todo el mundo dice que me parezco a mi padre. - Ella se tocó la barbilla con los dedos y lo estudió con expresión ceñuda.

\- Físicamente, supongo

\- ¿Y de qué otro modo puede ser?

La joven se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Emma se levantó y se acercó a ella. El resplandor del fuego la iluminaba desde atrás y dejaba su rostro en sombra. Emma le alzó la barbilla suavemente con un dedo hasta que los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

\- Dígamelo – la instó, sorprendida por la extraña necesidad de saber a qué se refería la joven. - Se lo ruego.

\- Sólo he querido decir que su padre parece... es decir, por lo visto poseía cierta... aspereza de carácter. Se aprecia ahí, en sus ojos. Alrededor de su boca. En su postura. Usted no tiene un espíritu tan severo.

\- ¿Lo cree así? – Emma rehusó preguntarse por qué le latía tan fuerte el corazón, ni por el placer que le produjeron aquellas palabras.

Su sorpresa debió de verse reflejada en su rostro, porque de inmediato la señorita Mills compuso una mueca de remordimiento.

\- Perdóneme, miladi. Me temo que soy demasiado directa al hablar, pero no pretendía ofenderla. Lo que intentaba decir es que usted es mucho más apuesta.

\- Entiendo – La comisura de su boca se curvó hacia arriba y no pudo resistirse a tomarle el pelo - ¿Me considera apuesta, señorita Mills? - Ella abrió los ojos con desmesura y se humedeció los labios.

\- Bueno... sí. Estoy segura de que la mayoría de la gente estaría de acuerdo en que es usted... agradable a la vista. Desde luego muchas mujeres.

\- Ah. Y resulta innegable que usted es una mujer. Pero es bastante corta de vista, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, pero...

La condesa la interrumpió y cedió al impulso que le perseguía desde la primera vez que la vio: le retiró las gafas de la nariz. Luego retrocedió unos pasos y le preguntó:

\- ¿Y ahora qué piensa, señorita Mills? - Ella la miró entornando los ojos y apretó los labios como si reprimiese una sonrisa.

\- Estoy segura de que sigue siendo linda, aunque no la vea con nitidez.

\- En ese caso, acérquese - Ella dio un vacilante pasito y volvió a entornar los ojos.

\- ¿Y bien? – inquirió Emma

\- Me temo que sigo viéndola borrosa, miladi. Pero la lógica científica indica que su aspecto no ha cambiado.

\- Ah, pero en la ciencia siempre hay que poner a prueba las teorías. – Emma dio un paso hacia ella - ¿Me ve ahora? - Regina se esforzó por no sonreír.

\- Continúa siendo un simple borrón, me temo.

Ella dio otro paso más. Ahora ya no los separaba ni un metro. Emma la miró fijamente, preparada para hallar nerviosismo, esperando ver ansiedad, anhelando contemplar el deseo arder en sus ojos; pero, en cambio, ella se limitó a observarla con mirada firme, con lo que parecía una distante frialdad, con las cejas levemente alzadas, como si ella fuera una especie de... espécimen científico. ¡Diablos!

\- ¿Sigo siendo un... cómo me ha llamado... ah, sí, un simple borrón?

\- Se está volviendo más nítida, pero todavía la veo borrosa en el contorno.

\- En ese caso, avíseme cuando consiga enfocarme.

Se inclinó hacia delante, muy despacio, observándole fijamente, deseando que reaccionase al calor que sabía que ardía en su mirada. Supo el instante exacto en que quedó enfocada; las caras de ambas estaban a no más de quince centímetros la una de la otra. Regina respiró hondo y sus pupilas se dilataron.

\- ¿Me ve ahora con nitidez? – preguntó Emma suavemente. Ella tragó y afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Eh... sí. Está aquí. Aquí...mismo. Tan... cerca.

Su voz contenía una nota ronca y falta de alimento que Emma sintió como una caricia. Y sus ojos... sí, ahora brillaba en ellos la conciencia de la situación, el nuevo ardor que ella buscaba. Alargó una mano para tomarle la muñeca y quedó complacida al comprobar que el pulso de ella latía acelerado.

Posó la mirada en su boca y en ese momento sintió el fuerte zarpazo del deseo. La embargó aquel dulce aroma a miel, anegó sus sentidos. Simplemente, tenía que saber si sabía tan dulce como olía. Tenía que comprobarlo. Sólo una vez.

Antes de que pudiera olvidar todas las razones por las que no debía hacerlo, bajó la cabeza y rozó suavemente los labios de la señorita Mills con los suyos. Suaves. Melosos. Una pizca de jerez. Con la curiosidad apenas satisfecha, la atrajo a sus brazos y la besó de nuevo, probando sus labios, envolviéndolos, jugando con ellos.

Cálidos. Dulces... Más. Necesitaba más.

Con la punta de la lengua recorrió el contorno del labio inferior para instarlo a abrirse para ella. Regina dejó escapar un leve jadeo que llevó hasta ella una ráfaga de su respiración tibia y perfumada con jerez. Emma lanzó un gemido y deslizó la lengua al interior del sedoso terciopelo de su boca.

Calor. Miel. El paraíso.

Se llenó de su sabor dulce, y todas las cosas desaparecieron excepto ella. Dios, sabía maravillosamente, hasta el punto de que se sintió abrumada por un fuerte impulso de simplemente devorarla. La estrechó un poco más contra sí, apretándose a sus exuberantes curvas, saboreando su suavidad, enardecida por el modo sobrecogedor en que encajaba entre sus brazos. Así la había sentido el día en que la raptó, sólo que este abrazo era mucho más, porque esta vez ella se lo estaba devolviendo... con una sorpresa titubeante que se convirtió rápidamente en un creciente entusiasmo, el cual disolvió todo vestigio de autodominio que conservase.

Ella imitaba todas sus acciones, al principio tímidamente, como un estudiante al que se le presentara una nueva ecuación, pero aprendía deprisa. Y con resultados devastadores. Mientras Emma la saboreaba, ella exploraba su boca con gesto igual de concienzudo, deslizando su suave lengua contra la de la condesa. Incluso cuando sus dedos se hundieron en su sedoso cabello esparciendo horquillas, los de ella le acariciaron el pelo, cuando sus brazos la estrecharon por la cintura, ella se elevó de puntillas y acerco la boca aún más.

Un grave gemido retumbó entre ambas ¿Procedente de quién? ¿De ella? Emma no lo supo. Lo único que supo fue que la sensación de tocarla era increíble, que sabía de manera increíble, y que quería más.

Mientras con una mano le sujetaba la cabeza, con la otra bajó lentamente por su espalda deleitándose en sus curvas suaves y femeninas. Acarició con la palma sus glúteos y después la apretó más contra sí, sabiendo que notaria su intención de profundizar; en vez de retroceder, ella se tensó más contra su cuerpo.

Un remolino de calor recorrió a Emma de arriba abajo, como una llamarada sobre hojarasca seca. Su pulso se disparó y batió en sus oídos, borrándolo todo excepto a ella: la textura de su cabello, la fragancia de su piel, el sabor de su boca.

Más. Tenía que probar más. Le separó los labios y le recorrió el cuello dejando un rastro de besos, saboreando las vibraciones que percibía en la boca cada vez que ella dejaba escapar un ronco gemido.

Regina...

El nombre le salió como un susurro entre los labios, incapaz de contenerlo. Acarició con la lengua el frenético latir de su pulso en la base de la garganta. Miel. Dios, ¿todo su cuerpo olería a miel? ¿Tendría en todas partes aquel sabor? Pasó rauda por su mente una imagen de ambas, desnudas en su cama. Ella con los ojos vidriosos a causa del deseo y las piernas extendidas, expectante. Emma aferrada a sus caderas, tocando con la lengua su entrepierna humedecida...

La frente se le perló de sudor. Tenía que poner fin a aquella locura. Ahora, mientras todavía pudiera hacerlo. Aspiró aire, temblorosa y se obligó a incorporarse y finalizar el beso.

Al mirarla fijamente contuvo un gemido. Diablos, ella estaba tan excitada como Emma; sus labios húmedos e inflamados exhalaban breves suspiros y permanecían entreabiertos, como si le rogasen que los besara otra vez. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas teñidas de carmesí. Emma posó la mirada en el pulso que latía veloz en la base de su cuello y luego en los senos, que aún seguían apretados contra los suyos. Imaginó sus pezones erectos y ansió introducir los dedos por debajo del corpiño para tocarla.

En ese momento se abrieron sus párpados, y todo el control de Emma estuvo a punto de desmoronarse ante aquella expresión turbia y lánguida. Notó que la asaltaba un estremecimiento y se apresuró a envolverla en su abrazo para absorber su temblor y empezar a sentirlo ella misma. Le apartó un mechón castaño de la mejilla arrebolada y esperó a que su mirada borrosa se enfocara en ella.

Cuando por fin sucedió, tuvo que apretar los dientes para resistir la expresión de sorpresa y candor que se leía en sus ojos.

\- Cielos – dijo ella. - Ha sido...

\- Delicioso. Deleitable. Divino – Una sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios. - Cuántas letras _d_ para describir a una mujer. O tal vez fuera mejor utilizar palabras con _e_.

\- No puedo negar que me viene a la cabeza la palabra "embriaguez" - Emma sintió pura satisfacción. Tocó con el dedo el seductor lunar que tenía ella junto al labio superior y murmuró:

\- Yo estaba pensando en exquisita. Y encantadora.

Regina se quedó inmóvil. De sus ojos fue desapareciendo lentamente todo vestigio de deseo, hasta que la miró fijamente con una expresión vacía. No, no estaba vacía del todo; se apreciaban sombras de decepción en sus ojos. Casi le pareció oírla decir: "Yo no soy encantadora. Usted es como todos los demás que han pasado estas últimas semanas soltándome cumplidos hipócritas".

Su expresión provocó en Emma una sensación de dolor que no supo describir. Antes de que pudiese encontrar una manera de borrar aquella mirada de desilusión, ella apretó los labios y dio un paso atrás para liberarse de sus brazos.

\- ¿Puede darme mis gafas, por favor? – dijo en un tono sin inflexiones.

\- Por supuesto

Emma tomó las gafas de la repisa de la chimenea y se las entregó. Ella se apresuró a ponérselas y acto seguido se rodeó con los brazos como si quisiera protegerse de un súbito frío. Aspiró hondo varias veces y después levantó la barbilla y se encaró de frente a Emma.

Se sintió golpeada por un sentimiento de culpa. Maldición, ¿en qué estaba pensando para haberla besado de una manera tan apasionada? ¿Para haberla besado, siquiera? Una dama jamás haría nada semejante y sabía que debía excusarse con sinceridad. Pero ¿cómo podía pedir disculpas por algo que parecía tan... ineludible? ¿Y cómo hacerle entender que de veras la consideraba encantadora? Y muy a su pesar, además.

Antes de que pudiera decidirse, ella dijo:

\- Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a buscar a Henry y me marche enseguida, ladi Swan.

Tenía razón. Las cosas entre ellas se habían salido de cauce, y Emma aceptaba toda la responsabilidad de la situación. Pero de todos modos se sintió abrumada por una aguda sensación de pérdida al percibir la frialdad de su tono. Apretó los puños mientras la miraba salir de la habitación; sí, lo mejor sería que se fuera. Pero, diablos, en su interior todo su ser deseaba que se quedase. No podía negarlo.

Mas ¿qué diablos podía hacer al respecto?

* * *

 **¿Les gusto tanto como a mi? jaja apartir de este capitulo las cosas entre estas dos se pondran muy "interesantes" y el proximo capitulo es corto, pero en el se le ocurrira una loca idea a Regina que les hara pensar que el unico cuerdo de esa familia es Henry**

 **bye!**

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! este... se que he tardado en actualizar practicamente un mes, pero he estado en examenes, he tenido mucho trabajo y pues otros asuntos que o no me han dado el tiempo o las ganas de escribir, asi que perdon por la espera. Este capitulo es algo corto a comparacion de los otros, pero sin duda picante jajajaja, si pensaban que esta historia estaria llena solo de palabras cursi se equivocan, tengo el presentimiento que les encantara este capitulo igual o mas que el anterior.**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios a Candy, Kykyo-chan, Love Girl, ineheram, a Guest 1(es para diferenciarlos) y Guest 2, se que no les gusto el final del capitulo anterior porque Regina huyo, pero en este creo que les gustara la decision que esta tomara y capaz algunos lleguen a decir que esta loca para llegar a tal conclusion jajajajaja. tambien agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen y leen la historia.**

 **Por cierto con respecto a mi otra historia "Guerra de elementos" pues para aquellos que la leen les pido paciencia, no he estado muy inspirada jajaja me he quedado a mitad o menos del capitulo asi que solo les pido un poco mas de paciencia. Y sin mas disfruten el capitulo. Bye!**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 9

 _Del London Times:_

 _El baile anual de máscaras celebrado en la casa de campo en Devon de la condesa de Ringshire constituyó, como siempre, un evento memorable. Varios caballeros se disfrazaron del infame Ladrón de Novias, lo cual llevó a muchos invitados a especular, entre risas, con la idea de que tal vez se encontrara entre ellos el auténtico Ladrón de Novias, ¿Sería posible que fuera tan osado? Muchos invitados señalaron, además, que el Ladrón de Novias llevaba varias semanas sin ser noticia. Uno no puede por menos de preguntarse dónde y cuándo atacará de nuevo. Sin embargo, dado que todos los hombres no imposibilitados del país se hallan deseosos de cobrar la recompensa de siete mil libras que han puesto como precio a su cabeza, es seguro que el próximo secuestro del Ladrón de Novias será el último de su infame carrera._

Emma arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa de cerezo de la salita y lanzó un suspiro.

Toda aquella especulación e interés por sus actividades constituían un arma de doble filo. Si bien llamaba la atención sobre el calvario de las mujeres que eran canjeadas mediante un matrimonio como si fueran posesiones de la familia, hacía que sus esfuerzos por rescatarlas fueran todavía más peligrosos. ¿Una recompensa de siete mil libras? Nadie resistiría a semejante suma. Si cometía el menor error, tendría que despedirse de su cabeza.

¿Cómo iría la investigación? ¿Se habría descubierto alguna pista más acerca de la identidad del _Ladrón de Novias_? Archie no le había comunicado nada, pero quizás fuera ya hora de acudir directamente a las fuentes. Sí, tal vez fuera una acertada idea tener una charla informal con el magistrado; David Nolan y ella eran conocidos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez aquel mismo día o al siguiente se acercase hasta el pueblo, y de vuelta a casa...

Su mirada voló hasta la jarra de miel que descansaba sobre la mesa, al lado del periódico arrojado con descuido. La señorita Mills la había olvidado la noche anterior, en su prisa por marcharse. Había pensado en la posibilidad de recordárselo, pero luego descartó la idea; devolverle la jarra era la excusa perfecta para verla una vez más, y por mucho que ella deseara lo contrario, por alguna razón le era necesario hacerlo.

Se levantó y comenzó a pasear por el parqué con expresión ceñuda. Maldición ¿cómo podía un simple beso, que había durado sólo unos instantes, haberla afectado tan profundamente? Se acordaba de cada segundo vivido, de cada uno de los matices de aquella boca, de la huella del cuerpo de Regina apretado contra el suyo, del modo en que aquellas suaves curvas encajaban en sus manos. Maldición, a lo largo de los años había pasado incontables horas disfrutando de los sensuales encantos de otras mujeres. Y siempre, una vez saciada la pasión y completado el acto, simplemente las había... Olvidado. Sin embargo, el beso que había compartido con Regina, aquel encuentro ardiente y sin aliento de dos bocas, había quedado en su memoria como una marca grabada a fuego.

La noche anterior apenas había dormido. Acostada en su cama y excitada, revivió aquel beso una y otra vez. Después se torturó aún más imaginando lo que podría haber sucedido si ella no se hubiera marchado.

Con un gemido, aferró la repisa de la chimenea con ambas manos y bajó la cabeza para perder su mirada en las alegres llamas. La estaban bombardeando las imágenes que había intentado apartar durante toda la noche, y cerró los ojos con fuerza para hacerlas desaparecer. Pero en lugar de eso, se vio a sí misma quitándole el vestido a Regina y desnudándola centímetro a centímetro, sus bellos ojos al principio agrandados por la sorpresa, luego cerrados mientras ella la besaba larga y profundamente. Acto seguido la llevaba hasta el sofá y abría la jarra de miel para introducir el dedo en ella. Luego, muy despacio, dibujaba un círculo dorado alrededor de su pezón erecto. Oyendo los roncos gemidos que le evocaban sensaciones habituales para sus oídos, lamía la delicia que acababa de crear. Cuando por fin levantaba la cabeza y volvía a introducir el dedo en la jarra, ella la miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos nublados por el deseo. "¿Qué piensa saborear a continuación, miladi?" "Todo tu cuerpo. Y luego..."

En ese instante unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su fantasía erótica. Se pasó las manos por la cara, que le ardía. Fue consiente entonces del calor que inundaba su entrepierna y de su propia humedad. Diablos. Se trataba de la, por lo visto, nunca calmada excitación que le provocaba la señorita Mills. Se deslizó hasta sentarse sobre el cojín, cogió el periódico y lo situó sobre su regazo.

\- Adelante

Entró un criado que le tendió una bandeja de plata en la que descansaba un sobre sellado.

\- Acaba de llegar esto, excelencia. El mensajero ha indicado que es urgente y que debía aguardar respuesta.

Emma tomó la carta y se quedó de una pieza al reconocer su nombre escrito con la inconfundible y elegante caligrafía de Mary. Despidió al criado con un gesto.

\- Llamará cuando tenga lista mi contestación.

En el instante en que se cerró la puerta, Emma rompió el sello de lacre. Le temblaban las manos de miedo cuando desplegó la gruesa vitela ¿Habría vuelto a hacerle daño aquel bastardo de Whale? "En ese caso, ya puede darse por muerto". Con el corazón desbocado, leyó rápidamente la carta.

 _Mi queridísima Emma:_

 _Te escribo para informarte de que Whale ha muerto. Falleció el miércoles pasado, con ocasión de un duelo. Su hermano menor se trasladará aquí tan pronto se lo permitan sus asuntos. Me ha indicado que puedo continuar viviendo aquí, pero yo desearía partir lo antes posible. Abrigo la esperanza de que la oferta que me hiciste siga aún en pie y que pueda quedarme en casa, al menos hasta encontrar otro alojamiento._

 _Quedo ansiosa a la espera de tu respuesta._

 _Tuya,_ _Nina._

La tensión fue abandonando lentamente los hombros de Emma, que dejó escapar un largo suspiro. A continuación, fue hasta el escritorio, extrajo papel con el membrete de Swan y escribió con todo cuidado tres palabras a su hermana: "Ven a casa".

.

.

Regina estaba sentada en su roca plana favorita, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas levantadas y asomando los pies por debajo de su viejo y cómo vestido verde oscuro. Contempló las tranquilas aguas del lago y después lanzó un puñado de guijarros a la superficie espejada. Surgieron decenas de anillos que comenzaron a dispersarse, a unirse con aquella quietud añil, a entrecruzarse unos con otros a modo de eco de la miríada de emociones que la inundaban.

Por su mente pasaron de nuevo las vívidas imágenes de la noche anterior, que le provocaban una mezcla contradictoria de alegría, desilusión y vergüenza, ingredientes emocionales que se combinaban para dar lugar a una dolorosa confusión.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó borrar a la condesa de su memoria... borrar el momento en que la tocó, la miró, la besó, la hizo sentirse más viva de lo que se había sentido nunca, mientras en su interior bullían sensaciones desconocidas que enardecían su cuerpo de una manera tan maravillosa que la dejaba sin respiración. Que la dejaba dolorida. Febril. Con ganas de más.

Y entonces le sobrevino la decepción.

Lanzó un gemido y volvió la cabeza para apoyar la mejilla contra el lado que iluminaba el sol. "Tal vez fuera mejor utilizar palabras con _e_. Yo estaba pensando en "exquisita"... y "encantadora".

La había halagado, de forma muy parecida a los falsos admiradores que últimamente no cesaban de reclamar su compañía con uno u otro pretexto, con tal de interrogarla acerca del _Ladrón de Novias_. Casi todos la habían atiborrado de cumplidos, desde adorable hasta maravillosa, y ella los había soportado arreglándoselas de algún modo para no poner los ojos en blanco.

"Encantadora". Dios, ¿por qué le habría dicho la condesa que era encantadora? Era una descarada falsedad. ¿Acaso pensaba que ella no sabía que era más anodina que una pared? Por alguna razón, el oírle pronunciar aquella palabra había surtido el efecto de un cubo de agua que le hubiera caído encima y la hubiera devuelto brusca y cruelmente a sus cabales.

"Encantadora". Sí, ladi Swan había escogido la misma palabra que había empleado uno de sus nuevos admiradores, un tal señor Martin, justo al comienzo de su reciente popularidad. Por un momento de locura, sorpresa y placer, creyó a aquel joven... hasta que lo oyó una hora más tarde riendo con otro caballero junto a las ventanas francesas, por las que había salido ella para tomar un poco de ansiado aire fresco.

\- Es más fea que un saco de arpillera, esa señorita Mills – comentó el señor Martin.

\- Pero si le he oído a usted llamarla "encantadora" – replicó su compañero con una risita.

\- Jamás han pronunciado mis labios una mentira más evidente – repuso el señor Martin. - Casi me ahogué al proferirla. - Y ahora resulta que la condesa también la había llamado encantadora.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se la limpió con un gesto de impaciencia. No había esperado semejante falsedad en ella..., en la mujer que había hecho latir su tonto corazón casi desde el principio. Había creído que ella era diferente, pero estaba claro que de su boca fluían palabras huecas tan fácilmente como de la de los demás.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se recreó en el inútil ejercicio de desear ser encantadora de veras, una de aquellas mujeres que atraían la atención de una mujer como ella. Hacía años que había enterrado sin miramientos sueños tan fútiles, no era lógico perder el tiempo queriendo un imposible.

El ceño le arrugó la frente ante una repentina idea. Si bien cuestionaba la sinceridad de aquel cumplido, no cabía duda de que la condesa había sentido deseo hacia ella. Su forma de besarla, de tocarla y abrazarla lo decían a gritos. Encantadora o no, ella la había deseado. Y el cielo sabía que Regina la había deseado también.

Se irguió y procedió a aplicar la lógica a los hechos, apretando los labios. Sí, ella había musitado afirmaciones falsas en relación con su aspecto, pero ¿debía censurarla por ser amable? ¿Por ser educada? Cielos ¿qué quería que dijera la pobre? ¿Que ella le recordaba a un sapo?

Hasta la noche anterior, ninguna persona había dado muestras de desearla, de querer besarla y tocarla. Pero ladi Swan sí. Y, que Dios la ayudase, ella quería que la deseara de nuevo. Jamás se había atrevido a abrigar esperanzas de ser destinataria de la pasión de otro hombre o mujer; era muy posible que aquélla fuera su única oportunidad de vivir una aventura que su corazón anhelaba: conocer a una mujer. En todos los sentidos en que podía conocerla.

¿Podría pensar de verdad en la posibilidad de convertirse en la amante de ladi Swan? El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió un intenso arrebol en el rostro. "Sí, ésta es mi oportunidad de experimentar algo con lo que siempre he soñado: pasión. Con una mujer capaz de hacer que corra fuego por mis venas".

Por supuesto, el matrimonio quedaba descartado. Ladi Swan jamás se plantearía casarse con alguien como ella. Ella desposaría a un diamante de primera, una dama joven, fresca y maleable de la aristocracia, que poseyera una cara bonita y una dote a su altura. Pero su reacción de la noche anterior indicaba claramente que no rechazaba hacer el amor con ella.

Hacer el amor. La aventura de toda una vida. Cerró lentamente los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Siempre había soñado vivir aventuras, pero desde su fallido secuestro era como si se hubieran abierto todas las compuertas. Sus antiguos y vagos anhelos se habían transformado en un deseo profundo y dolorido. Sí, el trabajo que realizaba en el laboratorio la llenaba, pero a medida que iba haciéndose mayor reconocía que, aunque su mente se encontraba satisfecha, algo dentro de ella quería más. Y sabía perfectamente qué era.

Ladi Swan.

Se sujetó el estómago para calmar los nervios que lo agitaban. La amante de ladi Swan. Santo Dios ¿se atrevería? Todos sus antiguos deseos reprimidos le contestaron a gritos: ¡Sí!

Pero había varias cosas a tener en cuenta. Desde luego, haría falta mucha discreción para evitar que cayera un escándalo tanto sobre ella como sobre su familia. ¿Y qué pasaría si no sabía cómo hacerlo? Por descontado, había maneras de hacerlo, y aunque ella no sabía cuáles eran, seguro que sus hermanas sí. Pero lo mejor sería preguntar sólo a una de ellas; cuantas menos personas estuvieran al corriente de su plan, mejor. Quizá la más adecuada fuese Ruby, pues siempre estaba al corriente de los chismorreos de Londres y parecían fascinarla de modo particular las aventuras entre mujeres. "Diré que deseo saberlo meramente a efectos de investigación científica. Seguro que a Ruby no se le ocurrirá sospechar que tengo la intención de tener una amante".

Sintió una punzada de emoción ante la perspectiva de vivir semejante aventura. Quería descubrir cómo era la pasión, y de primera mano. Cielos, aquel beso había estado a punto de derretirle las rodillas. ¿Cómo sería compartir otras intimidades con la condesa, acariciarse mutuamente... unir sus cuerpos? No lo sabía, pero estaba desesperada por averiguarlo.

La sobresaltó el chasquido de una ramita al quebrarse. Volvió la cabeza y el corazón le dio un vuelco. A su espalda se erguía ladi Swan.

Emma la miró y se quedó inmóvil al ver su expresión. Venía con la esperanza de que ella no la mirase con el mismo gesto de desilusión que la noche anterior. Y no la miró. Pero no estaba preparada para el espectáculo que encontró.

Diablos, parecía estar...excitada. Las mejillas arreboladas, la respiración agitada, un brillo inconfundible de deseo detrás de las gafas. ¿Qué demonios estaría cavilando?

Ella cogió sus gastados zapatos y se los calzó. Emma acertó a ver brevemente un tobillo esbelto, que afectó a su pulso mucho más de lo que debería.

Tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y le dijo:

\- Buenas tardes, señorita Mills

\- Ladi Swan

Aceptó la mano de la condesa, y en el instante en que se juntaron sus palmas Emma experimentó un calor que le ascendió por el brazo.

La ayudó a incorporarse. La tenía a no más de treinta centímetros de sí, sus rizos castaños casi negros mostraban un encantador desaliño, su aroma a miel la envolvía igual que una fragante red. El deseo de besarla, de sentirla, la golpeó con la violencia de un puñetazo. Aunque su cerebro le decía que le soltase la mano, movió los dedos de modo que las palmas de ambas tuviesen un contacto más íntimo.

\- Pensé que tal vez la encontraría aquí – dijo con suavidad

\- ¿Deseaba hablar conmigo?

"No. Deseo arrancar ese vestido de tu exuberante cuerpo y recorrerte entera con la lengua. Y cuando haya terminado de saborearte, quiero..." Emma sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

\- ¿Hablar con usted? Eh... sí

\- ¿Sobre lo de anoche?

\- Pues sí.

Demonios, estaba hablando como una imbécil, pero no esperaba un tono tan directo. Con todo, debería haberlo esperando de ella. La señorita Mills asintió rápidamente.

\- Estupendo, porque yo también deseo hablarle de eso. No debería haberme marchado de una manera tan brusca. Usted fue sumamente generosa con Henry y conmigo, y le pido disculpas.

\- No es necesario que...

\- He reflexionado mucho sobre este asunto, y entiendo perfectamente por qué dijo lo que dijo.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí. Al fin y al cabo, no podía decirme la verdad. No obstante, agradezco su esfuerzo por...

\- ¿A qué se refiere con "la verdad"? ¿Está sugiriendo que le he mentido? - Ella frunció el entrecejo y los labios, sopesando la pregunta.

\- Considero que la palabra "mentir" resulta demasiado fuerte. Tal vez sea mejor decir que "disfrazó" las cosas. Comprendo que sólo intentaba ser cortés, pero en el futuro preferiría que no dijera esa clase de bobadas.

Emma comprendió a qué se refería. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella singular e increíble mujer no tuviera idea de su propio atractivo?

\- No le mentí. Ni disfracé nada. – Se llevó la mano a los labios y depositó un beso en los dedos. A continuación, la rodeó con el otro brazo y la acercó hasta que los senos de ella le rozaron los propios. - Es cierto que es encantadora – dijo con suavidad al tiempo que la miraba fijamente para que ella viera la sinceridad que había en su mirada. Los ojos de ella reflejaban desconcierto, como si quisiera creerlo pero no pudiera y Emma deseo demostrárselo, decírselo, hacérselo saber. - No lo digo por cortesía, sino porque es verdad.

Se llevó al pecho las dos manos de Regina y le apretó las palmas contra su corazón, que latía acelerado. Después, deslizó muy despacio un dedo por su mejilla, mientras murmuraba:

\- Fíjese en su piel, por ejemplo. Es muy suave, sin un solo defecto. Como la seda más fina.

\- Tengo pecas en la nariz - Una sonrisa afloró a los labios de la condesa

\- Ya lo sé. Y son de lo más seductoras – Tomó un mechón de pelo suelto entre los dedos. - Y su cabello es...

\- Rebelde

\- Brillante. Suave – Se acercó el mechón a la cara y aspiró.- Fragante – Acto seguido, procedió a quitarle las gafas despacio y se las guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta - Y luego están sus ojos. Son extraordinarios. Grandes y expresivos, cálidos e inteligentes. ¿Sabía que cuando sonríe brillan como dos hermosas obsidianas? ¿Sabía que su sonrisa sería capaz de alumbrar una habitación a oscuras? - Ella la miraba fijamente. Parpadeó dos veces y luego se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

La mirada de Emma se posó en su boca y el pulso le dio un brinco. Recorrió lentamente el contorno de los labios con la yema del dedo y susurró:

\- Su boca es... fascinante. Exuberante. Para ser besada.

Se inclinó y le rozó los labios con los suyos una vez, dos, para continuar después a lo largo del mentón. Cuando llegó a la oreja, atrapó el lóbulo entre los dientes con suavidad y disfrutó del estremecimiento que la sacudió. Inhaló profundamente para llenarse de su fragancia, como si fuera un elixir.

\- Su olor – susurró junto a su suave cuello - es mucho más que encantador. Aunque viva cien años, jamás volveré a oler la miel sin que usted me venga a la memoria. Resulta torturante, tentador – Le tocó la piel con la lengua y se le escapó un gemido - Un tormento. Hay muchas palabras con _t_ para describir a una mujer.

Un gemido tembloroso subió a la garganta de Regina y Emma retrocedió para contemplar su rostro sonrojado.

\- Encantadora – reiteró firmemente - En todos los sentidos. Por dentro y por fuera. Nunca permita que nadie le diga lo contrario. Y no se lo crea jamás.

Ella la contemplaba sin pestañear, con los ojos como platos. Tenía las manos apoyadas en su camisa, irradiando calor sobre su pecho, un calor que se le extendía por el abdomen y le llegaba a la ingle. Teniendo su blando cuerpo presionado contra el suyo desde el pecho hasta las rodillas, sabía que Regina notaba su excitación, y quería que así fuera; quería que ella apreciara la evidencia innegable de su deseo, la prueba de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

En ese momento Regina se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

\- Nadie me ha dicho nunca cosas como ésas

\- Eso me resulta imposible de creer. Pero recuerdo que anoche coincidíamos en que la mayoría de las personas son necias.

Regina tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, mientras una lenta sonrisa se le extendía por toda la cara. Para Emma fue como si el sol la inundase con su dorado resplandor.

\- Yo también creo que usted es encantadora – susurró ella al fin.

Aquel sencillo cumplido la conmovió como ninguna otra frase pronunciada jamás por mujer alguna. Sintió la corriente del deseo vibrando en sus venas, anulando su sentido común, apartando a un lado su raciocinio. En su mente comenzó a sonar una única palabra, un mantra que manifestaba su deseo.

 _Mía. Mía. Mía._

Incapaz de detenerse, hundió los dedos en el cabello de ella, tirando horquillas al suelo, hasta que su melena oscura se derramó suelta sobre sus hombros. La envolvió su aroma, inundó sus sentidos, ahogó su razón. Inclinó la cabeza y la besó muy despacio, muy hondo, deslizando la lengua en su boca para retirarla a continuación, en una sensual danza que su cuerpo ansiaba practicar con ella. Regina respondió a cada uno de sus movimientos moviendo su lengua contrala de Emma, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello, apretándose contra su cuerpo.

 _Mía. Mía. Mía._

Sin interrumpir el beso, fue retrocediendo hasta que se apoyó contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. Atrajo a Regina hacia sí para deslizar las manos hasta sus redondos glúteos. Luego la izó contra su cuerpo y empezó a frotarse lentamente contra ella, un movimiento que le provocó una llamarada que le incendió todo el cuerpo. Con un gruñido grave y gutural, fue subiendo las manos hasta la cintura de Regina y después hasta sus pechos. Las manos se le llenaron de la muselina que los recubría y sus pezones endurecidos se le hincaron en las palmas.

Apartó sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a recorrerle el cuello con besos húmedos y febriles. Regina dejó escapar largos gemidos de placer al tiempo que se arqueaba contra Emma, enardeciéndola. La condesa deslizó los dedos dentro de su corpiño y le acarició los pezones. Su gemido se confundió con el de ella y entonces levantó la cabeza para devorarle la boca en otro beso ardoroso. Regina se agitó contra su cuerpo que reaccionó con una sacudida. Que Dios la ayudase: la deseaba, la necesitaba.

 _Mía. Mía. Mía._

Bajó una mano para buscar el borde del vestido y comenzó a levantarlo muy despacio. Introdujo la mano por debajo de la tela y pasó los dedos por el muslo desnudo, suave como la seda. Ella contuvo una exclamación y Emma se irguió ligeramente para mirarla con ojos nublados por el deseo.

Santo cielo, era una mujer increíble. Ruborizada, excitada, los labios hinchados por sus ardientes besos, los pezones duros bajo el delgado vestido, el pecho subiendo y bajando por la excitación. Era todo lo que podía desear y la tenía allí, lista para ella. Si movía la mano sólo unos centímetros podría acariciar su parte más íntima... aquellos pliegues inflamados que sabía que estaban suaves y húmedos. Preparados para ser acariciados. Y luego...

"Y luego ¿qué? – le gritó la voz de la conciencia rompiendo la niebla de sensualidad que la envolvía - ¿Piensas tomarla así, contra el árbol? ¿A una virgen? Y si lo haces ¿qué harás después con ella? ¿Desposarla?" Y a continuación de la voz irritada de su conciencia le llegaron las palabras de Archie: "Es inocente, justo la clase de mujer que podría ver en sus intenciones más de lo que usted pretende".

Entonces se abatió sobre ella la realidad, como un manto frío y húmedo. Sacó la mano de debajo del vestido, sujetó a Regina por las muñecas y la apartó de sí.

Ella respiró hondo para llenarse los pulmones. Sentía un vívido deseo en todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en la ingle. Notaba su feminidad húmeda y tensa, dolorida de un modo que no había experimentado jamás; un dolor maravilloso, del que aún no estaba saciada.

Pero como ya no sentía la excitante presión de Emma, hizo un esfuerzo de abrir los ojos. La vio reclinada contra el árbol, sujetándola a un brazo de distancia por la cintura. Entrecerró los ojos para mirarla, y aunque estaba borrosa, distinguió con facilidad su respiración trabajosa y su expresión intensa.

Gracias a Dios todavía la sujetaba, pues de lo contrario se habría derrumbado en el suelo fláccidamente. Aspiró aire varias veces e intentó calmar su frenético pulso y recuperar el dominio de sí misma.

Cuando por fin encontró la voz, preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué no continúa? - Las manos de Emma, le ciñeron la cintura aún más.

\- Porque no habría podido parar – Soltó una risita carente de humor - Créame, este esfuerzo ha estado a punto de matarme. ¿Tiene idea de lo cerca que ha estado de hacerle el amor?

Regina sintió un profundo júbilo. Hizo acopio de todo su valor para decir:

\- ¿Y tiene usted idea de lo mucho que yo deseaba que me lo hiciera? - Emma se quedó asombrada.

\- No podemos hacerlo – graznó cuando consiguió recuperarse.

Ella alzó apenas la barbilla y pronunció las palabras que esperaba de todo corazón que le hicieran emprender la mayor aventura de su vida.

\- ¿Por qué no?

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo! XD. Se que me quieren matar o al menos hacerme sufrir un poco por la espera jajaja. Pero como les habia prometido ayer en mi otra historia (que les pido le den una oportunidad y lean) aqui esta el nuevo capitulo que estaban esperando, no es el mas largo pero espero que lo disfruten.**

 **En el ultimo capitulo muchos se preguntaron igual que Regina "¿Porque no?", creame yo tambien me hice esa pregunta la primera vez que la lei jajaja. Eso si, creo que en este capitulo muchos diran, que la rubia esta loca o que Regina esta todavia mas loca jajajaja no lo se, ya veremos que dicen.**

 **Ahora vamos con los review**

 **Lupitha95: Perdon por haberlo dejado hasta ahi, pero tenia que mantener el drama y suspenso ajajajaja, pero aqui esta la continuacion y si te entiendo el capitulo anterior te provoco mucho igual a mi.**

 **Guest: todos nos quedamos como Regina, te cuento que mi reaccion cuando lei por primera vez el libro fue la de agarrar la laptop y sacudirla haciendo esa pregunta, quede como loca frente a mi mama.**

 **Kykyo-chan: pienso igual que tu, la rubia debio de haber dejado de pensar y dejarse llevar pero no, le encanta poner el drama.**

 **CCMLectoraEscritora: jajajajajaja, si eso dice mucho XD, espero estes feliz de que este actualizando seguido, ojala que asi se mantenga.**

 **ThityLoveSwnQeen: antes que nada me da curiosidad tu nombre, como se te ocurrio? jajaja. Creo que quedaron con mas que el corazon a galope, pero es entendible no jajaja, quien no quedaria asi despues de semejante encuentro. No pude actualizar muy pronto que digamos pero al fin aqui esta.**

 **Love Girl: Hola de nuevo jajajaja, aqui esta la otra actualizacoin que prometi. La rubia no sabe lo que se perderia si se echa para atras, y estoy completamente de acuerdo que Regina tiene las armas suficientes para hacer caer todavia mas a la rubia, y en este capitulo creo que afinara o conocera nuevas "armas" o al menos tendra mejor conocimiento XDjajaja si quien no se lo plantearia.**

 **Kyoshiob69: si tambien me he leido varias adaptaciones, creo que eso me animo mucho el querer hacer mi adaptacion, es uno de los mejores libros que me he leido y no me canso de leer el original ni las adaptaciones, como dices debe ser que los personajes son peculiares y el humor es unico jajaja.**

 **MarieShir: me emociona que te guste, esa es la idea que la disfruten y les encante esta gran historia.**

 **Guest: perdon por la tardanza, pero al fin aqui esta la actualizacion ojala te encante :D**

 **Afan108: son buenas preguntas las que hicistes,¿ dejaran esto hasta ahi? o ¿caeran ante la tentacion XD? creo que este y el proximo capitulo te contestara esas dudas, me alegra saber que te hayas tomado la molestia de ponerte al dia jajaja, es bueno saber que aun sigues mis historias XD.**

 **lilzv: quien tiene que agradecer soy yo, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y comentar la historia, es un gran impulso para mi, anima a seguir, y no te preocupes ya acabo la larga espera, ya podras saber que pasara.**

 **Guest: tu comentario me hizo darme prisa con la actualizacion sabes jajaja, el que aun despues de meses de la ultima actualizacion alguien comentara y escribiera que ya necesitaba el nuevo capitulo me hizo darme cuenta que no los podia seguir haciendo esperar, asi que, gracias y espero disfrutes.**

 **Bien pues lo unico que queda por decir es que esta es una adaptacion, la historia ni los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) pero bueno, adelante y disfruten, por cierto cuando escribia el capitulo, habia olvidado cuanto me habia hecho reir por Regina jajaja ojala tambien les haga reir. ¿Creen que Emma aceptara? XD**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 10

\- ¿Que por qué no? – Emma clavó los ojos en ella, perpleja. Regina la miraba a su vez con la cabeza ladeada, aguardando una explicación. Tras lo que se le antojó una eternidad, ella se aclaró la garganta por fin y dijo - Estoy segura de que comprende la razón por la que no podemos seguir adelante con esto. Podría haber repercusiones... y no me encuentro en situación de poder ofrecerle matrimonio. - Regina levantó las cejas.

\- Y no espero ninguna propuesta matrimonial.

\- Entonces ¿qué es lo que espera exactamente?

\- Que compartamos una aventura maravillosa

A Emma se le disparó el corazón. Trató de coger aire; pero parecía tener los pulmones comprimidos, como si se hallaran bajo el peso de una roca enorme.

Aquella respuesta le había dejado atónita. Desde luego, se alegró inmensamente y anheló compartir una aventura con aquella mujer, pero ¿cómo iba a hacer tal cosa? Su conciencia le asediaría sin piedad. Entre ellas iba alargándose el silencio y comprendió que tenía que decir algo.

\- Por mucho que me halague la disposición que usted muestra, me temo que debemos dejarlo así.- Ella frunció el entrecejo, desconcertada.

\- Oh, vaya ¿Es que ya tiene una amante? - Emma sintió un intenso calor que le ascendía por la nunca.

\- No, en este momento no. - La expresión de Regina fue de alivio.

\- No puede negar que me desea.

\- Es evidente. Pero hay en juego mucho más que el mero hecho de satisfacer mis deseos – Sus dedos se tensaron levemente sobre la cintura. La soltó y se pasó las manos por la cara. - Está claro que usted no ha recapacitado sobre esto...

\- Todo lo contrario, sí lo he hecho.

\- ¿De verdad? Pues no ha tenido en cuenta su reputación, que resultaría completamente arruinada.

\- Sólo si se enterase alguien. Yo no pienso contárselo a nadie. ¿Y usted?

\- Por supuesto que no. Pero por más discretas que fuésemos, alguien sospecharía y haría correr el rumor: un criado, un vecino, alguien de su familia. Resulta imposible esconder una aventura en un pueblo tan cerrado como Tunbridge Wells.

\- No estoy de acuerdo – Regina respiró hondo y entrelazó las manos - En este pueblo se me considera rara, excéntrica, insulsa, una solterona y un ratón de biblioteca. Nadie, ni por un instante, daría crédito a la idea de que una mujer, y mucho menos una mujer como usted, me concediera más que una mirada fugaz. A mí misma me resulta casi imposible de creer. De hecho, me atrevería incluso a decir que si las dos estuviéramos en una sala atestada de gente y anunciáramos que nos habíamos convertido en amantes, nadie nos creería.

Muy probablemente la joven tenía razón y eso le provocó una oleada de rabia contra cada uno de los mastuerzos que le habían negado su atención. Despreciables idiotas.

\- Me estoy acercando rápidamente a los veintiséis – prosiguió ella. - Hace tiempo que acepté las limitaciones que me imponen mis inusuales aficiones, pero eso nunca me ha impedido anhelar una aventura en mi vida. Y pasión.

En sus ojos centellearon una frágil esperanza y un profundo anhelo, que a Emma le encogieron el corazón. Maldición, tenía que convencerla de que era una mala idea tomarla a ella como amante, pero debía hacerlo sin humillarla. No obstante, le estaba resultando muy difícil: le dolía la entrepierna de deseo y al parecer había perdido el habla.

Le cogió la mano y enlazó sus dedos en los de ella. Su contacto le provocó un agradable calor a lo largo del brazo, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estrecharla con ardor y mandar al diablo su maldita conciencia.

\- Desde mi encuentro con el _Ladrón de Novias_ – dijo ella suavemente - no he podido reprimir mi necesidad de aventuras. Es como si _él_ hubiera abierto una compuerta en mi interior. Emma se quedó petrificada.

\- ¿ _El Ladrón de Novias_? ¿Qué tiene _él_ que ver con esto?

\- Me hizo sentir... viva. Me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba... ciertas cosas. - Emma apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Cosas como un amante? - Ella le sostuvo la mirada sin mover un solo músculo

\- Sí - Emma sintió una irracional punzada de celos, y le soltó la mano con brusquedad.

\- En ese caso, quizá deba acudir con su oferta al _Ladrón de Novias_.

Ella se sonrojó y a Emma le rechinaron los dientes. No había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que Regina pudiera albergar sentimientos de... amante hacia su otra personalidad.

\- Es improbable que vuelva a verlo - "Sí, de lo más improbable"

\- ¿Y si lo viera?

\- No me hizo insinuación alguna de que me... deseara.

Diablos ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿Que deseaba experimentar la pasión con el _Ladrón de Novias_? La idea de que ella deseara a otra persona, con independencia de que en realidad fuera ella, le nubló la vista con un velo rojo. Pero se tragó su creciente cólera y dijo con frialdad:

\- ¿Se ha parado a pensar que su aventura podría dar como resultado consecuencias para usted y su familia?

\- Sí, pero, como le he dicho, es difícil que algo así pase y en tal caso estoy dispuesta a afrontarlas. En este momento son otros aspectos los que realmente me preocupan.

\- ¿Otros aspectos?

\- Aun no tengo idea de cuáles sean los métodos que utilizan dos mueres para hacer el amor.

\- ¿Aún? –Se pasó la mano por el pelo- ¿Y cómo piensa averiguarlo? - Ella alzó las cejas

\- ¿Los conoce usted?

\- Naturalmente. - Los labios de Regina se curvaron en una sonrisa de alivio.

\- Perfecto. Entonces podrá decirme todo lo que necesito saber.

\- No pienso hacer nada de eso. No necesita esa información, porque yo no voy a ser su amante. –Se pasó la mano por la cara y sacudió la cabeza - ¿Y si en el futuro decide casarse? – En el momento en que lo dijo, pasó por su mente otra imagen de ella, rodeada por los brazos de una persona sin rostro, una imagen que a punto estuvo de ahogarla.

\- No tengo el menor deseo de casarme. Me siento realizada con mis trabajos científicos, y espero poder viajar algún día. Si quisiera ser una esposa, podría haber accedido a una boda que recientemente arreglaron mis padres. Le doy mi palabra de que no intentaré sacarle una propuesta de matrimonio.

\- Eso es muy sensato, ya que yo tampoco tengo intención de casarme nunca. Y no me gustaría nada que me obligasen a ello.

\- Entiendo. Pero ¿qué pasará con su título nobiliario?

\- Morirá conmigo – contestó Emma con tono rígido y decidido.

\- Ya – Regina lanzó un suspiro y dijo - Bien, pues ya que hemos hablado del tema y superado todos los obstáculos...

El cielo sabía cuánto ansiaba ella hacerle el amor. Pero con aquella maldita voz de la conciencia que no dejaba de martillearle el cerebro, se sentía empujada a salvarla de sí misma, porque, pese a sus protestas, se veía a las claras que aquella joven no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que tenía que perder.

Contuvo el intenso deseo que amenazaba con pulverizar sus buenas intenciones, la tomó por los brazos y la miró a los ojos. Rogando que ella viera cuán profundo era su pesar, le dijo:

\- No puedo ser su amante. Y no es porque no la desee, porque sí la deseo –dejó escapar una risita seca - y con desesperación. Pero no puedo, no quiero ser la responsable de su deshonra.

Ella alzó la barbilla un poco más.

\- Ya le he dicho que nadie le pediría cuentas de cualquier efecto adverso que pudiera acarrear nuestra asociación.

\- Entiendo. Pero no soy capaz de marcharme sencillamente o volver la espalda a las responsabilidades. - En los ojos de ella brilló la confusión.

\- Pero ¿qué sucedió con sus anteriores amantes? ¿Acaso no le preocupaba la reputación de ellas?

Emma experimentó una oleada de ternura. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y le rozó las mejillas con los pulgares.

\- Ninguna de mis anteriores amantes era tan inocente. Su relación conmigo, o con cualquier otro, no ponía en peligro su estatus social. Pero el de usted resultaría arruinado. Y yo no puedo desentenderme de eso. - Aquellas palabras robaron toda expresión a sus ojos.

\- Entiendo – Se apartó de la condesa con un movimiento brusco - En tal caso, supongo que lo mejor será que regrese a mi casa. ¿Me da mis gafas, por favor?

\- Por supuesto.

Emma sacó las gafas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se las entregó. Observó cómo se las ponía, sintiendo una aguda punzada de pérdida. Tras ajustarse las gafas, Regina le dedicó un gesto formal con la cabeza.

\- Me despido de usted, ladi Swan – Y, girando sobre los talones, emprendió el regreso.

Una despedida. No había forma de confundir el significado de aquellas palabras ni el tono de su voz. Estaba claro que era la última vez que esperaba verla. Mejor así. Debería estar contenta. Pero, maldita sea, sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho ante la idea de no verla nunca más. De no ver su sonrisa, ni oírla reír, ni tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor...

Apretó los labios para no gritar su nombre, plantó los pies al suelo firmemente para no echar a correr tras ella, apretó los puños para no abrazarla. Y finalmente cerró los ojos con fuerza, para no tener que ver cómo se alejaba de ella.

Había obrado correctamente. Con nobleza. Por ella. Aunque jamás sabría dónde había encontrado fuerzas para resistirse a su oferta.

Jamás lo sabría. En efecto, ya nunca sabría cómo era tener a Regina Mills debajo de ella. Encima de ella. Enredada en ella. Pronunciando su nombre en un gemido. Despertar en ella la pasión que tanto ansiaba conocer... y que deseaba compartir con ella.

Entonces abrió los ojos. El sendero por el que se había marchado se veía ahora desierto. Se obligó a moverse y dio media vuelta con intención de irse, pero sus pies se pararon en seco al fijarse en la jarra de miel. La había dejado junto a unos matorrales antes de acercarse a ella. Al instante le asaltó un tropel de imágenes: el placer que experimentó ella al ver el regalo, sus ojos brillantes de deseo cuando ella la besó, su expresión seria y dolorosamente esperanzada mientras le preguntaba si quería ser su amante.

Se maldijo a sí misma.

Sí, ciertamente era una mujer noble.

Una noble idiota con un pesar en el corazón que no desaparecería jamás.

.

.

.

Regina, sentada en su escritorio, tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la pulimentada superficie de madera de cerezo. "Ha rehusado. He de quitarme la idea de la cabeza". Por desgracia, su cabeza no colaboraba en absoluto.

Apretó los labios y dejó escapar un lento suspiro. Aquel rechazo debería haberla avergonzado, humillado, escarmentado. Pero sólo se sentía frustrada y decepcionada. Y más decidida que nunca a salirse con la suya.

Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo convencerla... incitarla... seducirla? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insoportablemente noble?

Sin embargo, aun cuando se formulaba aquella pregunta, la admiraba todavía más por preocuparse de su bienestar y su reputación. Si no fuera tan honorable, seguramente no la habría atraído tanto. Con todo, no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad de experimentar la pasión. No se imaginaba siquiera desear vivir semejantes intimidades con otra que no fuera ladi Swan, y si no lograba convencerla a ella, temía hacerse vieja sin conocer nunca el amor físico. Tal vez si no hubiera aparecido la condesa se hubiera contentado con simplemente transcribir aquellos sueños en su diario.

Pero ahora que había probado sus besos, que conocía la fuerza de sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo, que había sentido el calor del deseo, tenía que saber más. Y ya que estaba decidida a seguir adelante, necesitaba aprender cómo hacer el amor con ella.

Sacó una vitela del cajón superior y escribió una breve nota a Ruby, rogándole que la recibiese aquella noche después de cenar. Dobló la misiva, la selló con lacre y acto seguido fue en busca de Henry. Sabía que el chico se alegraría de llevar la carta a la casa de su hermana en el pueblo, ya que Ruby siempre tenía en la despensa una caja repleta de las galletas de miel favoritas de Henry.

Mientras aguardaba la respuesta de Ruby, confeccionaría una lista de preguntas que formular a su hermana respecto a los _métodos_. Y esperaba tener un motivo para hacer uso de aquella información.

.

.

A las nueve en punto de aquella noche Regina entró en la acogedora salita de Ruby, pero se quedó perpleja al encontrarse con las miradas inquisitivas de tres pares de ojos.

\- Buenas noches, Regina – entonaron al unísono Ruby, Belle y Zelena.

Ay, Dios. Aquello no era en absoluto lo que tenía pensado. Normalmente, se habría alegrado de pasar una velada con todas sus hermanas, pero esta vez no se trataba de circunstancias normales. Comprendió que tendría que esperar otra ocasión para hablar del tema, y le desilusionó tener que postergarlo. Tragándose su decepción, avanzó y abrazó a sus hermanas.

Una vez finalizados los saludos, las cuatro tomaron asiento en sillones de cretona alrededor de la chimenea. Ruby, mientras servía generosos vasos de jerez, preguntó:

\- Muy bien, adelante Regina ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella? - La mano de Regina se quedó paralizada cuando iba a coger su vaso

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Venga, no seas tímida – la reprendió Belle al tiempo que acercaba su sillón. - Nos morimos de ganas de que nos lo cuentes todo.

Regina cogió el jerez y dio un buen trago. Cielos. Tenía el terrible presentimiento de saber a qué se referían sus hermanas con "ella" y "todo". Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Zelena, que compartía con ella el diván, se le acercó tanto que casi se le sentó en el regazo.

\- Oh, es tan hermosa, Regina – suspiró con ojos brillantes - Y además es muy rica y...

\- Con título –terció Ruby dejando la licorera sobre la mesa que había junto al sillón-. De un linaje de lo más impresionante. Es el octava condesa ¿sabes?

\- No, no lo sabía –murmuró Regina - Pero...

\- Su aversión al matrimonio es bien conocida, pero si está cortejando a nuestra Regina, por lo visto ha cambiado de idea respecto de tomar esposa – dijo Belle al tiempo que aceptaba una bandeja llena de galletas que le ofrecía Ruby.

Regina estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el jerez, pero se lo tragó, aunque casi se ahogó. Aunque sabía que nadie podría creerse que la condesa iba detrás de ella, debería haber imaginado que sus leales hermanas sí admitirían una idea tan improbable. Zelena le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y agregó:

\- Imagino que ella afirmará que no piensa casarse nunca. Qué tontería. Todos sabíamos que cambiaría de opinión cuando encontrase a la mujer adecuada. - Con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a Regina con algo parecido al respeto - Lo que ocurre es que jamás pensamos que la mujer adecuada ibas a ser tú. - Regina tosió y agitó la mano delante de sus ojos llorosos.

\- No – exclamó ahogada – No es así.

\- Pásame su vaso para llenarlo, Zelena – ordenó Ruby - Y sigue dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Mira, ya le vuelve el color.

\- ¿Cuándo piensa visitarte de nuevo? –Inquirió Belle mientras Ruby le servía más licor - Debes procurar no estar disponible cada vez que venga ella.

\- Belle tiene razón – convino Zelena - Y cerciórate de que la haces esperar por lo menos un cuarto de hora antes de aparecer. No te preocupes por eso; una dama mundana como la condesa está bastante acostumbrada a esas cosas.

\- Y además – intervino Ruby -, debes pasar al menos media hora al día practicando miradas de coqueteo en el espejo. A mí siempre me ha funcionado ésta. – Bajó la barbilla y dirigió la vista hacia abajo con expresión recatada; luego levantó la mirada muy despacho y agitó las pestañas.

\- Oh, lo haces maravillosamente –dijo Zelena aprobando con la cabeza - También puedes mirarla por encima del borde del abanico...

\- Y poner los labios así –dijo Belle frunciendo la boca para formar una _o_ perfecta - Y asegúrate de que... - Regina alzó una mano.

\- Basta. Callaos todas. Debéis escucharme.

Sus hermanas guardaron silencio y la miraron con expresiones ávidas, inquisitivas y extasiadas. Cielos, qué embrollo; tenía que cortarlo de raíz antes de que fuera a más. Se ajustó las gafas, que le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz al toser, y dijo:

\- Habéis interpretado erróneamente la situación. Entre la condesa y yo no hay nada.

\- Pero si mamá ha dicho que fue a verte y te llevó flores –protestó Ruby.

\- Desde que me secuestraron, todos los caballeros solteros del pueblo hacen lo mismo, pero sólo pretenden sonsacarme acerca del _Ladrón de Novias_. Ladi Swan no está enamorada; al igual que los demás, es sólo una buscadora de curiosidades. - Belle vació su vaso de jerez y lo tendió para que se lo volvieran a llenar.

\- Pero mamá ha dicho que te invitó a su casa y...

\- Que envió su carruaje a recogerte –terminó Ruby.

\- En ese caso, os habrá contado que la condesa nos invitó a mí y a Henry con el único propósito de enseñarnos su telescopio Herschel. Su invitación fue enteramente de carácter científico. - El ceño arrugó la frente perfecta de Belle.

\- ¿Ha ido a verte desde entonces?

\- No – respondió Regina, razonando rápidamente que el hecho de que la hubiera encontrado en el lago aquel mismo día no se podía calificar de visita intencionada - Ni yo esperaría que lo hiciera. Mamá ha creído ver demasiadas cosas en su forma de actuar.

"Dios santo, si mamá sospechase siquiera lo que ha incluido la "forma de actuar" de la condesa, se desmayaría de verdad".

La encantadora sonrisa de Zelena desapareció con evidente desilusión.

\- Entonces quieres decir que ella no...

\- Quieres decir que no ha... – interrumpió Ruby con una expresión idéntica a la de Zelena.

\- Pues no – contestó Regina con su tono más entusiasta - Entre ladi Swan y yo no hay absolutamente nada. – Apretó los labios y compuso una expresión de lo más remilgada, rogando que el rubor de su cara no delatase su descarada mentira - Os sugiero que os olvidéis de este asunto.

Aunque obviamente decepcionadas por aquel giro de los acontecimientos, sus hermanas asistieron con un murmullo. Zelena le apretó la mano y le dijo:

\- Bueno, si ladi Swan pasara una noche en tu compañía y no fuera capaz de reconocer lo especial que eres, es que no es más que...

\- Una idiota –sentenció Belle al tiempo que ponía su mano encima de las de ella.

\- Una Ignorante –afirmó Ruby con firmeza, y tuvo un muy poco femenino golpe de hipo - ¿Alguien quiere más jerez? - Todas ofrecieron sus vasos vacíos. Mientras los llenaba, Ruby comentó:

\- Si no quieres hablar de tus relaciones con la condesa...

\- No hay relaciones de las que hablar –logró decir Regina con los dientes apretados.

\- Conforme. En ese caso ¿por qué querías hablar con nosotras?

Regina no mencionó que no pretendía hablar con todas ellas, sino sólo con Ruby. Era evidente que ésta había enviado mensajes para atraer a sus hermanas con la promesa de averiguar los detalles de la relación de Regina con la condesa. Se sintió tentada de abandonar todo el plan, pero sus hermanas eran la única esperanza que tenía de obtener la información que buscaba. Mientras dejase claro como el agua que deseaba dicha información sólo con fines científicos, todo iría bien.

Así pues, después de beberse otro buen trago de jerez, dijo:

\- En realidad, necesito vuestra ayuda en un asunto científico. - Aquella declaración fue recibida por tres caras inexpresivas.

\- Nosotras no sabemos nada de esas cosas – dijo Zelena tras dar un pequeño mordisco a una galleta - Deberías preguntar a Henry. - Regina rogó que no se notase su vergüenza.

\- Me temo que el tema no es para hablarlo con un... Hombre. - Belle frunció el entrecejo.

\- Entonces tal vez pueda ayudarte mamá

Regina se las arregló para no hacer una mueca de disgusto ante aquella sugerencia.

\- No lo creo. Ya sabes lo excitable que es mamá y temo que malinterprete la intención de mis preguntas.

\- Puedes preguntarnos lo que quieras – cedió Ruby al fin.

\- Muy bien. Necesito saber cuál es el proceso físico que experimenta una pareja, sexualmente hablando.

Tras aquella frase encontró con tres caras boquiabiertas y de ojos como platos. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Diablos ¿Sería que sus hermanas no lo sabían? Pero tenían que saberlo, ya que todas estaban casadas. ¿Acaso no estaban al tanto de aquellas cosas todas las mujeres casadas? Las tres intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza y a continuación volvieron su atención a Regina, que de repente se sintió como un espécimen bajo el microscopio. Ruby bebió un buen trago de jerez y dijo:

\- Creía que habías dicho que no había nada... - Zelena sorbió de golpe su bebida:

\- Entre tú... - Bell se echó al gaznate lo que le quedaba en el vaso:

\- Y la condesa. - Regina sintió una oleada de intenso calor y hasta le pareció que las orejas le echaban fuego.

\- Y en efecto, no hay nada entre nosotras. – "Todavía" - Sólo necesito esa información para un experimento científico que deseo llevar a cabo. Naturalmente, se trata de un tema sumamente delicado y por lo tanto no puedo preguntárselo a cualquiera.

\- Resulta de lo más impropio hablar de cosas así con una mujer soltera – declaró Zelena con el entrecejo fruncido y la lengua un poco torpe.

\- Así es – convino Belle - ¿Qué clase de experimento puede requerir una información como ésa?

Adoptando el tono monótono que sabía que aburría mortalmente a sus hermanas, Regina afirmó:

\- Deseo realizar un estudio comparativo de los ciclos reproductivos de varias especies, entre ellas las ranas, las serpientes y los ratones, respecto de los seres humanos. – Como accionadas por un resorte, la sola mención de ranas, serpientes y ratones hizo que sus hermanas pusieran una cara como si acabaran de morder un limón amargo. Fingiendo entusiasmarse con el tema, Regina prosiguió - Tomemos, por ejemplo, la serpiente. Después de mudar la piel...

\- Un tema fascinante, Regina – la interrumpió Ruby rápidamente - pero no es necesario entrar en detalles. – Le acercó el plato de galletas.

Regina cogió una y se tragó su sentimiento de culpa por manipular a sus hermanas de manera tan desvergonzada. Zelena carraspeó y acto seguido comenzó con tono discreto:

\- Bien, mientras sea por el bien de la ciencia, tengo entendido que algunas mujeres se lavan "ya sabes dónde" con vinagre, después. - Regina se la quedó mirando, sorprendida y atónita. Cuando al final pudo hablar, dijo:

\- ¿De verdad? Y... eh... ¿Para qué hacen eso?

\- Para eliminar "ya sabes qué". – Zelena se ruborizó, y se apresuró acoger otra galleta. - Regina abrió la boca para seguir preguntando, pero entonces intervino Ruby:

\- Bueno, yo he oído que... – Echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación para cerciorarse de que no había entrado nadie, y luego se inclinó hacia delante. Su cautivado público hizo lo propio, y Regina incluso estuvo a punto de caerse del cojín. Bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo, continuó - Algunas mujeres llegan incluso a ducharse con vinagre. - A Zelena se le agrandaron los ojos.

\- ¡Qué dices!

\- O con zumo de limón – añadió Belle, asintiendo - Aunque eso es más difícil de encontrar. – Tomó la licorera y fue llenado todos los vasos hasta el borde - Yo he oído comentar que hay mujeres que utilizan esponjas marinas.

\- ¿Y qué hacen con ellas? – quiso saber Regina, preguntándose dónde diantre iba a encontrar ella una esponja marina.

\- Empaparlas en vinagre...

\- O en coñac – terció Zelena

\- Y luego las introducen "donde ya sabes" – terminó Belle.

\- Y... hum... ¿para qué sirve eso? – inquirió Regina, esperando que el "donde ya sabes" fuera lo que ella creía que era. Un delicado eructo escapó de los labios de Zelena.

\- Impide que el "ya sabes qué" llegue a "ya sabes dónde" y termine fabricando un bebé.

El grupo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Estaban vagando por un punto que a Regina no le interesaba, sin embargo no sabía cómo llevar esa conversación a lo que realmente deseaba saber, sin que sus hermanas sospecharan.

-Afortunadamente eso es algo de lo que dos mujeres no tienen que preocuparse - tercio Zelena.

-Dime Regina, sabes cómo hacen el amor dos mujeres - se interesó de pronto Belle.

-Pues yo…

\- Oh, yo he escuchado muchas cosas al respecto - interrumpió Ruby. El grupo se juntó aún más.

-He escuchado que normalmente se tocan una a otra "ya sabes dónde" y que en ocasiones también usan otras cosas para penetrarse…. - Regina hacia notas mentales mientras sus hermanas no dejaban de sorprenderse ante las palabras de Ruby.

-Ah, me han dicho algunas conocidas que hacer el amor entre mujeres es lo más hermoso que puede existir - dijo Zelena - que hay tanta pasión, romance – sus manos abrazaron su cuerpo y su mirada se tornó soñadora con un dejo de excitación en ella - es algo que me encantaría comprobar.

\- ¡Santo cielo, Zelena, no estoy segura de querer saber eso!

Belle se echó a reír sin querer y enseguida se tapó la boca con la mano, apenada. Su risa fue contagiosa, y en pocos segundos las cuatro estaban dobladas por la cintura, partiéndose de risa.

\- Bueno, por lo que a mí respecta, no soñaría siquiera con emplear ninguno de esos métodos ni estar con una mujer – dijo Ruby secándose las lágrimas con el borde del vestido - Tengo muchos deseos de ser madre.

\- Yo también –dijo Zelena -. Aunque la idea de dar a luz me da bastante miedo. Una de nosotras debería tener un bebé, para que pueda contarnos a las demás qué se siente. Ruby, voto por que la primera sea tú.

\- ¿Yo? – Ruby miró ceñuda a su hermana - ¿Y por qué no tú? - Zelena se volvió hacia Belle.

\- Tú eres la que lleva casada más tiempo, Belle. Debes ser tú la primera en tener un bebé.

\- Muy bien. Ya que insistís, daré a luz antes de que termine el año.

\- Oh, pero eso es imposible – se burló Zelena - Hacen falta nueve meses, y ya estamos en julio.

Belle se limitó a enarcar las cejas al tiempo que esbozaba una ancha sonrisa. Regina lo comprendió y lanzó una exclamación:

\- No es imposible – dijo mirando a Belle con asombro - si ya está encinta.

Hubo un silencio de asombro por unos instantes, y acto seguido estalló un verdadero revuelo cuando todas se pusieron a chillar al unísono, riendo, llorando, abrazándose y hablando a la vez.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- ¡No tienes aspecto de estar embarazada!

\- ¿Lo sabe mamá? – Belle rio

\- ¡Cielos, un poco más despacio! Lo sé desde hace unas semanas, no quería decírselo a Rumple antes que a nadie, y hasta ayer mismo no regreso de visitar a su madre.

\- ¿Por eso no fuiste con él? – apunto Zelena y Belle asintió

\- Sospechábamos que podía estar encinta y no queríamos correr el riesgo que entraña un viaje tan largo. El medico lo confirmo mientras Rumple se encontraba ausente. Por lo demás, me siento de maravilla y mi estado se hará más evidente a lo largo de las próximas semanas. Hoy mismo le he dado la noticia a mamá, pero le hice prometer no contároslo, porque quería hacerlo yo misma.

Siguió otra ronda de abrazos. Después, Regina se reclinó en su asiento y escuchó cómo Zelena y Ruby bombardeaban con preguntas a Belle.

Experimentó una punzada de anhelo y se rodeó con los brazos ¿Cómo sería llevar dentro el hijo de la persona a la que una amaba, en el interior del cuerpo, sentirlo crecer? Un hijo que habrían creado juntos. A juzgar por la expresión radiante de Belle, debía de ser una sensación maravillosa, muy hermosa.

En los planes de Regina nunca estuvo el tener hijos, ya que sabía que con otra mujer no era posible y desde que tuvo uso de razón supo que los hombre no le venían para nada. Sus alternativas eran convertirse en una seca solterona o intentar vivir una aventura apasionada, y ahora que tenía una idea de cómo hacer el amor con una mujer, nadie le impediría cumplir la segunda.

Excepto ladi Swan.

Pero seguro que lograría convencerla.

¿Verdad?

Sí, informándole de manera lógica de todas las razones por las que ambas deberían comenzar una relación, y junto con los datos que había sonsacado a sus hermanas, seguro que lograría convencerla.

Pero, sólo por si acaso, supuso que no le haría ningún daño practicar las miradas de coqueteo en el espejo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Much s diran que la rubia es idiota, lo se yo tambien lo pense, pero hay que entender se preocupa por Regina, eso todavia la hace mas encantadora. Ahora la pregunta es lograra a Regina convencerla o no, o la misma rubia caera sola ante los encantos de la morena. Ya se vera en el proximo capitulo, que juro subo entre mañana y el jueves, todo depende de mi tiempo y claro de que digan ustedes XD.**

 **Por cierto, ¿algun aqui tomo nota de los concejos de las hermana Mills o fue a practicar sus miradas al espejo? jajajajajaja. Hasta la proxima**


	11. Chapter 11

**Justo como prometi, aqui esta el capitulo antes del Jueves jajaja. En verdad es algo corto por eso pude terminarlo antes.**

 **No esperen mucho avancen entre Emma y Regina, este es un capitulo como para preparar lo que vendra en el proximo y para hacerse la pregunta "¿Quien te entiende Emma?" ya entenderan a que me refiero.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia y comentan y a aquellos que no comentan tambien jajajajaja, bueno tambien me alegra saber que muchos disfrutaron del capitulo anterior con la platica de las Mills sobre el "ya sabes que" jajajaja, quiero unas hermanas ahi :(**

 **Ahora los reviews:**

 **CCMLectoraEscritora: si son un desastre jajaja, pero teniendo una madre como Cora es entendible, si tienes razon la comedia se me da, pero espero en el futuro provar algo mas aparte de comedia XD.**

 **lupitha95: sabia que alguien terminaria probando sus miradas en el espejo! jajajajajaja sip Regina es una loquilla y en este capitulo puede que no lo diga pero se le ocurrio una idea algo loca y algo valiente a la vez jajaja. Caera Emma en los encantos de Regina? eso aun no lo sabemos.**

 **Guest: si, gracias a dios no hay camaras, porque sino youtube ya tendria muchos videos de mi haciendo el ridiculo jaajajaja, asi que tu fuistes quien mando el ultimo comentario, aun te lo seguire diciendo, gracias :D y perdon por la espera, esta vez solo dilate dos dias. jajajaja ya somos dos, el escribir el capitulo me reia como loca jajaja es que en verdad no se podia evitar, y cuando lei tu comentario tambien me reia de imaginarte todo el dia apenas acordarte del capitulo, jajajaja, seguire diciendolo gracias. por cierto no has pensado poner un distintivo en el nombre, es que quisiera poder diferenciar a todos los que comentan, y no solo decirles Guest jajaja, es solo una sugerencia, no tienes porque hacerlo.**

 **anaxis: me encanta el nombre de la mision jajaja Hot Seductions, dios buen nombre, y estoy de acuerdo Regina es una mujer determinada y no dudara en hacer uso de sus armas, aunque sea de forma incosciente, Emma debera de tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para no quemarse, lastima que como dije antes en este capitulo no hay mucho avance entre las dos, pero no desespere ya el proximo sera.**

 **Love Girl: buena idea la de usar la excusa de "todo sea por la ciencia" no crees? de que aprendio algo eso sin duda, buenas maestras las hermanas Mills. Si Emma Swan es una tonta y este capitulo tambien te hara pensar lo mismo, necesita de mucha fuerza de voluntad, no hay duda de eso.**

 **Blue-Red Moon: aqui esta el capitulo, algo corto pera esta antes del jueves, no hice esperar mucho no? XD espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Kykyo-chan: muy manipuladora, una verdadera maestra, ya quisiera yo tener ese talento, lastima que normalmente quedo como las hermanas Mills, manipuladas jajajajaja, pero todo fue por el bien de la "ciencia" no? y pensandolo bien, en este capitulo se puede ver un poco de la morena en modo manipulador jajaja.**

 **Bueno, antes que lo olvide, el proximo capitulo lo subire hasta en la proxima semana, no se exactamente que dia, creo entre Lunes y Miercoles. Asi que disfruten, comenten, rian, quenjense jajaja no importa con tal que disfruten la lectura, ya se sabe que esta historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Bye!**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 11

 _Del London Times,_

 _La Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias comunica que, con el fin de abarcar un territorio más amplio, piensa permitir que se incorpore a sus filas todo hombre que tenga una hija en edad de casarse. Quienes deseen unirse a la brigada deberán realizar una aportación monetaria a la recompensa que se ofrece por la captura del Ladrón de Novias._

Todos los plantes de Regina en relación con ladi Swan quedaron frustrados a la mañana siguientes. Nada más terminar su desayuno en solitario – se le habían pegado las sábanas, algo nada propio en ella y que atribuyó a los excesos cometidos la noche anterior con sus hermanas, - entró Henry como una exhalación. El alboroto del muchacho le despertó un infame dolor de cabeza, y se apretó las sienes con los dedos en un débil intento de mitigarlo.

Antes de que pudiera suplicarle que anduviera de puntillas, su hermano le tendió un sobre sellado y le dijo sin resuello:

\- Acaba de llegar esto para ti. Se lo dio a Marco en los establos un muchacho al que no había visto nunca.

\- ¿De veras? – Su nombre aparecía pulcramente escrito en una letra que le resultó desconocida - ¿De quién es?

\- No lo sé, pero tal vez sea de ella. - Regina se quedó inmóvil

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ladi Swan. ¿No sería estupendo que esto fuera una invitación para usar de nuevo su Herschel?

La esperanza que vio brillar en los ojos de su hermano la conmovió. Dejó la nota sobre la mesa, le tomó de las manos y le dio un apretón. Luego, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado, le dijo:

\- No deberías hacerte la ilusión de que vaya a invitarnos otra vez, Henry. Aunque fue muy amable...

\- Oh, pero a mí me dijo que podía volver cuando quisiera.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

\- En el momento de marcharnos, mientras tú subías al carruaje. Dijo que lamentaba mucho que tuviéramos que irnos tan pronto, sobre todo porque yo no había terminado de tomar notas. Dijo que regresara a terminarlas cuando quisiera – Se le encendieron las mejillas - Estoy deseando hacerlo, pero no me atrevo sin que ella especifique el día y la hora. - A Regina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y se lo tragó.

\- Eso ha sido muy generoso por parte de Lady Swan.

\- Es una gran dama – convino Henry, cuya respiración se había recuperado - Incluso con su título y su posición, se mostró... – Encogió sus estrechos hombros y desvió la mirada.

\- Amable con nosotros – dijo Regina con suavidad.

Se miraron a los ojos, y entonces se entendieron sin decir nada, dos personas más acostumbradas al ridículo que a la aceptación. La nuez de Henry se movió en su cuello.

\- Sí, creo que por eso me cae bien... además de porque tenga un Herschel. Porque fue amable contigo.

Querido Henry. Cielos ¿podría querer a aquel muchacho más delo que lo quería ya? Volvió a apretarle las manos y le sonrió.

\- Qué coincidencia. A mí me cae bien porque fue amable contigo. - Una sonrisa iluminó la cara del chico.

-Bueno, todo el mundo dice que tú y yo nos parecemos – Señaló la carta con la cabeza - ¿Vas a leerla?

\- Por supuesto

Cogió la misiva mientras Henry tomaba asiento y untaba con mermelada de fresa una gruesa rebanada de pan, a modo de segundo desayuno. Tras romper el lacre, extrajo dos pliegos de vitela de color marfil.

 _Estimada señorita Mills:_

 _Me llamo Kathryn Sellers y vivo en un pequeño pueblo situado a una hora de caballo al norte de Tunbridge Wells. Aunque no nos conocemos, la escribo para pedirle, mejor dicho suplicarle, su ayuda. Me mueve una profunda desesperación. Cuando llegó a mis oídos la noticia de que había sido secuestrada por el Ladrón de Novias, comprendí que era usted mi última esperanza._

 _Mi padre ha dispuesto que me case con un hombre al que odio. Le he rogado y suplicado, pero él se niega a escucharme. Mi prometido es un hombre cruel y despiadado que incluso ha intentado forzarme. A cambio de mi persona, mi prometido saldará las enormes deudas de juego contraídas por mi padre. Me destroza pensar que mi propio padre sea capaz de venderme de este modo. No dejará el juego ni la bebida y, aunque yo no deseo verlo en prisión, no puedo casarme con ese hombre. Mi padre ha tomado su decisión y ahora yo debo tomar la mía._

 _Se lo ruego, señorita Mills, es usted la única persona que puede ayudarme. No tengo nadie más a quien recurrir. Mi madre ha muerto y no me quedan más parientes que mi padre. ¿Podría ponerse en contacto con el Ladrón de Novias y hablarle de lo desesperada que estoy y lo mucho que necesito su ayuda? Temo que existen muy pocas posibilidades de que el Ladrón de Novias llegue a enterarse de la gravedad de mi situación, pues mi padre ha organizado este compromiso en secreto, tal vez por temor a que, en efecto, pueda tener lugar un rescate. Estoy dispuesta a ir a cualquier parte, a hacer lo que sea, con tal de escapar de la pesadilla en que se convertirá mi vida si se me obliga a casarme con ese hombre. Yo misma intentaría ponerme en contacto con el Ladrón de Novias, pero mi padre ha llegado incluso a encerrarme bajo llave en mi habitación y, aun cuando fuera libre, no sabría dónde encontrarlo. Rezo para que llegue a manos de usted esta nota._

 _Debo partir de viaje a la casa de mi prometido dentro de dos noches. Adjunto un mapa, dibujado por mí, que indica la ruta exacta que seguirá mi carruaje. Por favor, le suplico que haga llegar esta información al Ladrón de Novias para que sepa cómo encontrarme. Comprendo que es mucho pedir por parte de una persona desconocida, pero no habría abusado de su amabilidad si no estuviera desesperada. Por favor, ayúdeme a salvar la vida._

 _Por siempre en deuda con usted,_

 _Kathryn Sellers_

Había un segundo pliego que contenía el dibujo de la ruta del carruaje. Regina depositó los papeles sobre la mesa y lanzó un tembloroso suspiro. Henry tenía los ojos nublados por un velo de preocupación.

\- Regina, te has quedado blanca como la tiza ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es una nota de lady Swan?

\- No – Y sin decir palabra, empujó la carta hacia Henry, sabiendo que no podría convencerlo de que no pasaba nada malo.

Henry la leyó y después miró a su hermana por encima del papel con sus ojos azules agrandados por las gafas.

\- Pero esto es terrible

\- En efecto. He de ayudar a esa pobre muchacha – Se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación. - Es necesario que haga llegar esa información al _Ladrón de Novias_ , pero ¿cómo? - Henry también se levantó y también se puso a pasear, al otro lado de la larga mesa de caoba.

\- Si encontrásemos la cabaña a la que te llevó podríamos dejarle un mensaje. He examinado algunas muestras de cabello y de hojas que retiré de tu ropa la mañana siguiente a tu secuestro, pero... - Regina se paró en seco y lo miró de hito en hito.

\- ¿Qué dices que has hecho? - El chico se ruborizó

\- Buscaba pruebas que dieran pistas de su identidad. Por desgracia, lo único que logré determinar fue lo que ya habías dicho tú: que montaba un caballo negro y que habías cruzado el bosque.

\- Pero ¿para qué querías conocer su identidad? ¡No estarías pensando en cobrar la recompensa que ofrecen por su captura!

\- Naturalmente que no. Aunque no dudaría un momento si te hubiera causado algún daño. No; estoy de acuerdo contigo en que ese hombre es noble y lucha por una causa justa. Simplemente deseaba poner a prueba mi inteligencia contra la suya – Una tímida sonrisa curvó sus labios. - Ya sabes que no puedo dejar un enigma sin resolver.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero en este caso debes dejarlo – Regina apoyó ambas palmas sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia él. - No sólo podría ser peligroso para ti buscar la respuesta a ese enigma, sino también para él. Una vez que se conozca su identidad, estará acabado. Y es posible que tú salieras perjudicado también. - Henry extendió un brazo y acarició la mano de su hermana.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, Gina. Lo único que hice fue unos cuantos experimentos en la cámara, y no obtuve ningún resultado. Y aunque lograra descubrir su identidad, no se lo diría al magistrado. - Ella apreció la sinceridad que había en su mirada y asintió. Luego reanudó su paseo y dijo:

\- En cuanto a lo de encontrar esa cabaña... es una buena sugerencia, pero podría llevarnos semanas o meses dar con ella, suponiendo que tengamos éxito. Estaba oscuro, y sin las gafas perdí completamente el sentido de la orientación. No; hemos de pensar en otra cosa – Se dio unos golpecitos con los dedos en la barbilla y continuó caminando. - Apliquemos la lógica. Necesitamos que el _Ladrón de Novias_ se entere de la grave situación de esa joven. ¿Cómo llegan a su conocimiento los casos de las muchachas que rescata, que están a punto de casarse? - Henry frunció el entrecejo y asintió pensativo.

\- Eso ¿cómo llegan a su conocimiento? No parece probable que las conozca personalmente a todas.

\- Exacto. ¿Y cómo se enteró de mi caso? ¿Cómo sabía que yo no deseaba casarme con el mayor Hood? Aún no se había anunciado mi compromiso, y ni siquiera mamá se hubiese arriesgado a que surgieran chismorreos antes de los arreglos formales. - Los dos se detuvieron y se miraron por encima de la mesa.

\- Sólo existe un modo... –dijo Henry

\- Debió de filtrarse a través de...

\- Los cotilleos de la servidumbre –dijeron ambos al unísono. Regina se retorció las manos.

\- Sí, ésa es la única explicación lógica. No sé por qué no lo pensé antes.

\- Seguramente porque no intentaban encontrar un modo de ponerte en contacto con tu secuestrador. - Regina recogió la carta y el mapa y rodeó la mesa.

\- Los chismorreos sólo pudieron partir de nuestra familia o de la del mayor. –Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras su cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad. - Debo hacer correr inmediatamente entre los criados la noticia de la situación en que se encuentra esa joven. Aquí en la casa y en la residencia del mayor. No hay un momento que perder si queremos que la noticia llegue a tiempo al _Ladrón de Novias_.

\- Yo iré a ver al mayor –se ofreció Henry-. Tengo cierta amistad con el hijo de su cochero. Pero Regina ¿y si el magistrado se entera del rumor y le tiende una trampa al _Ladrón de Novias_?

\- Haremos todo lo posible para que el rumor no salga de estas dos familias... y rezaremos por que así sea. Es un plan peligroso, pero el _Ladrón de Novias_ es muy listo y nosotros tenemos que intentar ayudar a esa joven.

\- ¿Y si la noticia no le llega a tiempo?

Regina arrugó la carta en sus manos, con el corazón encogido por Kathryn Sellers. Comprendía muy bien la desesperación de aquella pobre muchacha.

\- Yo he tenido la suerte de poder librarme sola de un matrimonio no deseado, pero hay muchas mujeres que no pueden. Si el _Ladrón de Novias_ no puede socorrerla, tendremos que idear otro plan.

\- ¿Cómo? - Arrugó el ceño

\- No estoy segura, pero ya pensaré algo.

Mientras Henry se dirigía a la casa del mayor, Regina fue en busca de su madre, que era capaz de extender un rumor más rápido que un reguero de pólvora. Después de hablarle de la grave situación de Kathryn Sellers fue a la cocina y se lo contó todo a la cocinera. Segura de que la casa entera estaría al corriente al cabo de una hora, se echó encima un chal y se puso el sombrero. De camino al pueblo para la visita cotidiana, hizo una parada en los establos para contarle la historia a Marco.

Mientras caminaba de regreso observando el sol de últimas horas de la tarde que se filtraba entre los árboles, elevó una plegaria para que su plan diera resultado y la noticia del matrimonio forzado de Kathryn Sellers llegara a los oídos del _Ladrón de Novias_... y no a los del magistrado. Al hacer correr el rumor, tendía una tensa cuerda entre la posibilidad de estar poniendo en peligro al _Ladrón de Novias_ e intentar facilitarle la libertad a una mujer desesperada. Pero las situaciones críticas requerían medidas desesperadas.

Por supuesto, era sumamente probable que el rumor no alcanzara al _Ladrón de Novias_ a tiempo para socorrer a la señorita Sellers. No dudó de que ella la rescataría si conociera su situación, pero si no sabía nada, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que lograr que la señorita Sellers fuera liberada de la boda que se le venía encima. Pero ¿cómo?

Por su mente pasó una fugaz imagen del _Ladrón de Novias_ , y entonces tuvo una idea como caída del cielo. Comenzó a darle vueltas, sopesándola desde todos los ángulos. Suponía un riesgo terrible, pero estaba en juego la vida de una mujer. Su mente la advertía de que había un centenar de cosas que podían salir mal, pero su corazón le decía que una podía salir bien: la señorita Sellers sería libre.

Si el _Ladrón de Novias_ no acudía a rescatarla, entonces la rescataría ella misma.

Emma miraba alternativamente a _Relampago_ , que pastaba junto al lago, y al camino que procedía del pueblo y se internaba en el bosque. Extrajo su reloj del bolsillo del chaleco y lo consultó con un gesto de impaciencia. Maldición ¿ya habría pasado? No parecía probable, ya que llevaba más de una hora esperándola. Tal vez aquel día no había ido al pueblo. Tal vez estaba enferma...

El crujido de una rama le hizo fijar de nuevo la vista en el camino. Cuando la vio, dejó escapar un suspiro que no creía estar reprimiendo, lo cual la irritó. Y aún la irritó más el súbito brinco que le dio el corazón. Por todos los diablos, estaba empezando a comportarse como una colegiala imberbe. Allí, de pie en el bosque, sosteniendo una jarra de miel como si fuera una necia embobada. "Y lo eres", le informó una vocecilla interior.

Apretó la mandíbula y mandó al cuerno su irritante – por no decir acertada - vocecilla interior. No estaba embobada, sino simplemente...Frunció el entrecejo; no sabía qué demonios le pasaba, aparte de estar inexplicablemente irritada. Consigo misma por desearla, por ella por parecer tan... Tan Regina.

Si no se sintiera tan nerviosa, se habría reído de sí misma cuando el deseo se le despertó al ver el sencillo vestido azul y el chal que llevaba. Ella venía a paso vivo por el sendero, con aire resuelto y las cejas juntas, como concentrada en algo. El sombrero le colgaba de las cintas como si fuera una redecilla, y su cabello brillante parecía más despeinado de lo habitual. Con un gesto inconsciente, se ajustó las gafas, un ademán que desde luego no debería haber acelerado el pulso de Emma, pero que al instante evocó en ella una imagen en la que le quitaba las gafas y se perdía en sus bellos ojos.

Se le escapó un gruñido, y se pasó una mano por el rostro. No debería haber ido allí; no debería haberla esperado. ¿Por qué diablos lo había hecho? "Porque no puedes estar separada de ella".

Su grado de irritación aumentó un poco más ante aquella verdad innegable. Pero ¿cómo diablos iba a mantenerse apartada de una mujer que la fascinaba, que la cautivaba? Y todo eso sin una gota de artificio, coquetería ni esfuerzo por su parte. Una mujer que deseaba convertirse en su amante. No lo sabía, pero estaba claro que esperarla en el bosque desde luego no era el modo de apartarla de sus pensamientos.

Se limitaría a entregarle la jarra de miel. Se trataba de un acto de honor. Le había prometido la miel, e iba a dársela. Después se retiraría inmediatamente de su perturbadora presencia. Sí, era un plan excelente.

Cuando ella se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, Emma salió de entre las bajas ramas del sauce y se plantó en mitad del camino. Ella se sobresaltó y lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

\- Cielo santo, lady Swan. Me ha asustado usted.

\- Perdóneme. No era mi intención.

Entre ellas se hizo el silencio más ensordecedor que Emma había oído jamás. Regina retorció entre los dedos las cintas de su sombrero, obviamente esperando a que la otra hablara, pero era como si su presencia la hubiera privado de todo raciocinio. Se limitó a mirarla, mientras aún retumbaba en su mente la pregunta que le había formulado el día anterior: "¿Tiene idea de lo cerca que he estado de hacerle el amor?". Y la sobrecogedora respuesta de ella: "¿Y tiene usted idea de lo mucho que yo deseaba que me lo hiciera?". Dios santo, ¿cómo se las había arreglado para dejarla marchar? Al final, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

\- En fin, es un placer verla de nuevo, miladi. Si me disculpa... –Inclinó la cabeza y se dispuso a continuar su camino. Pero Emma la agarró por el brazo.

\- Aguarde. Quería darle esto. – Le tendió la jarra de miel. - Se la dejó olvidada la otra noche.

Un súbito rubor tiñó las mejillas de ella, y Emma se preguntó si estaría pensando en el ardiente beso que ambas habían compartido en su casa. Regina cogió la jarra.

\- Gracias. Me encargaré de que el señor Archie reciba su crema. Y ahora, si me disculpa... –Intentó zafarse de su brazo, pero Emma no se lo permitió. La miró con expresión interrogante. - ¿Hay algo más, miladi?

Emma entornó los ojos y estudió su rostro. En sus ojos no había nada parecido al deseo. De hecho, ella la contemplaba con gesto de frío distanciamiento. Diablos, parecía haber perdido todo interés.

Maldita mujer caprichosa. Tan pronto deseaba ser su amante como quería alejarse de ella a toda prisa. Su sentido común le dijo que aquello estaba bien; pero el resto de su ser se rebeló. ¿A qué se debía aquel súbito cambio? Aunque había rehusado ser su amante, su deseo no había disminuido. En absoluto.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo, señorita Mills? Parece usted tener prisa.

\- No, miladi. Pero hay un... proyecto que necesito iniciar lo antes posible.

\- ¿Qué proyecto es ése? - Ella bajó los ojos, al parecer fascinada por lago que había en el suelo.

\- Nada que pueda interesarle a usted.

Emma sintió una aguda punzada de pérdida. Regina no quería compartir con ella los detalles, detalles de un proyecto que saltaba a la vista era importante para ella. Diablos, no había previsto que fuera a echar tanto de menos la cómoda camaradería que habían compartido. Debería simplemente dejarla marchar. Pero no pudo. Se situó delante de ella y le alzó la barbilla hasta que los ojos de ambas se encontraron.

\- Respecto de lo que estuvimos hablando ayer... - Ella se puso de un rojo carmesí.

\- ¿Ha cambiado de idea?

"Sí"

\- No – Frunció el entrecejo. - Pero abrigaba la esperanza de que pudiéramos seguir siendo... amigas. - Fuera cual fuese la reacción que esperaba de ella, desde luego no era la explosión de ira que vio en sus ojos.

\- ¿Amigas? – Repitió Regina, levantando las cejas.- Sí, supongo que podemos seguir siendo amigas. Dios sabe que no tengo tantas como para rechazar una más.

\- Sin embargo, está enfadada conmigo.

\- No. Estoy decepcionada. No obstante, sí estoy enfadada por la situación en que me encuentro, la misma que la de miles de mujeres. Como no somos hermosas ni inteligentes ni ricas herederas, o por el motivo que sea, nos vemos obligadas a convertirnos en célibes solteronas. Obligadas a vivir nuestras vidas sin haber experimentado nunca el contacto de otra persona. – Casi le saltaban chispas de los ojos.- Una mujer debería poder escoger. Por Dios santo, es tan horrible como verse obligada a contraer un matrimonio no deseado. - Emma se quedó inmóvil.

\- No es lo mismo...

\- Sí lo es. Es exactamente lo mismo. –Se soltó de un tirón de los dedos súbitamente relajados de la condesa y dio unos pasos para alejarse de ella. - El _Ladrón de Novias_ lo entendería. - Ella se puso en tensión.

\- ¿El _Ladrón de Novias_? Menuda tontería. No es más que un delincuente común, que rapta a mujeres que... - "Que no tienen alternativa", pensó ella y dijo:

\- Que se ven forzadas a llevar una vida que no desean – Le tembló la voz por la emoción. - les da una oportunidad, y les ofrece el regalo impagable de ser libres. Eso es más de lo que tendrá nunca una mujer como yo.

Emma sintió una punzada en el corazón, ya que no podía negar la verdad que encerraban aquellas palabras. Las opciones de las mujeres eran de lo más limitadas. Ella misma, que no tenía que pasar por eso, se rebelaba ante aquella injusticia, pero de un modo que no podía relevarle a la señorita Mills. - Apretó los puños a los costados para no tocarla y dijo:

\- Aunque efectivamente el _Ladrón de Novias_ lo entendiera, usted no volverá a verlo nunca.

La mirada de determinación que ella le devolvió le provocó un escalofrío que le bajó por la espalda.

\- Eso es lo que usted cree – replicó Regina con voz tensa. Y, antes de que Emma pudiera recuperarse, echó a andar raudamente por el sendero.

Emma se la quedó mirando, estupefacta. Seguro que no habían sido otra cosa que palabras acaloradas, pronunciadas en un momento de apasionamiento, algo muy típico en ella. Pero al punto se desdijo: Regina Mills era la mujer más directa que había conocido jamás. No se la imaginaba capaz de hacer una afirmación semejante a menos que estuviera convencida de ella.

Estaba claro que tenía la intención – o como mínimo la esperanza - de ver de nuevo al _Ladrón de Novias_. Naturalmente, no podría llevar a buen puerto dicha intención sin la colaboración de Emma, pero eso no lo sabía ella.

Sintió miedo. Miedo por ella. Y por sí misma.

Maldición ¿qué estaría planeando hacer?

.

.

* * *

 **Ven, lo que decia, ¿quien entiende a la rubia? le dice que no y aun asi la busca, y no para nada fue algo acosador esperar a la morena por una hora, solo por la miel (notese el sarcasmo), ahora tendra que buscar otra excusa que la miel, ya que al fin se la dio jajajajaja.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Hola! se que les habia escrito en el capitulo anterior que entre el lunes y miercoles de esta semana les subiria este capitulo, peroooo, por razones que estoy segura no les interesa pero que aun asi les dire jajaja, sin saber como esta semana resulto un poco pesada, mi mamá estuvo de vacaciones, es decir poco tiempo para escribir y mas tiempo para recados y compras (Algo muy agotador, creanme) y bueno tambien otros asunto que me desvelaron, lo que me evito poder actualizar en los dias que habia dicho o escrito.**

 **Pero ya sea por milagro o por suerte, logre terminar este capitulo aun con el sueño y los pocos ratos de libertad entre la esclavitud de mi madre, tambien tuvo que ver que es un capitulo corto, y que debido a eso y por ejemplo de otra escritora, decidi seguirle y agregarle a este capitulo parte del 13 y dejarlo en la mejor parte, ¿Porque?, simplemente porque me parecio divertido el dejarlo hasta ahi para ustedes jajajajaja XD. Antes que lo olvide, para aquellos que leen mi otra historia, les prometo en esta semana actualizarla, no se que dia sera, pero no pasa de esta semana.**

 **Ahora mi parte favorita, los review:**

 **Gorgino: tambien he leido la adaptacion Korrasami y otra adaptacion de esta historia, admito que el leerlas me hizo querer hacer una adaptacion SwanQueen, e igual, no importa si es el original o alguna adaptacion, la historia siempre me ha encantado.**

 **Kykyo-chan: creo que a todos nos encanto la actitud de Regina en el capitulo anterior ;D, se sabe hacer la dificil aun sin querer, aunque Emma si es terca, querer resistirse a los encantos de la morena aun cuando se muere por ella, eso definitivamente no es sano jajaja.**

 **Flor romero: perdon por la espera, pero ya, aqui esta el capitulo, espero lo disfrutes igual que los anteriores y gracias por comentar XD.**

 **Love Girl: si la rubia es mas que una tonta, decirle eso a alguien que practicamente le dijo que queria tener una aventura con ella!, provoca el querer darle unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza para que entre en razon, ahorcarla no, al menos no aun, aunque cualquiera en el lugar de Regina lo hubiese hecho con ese "Amigas". No se si calificarla como loca o valiente, capaz sea ambas cosas no crees jajajaja, haber que te parece el plan de la morena, en este capitulo sale algo detallado. ¿Que hara Regina para hacer caer a Emma a sus pies? jajajajajajaja, bueno solo puedo decir que todo cae por su propio peso, ya muy pronto lo sabras. SI tienes razon es amor, pero amor reprimido, ya que la tonta rubia, no quiere aceptar que esta loca por la morena.**

 **CCMLectoraEscritora: oohh si jajaja Emma no sabe lo que le viene, lo bueno es que no sera nada malo, al contrario jajajajajaja, (saludame a Noa XD)**

 **evazqueen: quien tiene que agradecer soy yo. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Me alegra saber que te divierte y te entretiene esta historia, esa es la idea, que todos lo que la lean la disfruten, asi como yo la disfruto.**

 **pati: tu pregunta sin duda no me la esperaba jajajajaja, bueno mmm pues me imagino que adoptando ya que ambas son mujeres, siendo sincera, la descendencia no es un tema que tomen muy encuenta en la historia, espero eso no te decepcione.**

 **Mills: Doy gracias a Dios por las casualidades jajajajaja, tu comentario me animo y me alegro, porque cuando lo leia me imaginaba la posible emocion que te provoco el leer la historia. Me alaga que te conformes con mi adaptacion, trato de hacer los cambios menos drasticos con respecto a la historia origianal, ademas, la tension sexual, el sarcasmo y el humor de esta historia es lo que la hace divertida y que te da ganas de seguir leyendo. Con respecto a las actualizaciones, trato de hacerlas aunque sea una por semana, o al menos eso tratare jajajajaja, espero no se te haya hecho larga la espera y muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, eso de ganarme una fan nueva, me hicistes el dia y te invito a leer mis otras historias, que tambien espero te lleguen a gustar como esta.**

 **anshtpswills: 1- sip, se descubrio tu identidad. 2- Yo si tengo pan con mermelada en mi casa! (y no es broma jajajaja) 3- Me alegro haberte hecho reir y te confieso, lei con cuidado lo que te habia escrito anteriormente, ¿amenaza de muerte?,(inserte tono dramatico) Dios, a donde vamos a terminar, como se puede confundir una simple sugerencia con una amenaza de muerte, eso me hiere... jajajajaja no ya, en serio, ¿eso parecio amenaza de muerte? si es asi, tengo que aprender a decir o escribir mis sugerencias sin que parezcan amenazas de muerte, por suerte o desgracia, tu fuistes completamente directa y me amenazastes (suerte que no sabes donde vivo XD). 4- dejame aclararte que te acabas de condenar, ¿Como es eso que te hicistes esta cuenta para escribir un fic SQ? ¡Que estas esperando! tienes que empezar a escribir!, sospecho que si hicistes esta cuenta, fue porque una idea para una historia ronda tu cabeza, si es asi tienes que escribir, no importa si ya traes el talento de escribir en la sangre o no, eso con la practica llegara, no soy una experta en esto, al contrario llevo menos de un año que empece, y asi como a mi me animaron y empujaron (jajajaja XD) tambien yo hare eso contigo, por eso digo que te acabas de condenar, te pinchare hasta que te canses y escribas una historia, ya lo veras! 5- Sabado 11:26 pm. adivina quien se esta muriendo de hambre XD jajajaja. 6- Soy una persona curiosa, asi que lo preguntare, ¿Que demonios significa el nombre de tu cuenta? jajajaja.**

 **A todos los que comentan y leen esta historia, muchas gracias y ojala sigan disfrutando cada capitulo. Ya les dejo leer el capitulo y pues ya se sabe que la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen (lastima :/).**

 **Bye!**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 12

Cuando Emma llegó a los establos, todavía no había logrado adivinar qué estaría tramando la señorita Mills. Distraída, desmontó y entregó las riendas de _Relámpago_ a Archie.

\- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo éste bajando el tono.

Emma lo miró y el corazón le latió con fuerza al reconocer de forma instantánea la expresión que vio en sus ojos. Asintiendo, repuso:

\- Nos veremos en el lugar de siempre, dentro de media hora.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Emma penetró en el mirador que se lazaba junto a la parte posterior de los jardines. Archie se paseaba dentro de la estructura de mármol, con su rostro tenso por la preocupación.

\- He tenido noticia de otro caso que necesita ayuda – dijo sin preámbulos. – Emma se apoyó contra la balaustrada y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Te escucho

\- Una joven llamada Kathryn Sellers. Parece la situación habitual, pero... - Al ver que Archie no continuaba, Emma lo apremió:

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

\- Bueno, es que me resulta muy extraño el modo en que me he enterado. – Su mirada se clavó en la de Emma. - Al parecer, el rumor ha partido de la señorita Regina. - Emma se quedó petrificada.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?

\- A mí también me ha sorprendido, porque la señorita Regina no es dada a contar chismorreos. Pero lo he sabido directamente de la boca de la cocinera de los Mills. Me ha dicho que esta mañana entró la señorita Regina en la cocina y le contó que a esa muchacha iban a obligarla a casarse con un hombre horrendo, y que sería maravilloso que la rescatase el _Ladrón de Novias_. Incluso le contó que dentro de dos noches la joven iba a recorrer determinada ruta. – Archie frunció el entrecejo y se rascó la cabeza. - Todo esto me resulta muy extraño. ¿Dónde cree usted que habrá oído una cosa así la señorita Mills?

\- No estoy segura – contestó Emma despacio- ¿Hay alguien más que te haya contado la misma historia?

\- No. Y eso también es raro. Una historia como ésta por lo general me llega desde varias fuentes.

\- Dime exactamente qué te ha contado la cocinera. - Archie lo hizo, y a continuación dijo:

\- Esa Brigada contra el _Ladrón de Novias_ se hace más numerosa cada día, y están decididos a atraparlo. Y también el magistrado. Toda esta historia podría ser una trampa ¿Qué va a hacer?

\- Te lo diré tan pronto lo haya decidido. Mientras tanto, trata de averiguar discretamente acerca de esa Kathryn Sellers.

.

.

Emma entró en su estudio privado y se sirvió un coñac. Echó la cabeza atrás y apuró el fuerte licor de un solo trago, disfrutando del rastro ardiente que le dejó en sus congeladas entrañas. Se sirvió otra copa y acto seguido fue hasta la chimenea, donde se quedó contemplando las llamas mientras en su mente giraba un sinfín de preguntas.

¿Por qué había divulgado Regina la noticia de la señorita Sellers? Ella misma había dicho que no le interesaban los chismorreos. ¿Se habría enterado por casualidad o la supo por otra persona y simplemente se puso a contarla por ahí? En tal caso, ¿por qué no se la había contado a ella cuando hablaron junto al lago? ¿Le habría relatado la historia un miembro de la cada vez más grande Brigada contra el _Ladrón de Novias_ , con la esperanza de hacer correr el rumor y así tender una trampa al _Ladrón_? Quizás. Aun así, ¿por qué servirse de Regina? No tenía sentido. A no ser que...

¿Esperaba alguien que Regina acudiera a ella con la historia? ¿Sospecharía alguien de ella?

Pero si se encontraba bajo sospecha, ¿por qué no habían venido a contárselo directamente, en vez de depender de lo imprevisible de los chismorreos de la servidumbre, sobre todo si le estaban tendiendo una trampa?

Además tenía la certeza de que nadie sabía que el _Ladrón_ era mujer realmente, estaba segura de que ni sus "victimas" anteriores y mucho menos Regina habían revelado ese secreto.

Depositó la copa sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se pasó las manos por la cara mientras estudiaba la otra posibilidad, la que había apartado a un lado pero que ya no podía continuar ignorando.

¿Se habría inventado Regina toda aquella historia para atraer al _Ladrón de Novias_ y así verla de nuevo? ¿Podría tratarse del "proyecto" que había mencionado? Recordó su respuesta cuando ella le dijo que nunca volvería a ver al _Ladrón de Novias_ : _"Eso es lo que usted cree_ ". Maldición, ¿existiría de verdad una joven que necesitaba ser rescatada, o no era más que una estratagema? Y si dicha joven existía, ¿cómo encajaba Regina en todo aquello?

Una parte de ella se rebeló contra la idea de que Regina pudiera mentir y difundir una historia falsa para servir a sus propios planes; era demasiado honrada y sincera.

Pero otra parte la advertía: "¿Cómo, sino, podría esperar ver otra vez al _Ladrón de Novias_? Es un plan muy inteligente y ella es una mujer inteligente..., una mujer que sin duda admira tu segunda personalidad, una mujer que quiere vivir aventuras. Una mujer que quiere una amante".

Sintió una punzada de celos y se le escapó una risa amarga. Diablos, estaba perdiendo el juicio. Estaba ardiendo de celos... De sí misma. Pero había un modo de arreglarlo.

Después de tomar precauciones extraordinarias para garantizar su seguridad, el _Ladrón de Novias_ rescataría a la señorita Sellers, si es que existía de verdad. Y si resultaba que estaba implicada la señorita Regina Mills, ya se vería a qué grado de familiaridad esperaba ella llegar con el _Ladrón de Novias_.

.

.

La tarde siguiente, Emma tiró de las riendas de _Relámpago_ para detenerlo e inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo hacia el magistrado, que se dirigía a caballo hacia ella.

\- Buena tardes, Nolan – dijo - Una tarde muy agradable para dar un paseo. – David Nolan se tocó el sombrero a su vez.

\- Ciertamente muy agradable, lady Swan. Sin embargo, no he salido a dar un paseo; voy de camino a Londres. Tengo varias pistas que seguir. Emma enarcó las cejas.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Para alguna investigación en curso?

\- Tienen que ver con el _Ladrón de Novias_

\- ¡No me diga! ¿Ha capturado ya a ese maleante?

\- Aún no. Pero acaba de llegarme cierta información nueva que espero nos conduzca a su apresamiento.

\- Excelente. No es nada bueno que haya un bandido como ése rondando por ahí..., si bien tengo entendido que últimamente no ha cometido ninguna fechoría.

\- Su última víctima fue la señorita Mills – confirmó Nolan - y fue un secuestro fallido. – Sus labios se apretaron formando una línea severa. - Si hubiera llegado sólo cinco minutos antes, lo habría apresado. Por desgracia, la señorita Mills resultó un testigo poco colaborador.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Sí. No dejó de mirarme furiosa y de insistir en que las acciones de ese _hombre_ eran heroicas. En lugar de sentirse ultrajada por él, estaba irritada conmigo por hablar mal del _Ladrón_. –Meneó la cabeza. - Una mujer de lo más extraña. - Emma reprimió una sonrisa.

\- Es obvio que sí.

\- Recuerde lo que le digo, miladi: el _Ladrón de Novias_ no pasará mucho más tiempo en libertad. El secuestro fallido de la señorita Mills demuestra que se está volviendo descuidado. Cometerá otro error, y cuando eso suceda yo lo estaré esperando.

\- Le deseo la mejor de las suertes, y espero que esa nueva información le resulte de utilidad.

\- Yo también lo espero –Nolan dedicó unos segundos a ajustarse los guantes y después preguntó - ¿Qué tal se encuentra su hermana, miladi?

\- Va a venir a casa. La espero dentro de los próximos días. Su esposo ha fallecido. - Nolan pareció quedar congelado en el sitio. Tragó saliva una vez, y después dijo con voz tensa:

\- Lamento mucho su pérdida

Emma no se molestó en señalar que la muerte del hombre no suponía una pérdida para nadie, y menos aún para Mary.

\- Me aseguraré de transmitirle sus condolencias.

\- Gracias. Buenas tardes, lady Swan. – Y con un breve gesto de asentimiento hincó los talones en los flancos de su montura y se alejó al trote por el camino que llevaba a Londres.

Henchida de una macabra satisfacción, Emma encaminó a _Relámpago_ hacia la mansión Swan. David Nolan tendría que pasar al menos dos días en Londres investigando la "información" que Emma le había preparado acerca del _Ladrón de Novias_. Era un plazo más que suficiente para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer sin los ojos del magistrado pegados a su espalda. Le disgustaba engañar a David, pues admiraba la sinceridad y la integridad de aquel hombre tan trabajador; pero dado que el éxito de David en aquel particular asunto suponía la horca para ella, se las arregló para superar su sentimiento de culpa.

Justo antes de adentrarse en la tupida foresta, lanzó una mirada hacia atrás. Un carruaje que apareció por el recodo del camino de Londres le hizo detener a _Emperador_. Se protegió los ojos del brillo del sol y observó el vehículo. Entonces se le puso todo el cuerpo en tensión al reconocer no sólo el vehículo, sino también la figura de cabello castaño que iba dentro.

¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo Regina Mills regresando de Londres?

.

.

Henry se abalanzó sobre Regina en el mismo instante en que ésta entró en la cámara.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó - ¿lo has conseguido? - Ella acarició su redecilla y asintió

\- Lo tengo todo aquí dentro: el dinero y un pasaje a bordo del _Dama de los Mares_ , que zarpa para América mañana por la mañana.

\- ¿Ha sospechado algo Marco? - Regina se sintió culpable por haber engañado a su leal cochero.

\- No. El pobre se creyó que estuve todo el tiempo en la librería. - Henry aprobó con un gesto de la cabeza.

\- Ahora vamos a repasar el plan una vez más para asegurarnos de que estás preparada.

\- De acuerdo. – Comenzó a pasearse delante de Henry, enumerando cada punto con los dedos - Después de cenar pondré el pretexto de que estoy cansada y me iré a mi dormitorio. Marco se retira a las nueve. Media hora más tarde, tú y yo nos encontraremos en los establos, donde me ayudarás a ensillar los caballos. Montaré a _Azúcar_ y conduciré a _Bailarina_ hasta el lugar que indicaba en su carta la señorita Sellers. Calculo que tardaré una hora o una hora y media en llegar, tiempo suficiente, ya que la señorita Sellers no pasará por allí antes de medianoche. Henry asintió con la cabeza.

\- Perfecto. Continúa.

\- Cuando llegue, ataré a _Bailarina_ cerca del camino pero oculta a la vista. Luego me esconderé y esperaré hasta que vea acercarse el carruaje de la señorita Sellers. Si aparece el _Ladrón de Novias_ a rescatarla, sencillamente me quedaré escondida y luego volveré a casa. Si no se presenta, detendré el carruaje con la excusa de que mi caballo cojea y pediré ayuda. Mientras el cochero examina a _Azúcar_ , yo entregaré el dinero y el pasaje a la señorita Barrow, y le diré dónde encontrar a _Bailarina_. Luego distraeré al cochero todo el tiempo que pueda para darle la oportunidad de escapar.

\- ¿Has anotado las indicaciones para encontrar el barco y las instrucciones sobre dónde debe dejar a _Bailarina_ para que Marco pueda recuperarla?

\- Todavía no, pero lo haré antes de cenar. Según el agente que me ha vendido el pasaje, hay unas caballerizas cerca del muelle. La señorita Sellers no ha de tener dificultad para encontrarlas. – Se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz - ¿Nos olvidamos de algo?

\- He estado pensando en un problema potencial, Regina. – Su mirada se tornó de preocupación. - ¿Qué pasa si no eres capaz de distraer al cochero lo suficiente para que escape la señorita Sellers? Y aunque consiga huir, ¿qué pasará si él se da cuenta de que ha desaparecido? Podría sospechar que la has ayudado tú, y en ese caso no sabemos qué podría hacerte.

\- Una observación excelente. – Se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla. - Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? No quisiera tener que golpear al pobre hombre.

\- Desde luego. Podrías no golpearlo demasiado fuerte.

\- Más bien estaba pensando que podría atizarle demasiado fuerte. - Henry parpadeó.

\- Oh. Bueno, eso resultaría igual de desastroso, supongo. - Una sonrisa irónica curvó los labios de Regina.

\- Es una lástima que probablemente no echará una cabezada por voluntad propia para que la señorita Sellers pueda desaparecer convenientemente. – Al pronunciar estas palabras, se quedó quieta. - Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Henry y ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada.

\- Podría darte una cosa – dijo Henry en tono bajo y emocionado. - Se deriva de una combinación de hierbas que he inventado basándome en mis estudios de las tribus de Sudamérica. Resulta muy útil para dormir durante un rato a animales como los chimpancés, y así poder examinarlos sin correr riesgos. Eso garantizaría que el cochero echase una cabezada.

\- ¿No le causaría ningún daño? - Henry negó con la cabeza.

\- Simplemente se quedaría dormido. Durante una hora o dos. - Regina enarcó las cejas.

\- Pero ¿cómo se lo voy a administrar? No puedo entregarle una copa y decirle: "Bébase esto".

\- ¿Tienes un alfiler?

\- ¿Un alfiler de sombrero? ¿Para qué demonios quiero yo...?

\- Untaré la sustancia en el alfiler. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pincharlo con él.

\- ¿Y no crees que se dará cuenta? – contestó ella, sin poder disimular la incredulidad en su voz.

\- Para cuando se dé cuenta de que no ha sido una picadura de abeja, ya estará dormido. - Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Regina.

\- Vaya, Henry. Eres todo un genio.

Las mejillas del muchacho se sonrojaron de orgullo. Mirando a su hermana por encima de sus gafas, le replicó:

\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

\- Ni por un instante – Alargó la mano y le revolvió su pelo rebelde. - Creo que ya hemos pensado en todo.

\- Sí... Excepto en que yo estaré terriblemente preocupado por ti. Ojalá me permitieras acompañarte...

\- Por nada del mundo. Necesito que te quedes aquí para distraer a mamá en caso de que se percate de mi ausencia. – No agregó que no podía correr el riesgo de involucrarlo en una aventura que podía resultar peligrosa. Le apretó las manos con fuerza. - Te quiero por desear protegerme, pero no me pasará nada. Lo único que voy a hacer es entregarle a esa muchacha el dinero, el pasaje y las instrucciones y si aparece el _Ladrón de Novias_ , ni siquiera eso será necesario.

\- En tal caso, no es justo que tú hagas toda la parte divertida – masculló Henry - Tú ya has visto al _Ladrón de Novias_.

\- Y si llego a verlo nuevamente esta noche, será desde lejos. Lo dices como si fuéramos a sentarnos un rato a charlar y tomar té y galletas. - Henry agachó la cabeza y rascó el suelo con la punta del zapato.

\- Ya sé que no va a ser así, pero de todos modos me gustaría ir.

\- Pero no puedes – Regina lanzó un suspiro. - Ahora que ya está todo preparado, voy a escribir las instrucciones. Te veré a la hora de cenar. - Y se marchó cerrando la puerta despacio tras ella.

Henry apoyó las manos en la larga mesa de madera y resopló. Conocía el verdadero motivo por el que Regina no quería que la acompañase: no deseaba que le ocurriera nada. Pero que el diablo se lo llevase, ¿qué clase de hombre sería si permitiera que su hermana anduviera trajinando por el bosque, de noche y sin compañía? Desde luego, ningún hombre en absoluto. Podía sucederle cualquier cosa y entonces jamás se perdonaría.

Así pues, la única conducta lógica era seguirla sin que ella lo supiera. De ese modo, no sólo podría protegerla, sino que correría él también una gran aventura. Y quizás, incluso, encontrara la respuesta a la pregunta que lo obsesionaba desde el secuestro de Regina.

Posó la mirada en el experimento en que llevaba semanas trabajando. ¿Daría resultado su idea? No lo sabía, pero aquella noche lo iba a averiguar.

Y si daba resultado, descubriría la identidad del _Ladrón de Novias_.

.

.

.

Regina se hallaba escondida tras un grupo de arbustos que se alzaban a un lado del camino, acariciando suavemente el pescuezo de _Azúcar_ para tranquilizarlo. Hasta el momento todo iba transcurriendo conforme a su plan.

El corazón le palpitaba con tal mezcla de turbación y euforia, que se maravilló de que no le saltara del pecho y le cayera a los pies. Unas nubes oscurecían la luna, lo cual convenía a sus fines. Los grillos cantaban en las inmediaciones y una suave brisa con olor a tierra refrescaba su piel acalorada.

De un modo u otro, en los próximos minutos la señorita Sellers iría de camino a la libertad. Inspiró aire varias veces y experimentó una emoción atemperada por una serena determinación. Estaba obrando correctamente. Estaba en juego la vida de una joven. _Bailarina_ estaba atada a un árbol a escasos metros de allí, completamente oculta a la vista. Desde su posición detrás de los arbustos, Regina podía ver el camino pero sería casi imposible que la vieran a ella.

Aferrando su bolsa, que contenía el alfiler y todo lo que iba a necesitar la señorita Sellers, se asomó por encima de los arbustos y escrutó los alrededores.

¿Aparecería ella, _el Ladrón de Novias_? Notó un hormigueo al pensar en ver de nuevo a aquella heroica aventurera. Por el bien de la señorita Sellers, rezó para que así fuera. Pero si no se presentaba, ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a la muchacha. De momento, lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Y rezar para que todo saliera bien.

.

.

Ataviada con su máscara, capa y guantes de _Ladrón de Novias_ , Emma esperaba a lomos de _Campeón_ , oculta tras unos tupidos matorrales, con todos sus sentidos aguzados y alerta. La mezcla de euforia y precaución que acompañaba todas sus misiones de rescate le animaba y le hacía muy consciente de su entorno. Y aquella noche iba a haber un rescate. De acuerdo con la información que había recogido Archie, la historia de la señorita Sellers era totalmente verídica.

Escrutó la zona en busca de algún ruido o movimiento y aunque no detectó nada extraño, su instinto le advirtió de que algo no encajaba. Había algo fuera de lugar. Y antes de que pudiera averiguar qué era, oyó el ruido del carruaje.

Apartó a un lado su aprensión e hizo avanzar a _Talos_ entre las sombras para quedar en la posición perfecta, junto al camino, para salir al paso del carruaje cuando éste doblara el recodo... si es que efectivamente llevaba la insignia de la familia Sellers. El ruido se fue acercando, y Emma acarició el pescuezo de _Talos_.

\- Prepárate, amigo – susurró. El caballo respondió echando las orejas hacia atrás.

Emma se inclinó hacia delante, con todos los músculos alerta y la vista fija en el recodo del camino. Entonces surgió un carruaje tirado por dos caballos bayos. Se fijó en el escudo de armas que llevaba en la portezuela, coincidía con la descripción que le había proporcionado Archie. Respiró hondo y puso en movimiento a _Talos_ calculando su velocidad con precisión. Cuando el carruaje pasó por su lado, extendió un brazo y arrebató las riendas al atónito cochero y acto seguido detuvo el vehículo.

Introdujo una mano bajo la capa y sacó el ramo de flores y la nota adjunta que constituían su firma y los lanzó al asiento de cuero, al lado del cochero.

\- Por todos los santos – exclamó el hombre- usted es el maldito _Ladrón de Novias_.

\- Silencio – ordenó Emma con la voz rasposa del _Ladrón de Novias._ \- Colabore y no le pasará nada. Ahora voy a...

Pero se interrumpió bruscamente al percibir un movimiento al otro lado del camino. Se volvió y escudriñó los alrededores. Árboles. Espesura. Más árboles. Arbustos silvestres. Y Regina Mills, que la observaba, oculta entre la maleza.

Apretó los puños. ¡Maldición, así que efectivamente está implicada en aquel asunto! Pero ¿cómo? No lo sabía, pero por el cielo que iba a averiguarlo. Aunque antes tenía que encargarse del cochero.

Se volvió hacia aquel hombre y al instante maldijo su grave error; en los pocos segundos en que había estado distraída, el cochero había empuñado una recia estaca de madera y su rostro mostraba una expresión de ferocidad. Emma intentó desviar el golpe que se le venía encima, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La estaca golpeó un lado de su cabeza y la derribó del caballo. Emma aterrizó en el camino con un golpe seco que le produjo un dolor desgarrador en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Ya te tengo, maldito! –oyó gritar a una voz que parecía llegar de muy lejos.

Y entonces se la tragó la oscuridad y ya no oyó nada más.

.

* * *

 **Y la noqueron! Ahora que pasara? jajajajajajaja. (no me odien :D) si quieren saber pronto como saldra de esa, bueno dependera de ustedes. Si se llegan a los 5 comentarios antes de mañana en la noche, ya para esta hora habra capitulo nuevo mañana domingo y si se llegan a 10 o mas comentarios sera capitulo doble, y como otro incentivo, en el capitulo 14 tendran la respuesta de si Emma cae o no ante los encantos de la morena y tambien tendra otra sorpresa. Asi que de ustedes depende.**

 **Por cierto, alguien mas piensa que aun cuando la rubia, es una tonta en los asuntos que tiene que ver con Regina, es una completa manipuladora con el pobre David Nolan XD, y Henry es sin duda el mejor hermano, no creen?  
**

 **Ahora si, Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Como lo prometi! Si se llegaba a 5 review iba a actualizar hoy domingo (Aunque falta poco para que sea lunes), lastima que no se llego a las 10 para que fuese capitulo doble, trate de actualizar lo mas tarde posible para ver si se llegaban a los 10 pero no fue asi, y ya no puedo seguir atrasandolo...pero tambien admito que me entretuve viendo The legends of tomorrow XD por eso tambien la hora jajaajaja.**

 **El capitulo es corto como les dije antes, aqui se vera como sale Emma de ese problema, o mejor dicho como la sacan de ese problema, ademas de que este capitulo es otra prueba que Regina esta loca y que Emma esta mas que loca por ella hasta el punto de sentir celos por ella misma jajajajaja.**

 **Vamos a los review:**

 **Kykyo-cha: gran madrazo el que le dieron a la rubia, la pobre cayo incosciente, el dolor de cabeza le durara dias jajajaja y pues aqui esta la continuacion un dia despues del capitulo, es corto pero algo es algo no?**

 **CCMLectoraEscritora: no se si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero debistes dedicarte a dectective o investigadora, jajaja tu idea no esta del todo erronea, y eso que solo te basto unas cuantas lineas entre Emma y David, ya llegaras a ver en que estabas en lo correcto.**

 **anshtpswills: sabes que tengo que fijarme como cinco veces para asegurarme que escribi bien tu nombre!, Dios si que es una combinacion muy rara de tu nombre y esos apellidos (lo que aun me llega a causar curiosidad pero ahi lo dejare,no quiero ser entrometida), por desgracia no fue capitulo doble, ni modo, pero como prometi aqui esta el capitulo 13, ya veras si Regina toma la capa de heroe para poder salvar a esas dos o no y que puedo decir del chantaje, no puedo negarlo, fue vil y jugar sucio pero admito que fue divertido jajajaja (no me arrepiento! XD), me alegra saber que mi sugerencia no era una amenaza disfrazada, ya empezaba a repasar toda mi vida sobre toda las sugerencias que he hecho, aunque no se que hacer con eso de que casi te ahogas con mi comentario anterior, trato de ser suave en este para no causarte una posible muerte por asfixia, a no ser que ya hayas conseguido un inhalador jajajaja. No se, quien sabe capaz vivimos a la vuelta de la esquina y ni enteradas ninguna de las dos, hasta que me entere por chisme que una vecina mia la llevaron al hospital por casi ahogarse XD (jajajaja ok no) bueno ya por ultimo, solo puedo decir que los sandwich no me quitan el hambre :/ (gracias por los comentarios en mis otras historias XD, te recomiendo que pronto revises tu correo jajajaja)**

 **ineheram: Si, creeme pobre Emma, creo que ella se llevo la peor parte, Regina, bueno ya en este capitulo sabras que hara y tambien en este confirmaras mas que Henry es un listillo XD, gracias por comentar !**

 **anaxis: me declaro culpable, si soy algo mala por dejarlo ahi, pero cumpli con mi promesa y aqui esta el capitulo, no esperastes mucho jajaa, el cochero sufrira un poco, bueno Regina fue sin querer, ella solo se preocupo y si fue algo imprudente.**

 **Mills: jajajaja, eres tramposa, dejando dos reviews para que se hicieran los 10, pero lastima que no fue asi, por ello no sera capitulo doble, y pues si Emma quedo noqueda y Regina como la mujer intrepida e impulsiva que es no se quedara de brazos cruzados. Y creeme no es ninguna molestia el tomarme el tiempo y escribirle a cada uno de ustedes, es todo lo contrario, me divierto responderle a cada uno, y es una forma de agradecer ya que ustedes se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar yo debo de tomarme el tiempo de responderles de forma apropidada. Me sigues alagando y lo unico que puedo decir es muchisisisimas gracias, no me considero una gran escritora pero el que tu lo hagas no termina de alegrarme, espero disfrutes el capitulo y sigas leyendo.**

 **Guest: aqui esta la continuacion! gracias por comentar y que disfrutes este corto capitulo :D.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios, y disfruten! Bye**

* * *

El ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 13

Regina permaneció detrás de los arbustos y contemplo horrorizada cómo el cochero esgrimía un palo y derribaba a la Ladrona de Novias de su caballo dejándola sin sentido.

\- ¡Ya te tengo, maldito! – Exclamó el hombre - Intentabas robarme a la hija de mi patrón, ¿eh?

Entonces se oyeron golpes en la portezuela del carruaje y una voz amortiguada de mujer que procedía del interior.

\- No se preocupe, señorita Sellers – voceó el cochero - Está usted a salvo, bien encerrada con llave ahí dentro. Órdenes de su padre. – Acto seguido metió la mano bajo el pescante y extrajo una cuerda. Saltó al suelo y se acercó al Ladrón de Novias. - Me imaginaba que quizás intentases raptar a la señorita Sellers, ladrón endemoniado, y he venido preparado. Ahora voy a atarte bien atado y a entregarte al juez, y así cobraré la jugosa recompensa que ofrecen por ti.

Regina se tapó la boca con una mano para contener una exclamación. Si no actuaba con rapidez, ese hombre horrendo iba a entregar al Ladrón de Novias a las autoridades. La embargó una firme determinación. No podía permitir que sucediera tal cosa. Pero viendo que el cochero ya estaba maniatando a la inconsciente mujer, sólo había un modo de detenerlo.

Abrió su redecilla y extrajo con cuidado el alfiler que había preparado Henry. Se cubrió un poco más con la capucha para ocultar el rostro lo más posible y, sosteniendo el largo alfiler como si fuera una espada, se agachó y comenzó a avanzar. El cochero estaba musitando para sí, absorto en su tarea de maniatar al Ladrón de Novias con una gruesa cuerda.

Sigilosamente, Regina se colocó detrás del hombre. Entonces, rogando que la poción de Henry diera resultado, le hincó el alfiler en las posaderas.

\- ¡Ay! - El cochero soltó la cuerda y se llevó una mano al lugar del pinchazo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

Regina se puso en pie de un salto y retrocedió hasta que chocó contra la portezuela del carruaje. El hombre clavó la mirada en ella y dio dos pasos amenazantes.

\- ¿Quién diablos es usted?

Con el corazón desbocado, Regina se apresuró a esconder el alfiler entre los pliegues de su vestido oscuro mientras su mente gritaba. "¡Duérmete!"

Como si hubiera oído aquella silenciosa orden, el cochero puso los ojos en blanco, dobló las rodillas y se desmoronó en el suelo, cayendo de espaldas junto a la Ladrona de Novias. Regina se le quedó mirando por varios segundos, con el corazón en la garganta. Luego se inclinó sobre él. De sus labios relajados salían unos ronquidos suaves. ¡Por Júpiter, Henry era ciertamente un genio!

Moviéndose a toda prisa, se arrodilló junto a la Ladrona de Novias y le comprobó el pulso en el cuello. Al notar el fuerte latido estuvo a punto de desmayarse de puro alivio. Pero antes de que pudiera atenderla, volvieron a golpear la portezuela del carruaje.

\- Por favor, déjeme salir – suplicó alguien desde dentro.

Regina se acercó al cochero y hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaleco. Topó con la frialdad del metal y rápidamente sacó lo que esperaba fuera la llave correcta. Segundos después, abría de un tirón la portezuela del vehículo, del cual salió a trompicones una joven agitada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Quién es...?

\- Regina Mills. Su cochero ha herido al Ladrón de Novias. Yo lo he dejado temporalmente fuera de combate, pero hemos de darnos prisa. - La mirada de la señorita Sellers voló hasta las dos figuras caídas.

\- Cielo santo ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Regina se arrodillo junto a la Ladrona de Novias.

\- Usted desátelo y yo intentaré que recupere el conocimiento.

Sin otra palabra, la joven se arrodilló junto a la figura encapuchada del Ladrón, empezó a manipular los nudos que le sujetaban las muñecas.

-¡Dios! – Grito con sorpresa al percatarse de ciertos aspectos algo evidentes del cuerpo inconsciente que estaba en el suelo- es… es imposible… ¡es una mujer!

-Así es- contesto la castaña con desesperación a la expresión interrogante de la joven.

Regina pasó con suavidad las manos por la máscara de seda que le cubría la cabeza y se detuvo al topar con un chichón del tamaño de un huevo de gallina justo encima de la oreja. Alternando los golpecitos en la mejilla con unas suaves sacudidas en el hombro, le dijo:

\- ¿Puede oírme, señorita? Por favor, despierte.

.

.

Emma percibió una voz como si le llegara a través de una densa niebla de dolor. Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de unas manos suaves que le tocaban la cara. La cabeza. Los hombres, Inhaló y notó olor a miel.

\- ¿Puede oírme, señorita?

Emma se volvió despacio hacia la voz, con la respiración siseante entre los dientes debida a las punzadas de dolor que le atravesaban la cabeza. Obligó a sus ojos a abrirse y parpadeó varias veces, en un intento de alinear el trío de figuras que flotaban frente a sus ojos en una sola.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió, se encontró mirando fijamente el rostro de ansiedad de Regina Mills. Cuando su mirada se clavó en ella, Regina cerró los ojos y exhaló.

\- Gracias a Dios que está usted bien – Le ofreció una sonrisa trémula y añadió - No tiene nada que temer, señorita. Soy yo, su amiga Regina Mills.

Emma trató de levantar la cabeza, pero un batallón de demonios armados de martillos inició un infame concierto en sus sienes. Dejó escapar un gemido. Regina le apoyó las palmas en los hombros.

\- No intente moverse todavía. Descanse un poco más.

\- Ya la he desatado – dijo una voz femenina desconocida - ¿Cómo está?

\- Recobrando el sentido – respondió Regina - Aproveche esas cuerdas para atar al cochero, por si acaso se despierta.

\- Será un placer – contentó la joven. ¿Qué cochero? ¿Habían salido a pasear?

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – susurró. Sentía la lengua como suela de zapato.

\- La ha golpeado el cochero de la señorita Sellers. – Sus ojos detrás de las gafas mostraban profunda preocupación - ¿No se acuerda? Estaba a punto de realizar un rescate.

¿Un rescate? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que le retumbaba. Al hacerlo su guante de cuero rozó la seda, y entonces recuperó la memoria como el rayo. Máscara. Ladrón de Novias. Rescate. Regina al otro lado del camino. Distracción. El cochero golpeándola con una estaca. Y ahora un tremendo dolor que le taladraba la cabeza. Recordó que tenía que hablar con su ronco acento.

\- Me acuerdo ¿Dónde está el cochero?

\- Está inconsciente. La señorita Sellers lo está maniatando.

Experimentó una oleada de náuseas, y entonces cerró los ojos y respiró con inspiraciones cortas y superficiales. Regina le cogió la mano enguantada y continuó pasándole los dedos por el rostro enmascarado y por los hombros. Al cabo de un momento, el mareo cedió y recobró el raciocinio, junto con una horrible pesadez en las entrañas.

Menudo embrollo. Tenía que largarse de allí lo antes posible – y también las señoritas Mills y Sellers - antes de que el cochero recuperase el sentido y decidiera entregarla al magistrado, o antes de que pasara alguien más por el camino y se le ocurriera hacer lo mismo. ¿O su identidad ya habría quedado al descubierto?

Abrió los ojos y la miró directamente.

\- ¿El cochero me quitó la máscara?

\- No - Sintió una oleada de alivio

\- ¿Y usted? - Ella abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- No

Parte de su tensión se disipó. Ella aún no sabía quién era. Gracias a Dios. Regina le apretó ligeramente la mano y ella le devolvió el gesto.

\- No tema, señorita –susurró - Yo me encargaré de que no le suceda nada malo. – Puso su mano libre sobre su mentón cubierto por la máscara y le obsequió con una gentil sonrisa.

Emma entrecerró los ojos. Desde luego, está siendo de lo más solícita con la Ladrona de Novias: le cogía la mano, la tocaba. Sí, estaba mostrándose demasiado cariñosa con aquella persona, maldición.

\- ¿Le duele en alguna otra parte? – inquirió con una ternura que la puso furiosa.

Diablos, le dolía en todas partes, pero por nada del mundo se lo diría precisamente a ella. Seguro que se ofrecería a darle un reconfortante masaje a la Ladrona de Novias.

\- Estoy bien – dijo con aspereza - Quiero sentarme.

Cuando se apoyó sobre los codos, ella la sujetó de los antebrazos y la ayudó a pasar muy despacio a la postura de sentada. Todo giró a su alrededor, y tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza entre las manos. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus dedos encontraron el enorme chichón. El mareo pasó al cabo de unos momentos y entonces bajó las manos.

Tras humedecerse los labios, susurró con su rudo acento escocés:

\- ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

\- Lo mismo que usted: ayudar a la señorita Sellers

\- ¿Es que no se fiaba de mí? - Regina se ajustó las gafas y la miró con expresión seria.

\- Yo le confiaría a usted mi vida, señorita. Pero la señorita Sellers me pidió que la ayudara, y como yo no sabía si le llegaría a usted la noticia de su grave situación, tuve que prepararme para socorrerla yo misma.

\- ¿Y cómo pensaba hacerlo?

Ella le describió de manera concisa un plan que a Emma la llenó de admiración y furia a un tiempo. Desvió la mirada hacia el cochero dormido, al cual la señorita Sellers continuaba atando como si fuera un ganso. Diablos, ojala hubiera estado despierta para ver como Regina pinchaba en el trasero a aquel cabrón.

\- Maldita sea, muchacha. ¿No se da cuenta del peligro al que se ha expuesto?

\- No más que el peligro al que se expone usted, señorita. Le aseguro que no me he lanzado a esta aventura sin haberlo reflexionado mucho, de manera lógica, y sin haber sopesado cuidadosamente los riesgos que entrañaba. Como sin duda usted comprenderá, no podía ignorar la petición de socorro de la señorita Sellers.

\- Pero ¿y si la hubieran herido?

El hecho de imaginarla herida, tumbada en el bosque, a merced de aquel cochero o de cualquier otro tipejo, le provocó un estremecimiento de miedo y furia.

\- Sabía que existían riesgos, por supuesto. Pero, como estoy segura de que usted coincidirá conmigo, el resultado deseado hace que merecieran la pena. – A continuación se incorporó y le tendió las manos - Vamos a ponernos de pie. Muy despacio.

Emma se agarró a las manos de ella y se puso primero de rodillas, postura en la que permaneció unos instantes mientras mejoraba el mareo. Después, con la ayuda de ella, se puso de pie. Le flaquearon un poco las rodillas, pero apoyó las manos en los hombros de Regina, cerró los ojos e hizo varias inspiraciones hasta recuperar el equilibrio.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntó ella con preocupación. Emma abrió los ojos y contempló su semblante tenso.

\- Sí, lo estoy.

\- Qué alivio. Casi me muero antes, cuando la golpeó ese hombre horrendo. – Su tono adquirió una nota de timidez. - Para mí ha sido un honor ayudarla, señorita, y... y con gusto lo haría de nuevo.

A Emma se le heló la sangre al oír aquellas palabras. Santo Dios, sino tomaba medidas drásticas, ya se la imaginaba ataviada con una máscara y una capa y cabalgando por el bosque con un saco lleno de aquellos alfileres. Se aferró con más fuerza a sus hombros, y a duras penas logró evitar sacudirla.

\- Su lealtad me deja anonadada, y puede contar con mi eterna gratitud por haberme rescatado. Pero a decir verdad, si no fuera por su interferencia, el rescate se habría llevado a cabo sin problema alguno. - Los ojos de Regina adoptaron una expresión de sorpresa, y Emma adivinó que había dado en el blanco.

\- No era mi intención...

\- No importa. Su presencia me distrajo, lo cual le proporcionó al cochero la oportunidad de golpearme. Fue un error que bien podría haberme costado la vida.

Regina abrió los ojos con expresión de horror y con un brillo que, maldita sea, se parecía mucho al de las lágrimas. Emma sintió el aguijón de la culpa por ser tan dura con ella e, incapaz de dominarse, le pasó los dedos enguantados por la mejilla.

\- También podría haberle costado la vida a usted. Y yo jamás podría cargar con el sentimiento de culpa que me causaría el que usted sufriera algún daño. Quiero que me prometa que no volverá a intentar ayudarme en mi misión. Es demasiado peligroso.

\- Pero...

\- Prométalo, señorita Mills. No pienso marcharme hasta que obtenga su promesa. - Ella titubeó, y a continuación asintió rígidamente.

\- Muy bien, lo prometo. Pero quiero que sepa... –alzó una mano lentamente y la posó sobre la mejilla enmascarada de Emma - que tiene usted toda mi admiración.

Emma sintió una oleada de calor y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besar ardorosamente aquella mano que olía a miel.

\- Y mi más profundo afecto –agregó Regina en voz baja.

Se quedó congelada, como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada. ¿Afecto? Y no sólo un afecto cualquiera, sino el más profundo. Maldición, no quería que ella sintiera ningún profundo afecto por ninguna otra persona, ¡aunque resultara que aquella otra fuera ella!

En ese momento se reunió con ellas la señorita Sellers, y Emma hizo un esfuerzo para apartar a un lado su irracional e irritante ataque de celos.

\- ¿Está bien atado su cochero? –le preguntó a la joven. Ella lanzó una mirada de desprecio al aludido.

\- Sí, señorita.

\- ¿Todavía desea que la ayude a escapar, señorita Sellers?

\- Más que ninguna otra cosa, señorita.

\- En ese caso, hemos de irnos. Recoja las pertenencias que desee llevarse consigo. – Se volvió hacia Regina - Vaya por su montura y por el caballo que ha traído para la señorita Sellers.

Mientras ellas lo hacían, Emma fue hasta donde se encontraba _Talos_ , a unos metros de allí, y se cercioró de que el semental no había sufrido ningún daño. Acto seguido, regresó junto al cochero; se agachó con una mueca de dolor al notar una punzada en la cabeza y comprobó las ataduras que lo sujetaban. Una sonrisa sin humor tocó sus labios. Ciertamente, la señorita Sellers había maniatado a aquel idiota a conciencia.

La señorita Sellers bajó del carruaje portando un maletín de viaje.

\- No se mueva de ahí – le ordeno, y se volvió hacia Regina, que en ese momento salía del follaje conduciendo dos caballos - La señorita Sellers montará conmigo. Usted llevará el otro caballo y yo la acompañaré de vuelta al bosque, hasta cerca de su casa.

\- No – protestó ella, al tiempo que aceptaba su mano para montar. - Usted debe desaparecer.

\- Desapareceré en cuanto la vea a usted sana y salva de regreso en su casa. El trayecto dura más de una hora, demasiado para que lo haga usted sola, sobre todo a estas horas de la noche. No pienso discutir con usted, señorita. - Regina lanzó un gruñido de malhumor.

\- En ese caso, por lo menos llévese esto. – Le dio su redecilla. - Contiene el dinero y el pasaje para el Dama de los Mares que tenía preparados para la señorita Sellers. – Emma abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella insistió. - Por favor, cójalo. Significa mucho para mí poder ayudarla. - Emma necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para no estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla.

\- Yo también había dispuesto lo necesario para la señorita Sellers. Ya que es su deseo, le entregaré el dinero, pero destruiré el pasaje; no quiero que queden pruebas que puedan conducir hasta usted. Y cuando vuelva a casa, debe asegurarse de destruir todo lo que pueda implicarla. ¿Lo ha entendido?

\- Sí

\- Entonces, vámonos.

Fue a grandes zancadas hasta _Talos_ y, después de ayudar a la señorita Sellers a montar, se subió a la silla detrás de ella. Acto seguido hizo girar el caballo y encabezó la marcha por el bosque, en dirección a la casa de Regina.

.

.

Henry se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz y contuvo el impulso de propinar una patada de pura frustración a un árbol. Lo que había comenzado como una gran aventura, de algún modo se había transformado en un enorme fiasco. Basándose en la información que proporcionaba la señorita Sellers en su carta, sabía dónde se suponía que debía estar, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar hasta allí.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera perdido de vista a Regina? La tenía a no más de diez metros de él, y al momento siguiente había desaparecido. Como si se hubiera esfumado.

Lo invadió la irritación. Maldita sea, ¿cómo iba a protegerla si no lograba dar con ella? ¿Y cómo podría abrigar esperanzas de poder descubrir la identidad del Ladrón de Novias? Tenía que encontrarla.

Continuó avanzando por aquel desconocido paraje en la dirección en que la había visto la última vez, deteniéndose a cada poco para aguzar el oído. Al cabo de casi un cuarto de hora, se detuvo en seco al oír unas débiles voces a lo lejos. Se agachó y avanzó con cautela. El corazón le dio un brinco de alivio cuando distinguió a Regina a lomos de Azúcar. Y su alivio se convirtió en emoción cuando divisó la figura que le estaba hablando... una figura enmascarado que sólo podía ser el célebre Ladrón de Novias.

¡Había acudido! … pero había algo raro en el Ladrón, su figura aunque era alta era estilizada, con curvas impropias de una forma masculina. Solo podía significar una cosa: el Ladrón de Novias ¡Era mujer! Y Regina seguro lo sabía ¿Por qué no se lo habría dicho?

Escrutó la zona. Junto a un carruaje vio a una mujer que seguramente era la señorita Sellers, sosteniendo un maletín de viaje. Al lado del camino se erguía un magnífico caballo negro. Basándose en lo que le había contado Regina, dedujo que aquélla era la montura de aquella mujer. Pero su euforia se transformó en consternación cuando se dio cuenta de que el grupo estaba a punto de partir. Tenía que actuar inmediatamente.

Con un ojo puesto en la Ladrona de Novias, se dirigió hacia el caballo negro. El corazón le palpitaba. Abrió la bolsa de cuero que llevaba aferrada en la mano y espolvoreó a toda prisa su contenido sobre la silla de montar, las riendas y los estribos, y acto seguido se retiró y se escondió detrás de unos tupidos arbustos.

Sintió una mezcla de frustración y euforia. ¡Ojalá tuviera un poco más de tiempo! Así habría podido vaciar los polvos en el interior de la alforja y abrir un pequeño orificio en el cuero para que fuera dejando un rastro que él pudiera seguir. Maldijo el fracaso de su plan original, pero por lo menos al esparcir el polvillo vería si daban resultado sus propiedades fosforescentes. ¡Y a lo mejor la Ladrona de Novias lo conducía hasta la cabaña donde había llevado a Regina!

Segundos más tarde, la Ladrona de Novias ayudó a la señorita Sellers a montar, luego hizo lo propio detrás de ella y se internó en el bosque.

Tras cerciorarse de que no perdía de vista a Regina, Henry siguió al grupo. Pero se sintió desilusionado cuando al cabo de un rato se hizo evidente que se dirigían a la misión Mills, lo cual frustraba sus esperanzas de encontrar la cabaña de la Ladrona de Novias.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo había salido mal! Justo antes de que el follaje diese paso al claro que conducía a su casa, el grupo hizo un alto. Henry se acercó un poco más, sigilosamente.

\- Aquí es donde nos separamos, señorita Mills – dijo e la Ladrona de Novias con una voz grave y marcado acento. - Le doy nuevamente las gracias por su ayuda y le recuerdo la promesa que me ha hecho.

\- Yo también le doy las gracias, señorita Mills – dijo la señorita Sellers.

\- Buena suerte a los dos – contestó Regina.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, la Ladrona de Novias hizo girar a su montura y regresó con la señorita Sellers al bosque. La oscuridad los engulló y desaparecieron de la vista.

Henry observó que Regina esbozaba una sonrisa, cerraba los ojos y lanzaba uno de aquellos suspiros tan largos que solían exhalar sus otras hermanas. A continuación la vio encaminarse hacia los establos.

En el instante en que ella desapareció de su campo visual, salió disparado y corrió por el prado hacia la casa. A pesar de que las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado, apenas podía contener su emoción por aquella aventura. ¡Realmente había visto a la Ladrona de Novias! ¡Había descubierto que era una mujer!

¿Conseguiría también, gracias a algún golpe de suerte, conocer su identidad?

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Que piensan del capitulo? Por cierto lo siento, practicamente lo subi lunes ya que son las 12 por aqui, pero me entretuve un poco contestando a sus review.**

 **No olviden decirme que piensan de la salvada de Emma y del truco de Henry, ¿creen que de con la identidad de la ladrona de Novias? ¿A que es un genio con esa anestecia?, y que piensan de la forma en que salvo Regina a Emma, no fue algo divertida ? jajajaj.**

 **pd: admito que llegue a imaginarme a Regina montada en su corcel, con capa y antifaz, con una bolsa de agujas en su cintura y en una mano sosteniendo en lo alto una aguja XD**

 **El proximo capitulo no se cuando lo subire, de ustedes depende XD. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Que tal! He vuelto con nuevo capitulo :D, en verdad pensaba subirlo antes, pero tuve un problema con mi computadora, se quedo pegada y pues al reiniciarla se me borraron algunos archivos, entre ellos (que eran los mas recientes) pues estaban los avances de esta y mi otra historia, lo que me llevo a volver a escribirlos y pues me atraso, aun no he terminado el capitulo de mi otra historia, pero no se preocupen, para aquellos que la lean les informo que hoy en la noche o en la madrugada jajaja lo subo.  
**

 **Bueno pasando al capitulo, al fin sabran la respuesta de Emma, ¿Caera ante los encantos de Regina? ya iba siendo hora XD, y claro tambien sobre Henry, en este sabran si descubre o no la identidad de El ladron de novia.**

 **Ansh (mejor asi no crees XD ajajaja): puedo imaginar tus risas jajajaja con todo lo que me has contado no dudo de ello, si las dos de capas y a caballo rescatando a toda joven forzada a casarse, no es mala imagen, nada de ordenar, aun me debes mi one-shot, asi que yo te ordeno que escribas uno ya! XD, igual a mi de genio y de hermano, es tan unido a Regina, se preocupa tanto por ella. Ya conseguistes una maquina de oxigeno yo aun no jajajaja y si ya te habia dicho que se me dificultaba escribir tu nombre, pero sabiendo la historia, pues no es tan dificil, al menos un poco menos y no me alcanzo el helado me llene con los diez sandwich, dos papas y un refresco jajaja y lo siento pero no tengo una Regina Mills ni una Emma Swan para regalar y si las tuviera, bueno no creo llegar a regalarlas, me las quedaria. Por cierto, perdon por la espera, te habia dicho que lo subiria mañana en la noche, pero me quede dormida XD. Espero te guste !**

 **Love Girl: Me mori de la risa con eso de la R en la nalga del cochero, me pase riendo como 10 minutos, no podia evitar imaginarmelo jajaja y si Henry es un genio como pocos, lastima que no muchos le ponga atencion y crean en el, pero ya veras en este capitulo si lo descubre o no y tambien al fin sabras si la rubia cae.**

 **Flor Romero: siempre te dire que lo siento por la espera jajaja, pero aqui esta el capitulo, espero te encante.**

 **Kykyo-chan: tu fe en Henry me encanta, claro que es un puto genio, y en este capitulo ya veras! y claro ademas de genio es un buen hermano con Regina, tu publicidad me encanto jajajaja y pues la hora mmmm seria 11:50 jajajaja en fin de semana XD.**

 **galaxydragon: Lo siento por mi falta de comunicacion, pero que puedo decir, por desgracia tengo una vida mas o menos social afuera jajajaja y pues perdon jajajaja, espero no le encuentres mucha diferencias en esta historia con la original, trato de que no sean tantas, y pues aqui esta la actualizacion, y si que eres exigente, jajajaja si Emma se paso de idiota hace unos cuantos capitulos por terca, creo que serian las dos cosas (amor y calentura) jajajaja.**

 **CCMLectoraEscritora: que puedo decir, hay que recurrir al chantaje en algunas ocasionese XD. Y pues respecto a tu duda, el polvo es mmm como decirlo mmm, adherible o algo asi seria la palabra, a no ser que llegue a limpiarse muy bien, este no se quitara, aun asi quedaria un poco de ese polvo, y pues el efecto de la luz fosforecente no se nota si no se ilumina, a simple vista parece polvo un poco diferente pero polvo, ya veras pronto a lo que me refiero, el mismo Henry lo explicara XD. pero espero haya servido por momento mi gran explicacion jajaja.**

 **Ahora si, disfruten del capitulo y espero leer sus comentarios, gracias por sus comentarios y a todos aquellos que leen. :D. Ha y pues ya se sabe que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Capitulo 14

 _Del London Times:_

 _¡El Ladrón de Novias ataca de nuevo! El último secuestro cometido hace dos noches por el infame bandido ha contestado a la pregunta que bullía en la mente de todos: ¿cuándo atacará otra vez? Ha sido raptada la señorita Kathryn Sellers de Kent prometida del Señor James Fowler. El cochero de la señorita Sellers informó al magistrado de que justo antes de caer víctima de una inexplicable dolencia, apareció una figura encapuchada que le hizo conjeturar que el Ladrón de Novias tiene un cómplice. La investigación se ha intensificado, y el magistrado ha jurado llevar al secuestrador, así como a los demás implicados, ante la justicia._

 _En relación con este mismo asunto, la Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias informa de que, como permite que todo hombre que tenga una hija en edad casadera se una a sus filas, el número de sus integrantes ha aumentado a doscientos y crece día a día. El miembro más reciente es el padre de la última víctima, el señor Midas Sellers. La recompensa asciende actualmente a nueve mil libras._

 _._

 _._

Emma se quedó mirando fijamente las palabras que le encogían el estómago: "conjeturar que el _Ladrón de Novias_ tiene un cómplice". Arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa y se pellizcó la nariz. Un cómplice. Maldita sea. ¿Habría llegado a distinguir el cochero, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante, que la figura encapuchada era una mujer? ¿Le habría proporcionado al magistrado una descripción de Regina?

Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por el estudio. Maldición, si había identificado a Regina...

Se le encogió aún más el estómago y apretó los puños. Luego la embargó un temor más intenso que el que había sentido nunca por sí misma. Tenía que proteger a Regina, pero para eso necesitaba saber qué le habían dicho al juez. Al parecer, convenía mantener otra conversación con David Nolan. Y, en función del resultado, decidiría si necesitaba o no suministrar a David alguna otra información adicional "de utilidad".

Mientras tanto, ella – o _la_ _Ladrona de Novias_ \- debía advertir a Regina de que tuviera cuidado con lo que le decía al magistrado si éste la convocaba. Cerró los ojos y recordó su semblante sincero y preocupado cuando la socorrió en el bosque. Se encontraba a merced de ella, que podía haberla entregado fácilmente. La recompensa que ofrecían por su cabeza la habría convertido en una mujer rica. Como mínimo, podría haber satisfecho su curiosidad quitándole la máscara. Pero en lugar de eso había arriesgado su reputación, su libertad y su vida para ayudarle a ella y a la señorita Sellers. Estaba furiosa con ella. Asustada por ella.

Ceñuda, apartó aquel turbador pensamiento; necesitaba centrarse en el hecho de que Regina había metido las narices en un asunto que no era de su incumbencia. Sin embargo, no cesaba de acudir una idea a su mente: "Qué mujer tan increíble".

Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y se mesó el pelo, evitando el punto todavía sensible encima del oído. Sí, Regina era increíble. Pero si el magistrado descubría que había socorrido al _Ladrón de Novias_ , sería acusada de complicidad. "No permitiré tal cosa mientras me quede un hálito de vida en el cuerpo".

Fue hasta su escritorio, extrajo un pliego de vitela del cajón superior y se preparó para escribir la carta más importante de su vida.

.

.

Regina se encontraba de pie en la salita, contemplando su nombre pulcramente escrito en el grueso pliego de vitela color marfil. De algún modo adivinaba que la carta provenía de _la Ladrona de Novias_ ; por la letra desconocida y audaz, por el modo en que había aparecido delante de la puerta de la casa, como si la hubiera depositado allí la mano de un fantasma. Con el corazón palpitándole, rompió el sello de lacre.

 _Mi querida señorita Mills:_

 _Le escribo para advertirla. El cochero ha informado al magistrado de que el Ladrón de Novias podría tener un cómplice. No sé si ese hombre ha conseguido ofrecer una descripción de usted, pero debe estar preparada para la posibilidad de que la llame el magistrado, ya sea en relación con lo sucedido anoche o para interrogarla nuevamente acerca de nuestro primer encuentro._

 _Por su seguridad, le recuerdo su promesa de no intentar ayudarme más. Le recuerdo asimismo que destruya todo lo que pueda relacionarla con la noche pasada. Ni que decirse tiene que debe quemar esta nota tan pronto termine de leerla. Le alegrará saber que nuestra amiga se encuentra sana y salva de camino a una nueva vida en libertad. Le ruego que tenga mucho cuidado._

La carta no estaba firmada, pero por supuesto no cabía duda sobre su remitente. Regina cerró los ojos y apretó la carta contra su corazón.

La señorita Sellers estaba a salvo. Libre. Embarcada en una vida nueva y llena de aventuras. Experimentó alegría, teñida con una pizca de envidia, al desear que la joven tuviera una vida larga y feliz.

Era evidente que también estaba libre la _Ladrona de Novias_ , gracias a Dios, pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Le recorrió un escalofrío al evocarla tendida e indefensa en el suelo. Podrían haberla matado. O capturado. Elevó una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento por que el rescate hubiera salido bien, pero ¿qué pasaría si no salía bien el siguiente? Según el _Times_ , la Brigada contra ella crecía día a día, lo mismo que el precio que habían puesto a su cabeza. ¿Cuánto más podría durar su suerte? Le dio un vuelvo el estómago al pensar en aquella mujer tan vital colgando de la horca.

Aquella mujer tan vital. Se le escapó un suspiro involuntario al recordar la sensación de sus sólidos hombros y sus brazos firmes. La inundó una sensación de calor y estrechó la carta con más fuerza contra el corazón. Por segunda vez, ella le había proporcionado una gran aventura, un recuerdo que atesoraría siempre. El rubor tiñó sus mejillas al recordar el momento en que le tocó el rostro con su mano enguantada. Había sido tierna y cortés. Tremendamente heroica. Amable y gentil. Precisamente igual que...

Lanzó un suspiro. Igual que lady Swan. Pero, al igual que ella, lady Swan no estaba a su alcance, si bien por motivos distintos. La _Ladrona de Novias_ no quería que ella le ayudara en sus misiones y lady Swan simplemente no la deseaba. Al menos del mismo modo que la deseaba ella. Acudieron a su memoria los besos apasionados que habían compartido, dejando un rastro ardiente a su paso. La sensación del cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo, de sus manos acariciándole los senos. "De acuerdo, está claro que sí me desea, pero a diferencia de mí, ella no está dispuesto a asumir el riesgo que ello entraña". ¡Ojalá lady Swan fuera tan osada como la _Ladrona de Novias_!

Naturalmente, lady Swan le había ofrecido su amistad, lo cual era más de lo que ninguna mujer le había ofrecido nunca. Y aunque podía aceptar y valorar su amistad, había una parte de su corazón que continuaba deseando más de ella. Sus besos. Su abrazo.

Pero ahora necesita dejar de pensar en lady Swan y en la _Ladrona de Novias_ y prender fuego a aquella carta incriminatoria. La vitela crujió contra la tela de su vestido y la abrumó un sentimiento de tristeza. Odiaba destruir el único recuerdo material de aquella mujer, pero debía hacerlo por seguridad. Tal como había prometido, jamás volvería a verla, un voto que le pesaba en el corazón pero que no pensaba romper. Tenía que velar por la seguridad de ella, y también por la suya propia.

Abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia la chimenea. Y entonces se quedó petrificada. Lady Swan estaba de pie en el umbral, mirándola con una expresión intensa.

La invadió un calor súbito, como si ella misma se hubiera prendido fuego. Escondió a la espalda la carta de la _Ladrona de Novias_ y retrocedió ligeramente hacia el escritorio.

\- Lady Swan ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

Ella cerró la puerta y acto seguido se acercó a Regina muy despacio, como un gato acechando a su presa, con la mirada clavada en ella.

\- Quería hablar con usted. Su mayordomo me ha dicho que se encontraba aquí y me ofrecí a anunciarme yo misma.

Regina chocó contra el escritorio, y se apresuró a volverse y guardar la carta en el cajón superior, que luego cerró de un golpe. El ruido reverberó en la quietud de la habitación, y después reinó el silencio.

Emma avanzó hasta que estuvo delante de ella. Cerró los puños para contener el intenso ataque de celos que la dominaba. Había permanecido al menos dos minutos enteros en el umbral, observándola, antes de que ella se percatase de su presencia. Vio cómo apretaba contra su corazón la carta de la _Ladrona de Novias_ , cómo cerraba los ojos y emitía suspiros soñadores, cómo se ruborizaba. Parecía inocente y seductora. Y profundamente excitada... por otra mujer.

Maldición, al diablo con todo. Había venido a verla para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien después de la aventura vivida, y con la esperanza de averiguar si había recibido la visita del magistrado Wang. Pero su mente quedó vacía de todo pensamiento cuando la vio sostener aquella condenada carta, de todo pensamiento salvo el que no cesaba de decir: _"Mía. Mía. Mía"._

Y ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto.

Se inclinó y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio a ambos lados de Regina, aprisionándola. Ella abrió los ojos con desmesura y se echó ligeramente atrás, pero no intentó escapar. Bien. Ahora la tenía justo donde quería tenerla: atrapada.

\- ¿Qué ha escondido con tanta prisa en el cajón, señorita Mills? – le preguntó con voz sedosa.

\- Oh, sólo una carta

\- Parecía una carta importante. - Ella tragó saliva.

\- Era de una... amistad

\- ¿De veras? ¿Qué clase de amistad? - Regina alzó la barbilla y enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

"Porque no quiero que pienses en ninguna otra mujer, aunque esa otra mujer sea yo". Levantó la mano y la pasó con lentitud por sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí.

\- Se ha sonrojado. Me preguntaba si sería debido a esa carta.

\- Si estoy sonrojada, es simplemente porque aquí hace mucho calor. Y porque usted está... muy cerca.

Emma bajó la vista y calculó los centímetros que los separaban. Luego su mirada fue ascendiendo lentamente, para hacer una pausa en la generosa curva de sus pechos, que ni siquiera el remilgado escote lograba disimular. Exhalo un profundo suspiro y sintió su aroma a miel, que la abrumó. Volvió a fijar la mirada en los ojos de Regina y le preguntó:

\- ¿Y si me acercara todavía más? - Ella se humedeció los labios.

\- Imagino que tendría aún más calor.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, avanzó deliberadamente, suprimiendo los pocos centímetros que quedaban. Entonces la envolvió plenamente su aroma, y tuvo que hacer uso hasta el último gramo de autodominio, cada vez más menguante, para no tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente. Bajó el rostro y le rozó el mentón con los labios.

\- ¿Más calor? – le susurró al oído

Le pasó la punta de la lengua por el delicado lóbulo de la oreja y a continuación lo atrapó con suavidad entre los dientes, disfrutando de su exclamación de placer.

\- Mucho más calor – dijo Regina con voz ahogada.

Emma retrocedió lo justo para mirarla, y a duras penas logró reprimir el gruñido que le subió a la garganta. El deseo dilataba los ojos de Regina y su boca seductora suplicaba ser besada.

La deseó con una intensidad que jamás había experimentado por ninguna mujer. Todo su cuerpo vibraba con una necesidad que exigía ser satisfecha, una necesidad que sólo ella podía satisfacer. Pasaron por su mente todas las razones por las que no debía hacerle el amor, pero las aplastó como si fueran molestos insectos. La protegería; se valdría de la discreción que gobernaba todas las facetas de su vida. Y Regina sería suya.

Le levantó la barbilla con los dedos y clavó su mirada en la suya.

\- Quiero que sienta algo más que calor. Quiero que se abrase, que se funda, que se queme por dentro. Por mí. Conmigo – Contempló cómo ella absorbía sus palabras al tiempo que se sonrojaba más y se le aceleraba el pulso en la base del cuello. - ¿Todavía está dispuesta?

\- Nunca he dejado de estarlo

Aquel la respuesta le produjo un fuego abrasador. Dio un paso atrás, le pasó las manos por los brazos y entrelazó los dedos de ambas.

\- Por desgracia, éste no es el momento ni el lugar.

No deseaba interrupciones cuando llevase a Regina Mills a vivir la mayor aventura de su vida y le borrase de la mente todo pensamiento acerca de otra mujer, cuando aplacara la sed que tenía de ella.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y le besó la palma con aroma a miel.

\- Reúnase conmigo esta noche. A las doce. Junto al lago.

Ambas intercambiaron una larga mirada, y el corazón de Emma aguardó la respuesta latiendo con fuerza.

\- De acuerdo – susurró Regina. - Ignoró la sensación de alivio que la inundó al ver que ella consentía. Regina preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo propone usted que hagamos... – bajó todavía más la voz - lo que ya sabe?

\- No estoy seguro de saber a qué se refiere con "lo que ya sabe" - Ella exhaló lo que parecía un suspiro para tomar fuerzas y dijo precipitadamente:

\- ¿Qué método vamos a emplear para realizar el acto sexual? - Emma se la quedó mirando, estupefacta. Jamás una mujer le había preguntado semejante cosa.

\- He investigado algunos procedimientos...

\- ¿Ha investigado? – Gracias a Dios tenía la mandíbula firmemente sujeta, de lo contrario se le habría caído al suelo con un sonoro porrazo - ¿Y cómo lo ha hecho?

\- He hablado del tema con mis hermanas

Emma se sintió recorrida por una sensación que sólo podía calificarse como de horror.

\- ¿Sus hermanas? – Dios santo, al diablo con todas sus esperanzas de guardar la discreción. Ella las había estropeado antes de empezar. Regina continuó.

\- Ellas saben mucho del tema, aunque me temo admitir mi ignorancia sobre posturas ya que no mencionaron nada respecto a eso. – Levantó la vista hacia ella con gesto esperanzado -Supongo que usted lo sabrá ¿verdad?

Por todos los diablos, aquella conversación no podía empeorar más. Al ver que se limitaba a seguir mirándola fijamente, ella aclaró en tono confidencial:

-Me refiero a que, no estoy segura de que posición prefiere usted, o como es que se acomoda mejor.

Dios. Por lo visto sí podía empeorar. Emma le soltó las manos y se pasó las suyas por la cara.

-Regina ¿por qué ha hablado de algo de carácter tan íntimo con sus hermanas?

\- Era lo más lógico, miladi, dado que no podía preguntárselo a mi madre. Necesitaba información... información que usted no quiso proporcionarme...

\- Porque en aquel momento usted no la necesitaba. Seguro que sus hermanas sufrieron una conmoción cuando usted las interrogó.

\- Se sorprendieron un poco, pero les aseguré que quería saberlo a efectos puramente científicos.

\- ¿Científicos?

\- Sí. Cuando les explique que deseaba llevar a cabo un estudio comparativo de los ciclos reproductivos de diversas especies, entre otras las ranas, las serpientes y los ratones, en relación con el ciclo humano, se mostraron bastante dispuestas a hablar del tema. Créame, no hay necesidad de preocuparse de que sospechen la verdadera razón por la que yo quería esa información.

\- Pero sin duda considerarían sus preguntas... Peculiares.

\- No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, sobre todo en lo concerniente a cuestiones científicas, que mis hermanas consideren peculiar. Están acostumbradas a mi carácter inquisitivo. No tenemos nada que temer de ellas. – Sonrió apenas - De modo que ya puede borrar esa expresión de alarma que tiene en la cara.

Emma reajustó al instante sus músculos faciales, molesta por haber delatado sus sentimientos con tanta claridad. ¿Estaría ella en lo cierto en su evaluación del modo en que habían reaccionado sus hermanas a sus indagaciones? ¿De verdad se habrían tragado que sólo buscaba información por motivos científicos? Si aquella afirmación la hubiera hecho otra mujer cualquiera, se habría reído de ella. Pero Regina... En fin, tenía que reconocer que una afirmación así parecía razonable, proviniendo de ella. Sus hombros se relajaron. ¿Ranas, serpientes y ratones? Sí, aquello parecía propio de Regina

.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea que le hizo entornar los ojos. Diablos ¿habría pensado en tomar como amante a otra mujer? ¿Por ejemplo, la _Ladrona de Novias_?

\- Si ya habíamos decidido no ser amantes, ¿por qué quería esa información de todos modos?

Las mejillas de Regina se tiñeron de rubor culpable, y Emma apretó los puños a los costados. No obstante, en vez de desviar los ojos, ella alzó levemente la barbilla y se enfrentó a su mirada.

\- En realidad, miladi, fue usted la que decidió que no debíamos ser amantes. Abrigaba la esperanza de que cambiase de opinión, y deseaba estar preparada, por si se daba el caso.

Así pues, había buscado la información por ella, no por otra mujer. Esperaba que ella cambiase de opinión, y por Dios que había cambiado. Sintió una mezcla de alivio y calor. Alargó la mano y de nuevo enlazó los dedos de ambas.

\- En ese caso, – dijo con suavidad - me alegro de que sepa qué esperar.

\- Bueno, en realidad no lo sé. ¿Qué técnica sugiere que utilicemos? – Emma se acercó más aún, hasta que los cuerpos se tocaron apenas.

-Una que nunca olvidara.

De pronto visualizó una imagen de las dos, desnudas, unidas en un sensual abrazo, Regina envolviéndola con sus piernas y ella acariciando aquel calor aterciopelado. La sangre se le agolpó en la entrepierna y a punto estuvo de gemir. Cielos, si no se apartaba de ella inmediatamente, corría el peligro de besarla de nuevo... y ya no podría parar.

\- Tiene mi palabra de que la protegeré, Regina –Y le apretó los dedos, reacia a soltarla - Hasta las doce, pues.

Ella asintió con ojos como platos, y Emma, tras obligar a sus pies a moverse, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Sólo tenía que esperar hasta la medianoche. Doce horas más. Y entonces sería suya. La voz de su conciencia intentó hacerse oír, pero ella acalló sin contemplaciones. La deseaba. Y Regina la deseaba a ella. Se tendrían la una a la otra.

Cerró la puerta suavemente al salir y se dirigió con paso presuroso al vestíbulo, donde se encontró con Henry.

\- Buenas tardes, lady Swan–la saludó el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa

\- Hola Henry, ¿Te diriges a tu cámara?

\- Sí. Estoy terminando un invento nuevo: una máquina cortadora para el personal de la cocina, para ayudar a preparar la comida. – En sus ojos destelló una chispa de esperanza - ¿Le gustaría verla?

\- Me interesaría mucho, pero me temo que ahora tengo otro compromiso. ¿Te importaría que me pasara por aquí mañana? - El semblante del muchacho se iluminó.

\- Por supuesto que no, miladi.

\- Perfecto. ¿Digamos alrededor de las dos?

\- La estaré esperando en la cámara – Henry bajó la cara en un gesto tímido - A lo mejor le gustaría ver también...

Dejó la frase sin terminar, pues su mirada había quedado atrapada en las botas de montar de Emma. Frunció el entrecejo y se ajustó las gafas. Tras parpadear varias veces, irguió la cabeza de golpe y se quedó mirando a Emma con perplejidad.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- Eh..., no

Negó con la cabeza tan vigorosamente que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz. Miró otra vez los pies de Emma como si nunca hubiera visto unas botas de montar.

La mirada de Emma siguió la del chico, pero no vio nada inusual, excepto, quizá, que sus botas estaban cubiertas de polvo. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y señaló.

\- Por lo visto, mi ayuda de cámara ha sacado brillo a mis botas a oscuras. (*)

Acto seguido abrió la puerta y salió a la tibia luz del sol, seguida por Henry. _Relámpago_ estaba atado a un árbol cercano, y Emma lo montó rápidamente. Mientras se enfundaba los guantes de montar, Henry se acercó muy despacio al caballo, mirando alternativamente la silla, las riendas y los estribos. Su rostro, pálido y contraído, exhibía un marcado ceño. Preocupada, Emma insistió:

\- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Henry? Pareces haber visto un fantasma. - El chico levantó poco a poco la mirada. Tragó saliva de manera audible y a continuación asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

\- Me encuentro bien, miladi. Sólo estoy un poco... desconcertado.

\- Oh, ¿puedo ayudarte?

\- No lo creo

\- ¿Y estas seguro de no sentirte enfermo?

\- Totalmente, miladi - Emma le sonrió

\- Bien. Si cambias de opinión y necesitas mi ayuda, házmelo saber. Por supuesto, eres un chico de una inteligencia extraordinaria; no me cabe duda de que resolverás ese enigma. Hasta mañana. – Hizo girar a _Relámpago_ y se alejó al trote.

Henry se le quedó mirando con la cabeza hecha un torbellino de preguntas turbadoras. Pero había una que se destacaba sobre las demás: ¿por qué las botas, la silla, los estribos y las riendas de la condesa conservaban restos inconfundibles del polvo fosforescente fabricado por él mismo y que había esparcido sobre las pertenencias de la _Ladrona de Novias_?

Buscó una explicación razonable, plausible, cualquier explicación; pero su lógica le decía a gritos que sólo cabía sacar una conclusión de aquellas pruebas irrefutables.

Lady Swan era la _Ladrona de Novias_.

Pero incluso aunque aquella idea iba penetrando en su cerebro, una parte de él intentaba rechazarla. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Lady Swan era una condesa! No una osada rescatadora de damiselas en apuros. Poseía riquezas y un título. ¿Qué motivos podía tener para dedicarse a una empresa tan peligrosa?

Echó a andar hacia la cámara, pero se detuvo en seco cuando le vino a la cabeza una idea que lo sacudió como un puñetazo: ¿lo sabría Regina? ¿Era consciente de que la mujer de la que se había hecho amiga era la secuestradora más famosa de Inglaterra? Se sujetó el estómago revuelto.

No. Imposible. Regina se lo habría confiado a él. Además, no sabía cómo ponerse en contacto con e la _Ladrona de Novias_ cuando recibió la carta de la señorita Sellers sin contar que tampoco le había confiado que se trataba de una mujer. Tenía que hablar con ella; tal vez pudiera ofrecerle una explicación de por qué lady Swan llevaba encima el polvillo de la _Ladrona de Novias_.

Dio media vuelta y entró en la casa a toda prisa. Halló a Regina en la salita, contemplando el fuego. Ella le indicó que cerrase la puerta. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, le agarró la mano y tiró de él hacia el diván.

\- He recibido una carta del _Ladrón de Novias_ – le confió en un susurro cuando ya los dos estaban sentados - El rescate de la señorita Sellers ha sido un éxito. – Su mirada vagó hasta la chimenea - Te la dejaría leer, pero acabo de quemarla.

\- Prudente decisión. Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien. – Se secó las palmas húmedas en los pantalones y se aclaró la garganta - Hum, Regina ¿alguna vez te has preguntado quién es el _Ladrón de Novias_? - Regina apretó los labios.

\- Más de una vez he especulado sobre eso, pero en realidad no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es su labor, su misión – Estrechó la mano de Henry - Comprendo que tu curiosidad se sienta frustrada por ese misterio, pero debes olvidarlo. Si alguien descubriera su identidad, su vida correría un grave peligro. - Henry experimentó cierto malestar en el estómago. Carraspeó de nuevo y dijo:

\- Hace un momento he visto a lady Swan saliendo de aquí. - Regina se ruborizó al instante, y comenzó a juguetear con el encaje de su vestido.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí – la miró con más atención y le preguntó - ¿te gusta? - El rubor se intensificó.

\- Naturalmente. Es toda una dama.

Henry sacudió la cabeza, frustrado por su incapacidad para formular las preguntas adecuadas.

\- No; me refiero a si sientes... algo por ella – No habría creído posible que el rostro de su hermana se encendiera aún más, pero así fue -Lamento preguntarte algo tan personal – se apresuró a decir - Es sólo que, bueno, yo... yo sólo deseo tu felicidad – terminó como mejor pudo. Ella lo miró con ternura y le tocó la mejilla.

\- Soy muy feliz, Henry. Mi trabajo en la cámara me llena y supone un reto para mí, y disfruto ayudándote. Tú me haces feliz.

\- Y lady Swan... ¿también te hace feliz? - Los ojos de Regina adquirieron una expresión soñadora que él estaba acostumbrado a ver en sus otras hermanas.

\- Sí – contestó ella con suavidad - Mi amistad con lady Swan me agrada bastante.

Henry apretó los labios. No hacía falta ser un genio para deducir que la amistad de Regina con la condesa le agradaba muchísimo. Y a juzgar por lo que él había presenciado, al parecer lady Swan también sentía algo por ella. Maldición, ¿cómo podía arriesgarse a hablar con Regina de la prueba de los polvos fosforescentes? ¿Y si estuviera equivocado? Peor aún ¿y si estuviera en lo cierto?

Quizás lady Swan tenía pensado contárselo ella misma, quizá tenía la intención de abandonar sus actividades como _Ladrona de Novias_ o quizá no había nada que contar ni abandonar. Si le hablara a Regina de sus sospechas, era posible que estropease toda posibilidad de que ella y lady Swan tuvieran de ser felices, de tener una vida en común.

Pero ¿y si lady Swan era en efecto la _Ladrona de Novias_?

-Regina ¿qué harías si te enteraras de que una pretendiente tuya no ha sido del todo... sincera contigo? – inquirió en un tono que esperaba sonase natural. Ella frunció el entrecejo, pero al punto se iluminó su mirada al creer comprender.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna joven que te interese?

Henry estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua. Sintió un calor que le humedeció la cara y el cuello. Antes de que pudiera recuperar la voz para responder, Regina tomó las manos de él en las suyas.

\- ¿Quieres hablarme de eso? - Él negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

\- Muy bien. Pero recuerda que la sinceridad es crucial, Henry. Ya sé que tú jamás hablarías a una joven con palabras falsas y rezo para que ella sepa devolverte la cortesía. Las mentiras destruyen la confianza y sin confianza no hay nada. Yo jamás tomaría en cuenta la posibilidad de tener un futuro con alguien que me engañase.

Una sensación de incomodidad recorrió a Henry de arriba abajo. No, no podía hablarle a Regina de los polvos fosforescentes, por lo menos sin antes verificar sus sospechas. Y sólo existía un modo de verificarlas.

Tendría que encararse con la condesa.

.

.

.

* * *

(*): **Nunca llegue a entender a esta frase jajajaja, si aquel que le haya llegado a entender me lo podria explicar, porque yo no le encuentro sentido y sip asi esta en la historia original.**

 **Pero diganme que les parecio el capitulo, ¡Al fin cayo! y vaya que manera, alguien aqui se imagino que caeria por tener celos a si misma jajajajajaja, pero bueno Regina encantada, aunque me rei con las posturas jajajajaja.**

 **Henry descubrio o tiene fuertes sospechas, lo cual no es de sorprendernos verdad?, y pues si Regina llega a enterarse de que Emma es la ladrona de novias, se sentira traicionada, ya dijo no, la sinceridad es crucial.**

 **Les aviso, el proximo capitulo es el que tanto han estado esperando (si, asi es, es lo que se estan imaginando) asi que, que tan pronto lo suba, bueno eso depende de ustedes, con al menos 8 review lo subo mañana en la noche, (y sip es chantaje jajajaja). Bueno bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas dias,tardes o noches o madrugadas, pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo que les prometi, pensaba subirlo ayer, pero en verdad que no estuve en casa practicamente en todo el dia.**

 **Como les habia dicho, este es el capitulo que muchos estaban esperando al menos a mi parecer, creo que me uedo bien jajaja ya veremos que les parece a todos ustedes, aunque admito que tambien me guie en algunas cosas con una adaptacion de este libro que encontre en otra pagina (en esa pagina fue la primera vez que lo lei hace ya un año). Espero que en verdad les guste. Y por cierto, se que me he vuelto una chantajista perooo no es porque me guste (jajajaja hay ocasiones que si) pero la verdad es que lo hago para meterme un poco de presion a mi tambien, ya que de esta manera si ustedes logran compretar la cantidad de review que les pido, tengo la obligacion de actualizarles cuando les prometo y asi no hacerles esperar (porque si fuera de otra, bueno ya me hubiesen matado por la espera XD)**

 **Ahora los review :D**

 **Kykyo-chan: jajajajaja en serio escribistes eso de la torticulis jajajajaja me matastes con eso y pues en serio crees que Henry vendera a Emma de tal manera con Regina, aun sabiendo lo que le dijo su hermana? Creo que primero debera tener esa charla con Emma antes de saber si ser chismoso o no.**

 **Ansh: mira quien habla de chantajista -_-, ahora que aqui esta el capitulo tu tendras que publicar tu one-shot! (wuajajajajaja) ya somos dos que quieren un hermano como Henry jajajaja y creeme que mi estomago es algo resistente y siempre anda con hambre (como ahorita). Ya cumple subiendo tu historia XD quiero leerla. Por cierto eres una tramposa XP**

 **anaxis: O creeme demasiado fuego y en este capitulo ya te daras una idea ;D y la morena pues aun no sabe que se lleva el combo de 2x1 jajajaja pero creo que no tendra problema ahorita solo con una. Henry es el mejor.**

 **Flor Romero: mas cuchii? jajajaja tengo que preguntar a que te referias con eso y aqui esta el capitulo espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.**

 **galaxydragon: tu si eres de las mejores jajajjajaja, adoras el chantaje, ya con eso me caistes mas que bien (ya lo hacias pero con eso jajajajja) y mas que eres una mal pensada jajajaja no se me habia ocurrido eso cuand lei tu comentario hasta despues jajajajaja, mmm entiendo tu explicacion, si creo que eso dio a entender solo que bueno si que fue de una manera bien enredada, no tarde en actualizar verdad? veamos que te parece esto (y con todo orgullo lo soy XD)**

 **mills: creas o no, por desgracia tengo una vida afuera de esta pantalla, vida la cual me impide actualizar diario jajajaja, aunque creo que en estas ocasiones no me he llegado a tardar tanto en acutalizar o si? ok espero que sigas viva, en serio no creo haber tardado mucho en actualizar! O.o sigues viva verdad? gracias por tu explicacion, veo que lmuchos le llegaron a entender mejor que yo jajajajaja.**

 **Blue-Red Moon: Si al fin cayo! y al fin se dara cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo por ser tan terca XD, y pues asi parece que significa la frase, me han aclarado la duda jajaja gracias por ello y me alegra que te guste como le he ido adaptando, aqui esta la actualizacion y espero que te parezca bien el como quedo, creo que no quedo mal, pero quienes dan el vistazo bueno son ustedes :D-**

 **Love Girl: en verdad me rei de ambas cosas jajajaja, aunque siendo sincera yo hubiese puesto las mismas caras que estoy segura puso Emma al escuchar a Regina (Quien no lo haria?) bueno quisieron conservar las ganas para el momento XD. No se le puede culpar a Regina por ello, ella tiene razon la confianza es importante y mas para ella que son muy pocos que la ven sin menos preciarla o como una loca y si estara feo y mas por la manera en que se entera, pero falta para que eso pase. La platica entre esos dos sera en el proximo capitulo, ya veremos que se dicen el uno al otro y con respecto a tu pregunta, no desesperes ya en el proximo capitulo tambien aparecera.**

 **CCMLectoraEscritora: Si lo se, me he vuelto chantajista U.U, espero te hayas reido con el anterior y a ver que te parece este. Y creo que tu respeusta esta mas cercana de acuerdo a la historia y el contexto no se, gracias por la aclaracion.**

 **Y ahora les dejo el capitulo, pensaba subirselos mas tarde pero justo ahora tuve el tiempo para poder hacerlo asi que aproveche, aunque me tarde un poquito mas, porque estoy escuchando Fall Out Boy y bueno me pongo a cantar y me pierdo por donde iba jajajajaja (quien escucha por aqui Fall Out Boy? Nadie?)**

 **Ya se sabe que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece (por desgracia)**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 15

Aquella noche, Regina llegó al lago a la diez y media. No tenía previsto llegar tan temprano, pero no había sido capaz de permanecer ni un minuto más en su casa. Le atraían el aire fresco de la noche, los ruidos nocturnos y los olores húmedos del bosque.

Ella llegaría en menos de dos horas. La mujer que iba a ser su amante. Y se embarcaría en la aventura más emocionante de su vida. Con una mujer que para ella se había vuelto muy importante; una mujer por la que innegablemente sentía algo... muy profundo.

Cerró los ojos y notó que el corazón le palpitaba desbocado, tal como le había sucedido durante toda la jornada. ¿Cómo sería? "Maravilloso. Como todo lo que ya has compartido con ella, sólo que más". Sintió un calor intenso al recordar su contacto, sus besos, su forma de mirarla. Lanzó un profundo suspiro; ella ya le había hecho sentir cosas desconocidas, y de ese modo le había despertado el deseo de sentir más. Lo único que esperaba era que su falta de experiencia no empañase la relación entre ambas.

Fue caminando hasta su lugar favorito, una pequeña cala oculta por un afloramiento rocoso y altos matorrales. Se sentó sobre una piedra grande y plana y fijó la vista en el agua. Aquel frescor era como un bálsamo para su piel acalorada.

Se quitó los zapatos y las medias. Al ver que no soportaba pasar un minuto más paseándose por su habitación, había cogido una camisola de más y había salido en dirección al lago, pues sabía que nada la aliviaba tanto como un chapuzón. Tenía tiempo de sobra para secarse y volver a vestirse antes de que llegara lady Swan.

Se deshizo del vestido y lo dejó cuidadosamente doblado encima de la piedra. Se quitó las gafas y las puso con esmero dentro de un zapato. Después cubierta sólo con la camisola, penetró en el agua fría hasta que le llegó a la cintura. Aspiró el olor a tierra mojada y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción. Acarició con las manos la superficie de cristal al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se movía en círculo, permitiendo que aquella serena quietud le relajara los músculos y la fuera calmando.

De pronto oyó el chasquido de una rama. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se volvió hacia el ruido. Entonces vio una mancha borrosa de pie en la orilla. El corazón le dio un brinco, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, llegó a sus oídos una voz suave y profunda:

\- Al parecer, las dos nos hemos adelantado.

.

.

Emma quedó paralizada, de pie en la recogida cala, al verla en el lago con el agua hasta la cintura, vestida sólo con una camisola y con el resplandor de la luna en los hombros. Había llegado temprano, pues no había sido capaz de permanecer más tiempo en su casa pensando en Regina, deseándola. Esperaba que ella acudiese con unos minutos de adelanto, pero no había imaginado... aquello. Era como si los dioses le hubieran puesto allí mismo su fantasía, como un festín.

Sin apartar la mirada de Regina, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo. A continuación, se desanudó la pajarita y se la quitó también. Luego, sin la menor vacilación, se metió en el agua sin detenerse hasta que estuvo delante de ella, que a miró sin pestañear con una expresión de perplejidad y sobresalto.

Emma le cogió las manos y bajó la cabeza hasta que ambas frentes se tocaron.

\- Confío en que ya no me verás borroso. - Regina negó con la cabeza e hizo chocar las dos narices.

\- No. Pero has echado a perder tu ropa. Y tus botas.

\- Tengo más.

Emma se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para absorberla con la mirada. Llevaba el pelo sujeto con una sencilla cinta. Sus ojos parecían enormes y en ellos se veía una mezcla casi sobrecogedora de turbación y anhelo. Parecía temblarle la boca, y Emma experimentó el impulso de tocarla, de besarla, con una intensidad tal que estuvo a punto de lanzar un gemido. Puso las manos de ella sobre su camisa mojada, a la altura de los hombros.

\- Me han dicho que has nadado en este lago – susurró. Por el semblante de Regina cruzó una expresión de vergüenza.

\- Los chismosos suelen fijarse en lo que ellos consideran una conducta excéntrica. Estoy segura de que tú te escandalizaste como Dios manda.

\- No. Me sentí fascinada. – Su mirada se posó en sus senos, que pugnaban contra la delgada tela de la camisola. - No te haces idea de cuántas veces te he imaginado así. Mojada. Esperándome.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí –"Casi constantemente"

Le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, el mentón y el cuello, observando las emociones que fueron desfilando por sus ojos. Todas las preguntas que pudiera haber albergado al contemplarla así, inmóvil, deseando seguir adelante según lo previsto, se evaporaron al ver el deseo que había en su mirada.

La mano continuó su lento recorrido rozando la garganta y después deslizándose hacia abajo para acariciar la curva del seno. Ella dejó escapar una leve exclamación, y entonces Emma recogió agua en sus manos y dejó caer un fino chorro sobre su hombro. Uno de aquellos reguerillos resbaló hasta el pecho. Hipnotizada, repitió varias veces la operación dejando escurrir el agua entre sus dedos sobre la piel de Regina, iluminada por la luz de la luna.

\- Allí donde te toca el agua, – le dijo con suavidad - tu piel relumbra como la plata. - Ella se aferró a su camisa.

\- Según la ley de Newton, – murmuró con un hilo de voz- a toda acción le sigue una reacción igual pero opuesta.

\- Ah. Por eso cuando yo te toco así... – ahuecó sus manos en la plenitud de sus pechos - ¿cuál es tu reacción?

\- Un... Estremecimiento.

\- ¿Y cuando hago esto...? – Acarició los pezones a través de la camisola mojada y tiró suavemente de ellos al tiempo que amoldaba la blanda carne a sus palmas.

\- Oh, Dios... – Ella echó la cabeza atrás y dejó escapar un largo gemido - Un temblor. Por todas partes.

\- ¿Y esto? –Lentamente le deslizó los tirantes de los hombros para dejar al descubierto sus pechos altos y redondeados, de pezones erectos.

\- Se me olvida respirar.

Emma se sintió traspasada por el deseo, afilado como un cuchillo .Con un ronco gruñido, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a lamer delicadamente uno de aquellos pezones enhiestos, después el otro. Ella se retorció, todavía asida a su camisa como si fuera un salvavidas. Tras deslizar un brazo alrededor de sus caderas y sostenerle la cabeza con el otro, la inclinó hacia atrás y atrapó un pezón con la boca. La acarició con los labios y la lengua, paladeando su piel de satén, recreándose en la rápida inspiración que hizo ella, seguida de un profundo gemido que la excitó aún más. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta sus redondos glúteos, para apretarla más contra ella, presionando su blandura femenina contra ella.

En ese momento la inundó un torbellino de deseo y perdió toda noción de tiempo y espacio. Resonó en su mente aquel _"mía, mía, mía_ " mientras le iba bajando la camisola con los dientes. Recorrió con los dedos la piel que iba revelando, al tiempo que dejaba un rastro de besos ardientes por su cuello, hasta fundir la boca de ella con la suya.

Sintió la sangre correr por su venas y latirle con fuerza en los oídos. Ninguna mujer, jamás, le había sabido así: tan dulce, tan caliente y sedosa, tan deliciosa que le parecía poder besarla durante días sin saciarse. Exploró todos los cálidos secretos de su dulce boca memorizando cada textura, mientras sus manos vagaban cada vez con mayor urgencia por su espalda.

Necesitaba aminorar el ritmo, saborear cada uno de sus gemidos, pero, tal como había sucedido antes, ella la privó de toda sutileza. No había previsto hacerle el amor por primera vez de pie en el lago, pero al parecer no podía parar; diablos, ni siquiera era capaz de frenar un poco. El corazón le retumbaba igual que un martillo. Era como si su propia piel hubiera encogido dos tallas y estuviera a punto de estrangularla. Deseaba, necesita sentir las manos de Regina en su cuerpo.

Se apartó y aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire.

\- Tócame, Regina. No tengas miedo. - Los ojos de ella brillaron de incertidumbre.

\- No sé qué tengo que hacer. No quiero disgustarte. - Emma se hubiera echado a reír si le hubiera sido posible.

\- No es muy probable que ocurra eso. – Se desabotonó rápidamente la camisa que se adhería a ella como segunda piel por el agua y a continuación se pasó la mano de ella por los pechos. Un gemido surgió de su garganta. Soltó su mano y le dijo: - Hazlo otra vez.

Ella le acarició y notó cómo se estremecían los músculos bajo aquel leve contacto.

\- ¿Te gusta? –le preguntó, extendiendo los dedos sobre su piel, con los ojos iluminados por la sorpresa admirando el cuerpo suave y musculoso que tenía frente a ella, acariciándolo y que en ese momento se concentraba especialmente en los pechos de la condesa

\- Dios, sí.

Cada vez más audaz, Regina acariciaba los pechos con mayor confianza y lividez, amoldando sus manos a la tersa piel, imitando los movimientos de Emma instantes antes para después bajar lentamente hacia sus costillas, casi como una tortura dulce para Emma.

\- ¿Cuál es tu reacción cuando hago esto? – indagó. Emma necesitó de toda su voluntad para quedarse quieta y permitir que la explorase.

\- Me late con fuerza el corazón. - Regina le acarició los pezones.

\- ¿Y eso? - Ella se movió ligeramente y soltó un leve gemido muy cerca del rostro de Regina

\- Me excita.

Regina abrió unos ojos como platos. A continuación, Emma le tomó una mano y la deslizó sobre sus pechos y abdomen, y luego la sumergió en el agua y apretó contra su entrepierna.

\- Tú me excitas. De manera inequívoca, casi insoportable. Hay muchas palabras con _i_ para describir el efecto que ejerces en mí.

Los dedos de Regina se hundieron en la intimidad de Emma quien apretó los dientes al sentir una oleada de placer. Aguantó con dificultad aquel dulce tormento mientras ella la recorría con los dedos, descubriéndola a través del pantalón. Su mirada permanecía fija en la de ella y Emma vio cómo absorbía todo lo que ella sentía, junto con el candente deseo que ardía en sus propios ojos.

Sin apartar la mirada, se desabrochó los pantalones. Regina hundió sus dedos entre sus pliegues desnudos con los dedos, lo cual le cortó la respiración. El agua fría no disminuyo ni calmo su ardor.

Que Dios la ayudara, porque no sabía cuánto podría aguantar así. Los dedos de Regina se movían, matándola de placer, con cada caricia. Pero cuando la presionaron ligeramente sobre cierto punto, Emma le aferró la muñeca.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? – murmuró con preocupación. Emma le apretó la muñeca más fuerte.

\- No. Pero cuando haces eso... –Tragó saliva. De pronto los ojos de Regina se iluminaron al comprender.

\- ¿Cómo reaccionas? –preguntó con voz turbia.

\- Hace que me olvide de que contigo debo ir despacio. Me olvido de tu inocencia. - Ella presiono los dedos sobre aquel punto dolorido y le arrancó un gemido.

\- No me siento precisamente inocente –susurró - Me siento decadente. Y perversa. Y... deseosa.

Dios, ella sí sabía lo que era desear, desear hasta tener la sensación de arder en llamas. Desear hasta sentir que te ardían las entrañas.

\- Quiero tocarte más – susurró ella.

Incapaz de negárselo, le soltó la muñeca. Regina deslizó la mano arriba y abajo, enardeciéndola hasta hacerle perder todo vestigio de autodominio. Se esfumó todo su aire mundano, su experiencia, el dominio de su propio cuerpo. Las manos le temblaron y las rodillas le flaquearon. Y todo por causa de ella. No existía nada excepto ella. El contacto de sus manos. La sensación de su piel. La abrumó la necesidad de estar dentro de ella. Ahora. Antes de que explotara en sus manos.

Asió el borde de su camisola y tiró hacia arriba.

\- Agárrate de mis hombros y rodéame las caderas con las piernas – gruñó en un tono apenas reconocible.

Regina lo hizo y se abrió a ella. Emma deslizó una mano entre ambas, bajo la camisola y comenzó a acariciarla en un lento movimiento circular, observando cómo ella cerraba los ojos. Sus dedos se le hincaron en los hombros y sus inspiraciones se volvieron largas y profundas.

\- Mírame – ordenó Emma. Cuando ella abrió los párpados, experimentó una intensa satisfacción al ver su expresión lánguida y divertida. Le dijo:

\- Di mi nombre. - Los labios de Regina se entreabrieron para emitir un suspiro:

\- Lady Swan

\- No, mi nombre de pila – Abrió sus suaves pliegues y jugueteó lentamente antes de introducir un dedo - Dilo.

\- Emma – susurró ella.

Sintió que su calor aterciopelado le envolvía el dedo, y dio un respingo. Regina estaba caliente, dispuesta. Y ella no podía esperar más.

Con la mirada clavada en la suya, la tomó por las caderas con una mano y continúo ahondando con la otra. Al topar con su virginidad se quedó quieta, pues de improviso le golpeó el significado de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba a punto de arrancarle su inocencia, de deshonrarla de manera irreparable. Pero, por el cielo, a no ser que ella le rogara que se detuviera, ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Todavía no hemos terminado, ¿verdad? – preguntó Regina con tanta consternación reprimida que Emma se habría echado a reír. Pero, en cambio, elevó una plegaria de agradecimiento porque ella no le hubiera pedido que parase.

\- No, cariño, no hemos terminado. Pero cuando rompa tu virginidad, probablemente te dolerá un instante. - Ella le acarició la cara con los dedos mojados.

\- No puede dolerme más que la idea de no compartir esto contigo. No te detengas, quiero saberlo todo..., vivir todas las sensaciones.

Rezando para no lastimarla, Emma le apretó las caderas con más fuerza y la atrajo hacia abajo al tiempo que ella empujaba su mano. Regina abrió los ojos y soltó una exclamación ahogada, un sonido que a Emma la conmovió.

\- Dios, lo siento – dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para no moverse - ¿Estás bien?

Maldición, ¿habría sido demasiado brusca? Debería haber tenido más cuidado. Hacerlo más lentamente. Pero es que ella casi la había vuelto loca...

\- Estoy... bien.

"Gracias a Dios". Pero su alivio se transformó al instante en tortura sensual. Su cálida feminidad envolvió sus dedos como un guante de seda. Haciendo rechinar los dientes para resistir aquel placer casi insoportable provocado por aquella calidez húmeda, permaneció inmóvil para darle tiempo a ella de adaptarse a la sensación de sus dedos penetrándola. Una miríada de emociones cruzaron por su rostro... Sorpresa, asombro y después placer, que unos segundos más tarde dejó pasó al deseo.

\- En realidad estoy... – Movió las caderas y entonces Emma profundizó ligeramente, sintiendo la caricia de su fuego líquido. Regina hincó los dedos en sus hombros y lanzó un prolongado suspiro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos - Oh, Dios...

Aferrada a sus caderas, Emma se movió dentro de ella con una lentitud insoportable, retirándose hasta casi salir de su cuerpo, sólo para penetrarla nuevamente. Cada vez que profundizaba más, Regina lo hacía con más fuerza, hasta que Emma se encontró temblando de gran deseo. Su respiración se trocó en una serie de rápidos jadeos irregulares, que coincidían con las inspiraciones entrecortadas de ella conforme las embestidas iban siendo cada vez más fuertes y rápidas y el agua se arremolinaba, lamiendo sus cuerpos agitados. Emma temió que su intensidad pudiera asustarla, pero Regina se movía a la par que ella, jadeando de la misma forma.

-Emma – gimió.

Sus piernas la ceñían igual que un torniquete y sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello, presionando sus senos contra los de Emma.

Emma la tenia aprisionada, la abrazaba con tal fuerza que no sabía dónde terminaba la piel de ella y dónde comenzaba la suya. Notó el orgasmo de Regina reverberar en todo su cuerpo; su corazón retumbó contra el suyo, sus caderas se sacudieron y su resbaladiza intimidad vibró alrededor de sus dedos, ahogándola en el mismo torbellino que la arrastró a ella.

En el instante en que Regina se dejó caer sobre ella, Emma retiro sus dedos. La estrechó con fuerza y hundió el rostro en su fragante cuello. Siguió acariciándola tiernamente, sintiendo como sus músculos volvían a relajarse.

No tenía ni idea de cuántos minutos transcurrieron antes de que su respiración se regularizase y por fin pudiera levantar la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, Regina se inclinó hacia atrás todo lo que se lo permitieron los brazos que la ceñían y clavó su mirada en la de ella.

Sus ojos despedían un brillo de incredulidad.

\- Dios del cielo – susurró - Ha sido... – su voz terminó en un suspiro.

\- Increíble – aventuró Emma

\- Indescriptible – confirmó Regina

\- Inolvidable - Regina le recorrió el contorno de la boca con el dedo.

\- Cuántas palabras con _i_ para describir el efecto que has provocado en mí, Emma. - Ella le besó el dedo y a continuación lo chupó despacio.

\- Cuántas palabras con _i_ para describirte a ti, Regina – dijo. Ella bajó la vista y Emma se dio cuenta de que la había hecho ruborizar.

\- No sabía que la gente hiciera... esto en el agua.

\- Yo tampoco - La mirada de Regina se posó en ella.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tú nunca has...?

\- ¿En un lago? No. Ésta ha sido la primera vez.

El rostro de Regina se iluminó con una sonrisa de genuina satisfacción y a Emma se le cerró la garganta al ver la imagen encantadora y sensual que ella ofrecía.

\- Me alegro de que para ti también haya sido agradable – dijo Regina - Temía que mi falta de experiencia te decepcionase.

Por un instante su corazón se quedó vacío y al momento se inundó de una ternura que nunca había experimentado. ¿Cómo podía no saber que era una mujer fascinante, en todos los aspectos? "Porque son muchos los necios que no ven lo que tienen delante de las narices". Idiotas. Con todo, egoístamente no podía negar que lo que otros no habían sabido reconocer ni admirar en Regina de algún modo la hacía pertenecerle más a ella.

Le apartó un mechón de pelo mojado de la cara y le dijo:

\- Te aseguro que jamás en mi vida me he decepcionado menos. Desde luego, no es una sensación que tú me hayas inspirado nunca. A ti no te falta nada, Regina. En ningún sentido. - Nuevamente la vio ruborizarse y bajar la mirada.

Unos segundos después alzó de nuevo los ojos y susurró:

\- No sabía que se pudiera experimentar esta sensación tan... caliente.

¿Caliente? Diablos, más atinado sería decir hirviente. Había sentido un calor tan abrasador como para caldear todo aquel condenado lago. El solo hecho de recordar la sensación de tenerla a ella enroscada a su cuerpo y sus dedos hundidos en lo más hondo de su interior, le hacía renacer el deseo.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que salgamos del lago antes de que nos quedemos ateridos – "Antes de que vuelva a hacerte el amor"- No tenía la intención de hacerte el amor por primera vez en el agua. - En sus ojos despertó la curiosidad.

\- Oh. ¿Y qué tenías planeado?

\- Llevarte a una pequeña cabaña que hay en mi propiedad – La miró a los ojos y se le alteró el pulso- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme allí ahora?

Ella dijo sólo una palabra, la única que Emma deseaba oír.

\- Sí.

.

* * *

 **Y lo continuaron en otro lugar jajajajjaja y bueno diganme, que les parecio, quedo bien? o tengo que arreglarle algo?**

 **Esta vez si no se cuando subire el otro capitulo, creo que sera despues de que logre terminar el nuevo capitulo de mi otra historia que he tenido cierto problemita con ese llamada inspiracion, pero ya lo solucionare. Como sea, nos leemos pronto! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenos** **dias** , **tardes noches o madrugadas (que es en mi caso) Al fin despues de unas semanas de esperas les traje el capitulo 16 de esta historia, siendo sincera no pensaba subirlo hoy, ni mañana, no al menos hasta que actualizara mi otra historia (guerra de elementos), perooo por la insistencia de algunos, decidi hacerlo hoy.**

 **Es un capitulo largo, mas que los anteriores y podran saber la tan esperada platica entre Henry y Emma. De antemano les pido perdon por los errores que tal vez vayan a encontrar, pero en estos momentos mi estado no es del todo consciente. Son las 2:50 casi las 3 AM por aqui o.O, mis ojos arden del sueño y mañana debo ir a clases (por desgracia la tortura volvio a dar inicio). Por eso esta vez no respondere a cada uno de sus comentarios, si estuviera un poco mas consciente y menos cansada lo haria, pero les prometo lo hare, cuando tenga un poco mas de energia, por el momento, solo puedo decir MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, porque increiblemente para mi esta historia llego a mas de los 100 reviews, algo que no me esperaba, por eso y porque sus constantes comentarios muchisimas gracias.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios:  
**

 _evazqueen, Kykyo-chan, lupitha95, galaxydragon (por cierto, ya te habia dicho que amo tus comentarios? Me hacen reir mucho:D, y tambien compartimos ciertos gustos en musica), CCMLectoraEscritora (mi maestra! que le hicistes a Noa? porque?!), Love Girl (por desgracia este capitulo no tendra accion como en el anterior u.u) , Guest, erpmeis (sonare como una loca fan, pero me alaga que hayas leido y comentado XD, eres una gran escritora, amo todas tus historias y si pudiera te pediria un autografo jajajajaja XD), Ansh (aqui esta el capitulo, ya puedes descansar en paz, jajajajaja ahora eres tu quien me debe un one-shot) y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Mills (admito, tu eres la principal razon por la que actualice hoy a esta hora, lei tus tres comentarios y no podia dejar que siguieras asi, me sentia culpable por hacerte esperar u.u, dejame aclararte que esta historia tendra su final, de eso no dudes, puede que aveces les haga esperar, pero no te preocupes, eso no significa que vaya a dejar esta historia a medias, la terminare, cueste lo que cueste XD, ya me puse dramatica, debe ser el sueño)  
_

 **Y le dedico este capitulo a Mills, por ser el comentario numero 100 y claro por sus tres comentarios en los que me insistia el que actualizara, lo siento por la espera y espero disfrutes el capitulo.  
**

 **Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi autoria sino de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 16

 _Del London Times:_

 _La Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias cuenta ya casi con quinientos miembros, y el precio que ponen a la cabeza del bandido ha aumentado a diez mil libras. A estas alturas, no existe un solo lugar de Inglaterra donde pueda esconderse. Ciertamente, sus días están contados._

.

.

A la mañana siguientes, antes de reunirse con sus padres y con Henry en la salita del desayuno, Regina se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su dormitorio.

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera el mismo aspecto cuando todo había cambiado completa e irrevocablemente? ¿Cómo podía ser que todas las cosas extraordinarias que estaba sintiendo no se reflejaran en el exterior, salvo quizás el color que le teñía las mejillas?

Se rodeó con los brazos y cerró los ojos para permitir que acudieran a ella los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Ni en sus sueños más audaces hubiese imaginado las intimidades que habían compartido Emma y ella, primero en el lago y luego en la cabaña. La sensación indescriptible de yacer desnuda frente a otra mujer que exploraba lentamente su cuerpo con las manos y los labios, despertándole una pasión que jamás se había sentido capaz de experimentar.

Y luego la increíble belleza de explorar a su vez el cuerpo desnudo de ella, reclinada delante del fuego, cuyo resplandor iluminaba un fascinante despliegue de músculos y curvas femeninas. Caricias sin fin y susurros mientras ella le enseñaba cómo darle placer y descubría su propio placer. Besos largos, profundos y lentos, que le llegaban al alma. Ciertamente había sido la aventura de su vida... y mucho más.

Abrió los ojos y contempló a la mujer anodina que reflejaba el espejo ¿Qué había visto Emma en ella? La noche anterior la había adorado como si fuera una reina y sin embargo era innegable que una mujer como ella podía tener a la mujer que quisiese. Pero, por increíble que fuera, deseaba a Regina. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

"No pienses en eso", le advirtió el corazón, pero su cerebro rehusó escuchar. Sería una necedad creer que podría mantener interesada Emma durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto tardaría en cansarse? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? Sintió una aguda punzada al pensar en la posibilidad de separarse de ella, de no volver a verla nunca. O peor: de verla y tener que fingir que entre ellas no había ocurrido nada; saber que Emma disfrutaba con otra mujer de las intimidades que había compartido con ella.

Le invadió una oleada de celos impotentes ante la idea de que acariciara a otra mujer... o de que alguien más la tocase, la excitase, le diese placer. Se sujetó el estómago y luchó por reprimir las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos, en un valiente intento de disipar aquel pensamiento antes de que el corazón se le partiera en dos. "Eres una tonta. Se suponía que esto iba a ser una aventura, y mira lo que has hecho: te has enamorado de ella".

¿Por qué no había reparado antes en algo tan desastroso? ¿Por qué no se había preparado? ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido que podría perder el corazón por ella? No sólo poseía cada uno de los rasgos que admiraba en una persona, sino que además llenaba todos los rincones de su mente de fantasías románticas que debería desechar por ridículas e ilógicas, pero en cambio la inundaban de... amor.

Un extraño sonido surgió de su garganta, y cubrió los escasos metros que la separaban de su escritorio con paso inseguro antes de dejarse caer en la dura silla de madera. Intentó desoír su voz interior, pero fue en vano: la amaba. La amaba sin remedio, sin esperanza. Había una palabra que describía cómo quedaría ella cuando terminara la relación entre ambas: destrozada.

Emma pasaría a la mujer siguiente, y ella se quedaría sin nada excepto los recuerdos, porque no concebía tomar jamás otra amante; su alma y su corazón pertenecían a Emma.

Se incorporó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación. Cuanto más tiempo permitiera que continuase su relación con Emma, más intenso sería su sufrimiento cuando ésta terminara. Sabía con dolorosa certeza que lo único que haría sería enamorarse más de ella y no podría ocultarlo porque no era buena actriz.

Se detuvo y ocultó la cara entre las manos. Santo Dios, qué humillante sería que Emma supiera... que la compadeciera por aquellos sentimientos sin esperanza. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer salvo compadecerla? No había posibilidad de que ella correspondiera aquellos sentimientos; tal vez la tratara con amabilidad o le profesara cierto afecto, pero nunca se enamoraría de ella, nunca querría desposarla y pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Recordó lo que le había dicho: "No tengo intención de casarme nunca".

Ella tampoco sentía deseos de casarse, una decisión que hasta entonces le había resultado muy fácil mantener. ¿Por qué iba a querer pasar toda la vida con una persona que no respetara su dedicación al estudio científico? Abrigaba la esperanza de hacer algún día una aportación importante a la medicina con su crema de miel, cosa que Emma sí respetaba. Ahora, por primera vez, caía en la cuenta de que no tenía que renunciar a sus sueños para satisfacer a alguien.

Pero la mujer a la que quería había dejado bien clara su aversión al matrimonio. ¿Por qué tenía una opinión tan terca al respecto? Sacudió la cabeza. Aunque sentía curiosidad, al final los motivos no importaban. No deseaba casarse y ya está. Y aun cuando algún día cambiara de idea, por supuesto escogería una esposa joven y bonita perteneciente a la aristocracia.

Su sentido común le decía que pusiera fin a la relación. De inmediato. Antes de arriesgar más el corazón. Pero éste se rebelaba y la instaba a aferrarse con uñas y dientes al tiempo que pudiera conservar a Emma consigo, y disfrutarlo mientras durase. Tenía una vida entera para remendar su corazón.

Quizás. Con todo, sospechaba que el corazón no se le curaría nunca. Y que nunca podría soportar que Emma la compadeciese. Y que nunca lograría esconder lo que sentía por ella. Por su propio bien, para evitar enamorarse de ella de un modo del que no podría recuperarse jamás, tenía que poner fin a la relación.

Aun así, se le hacía imposible la idea de no verla más. Necesitaba abrazarla, tocarla, al menos una vez más, para acumular los recuerdos que tendrían que durarle todas las noches vacías y solitarias que la esperaban. Habían acordado reunirse aquella noche, a las once, en la verja del jardín, para después dirigirse a la cabaña de ella. La abrazaría una vez más y luego rezaría para encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para dejarla marchar.

.

.

Emma estaba de pie frente a las ventanas de su estudio privado, tomando su café matinal. Su mirada vagó hasta el reloj situado en la chimenea y una sonrisa irónica curvó sus labios. Habían pasado exactamente tres minutos desde la última vez que había consultado la hora.

Catorce horas para volver a Regina de nuevo. No, en realidad eran catorce horas y treinta y siete minutos. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer para ocupar el tiempo? Echó un vistazo a su escritorio; había una docena de cartas que requerían su atención, al igual que las cuentas de su propiedad de Norfolk.

Lanzó un largo suspiro de frustración. Por mucho que intentara enfrascarse en el trabajo, nada lograría borrar los recuerdos de la noche anterior: la sensación de tener a Regina debajo de ella, encima de ella, enroscada alrededor de ella; su nombre pronunciado por ella en el momento de alcanzar el clímax entre sus brazos, descubrir los fascinantes secretos de su cuerpo, el asombro con que ella exploraba el suyo, aquella candente intensidad aplacada por las risas.

Ninguno de sus encuentros sexuales anteriores le había preparado para lo experimentado con Regina. Jamás había sentido aquel abrumador impulso de proteger a una mujer, aquella ternura que le dolía en el pecho, aquel afilado deseo de saberlo todo de ella, tanto de su cuerpo como de su mente; aquella acuciante necesidad de complacerla en todos los sentidos, de estrecharla contra sí y simplemente no soltarla más.

Apuró el último sorbo de café y dejó la taza de porcelana sobre el escritorio. Después se presionó las sienes en un vano intento de aliviar los turbadores sentimientos que la asaltaban. Maldición, se sentía nerviosa y, al mismo tiempo, extrañamente vulnerable. Y eso no le gustaba nada. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado Regina–ingenua en los caminos del amor- para excitarla y cautivarla como jamás lo había conseguido ninguna mujer experimentada? ¿Por qué la noche anterior no estaba resultando como todas las noches que había pasado en brazos de una amante: placentera mientras duró, pero totalmente olvidable una vez consumado el acto?

Se le ocurrieron una docena de palabras para describir la noche anterior, pero "olvidable" no era ninguna de ellas. Soltó una amarga risita al recordar que menos de dos semanas antes había imaginado que podría ver a Regina Mills una vez más y luego olvidarse de ella. ¡Qué broma tan cruel! Ya antes de hacerle el amor no había podido apartarla de sus pensamientos y ahora ocupaba todos los rincones de su mente.

¿Olvidarse de ella? ¿Cómo abrigar semejante esperanza cuando tenía su tacto, su olor, grabados de manera indeleble en el cerebro? Y temía que en más lugares también; era como si le hubiera escrito su nombre a fuego en el corazón, y en el alma. Resultaba inquietante.

Aquel deseo, aquella necesidad de tenerla suponía una prueba dolorosa para su autocontrol, una faceta de sí misma de la que siempre se había enorgullecido.

Sintió que se le retorcían las entrañas y se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Cómo había permitido que la relación llegase a aquel punto? ¿Por qué había perseguido algo que era totalmente imposible? "Porque eres una maldita egoísta y no podías quitarle las manos de encima". Por mucho que aquello la avergonzara, no podía negar la verdad que le anunciaba su vocecilla interior. Y sólo existía un modo de reparar lo que su egoísmo había dañado.

Tendría que poner fin a la relación.

Todo su ser elevó un grito de protesta, y juraría que su corazón había clamado: "¡No!". Pero, maldita sea, todos aquellos...sentimientos, aquellas sensaciones dulces y tiernas que Regina generaba en ella la inquietaban sobremanera. La asustaban. No podía ofrecerle el futuro que ella merecía. Ciertamente, era posible que una relación a largo plazo con ella supusiera un peligro para ella.

Su relación tarde o temprano tendría que terminar. Por el bien de las dos, necesitaba que fuera más bien temprano. Pero Dios, todavía no.

Tenía que verla de nuevo, una vez más, para memorizar cada una de sus miradas, su contacto, cada centímetro de ella; porque sabía, en su imprevisto agitado fuero interno, que nunca conocería a otra mujer como Regina Mills.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta del estudio.

\- Adelante. - Entró su mayordomo, por lo general impasible, iluminado por una animación inusual.

\- Tiene una visita, miladi.

El corazón le dio un brinco. ¿Había venido a verla Regina? Hizo un esfuerzo por conservar un tono sin inflexiones y preguntó:

\- ¿De quién se trata? - En los ojos del hombre destelló un brillo inconfundible.

\- Es la señorita Mary, miladi.

En ese momento apareció detrás de él su hermana Mary, el rostro enmarcado por su hermoso cabello negro perfectamente peinado. Mostraba signos de fatiga y tensión, y las lágrimas afloraban a sus claros ojos castaños. Clavó la mirada en ellos y sintió alivio al no encontrar sufrimiento, aunque resultaba dolorosamente obvio que su hermana continua sufriendo una sensación de acoso y una penosa inseguridad en sí misma.

Le tembló el labio inferior cuando dijo:

\- Hola, Emma. Gracias por...

Se acercó en tres grandes zancadas y la estrechó contra sí en un fuerte abrazo que ya no le permitió seguir hablando. Ella le pasó los brazos por la cintura y, con los puños apretados contra su espalda, hundió el rostro en su hombro. Bruscos estremecimientos sacudieron su cuerpo, y Emma la estrechó con más fuerza, preparada para pasar todo el día así y absorber sus lágrimas si eso era lo que necesitaba Mary.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y maldijo su incapacidad para absorber también su sufrimiento. Maldición, su hermana parecía pequeña y frágil en sus brazos, y sin embargo Emma sabía que poseía una sólida fortaleza interior.

Hizo una seña al mayordomo, que se retiró con discreción. En el momento en que se cerró la puerta, Emma apoyó una mejilla contra el suave cabello de su hermana; entonces esbozó una sonrisa: todavía olía a rosas. Siempre había olido así, incluso cuando era pequeña. Incluso a la edad de diez años, en una ocasión en que se escapó del ojo atento de su institutriz y anduvo jugando en el barro hasta que regresó a casa terriblemente sucia y mojada, por Dios que seguía oliendo a rosas.

Al cabo, los estremecimientos fueron cediendo. Mary alzó la cabeza y miró a su hermana a través de sus pestañas húmedas. La triste desolación que ensombrecía sus ojos oprimió el corazón de Emma, que juró hacer desaparecer aquella expresión.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó en voz queda. Ella asintió lentamente.

\- Lamento haberme derrumbado así. Es que he sentido una gran alegría al verte y por estar aquí. - Emma le depositó un breve beso en la frente.

\- No tienes idea de lo estupendo que es tenerte aquí. Éste es tu hogar, Mary, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras – Le obsequió una sonrisa. - Ha estado muy solitaria sin ti.

Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa y Emma sintió un vuelco en el estómago: su hermana ya no era la niña risueña y de ojos luminosos que había conocido en su juventud. Maldijo a su padre para sus adentros y también al hombre con el que la había obligado a casarse, por haberle robado la alegría y las risas. "Por Dios que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no vuelvas a estar triste nunca más".

\- Éste es tu hogar, Emma – repuso Mary - y yo me siento agradecida por tu generosidad.

\- No es ningún esfuerzo disfrutar de la compañía de mi hermana favorita. - Ella no sonrió, pero Emma creyó ver una tenue chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

\- Soy tu única hermana

\- Ah, pero si tuviera una docena seguirías siendo mi favorita.

En vez de la carcajada que esperaba oír, Mary se apartó de sus brazos y fue hasta la ventana para contemplar el florido jardín.

\- Se me había olvidado que esto es... precioso.

Emma apretó los puños. Su tono de voz le conmovió. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonar desenfadada y le propuso:

\- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por los jardines y así te pongo al día de todas las noticias de por aquí? Luego, por la tarde, a lo mejor quieres acompañarme a hacer una visita. - Ella se volvió a mirarlo.

\- ¿A quién vas a visitar?

\- A los Mills ¿Te acuerdas de ellos? - Emma apretó los labios, reflexionó unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí. Tienen varias hijas y un hijo, creo recordar.

\- Cuatro hijas, todas casadas excepto la mayor. Es al hijo, Henry, a quien voy a visitar. Es un muchacho de una inteligencia increíble. Ha construido en el antiguo granero un laboratorio fascinante que él llama la cámara. Le prometí ir a ver un invento en el que está trabajando – Se acercó a ella y la tomó dulcemente de las manos - Te gustará conocer a Henry, y también a su hermana y a sus padres, si están en casa. Estoy seguro de que te encantará la señorita Mills, las dos sois de edades parecidas y...

\- Te lo agradezco, Emma, pero no me siento con fuerzas para responder preguntas sobre... – Dejó la frase sin terminar y miró el suelo. Emma le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le levantó el rostro hasta que las miradas se encontraron.

\- No tengo intención de someterte a ningún sufrimiento, Mary. Regina... quiero decir, la señorita Mills no es amiga de chismorreos. Es amable y, al igual que te ocurre a ti, no le vendría mal una amiga.

De repente se quedó petrificada al comprender lo que había hecho: se había ofrecido a presentar su hermana a su amante. Había sugerido que ambas se hicieran amigas. ¡Por todos los diablos! Nunca en su vida se le habría ocurrido semejante ofensa al decoro de Mary, pero es que no pensaba en Regina en aquellos términos; maldición, ella era su... amiga.

La enormidad de lo que le había hecho a Regina la golpeó como una roca caída del cielo. La había convertido en su amante. En lo que a la sociedad concernía, el comportamiento de Regina no la dejaba en mejor lugar que una ramera. Se enfureció al pensar que alguien pudiera considerarla de aquel modo. Esa morena era una mujer cariñosa, inteligente, generosa y buena que merecía mucho más de lo que ella le había dado.

Otra razón para poner fin a la relación. Aquella misma noche. Además, con el fin de conservar algo de su mancillado honor y no ofenderla más a ella, tenía que terminar con todo sin hacerle el amor otra vez. Un repentino malestar se instaló en su estómago, pues no tendría la oportunidad de tocarla de nuevo. Pero lo que le atravesaba el corazón como un cuchillo era el hecho de darse cuenta de que al tomarla como amante había destruido toda esperanza de que quedaran como amigas. No se imaginaba regresando a la natural camaradería de la que habían disfrutado anteriormente, cuando la deseaba con todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser.

La voz de Mary la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

\- Está bien, te acompañaré a visitar a los Mills – Escrutó su mirada con ojos serios - Emma, ya sé que no quieres mi gratitud, pero he de darte las gracias; no sólo por permitirme vivir aquí, sino por no...presionarme para que te de detalles.

\- No pienso hacerlo, – dijo ella - pero estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que tú desees contarme. - Por la mejilla de ella resbaló una lágrima solitaria, que a Emma le encogió el corazón.

\- Gracias. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que... –Apretó los labios y tragó saliva - No quiero hablar de... Él. Ya no está – Alguna emoción profunda afloró a sus ojos - No puedo llorar por él, su muerte me ha liberado.

Aquellas palabras, aquel tono vehemente, hicieron hervir la sangre a Emma, no sólo de rabia hacia Whale sino también hacia sí misma.

\- Debería haber matado a ese canalla –espetó - Ojalá hubiera... - Nina silenció sus labios con los dedos.

\- No. Entonces te habrían ahorcado por asesinato, y él no valía lo bastante como para perderte a ti. Yo hice mis votos matrimoniales ante Dios y era mi deber cumplirlos.

\- Él no los cumplió. Yo debería haber...

\- Pero no hiciste nada. Porque yo te pedí que no lo hicieras. Respetaste mi deseo por encima del tuyo y te estoy agradecida. – En sus ojos relampagueó la determinación - He pasado los cinco últimos años en tinieblas, Emma. Quiero volver a disfrutar de la luz del sol. - Emma le apretó las manos ligeramente.

\- Entonces salgamos y gocemos del sol. - Por los labios de Nina cruzó una sonrisa fugaz, y a Emma le dio un vuelco el corazón.

\- Me parece – dijo ella - que es la mejor invitación que me han hecho en mucho tiempo.

Emma y Mary se encontraban en la cámara de Henry, escuchando con interés cómo el muchacho les explicaba su invento más reciente, un aparato denominado "cortadora de guillotina".

\- Hace unas semanas nuestra cocinera se lastimó cortando patatas – decía Henry - Se le resbaló el cuchillo de la mano y la hoja estuvo a punto de cortarle también un pie al caer al suelo. Con mi cortadora, esto deja de ser un problema. Observen.

Sacó un disco redondo y metálico tachonado de una docena de púas cortas y lo pinchó en el extremo de una patata. A continuación introdujo la mano por una correa de cuero unida al disco y colocó la patata sobre al artilugio, que en efecto parecía una guillotina horizontal apoyada en unas robustas patas de madera de quince centímetros de alto.

\- Se fija la cuchilla en su sitio – explicó Henry - Agarro el disco metálico para no cortarme los dedos y simplemente paso la patata por la cuchilla.

Sujetó la cortadora en su sitio con su mano libre e hizo la demostración. En unos segundos apareció un montón de trozos de patata uniformemente cortados en el plato que había debajo de la cortadora.

Luego señaló una manecilla situada a un lado del artilugio y agregó:

\- Estoy trabajando en la posibilidad de añadir un elemento que permita ajustar el grosor del corte. Una vez que lo haya perfeccionado, espero desarrollar una versión de mayor tamaño basada en los mismos principios, para cortar carne.

\- Muy impresionante – comentó Emma examinando un trozo perfectamente cortado. Las mejillas de Henry se ruborizaron de satisfacción. Emma puso una mano en el hombro del chico y le dijo:

\- Me interesaría comprar una de estas máquinas para mi cocinera. - Los ojos de Henry se agrandaron detrás de las gafas

\- Oh, con mucho gusto le regalaré una, lady Swan

\- Gracias, pero insisto en pagarla. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que si esto se pusiera a la venta, acudirían hordas de interesados – Se volvió hacia Mary - ¿Qué opinas tú? - Su hermana se quedó atónita al ver que le pedían su opinión.

\- Yo... pues... me parece un invento ingenioso que sería de gran utilidad en cualquier casa. - Emma le sonrió y se volvió hacia Henry.

\- Creo sinceramente que es una máquina que posee un gran potencial, Henry. Si te decides a comercializarla...

\- ¿Quiere decir como un negocio?

\- Exacto. Poseo varios contactos en Londres a los que podría hablar en tu nombre. Y yo misma estaría dispuesto a invertir dinero si decidieras lanzarte, con el permiso de tu padre, naturalmente.- La oferta de Emma dejó estupefacto al chico.

\- Eso es muy amable por su parte, miladi, pero aún no he terminado el diseño. Además, yo soy un científico, no un comerciante.

\- En ese caso, podrías estudiar la posibilidad de vender tu idea a un tercero. Sea como fuere, mi oferta continúa en pie. Piénsalo, coméntalo con tu padre y comunícame lo que decidas. Si quieres, yo también hablaré con tu padre.

\- Muy bien. Gracias – Henry se ajustó las gafas y dijo con cierta timidez - De hecho, hay otra cosa de la que quisiera hablar con usted, miladi.

Dirigió una mirada incómoda a Mary que, percibiendo que se trataba de algo privado, inclinó la cabeza y dijo:

\- Gracias por enseñarme tu máquina, Henry. Si me perdonas, quisiera dar un paseo por los jardines y disfrutar de este tiempo tan maravilloso... si no te importa.

\- En absoluta, miladi– Se sonrojó - Espero no haberla aburrido. Mamá siempre me advierte que no suelte discursos a los invitados.

\- Al contrario, he disfrutado mucho de la visita.

Una sonrisa trémula cruzó su semblante, como si hubiera olvidado que su rostro era capaz de hacer aquel gesto. Segundos más tarde, dedicó a Henry una sonrisa plena y auténtica y Emma dejó escapar la respiración sin darse cuenta de que la había estado conteniendo. Dios, aquella muestra de felicidad era un bálsamo para su alma. Se sintió inundada de gratitud hacia Henry por haberle dado a Mary un beneficio motivo para sonreír.

Ella salió y cerró la puerta de la cámara a sus espaldas. Emma se volvió hacia el chico y se sorprendió al ver la turbación que mostraba su rostro.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo, muchacho?

\- Necesito preguntarle una cosa, miladi.

Emma lo escudriñó. El chico parecía estar soportando el peso del mundo sobre sus delgados hombros. Sintió un escalofrío de intranquilidad. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Regina? Maldición ¿podría ser que el muchacho los hubiera visto la noche anterior en el lago?

\- Puedes preguntarme lo que sea – le aseguró Emma, rezando para que no fuera nada, pero aun así haciendo acopio de fuerzas.

Henry abrió un cajón y extrajo una bolsita de cuero negro. Desató el cordón y esparció sobre su mano un poco de polvo.

\- Esto es un polvo que tiene propiedades fosforescentes, inventado por mí – dijo en voz baja- Que yo sepa, nadie más tiene algo así.

Emma sintió una punzada de alivio y confusión a un tiempo. Se acercó más para examinar la sustancia.

\- ¿Y para qué sirve?

\- Despide un ligero brillo y se adhiere a todo – Dejó la bolsita sobre la mesa y se limpió la mano en sus pantalones negros. Luego intentó sacudirse el polvo, pero no lo consiguió del todo - En realidad es el brillo, más que el polvo en sí, lo que no se puede quitar del todo de la tela.

Emma se quedó mirando fijamente los pantalones de Henry y de pronto comprendió. Se acordó de haber observado recientemente aquel mismo brillo extraño en sus botas. Henry se irguió y la miró a los ojos.

\- Hace dos noches esparcí este polvo sobre la silla, las riendas y los estribos de la montura de cierta dama. - Había algo en la mirada firme de Henry que provocó en Emma un gélido presentimiento.

\- ¿De qué dama?

-De la Ladrona de Novias

El nombre quedó flotando en el aire por unos segundos, reparando en que había hablado de "El Ladrón de Novias" en forma femenina. Después, con el semblante totalmente impávido, Emma preguntó:

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aquel caballo le pertenecía? ¿Y porque te refieres a ese criminal de forma femenina?

\- Que yo la vi. En el bosque… podría reconocer ese tipo de cuerpo, no se trataba de un hombre sino de una mujer. Vestida toda de negro, con una máscara que le cubría toda la cabeza, llevaba el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta. Rescató a la señorita Sellers.

Durante breves instantes todo quedó congelado en Emma: su respiración, su sangre, sus latidos. Al cabo, alzó las cejas y repuso con tono controlado:

\- No hay duda de que estás en un error...

\- No hay ningún error – la interrumpió Henry meneando la cabeza - La vi con mi hermana y con la señorita Sellers. Esparcí los polvos sobre su silla, sus riendas y sus estribos. Al día siguiente... ayer...usted vino a ver a Regina, y traía restos de esos polvos en las botas. Y también en la silla, las riendas y los estribos de su caballo.

\- Mis botas y mis arreos simplemente venían sucios del polvo del camino.

\- No era polvo, lady Swan. Eran mis polvos. Los reconocería en cualquier parte. Pero, sólo para confirmar mis observaciones, limpié un poco de su silla. Y coincide perfectamente.

Dios santo. Emma logró tragarse una carcajada de incredulidad. Todas las autoridades de Inglaterra, junto con la Brigada contra _el Ladrón de Novias_ y otros cientos de personas deseosas de cobrar la recompensa que pesaba sobre su cabeza, querían capturar al _Ladrón de Novias_ , y he aquí que un muchacho de catorce años había triunfado donde todos fracasaban. Si no estuviera tan estupefacta y alarmada, habría felicitado a Henry por un trabajo bien hecho. Por desgracia, la inteligencia del chico bien podía costarle la vida.

Se apresuró a estudiar varias coartadas que podía intentar hacer creer a Henry, pero con la misma rapidez comprendió su futilidad; Henry no sólo poseía una aguda inteligencia, sino también una gran tenacidad. Estaba claro que le resultaría más ventajoso confiar en él que intentar engañarlo, pero antes tenía varias observaciones quehacer.

\- Estás preguntándome si la _Ladrona de Novias_ soy yo. - Henry asintió al tiempo que tragaba saliva.

\- ¿Pretendes cobrar la recompensa por su captura? - Los ojos del muchacho se nublaron de sorpresa y angustia.

\- Oh, no, miladi. Siento el mayor respeto por la misión que usted... que ella... que usted desempeña. Es usted la personificación de la valentía y el heroísmo. Quiero decir ella... bueno... usted. – Se sonrojó intensamente - Las dos lo son. - Emma entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que si la Ladrona de Novias es apresada, la ahorcarán? - El sonrojo huyó al instante de las mejillas de Henry.

\- Le juro por mi alma que nunca se lo diré a nadie. Jamás. Nunca haría algo que pudiese perjudicarlo, miladi. Usted ha sido una buena amiga conmigo y también con Regina. - Al oír aquel nombre, Emma cerró los puños.

\- ¿Has hablado con tu hermana de esto? - Henry negó con la cabeza con tanta vehemencia que casi se le cayeron las gafas.

\- No, miladi. Y tiene usted mi palabra de honor de que no lo haré. – Se aclaró la garganta- Y le sugiero que usted tampoco lo haga.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que si el magistrado descubre que Regina ha ayudado a la _Ladrona de Novias_ en el rescate de la señorita Sellers, podrían acusarla de delito? - El rostro de Henry se tornó blanco como el papel.

\- El magistrado no se enterará de nada por mi boca. Pero insisto en que no debe usted decírselo a Regina, porque creo que eso la pondría furiosa. Verá, me ha dicho que... – Dejó la frase sin terminar y frunció el entrecejo. El corazón de Emma se desbocó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

\- Que la sinceridad es algo crucial y que la mentira destruye la confianza – Su voz fue transformándose en un susurro - Y que sin confianza no hay nada.

Emma apretó los dientes ante el dolor que le produjeron aquellas palabras. Por supuesto, no había esperanza de que Regina y ella pudieran tener un futuro juntas algún día, debido a su cometido como _Ladrona de Novias_ , y tampoco pensaba arriesgar la seguridad de ella revelándole su identidad. Aun así, si por un momento de locura pensara en revelársela, la perdería de manera irremisible por haberla engañado. "Sin confianza no hay nada". Henry se enderezó y buscó su mirada resueltamente.

\- No quiero que hieran a mi hermana, lady Swan.

\- Yo tampoco, Henry. Te doy mi palabra de honor de que no permitiré que le pase nada. - Henry alzó ligeramente la barbilla y agregó:

\- Regina la aprecia a usted. No juegue con sus sentimientos.

Emma sintió admiración por aquel muchacho, aun cuando sus palabras la abofetearon con la culpa.

"Regina la aprecia". Que Dios la ayudara, pero también la apreciaba a ella... más bien demasiado.

\- No pienso hacerle daño – aseguró a Henry - Entiendo perfectamente y respeto tu deseo de proteger a tu hermana; yo siento lo mismo por la mía. Ella es la razón por la que hago... lo que hago. - Henry agrandó los ojos.

\- Reconozco que me preguntaba cuál era el motivo.

\- Nuestro padre la obligó a casarse. Yo no pude salvarla, así que desde entonces salvo a otras.

La expresión de Henry decía a las claras que de pronto lo comprendía todo, y ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada ponderativa. A continuación Emma le tendió la mano.

\- Me parece que nos entendemos el uno al otro. - Henry le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

\- Así es. Y permítame decirle que para mí es un honor conocerla. - Los hombros de Emma se relajaron.

\- Vaya. Yo estaba a punto de decir lo mismo – Soltó la mano del chico y acto seguido señaló la puerta con la cabeza. - Quisiera presentar a nuestras respectivas hermanas. ¿Está en casa la señorita Mills?

\- Cuando yo vine a la cámara, estaba leyendo en la salita.

\- Perfecto.

Y salieron del laboratorio, Emma delante. Parpadeó para adaptarse al resplandor del sol; vio a Mary sentada en un banco de piedra del jardín y alzó una mano a modo de saludo. Ella le devolvió el gesto y se puso en pie. Había recorrido la mitad de la distancia que las separaba cuando de pronto su hermana se detuvo y pareció clavar la mirada en algo situado a la espalda de Emma.

Se volvió y quedó petrificada. Notó que Henry llegaba a su lado y que aspiraba aire con fuerza.

Caminando hacia ellos, con expresión severa, se acercaba Regina. A su lado venía David Nolan, el magistrado.

.

* * *

 **Ya publicado este capitulo, puedo morir en paz u.u. Buenas noches o madrugadas ! (no olviden comentar que les parecio :D)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Este... Hola!... que tal?!... capaz algunos me quieran golpear por la tardanza, pero bueno jejejejeje, aqui estoy!, mejor tarde que nunca no? XD. Como sea, antes que se llegue a dar algun caso de violencia, aqui les dejo el capitulo 17! Pensaba subir el 18 tambien, perooo, mañana debo levantarme muy temprano y ya los ojos me arden del sueñito (y tambien porque me cayo champoo en los ojos u.u) Asi que se tendran que conformar solo con este. Peroo como alguien aqui (galaxydragon) ha insistido tanto en que vuelva a mi costumbre del chantaje... eso hare. Si llega a haber 9 comentarios antes del domingo, actualizare ese mismo dia, posiblemente en la noche, pero lo hare. Porque hasta el domingo? Bueno hasta ese dia estare en casa.  
**

 **Ahora pasando al capitulo, bueno pues creo que ha tenido su drama jajaja y claro su dosis de Cora, aqui se iran dando cuenta que tanto son los deseos de ella por casar a Regina con mma jajajaja. Y claro su pequeña dosis de Mary/David. Ya el drama vendra pronto, ya falta poco para que llegue.**

 **Contestare los Comentarios antes de caer incosciente jajaja:**

 **Ansh: No te pude cumplir el capitulo doble, pero al menos actualices! Ya es un avance no? jajajajajaja ya puedes dejar de señalarme y bajar el dedo. Aqui sabras que es lo que demonios hace David en la casa de los Mills. El si Regina se entera de la identidad de la ladrona de Novias por otra persona... bueno deberas esperar haber como se entera. jajajajajaja**

 **Lupitha95: Ahi terminaba el capitulo! tenia que dejarlo ahi, ademas que queria dejarlos con el drama jajajajajaja. Lo siento ;D pero ya esta el capitulo para que lo leas.**

 **Mills: te dire que adoro tus comentarios acosadores, jajajaja el acoso le da un toque, pero no tienes nada que agradecer, en verdad soy yo quien te agradece por tus constantes comentarios, y por pedirme actualizar la historia, no es que no quiera hacerles esperar mucho, pero aveces por una u otra cosa tardo en actualizar. Espero que no te haya dado nada por la espera, no quiero ir presa o tener cargos de culpabilididad jajajaja. Sip el drama apenas comienza, ya pronto podras leerlo y si tenias razon. de cierta forma la visita del magistrado no trajo nada bueno para Emma y Regina.**

 **Kykyo-chan: Henry es un buen detective no crees? Hace mejor trabajo que David al parecer, aqui te daras cuenta que lo que quiere el magistrado en verdad es a cierta mujer de cabellos negros y piel blanca como la nieve XD.**

 **Love-Girl: Creo que no tienen en su santa gloria al pobre David, pero tengo el presentimiento que en el futuro lo llegaras a amar, y pues si no mal recuerdo, creo que en el proximo capitulo sabras si continuan o terminan la relacion Regina y Emma.**

 **GalaxyDragon: sientete honrada, porque es por ti que vuelvo a mis viejos habitos de chantaje, asi que si me llegan a linchar sera por tu culpa XP jajajajaja. Mira que si eres peor chantajista que yo, llegarme a chantajear/amenazar de manera tan "sutil" no tienes verguenza jajajaja, pero aqui esta el capitulo y ya esta mi chantaje ahora te toca comentar XD**

 **CCMLectoraEscritora: si de alguna manera pude levantarme de entre los muertos, pero acabo de recordar que tengo que contestar, asi que mejor voy a hacerlo antes que me envies de nuevo con los muertos :D**

 **liivz: muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero sigas comentando y disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Y bueno, gracias a todos aquellos que leen, perdon nuevamente por la tardanza y ya saben si quieren el capitulo este domingo, tienen que haber 9 comentarios (y no se vale comentar dos veces -_- tramposos :p jajajaja) Asi que Buenas noches/dias/madrugadas.**

 **Ya se sabe que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores!**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 17

A medida que Regina y el magistrado se aproximaban a la cámara, ella trataba de disimular su desasosiego. La inesperada visita de Wang con el fin de volver a interrogarla sobre su secuestro por parte del _Ladrón de Novias_ la había puesto muy nerviosa. Aunque sus preguntas no indicaban con claridad que sospechara que ella hubiese hecho algo malo, no podía evitar preguntarse si habría descubierto de algún modo su participación en el rescate de la señorita Sellers. Se sintió aliviada cuando él anunció que se marchaba, pero cuando lo acompañaba a los establos en busca de su montura, acertaron a ver a lady Swan y a Henry saliendo de la cámara.

El corazón le dio un vuelvo al ver a Emma, y para consternación suya, Nolan cambió de dirección al momento y se encaminó hacia la cámara murmurando que le gustaría hablar un instante con la condesa. Mientras se esforzaba por caminar al paso de las largas zancadas del magistrado, se fijó en una mujer que por el sendero del jardín se acercaba a Emma. Advirtió el parecido que había entre ambas, y la reconoció al instante gracias al retrato que había visto en la mansión Swan. Iba vestida de negro y Regina experimentó afecto por ella; justo aquella misma mañana su madre había mencionado que la hermana de la condesa había enviudado recientemente.

Cuando Nolan y ella se unieron al trío frente a la cámara, el grupo entero permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, una escena muda formada por un quinteto de diversas expresiones.

Regina intentaba ocultar su incomodidad, pero no estaba segura de conseguirlo. Henry miraba fijamente a Nolan como si fuera un fantasma. El semblante de Emma, que también miraba al magistrado, se veía totalmente inexpresivo. Al igual que Henry y Emma, la hermana tenía la vista clavada en el mismo hombre, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara pálida. Regina miró al señor Nolan, cuya atención estaba centrada en la hermana de Emma. Por algún motivo, el aire que rodeaba al grupo estaba cargado de tensión... o quizá sólo selo parecía a ella debido a la ansiedad que sufría.

Emma rompió el silencio. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y el magistrado y les dijo:

\- Buenas tardes. Permítanme que les presente a mi hermana, Mary. Ésta es Regina Mills y el señor David Nolan, el magistrado. - Regina realizó una reverencia y dirigió una sonrisa a la mujer.

\- Es un placer conocerla.

La tristeza se adivinaba en la media sonrisa que le dedicó Mary, lo cual provocó un sentimiento de compasión en Regina, no sólo por la pérdida de su esposo sino también porque su matrimonio no había sido feliz.

\- También es un placer para mí, señorita Mills, – contestó Mary - aunque yo diría que nos habíamos visto hace años, en alguna velada. - Nolan se adelantó y ejecutó una rígida reverencia.

\- Es un honor verla de nuevo, miladi. - Las pálidas mejillas de la aludida se tiñeron de color y bajó la mirada al suelo.

\- A usted también, señor Nolan.

\- Mis condolencias por la pérdida de su esposo

\- Gracias. - Siguió otro incómodo silencio y Regina se preguntó por qué Emma no le había mencionado la visita de su hermana. Por fin habló Emma

\- ¿Qué le trae a la casa de los Mills, Nolan?

\- Deseaba formular a la señorita Mills unas preguntas más sobre su desgraciado encuentro con el _Ladrón de Novias_.

Regina se mordió el interior de la mejilla y rogó que no la delatasen sus sentimientos. No le convenía que precisamente el magistrado sospechara de ella.

\- ¿Le han sido de alguna utilidad esas pistas que andaba siguiendo? – inquirió Emma

\- No han servido para nada. Pero he recibido cierta información que parece ciertamente alentadora. - Emma alzó las cejas.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Algo que pueda contarnos?

\- Una de las víctimas que fueron raptadas el año pasado ha escrito a su familia. Esta mañana me ha traído la carta su padre. En ella tranquiliza a su familia y les dice que se encuentra bien. No revela su paradero, aparte de decir que está viviendo en América y que recientemente ha contraído matrimonio. El dato más interesante es que viajó a América con un pasaje y dinero que le proporcionó el _Ladrón de Novias_ la noche en que la raptó. – Nolan se acarició el mentón - He de decir que me siento aliviado. Esta nueva prueba por lo menos demuestra que el _Ladrón de Novias_ no asesinó a esa muchacha. - De los labios de Regina brotó una exclamación de impaciencia.

\- Por el amor de Dios, señor Nolan, no creerá usted que el _Ladrón de Novias_ causa algún daño a las mujeres a quienes socorre, ¿verdad? Siempre deja una nota en la que lo explica. - David le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

\- Así es. Pero hasta esta carta no había ningún rastro de sus víctimas. No tengo ninguna prueba de que alguna de ellas siga con vida, excepto un puñado de notas de un delincuente buscado por la justicia. - Ella levantó la barbilla.

\- Yo diría que esa prueba soy yo, señor Wang. Como puede ver, _el Ladrón de Novias_ no me causó daño alguno; de hecho, tomó toda clase de precauciones respecto de mi seguridad.

\- Salvo por el detalle de raptarla, claro. - Regina experimentó una punzada de irritación. Abrió la boca para continuar discutiendo, pero Emma se le adelantó:

\- Seguro que podrá servirse de esa nota para localizar a esa mujer e interrogarla. - Regina clavó su mirada en la condesa, consternada. El semblante del magistrado se endureció.

\- Ya he tomado medidas a tal efecto. Hasta ahora el _Ladrón de Novias_ ha logrado escapar, pero pronto lo atraparemos. Peinaré el país de arriba abajo hasta dar con él.

En ese momento se oyó un sonido apenas audible pero familiar que atrajo la atención de Emma hacia Henry. El muchacho tenía el rostro extrañamente pálido y permanecía inmóvil, recto como un palo, excepto por la rítmica flexión de sus dedos, que producía un débil chasquido. Era algo que hacía sólo cuando algo lo angustiaba sobremanera. Estaba claro que las palabras de Nolan lo habían alterado, un sentimiento que ella compartía plenamente.

\- ¿El país? – Repitió Emma - Hubiera creído que un criminal como él se ocultaría en Londres. Allí hay literalmente miles de edificios y callejuelas donde esconderse. Sin duda ese rufián se oculta entre las chabolas o junto a los muelles.

Regina apretó los labios y rogó que no se le notaran la decepción y la angustia que le causaron las palabras de Emma. ¿Por qué tenía que considerar un delincuente al _Ladrón de Novias_ y hacer sugerencias que podían conducir a su captura? Aunque ansiaba hacer oír su opinión, no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra por miedo a hablar de más y empeorar la situación.

\- Antes yo también creía que el _Ladrón de Novias_ se encontraría en Londres – dijo Wang - pero empiezo a sospechar que prefiere el campo. Es un hombre que posee medios económicos y contactos para comprarles a esas mujeres un pasaje para otro país y entregarles fondos para comenzar una vida nueva. Según todas las descripciones, su montura, un magnífico semental negro, vale el rescate de un rey y a pesar del alto precio que han puesto a su cabeza, no ha aparecido nadie que afirme mantener un animal así. Ello me induce a pensar que tiene un establo propio. - Emma se acarició el mentón y asintió lentamente.

\- Una teoría interesante. – Esbozó una leve sonrisa - No le envidio el trabajo que le va a costar meter las narices en todos los establos de Inglaterra.

\- Espero que eso no sea necesario. Basándome en los lugares donde se ha llevado a cabo la mayoría de los secuestros, considero muy posible que ese bandido actúe desde algún punto de las inmediaciones, probablemente dentro de un radio de cincuenta millas. Con la ayuda de la brigada, que cada día es más numerosa, no debería resultar difícil rastrear esta zona.

A Regina se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Parecía como si el círculo se fuera estrechando. Si pudiera advertir de algún modo _a la Ladrona de Novias_... pero no podía faltar a la promesa que le había hecho. Y por supuesto ella no necesitaba que Regina le advirtiera de los peligros que corría. Los conocía de sobra.

\- Estoy pensando en solicitar varios voluntarios que me ayuden personalmente a realizar el peinado de la zona – continuó Nolan, al tiempo que dirigía una mirada especulativa a Emma-. ¿Le interesaría lady Swan?

\- Será un placer para mí ayudar en lo que pueda – respondió Emma sin dudarlo - Poseo contactos en varios establos de las cercanías y en muchos de aquí a Brighton. Con gusto haré averiguaciones para usted.

A Regina se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¡Emma estaba desempeñando un papel activo en la captura de la _Ladrona de Novias_! Estaba ofreciendo sugerencias lógicas, la ventaja de los contactos que poseía, además de mostrarse dispuesta a presentarse voluntaria. ¡Gracias a Dios ella nunca le había confesado sus encuentros con la _Ladrona de Novias_!

Sintió angustia y alarma, y además se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error terrible. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de una mujer que tenía opiniones tan distintas de las suyas, una mujer tan deseosa de acabar con la _Ladrona de Novias_? ¿Y por qué, a pesar de su disparidad de criterios sobre aquella cuestión, seguía amándola? "Porque en todos los demás aspectos es maravillosa. Ella nunca ha visto la _Ladrona de Novias_ , no la conoce tan bien como tú. Si la conociera, también la vería como una heroína".

Pero una sola mirada a su tranquilo perfil bastó para marchitar esa esperanza. Santo Dios, jamás en su vida se había visto en semejante disyuntiva. La investigación para descubrir a su heroína iba estrechando su cerco igual que un nudo corredizo, y la mujer a la que amaba ayudaba a la ejecución. Visualizó una imagen de la Ladrona de Novias caminando hacia la horca y tuvo un fuerte presentimiento.

Henry se aclaró la garganta y atrajo su atención.

\- Si me disculpan, he prometido a mi padre jugar una partida de ajedrez y ya se me hace tarde.

Todos se despidieron de él y el chico se fue hacia la casa, caminando al doble de su velocidad habitual. Regina se lo quedó mirando con preocupación; se veía a las claras que estaba alterado y sabiendo que él consideraba a la _Ladrona de Novias_ una mujer noble que luchaba por una causa justa, era evidente que se sentía ansioso de huir de aquella conversación. No pudo reprochárselo; ella ansiaba hacer lo mismo. Pero antes tenía un par de cosas que decirle a Emma.

Se volvió hacia ella... y la encontró mirándola fijamente, con una concentración que le cortó la respiración, la misma intensidad candente con que la había mirado mientras exploraba su cuerpo. Al instante le vino a la memoria el recuerdo de ella desnuda, totalmente excitada, arrodillada entre las piernas de ella. Sintió un calor repentino, como si una cerilla le hubiera prendido fuego al vestido. Miró a hurtadillas a lady Mary y a Nolan y sintió alivio al ver que estaban entretenidos en admirar uno de los rosales de su madre. De modo que se inclinó hacia Emma y le susurró:

\- Necesito hablar contigo. En privado.

Luego se irguió y contuvo un suspiro de frustración. Por más que deseara hablar con Emma de inmediato, la cortesía dictaba que ofreciera unos refrigerios. Así pues. Tendría que llevarse a Emma a una parte antes de que se fuera.

\- ¿Les apetece entrar en la casa a tomar un té?

\- Gracias, señorita Mills – dijo lady Mary - pero me temo que el cansancio del largo viaje ha hecho mella en mí. Creo que me iré a casa, pero con gusto vendré a verla otro día. – Al momento surgió la preocupación en los ojos de su hermana, y ella le apoyó una mano enguantada en la manga - Me encuentro bien, sólo fatigada. Conozco el camino de regreso a la mansión. Por favor, disfruta de la visita –Se volvió hacia Regina. - Ha sido un placer verla de nuevo, señorita Mills y también conocer a su hermano.

\- Gracias, miladi. Espero que pronto nos veamos de nuevo. - Emma miró alternativamente a Regina y a su hermana

\- No quiero que te vayas a casa sola, Mary.

\- Será un honor para mí acompañar a lady Mary a casa en mi carruaje – terció Nolan.

\- Eso no es necesario – rehusó ella con tono tenso. Emma le sonrió

\- Tal vez no sea necesario, pero me quedaría más tranquila si supiera que te acompañan hasta la puerta. Yo te llevaré el caballo cuando me vaya.

Mary puso cara de querer negarse, pero de pronto aceptó con un gesto brusco de la cabeza. Tras despedirse, Wang le ofreció el codo. Nina posó la punta de los dedos en su brazo y ambos echaron a andar por el sendero que conducía a los establos.

En el momento mismo en que desaparecieron de la vista, Emma aferró a Regina de la mano y la condujo hacia la cámara. Muy bien. Ella no quería que oyesen su conversación. Cuando entraron, Emma cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra la madera, contemplándola con los ojos entornados. Ella le devolvió la mirada sin hacer caso del calor quela invadía. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para afectarla de aquel modo sólo con mirarla? Era absolutamente ilógico. Y de lo más irritante.

Emma se separó de la puerta y se acercó a ella despacio, hasta que quedaron a escasa distancia la una de la otra.

\- ¿Querías hablar conmigo? - Obligándose a concentrarse a pesar de la perturbadora proximidad de Emma, Regina asintió con la cabeza.

\- Es en relación con lo que le has dicho al señor Nolan sobre _el Ladrón de Novias_.

\- Entiendo. ¿Y es del _Ladrón de Novias_ de lo que habéis hablado el señor Nolan y tú durante su visita?

\- Sí. Me ha formulado la misma clase de preguntas que la noche en que fui secuestrada por error. Naturalmente, no he podido arrojar más luz sobre el tema. Pero en cuanto a lo que has dicho tú de ayudarlo a capturarlo, y eso de ofrecerte a hacer averiguaciones...

\- ¿Si? - Regina se llevó una mano al corazón.

\- Te ruego que no lo hagas – En sus ojos llameó una fugaz emoción que no supo identificar -No te lo pediría si no fuera importante para mí. Ya sé que la mayoría de la gente opina que el _Ladrón de Novias_ es un criminal...

\- Y en efecto lo es, Regina. El secuestro es un delito.

\- ¡Pero si él no secuestra a nadie! No obliga a las mujeres a que lo acompañen. No les hace ningún daño ni exige rescate alguno. A mí me devolvió a casa sana y salva cuando se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, con gran riesgo para sí mismo, debería añadir. – Escrutó el rostro de Emma, consternada por su expresión tranquila. - Créeme cuando te digo que no es despreciable como la gente hace que parezca; es honorable, y sólo pretende ayudar a las mujeres que rapta. Les ofrece una alternativa. Ya sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que no contribuyas a su captura, pero te lo pido de todas formas. Por favor.

Emma miró aquellos ojos suyos tan serios detrás de las gafas, y el miedo le heló el corazón. Maldición, ¿es que no se daba cuenta del peligro en que se ponía ella misma al hacerle semejante petición? ¿Qué pasaría si le pidiera lo mismo a otra persona y se enterase David Nolan? ¿Y si Nolan descubría su participación en el último rescate de _la Ladrona de Novias_ , y que había comprado un pasaje para América?

Las consecuencias eran demasiado horribles para tenerlas en cuenta siquiera. Su familia quedaría completamente destrozada. Ella misma resultaría destrozada. Y también Emma. La sujetó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos, resistiéndose al impulso de sacudirla.

-Regina, escúchame. Debes olvidarte de este asunto del _Ladrón de Novias_. Es peligroso. - En los ojos de ella relampagueó un fuego intenso.

\- No lo es

\- Sí lo es. Su propia vida corre peligro, de una forma que tú no comprendes. Hay un precio enorme puesto a su cabeza y todo el que esté a su alrededor, todo el que intente ayudarlo podría correr peligro también. Quiero que me prometas que no vas a intentar nada.

\- No estoy intentando ayudar. Lo único que estoy haciendo es pedirte que no contribuyas a su captura.

\- ¿No ves que eso es ayudar, aunque sea de forma indirecta? – La sujetó con más fuerza - Prométeme que te olvidarás de ese asunto. - Regina la estudió con mirada seria y escrutadora.

\- ¿Me prometes tú que no vas a ayudar al magistrado?

\- No puedo prometerte eso. - El dolor y la decepción que vio en los ojos de Regina casi acabaron con ella.

\- En ese caso, me temo que yo tampoco puedo prometerte nada. - A Emma la impresionó la trémula determinación que había en su voz. Regina trató de zafarse, pero ella la retuvo por los hombros. No podía dejarla marchar así.

\- ¿No ves – le dijo, luchando contra la desesperación que la acosaba - que me preocupa tu seguridad? No soporto la idea de que corras peligro. - Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, fuera se oyó una voz que llamaba a lo lejos.

-Regina ¿dónde estás? - Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Cielos, es mi madre. Vamos, deprisa.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta. Emma la siguió y cerró suavemente al salir. Regina la condujo hacia los jardines. Apenas habían puesto un pie en el sendero cuando las alcanzó Cora.

\- ¡Estás aquí, querida! Y también lady Swan – Hizo una reverencia hacia Emma - En cuando Henry mencionó que había venido usted acompañada de su hermana, he salido en su busca. Debe usted quedarse a tomar el té, sobre todo dado que la última vez que nos visitó tuvo que marcharse. –Estiró el cuello para mirar alrededor - ¿Dónde está su hermana?

\- Me temo que acaba de escapársele – contestó Emma inyectando en su tono la cantidad justa de pesar - Estaba fatigada a causa del viaje y ha regresado a casa para descansar. – Sabiendo que no tenía otro remedio que quedarse, ordenó a su boca que sonriera y ofreció su brazo - Sin embargo, yo tendré sumo placer en tomar el té con ustedes.

La aguda mirada de la señora Mills rebotó velozmente entre Regina y Emma, y luego sonrió.

\- Bien, eso sería maravilloso ¿no cree?

Si el dolor que pesaba sobre su corazón revelaba algo, Emma sospechaba que no era precisamente nada que pudiera describirse con aquel adjetivo.

.

.

El carruaje de David avanzaba lentamente por el sendero jalonado de árboles. La luz del sol se filtraba entre las copas formando sombras moteadas que mitigaban el calor de la tarde. Los únicos sonidos que rompían el silencio era el piar de los pájaros y el leve chirriar del asiento de cuero. Lanzó con el rabillo del ojo una mirada furtiva a su pasajera, buscando desesperadamente algo que decirle, pero seguía teniendo la lengua más atada que el nudo de una cuerda.

Dios, era encantadora. Llevaba cinco años sin poner los ojos en ella. "Cinco años, dos meses y dieciséis días". No hubiera creído posible que pudiera ser más bella que la imagen que conservaba en su corazón, pero lo era. Sin embargo, observó que la muchacha despreocupada de la que él se había enamorado perdidamente había desaparecido. Era evidente que la pérdida de su esposo la había afligido mucho.

Respiró hondo y apretó los labios con fuerza. Cielos, aún olía a rosas. En su alocada juventud, cuando se torturaba con sueños inútiles de que un hombre como él, que carecía de títulos nobiliarios, pudiera cortejar a la hija de un conde, plantó una docena de rosales en un rincón del jardín de su madre. Todos los años aguardaba impaciente a que florecieran, y después se sentaba en el banco de piedra con los ojos cerrados a respirar su delicado aroma, imaginándose el rostro sonriente de Mary. Cuando comprendió que ella iba a casarse con lord Whale, no volvió a visitar aquella parte del jardín.

\- Da alegría volver a casa – dijo Mary con una voz suave que irrumpió en los pensamientos de David. - Aliviado de que ella hubiera iniciado una conversación, le preguntó:

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene pensado quedarse?

\- He venido para siempre

El corazón se le disparó al oír aquellas cuatro sencillas palabras y una súbita euforia lo recorrió de arriba abajo, sólo para ser sustituida al momento por el miedo. Se volvió hacia ella y ambos se miraron. Le inundaron como fuego líquido unos sentimientos que creía haber enterrado definitivamente: deseo, necesidad y un amor tan vehemente y desesperado que casi lo asfixió. No había logrado olvidarla, ni siquiera cuando se mudó a la propiedad de su marido en Cornualles. ¿Qué iba a hacer para comportarse con normalidad ahora que ella estaba aquí? La tendría lo bastante cerca para verla, para tocarla, y sin embargo no para reclamarla como algo suyo.

Apartó la mirada con esfuerzo y volvió a fijar su atención en el camino. El hecho de que hubiera regresado a Tunbridge Wells no iba a significar más que una tortura para él. Los años no habían cambiado nada, él seguía siendo un plebeyo y ella una dama, una vizcondesa. Se dio cuenta de que el silencio entre ambos se volvía opresivo y entonces preguntó:

\- ¿Le gustaba vivir en Cornualles?

\- Lo odiaba – contestó ella en un tono tan implacable que David se volvió otra vez, sorprendido, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar. Mary tenía la mirada fija al frente, el semblante pálido, las manos enguantadas apoyadas sobre el regazo - Pasaba el tiempo en los acantilados, contemplando el mar, preguntándome...

\- ¿Preguntándose qué? - Ella se volvió y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de tristeza que le provocó un escalofrío.

\- Cómo sería saltar desde el acantilado, caer en medio de aquellas aguas gélidas y agitadas.

Impresionado, David detuvo los caballos. Escrutó su rostro en busca de algún indicio de que estuviera bromeando, pero era obvio que sus palabras eran de una terrible sinceridad.

Tragó saliva:

\- Lo siento – dijo, encogiéndose por dentro al percibir la insuficiencia de sus palabras - No tenía idea. Todos estos años... creía que era usted feliz.

\- Lo único que me daba un poco de felicidad era el hecho de pensar en mi casa, en poder regresar aquí algún día.

Un montón de preguntas bullían en su cabeza. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido en Cornualles para ser tan infeliz? Estaba claro que la separación de su casa y de su hermana la habían afectado grandemente. Maldijo su propia estupidez por no haber tenido en cuenta dicha posibilidad, pero es que simplemente había dado por sentado que Mary florecería en aquel entorno nuevo. Se la había imaginado presidiendo veladas elegantes, siendo festejada y admirada por todo el mundillo social. Y aun cuando se le hubiera ocurrido que tal vez no fuera feliz, ¿qué podría haber hecho él? Nada.

Aunque el matrimonio de Mary le rompió el corazón, ella tuvo que casarse según los deseos de su padre. Y era correcto que lo hiciera así; su padre deseaba su bien y se quedaba tranquilo al saber que su hija iba a vivir mimada por un caballero noble y acaudalado que besaría el suelo que ella pisara. Y en cambio no había sido feliz ¿Tal vez no le había mostrado afecto lord Whale? Parecía imposible creer tal cosa; ¿qué hombre podría no amarla hasta la locura? No, tenía que haber otro motivo...

De pronto, la respuesta le golpeó como un puñetazo. Sin duda, la causa de su infelicidad era el hecho de que no había tenido un hijo. Recordó haberla oído decir en más de una ocasión lo mucho que anhelaba tener una gran familia y que él disimuló su profunda pena tras una sonrisa, sabedor de que jamás podría casarse con ella ni por lo tanto ser el primero en darle los hijos que quería. Le embargó la compasión y, sin pensarlo, cubrió sus manos entrelazadas con la suya. Ella abrió los ojos ligeramente, pero no hizo ningún ademán derechazo. Con el corazón acelerado como si hubiera corrido una milla, David le dijo:

\- Espero que el hecho de estar en su casa le traiga la felicidad que usted se merece, lady Mary. - Ella lo estudió durante unos segundos con una expresión que él no supo descifrar y luego murmuró:

\- Gracias – Y volvió a fijar la vista en el camino que se abría frente a ellos - Ahora me gustaría ir a casa.

\- Por supuesto

Retiró la mano de mala gana, pues sabía que no iba a tener otra oportunidad de tocarla de nuevo tan íntimamente. Sacudido por un torbellino de emociones contradictorias, asió las riendas con fuerza y puso en movimiento los caballos, en dirección a la mansión Swan.

.

.

.

Regina creía que la hora que había pasado Emma tomando té en la salita con ella y con sus padres había transcurrido de forma bastante inocente, pero cuando la condesa se marchó se dio cuenta de su ingenuidad.

\- Oh, ¿te has fijado, Henry? – Comentó Cora sin aliento - Su padre la miró por encima de sus lentes bifocales

\- ¿En qué?

\- En que lady Swan está cortejando a nuestra hija.

Regina casi se ahogó con un sorbo de té. Mientras intentaba recuperar el resuello, su padre frunció el entrecejo y dijo:

\- Naturalmente que he visto a Swan. Resultaba imposible no verla, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la tenía sentada justo enfrente de mí. Pero lo único que le he visto hacer es beber té y dar buena cuenta de estas galletas. A propósito, están muy buenas. - Cora agitó la mano con gesto impaciente.

\- Lady Swan no tomaría el té con nosotros, si no hubiera un motivo. Está cortejando a nuestra hija, te lo digo yo. Oh, estoy deseando contárselo a Maléfica...

\- ¡Mamá! – exclamó Regina. Tosió varias veces y al cabo consiguió respirar con normalidad - Lady Swan no me está cortejando.

\- Por supuesto que sí – Cora juntó las manos y su rostro adquirió una expresión de entusiasmo-. Oh, cielos, Henry, ¡nuestra querida Regina va a ser condesa!

A Regina la asaltó una sensación de alarma. Cielo santo, ¿cómo no había previsto una reacción así en su madre? Sin duda, la visita del magistrado, unida a su turbadora conversación con Emma en la cámara, había interrumpido su razonamiento lógico. Además, había descartado que alguien se creyera que Emma iba a cortejarla por considerarlo completamente ilógico, y sin embargo había ocurrido, delante de sus narices. Últimamente le estaba sucediendo algo horrible a su lógica, y el momento no podía haber sido peor.

En fin, tenía que poner fin a aquello enseguida, antes de que su madre comenzase a hacer planes para una boda que no iba a celebrarse nunca. De modo que se levantó del diván, se acercó su madre y le tomó las manos.

\- Mamá, lady Swan ha venido hoy por invitación de Henry. A ver a Henry. A ver el último invento de Henry. ¿Lo entiendes? - Cora la miró exasperada

\- Pues claro que lo entiendo, Regina. Pero está claro que la visita a Henry ha sido sencillamente una estratagema para verte a ti. – Un brillo ladino apareció en sus ojos - La he observado detenidamente y la he pillado mirándote en cierto momento con una expresión que sólo podría describirse como "interesada".

\- Estoy segura de que tenía una mota de polvo en el ojo – replicó Regina, intentando contener la desesperación que se le quería colar en la voz.

\- Tonterías – Cora le acarició la mejilla - Créeme, querida. Una madre sabe de estas cosas. - Regina aspiró profundamente para calmarse.

\- Mamá, te aseguro que Lady Swan no tiene el menor interés en convertirme en condesa. –Aquello, por lo menos, era verdad - Te ruego que no malinterpretes lo que no es más que simple cortesía por su parte, porque en ese caso no me cabe duda de que interrumpirá su amistad con Henry. Ya sé que tu intención es buena, pero seguro que comprendes lo embarazoso que resultaría tanto para la condesa como para mí que se sugiriera que ella es una pretendiente.

\- Yo no lo veo así en absoluto. Lo que veo es que una de las solteras más codiciadas de Inglaterra se ha encaprichado de mi hija. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Henry? – Al ver que él no contestaba, le lanzó una mirada de fastidio - ¿Henry?

El padre de Regina, cómodamente arrellanado en su sillón favorito, despertó con un resoplido.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿No estás de acuerdo en que Regina sería una condesa digna de admirar?

\- Mamá, sería una condesa espantosa.

\- Cielos, me he quedado dormido sólo un instante. ¿Me he perdido una propuesta de matrimonio? – preguntó su padre, parpadeando detrás de su bifocales.

\- ¡No! –contestó Regina casi gritando. Santo Dios, aquella situación se había desmandado totalmente, y la obligaba a reforzar su decisión de poner fin a la relación con Emma aquella misma noche, antes de que su madre mandara anunciar las amonestaciones - Entre lady Swan yo no hay nada. – "O no lo habrá a partir de esta noche"- Ni se te ocurra hacer correr el rumor de que esa mujer tiene algún interés en mí. No pienso tolerar que te entrometas. - Su madre la contempló con expresión atónita.

\- No me estoy entrometiendo...

\- Sí te entrometes. Y con ello no vas a conseguir nada, excepto hacer que me sienta incómoda. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

\- Claro que no – replicó su madre, casi ofendida - Pero...

\- Nada de peros, mamá. Y se ha terminado lo de hacer de casamentera. – Regina dejó escapar un profundo suspiro - Ahora, si me perdonas, tengo varias cartas que escribir. – Salió de la salita y cerró la puerta tras ella con un leve golpe.

Cora se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y soltó un bufido de frustración. Después se volvió hacia su esposo y le clavó una mirada con los ojos entornados cuando él musitó algo sospechosamente parecido a "bien hecho, Regina".

¡Oh, qué situación tan irritante! Una condesa, prácticamente caída en su puerta como un regalo del cielo y ella era la única que sabía ver aquella oportunidad de oro. Claro que el deber de una madre era ver dichas oportunidades, pero que tanto Regina como Henry fueran tan obtusos le resultaba inconcebible.

En fin, ella sí que había visto aquella mirada ávida en los ojos de lady Swan cuando creía que nadie la estaba observando. Estaba enamorada de Regina, apostaría cualquier cosa. Oh, el mero hecho de pensar en presumir delante de Maléfica de la propuesta de una condesa le provocó un gozoso estremecimiento. Lady Swan era una dama elegante que podría hacer muy feliz a Regina. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no encontraría atractiva a aquella mujer? Y aunque no fuera muy atractiva, era terriblemente rica. Y provista de buenos contactos.

¡Oh, era el sueño de una madre hecho realidad! Las posibilidades que se abrían eran embriagadoras. Desde luego, ahora que pensaba en ello se sentía un tanto mareada. Miró a Henry y apretó los labios; maldición. No merecía la pena desmayarse cuando el encargado de ir a buscar las sales estaba roncando.

En fin, no importaba. No había tiempo para entretenerse con los vapores cuando había tantos planes que hacer. Porque, a pesar de sus protestas, Regina había pescado uno de los peces más gordos de Inglaterra.

Ahora, lo único que había que hacer era arrastrarlo hasta la playa.

.

.

* * *

 **Que dicen ¿Cora lograra arrastrar a su pez gordo hasta la playa o se le escapara? Se habren las apuestas jajajajajaja!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Muy buenas Noches/dia/madrugadas, ya sea a la hora que esten leyendo el capitulo. Pero bueno, como prometi, aqui esta el capitulo 18! Ustedes cumplieron con mi chantaje y ahora yo les cumplo con el nuevo capitulo.**

 **Estoy completamente segura que les encantara el capitulo y presiento que con el final que tiene me van a querer matar por dejarlo asi, pero que les puedo decir, me encanta dejarles con el suspenso y las ganas de saber. Aqui amaran a Mary, en verdad creo que desde antes ya la amaban, pero aqui les encantara, y bueno Cora, jajajaja lo unico que les puedo decir es que es una mujer que sabe como y que decir para obtener lo que quiere, les dejo a ustedes el decir que la aman en este capitulo o no jajajaja.**

 **Y claro regresando a mis viejas costumbres, si quieren leer el siguiente capitulo pronto, bueno eso dependera de ustedes y sus reviews, si llegan a ser 9 comentarios, les publicare el capitulo entre mañana en la noche o el martes en la mañana, XD. Lo siento por tanto chantaje pero es que tiene su parte divertida :D. Ademas que ya le falta poco a esta historia.**

 **Claro, no olvido agradecer a todos aquellos que leen la historia y mas aun a quienes siempre dejan su comentario por mas corto que sea muchisimas gracias, a Luphita95 (tienes mucha fe en Cora jajajaja, te encantara en este capitulo), Evazqueen (admitamos que los Mills son una familia unica y por Mary no te preocupes, ha sufrido pero las cosas mejoraran para ella) Mills (Jajajajaja, gracias a dios, te evite todo ese trabajo. En este capitulo al fin aceptan lo que es obvio para todos nosotr s, Cora es una madre muy entrometida no te lo niego, pero en verdad esta vez lo hace porque quiere lo mejor para su hija y no sabria decirte si seran problemas o bendiciones las que les traeran a esas dos tercas, dejame volver a leer mi respuesta en el capitulo anterior, en serio te di permiso para que siguieras con el acoso? en que estaba pensando!? XD jajajajaja, pones un gran peso encima de mis hombros, tu si queres chantajista), Love Girl (Bienvenida sea entonces, solo eso puedo decirte jajajaja, sip esos dos se conocen de antes, pero por decisiones de su padre, Mary tuvo que casarse y separarse de David, y tienes razon, en esa epoca las cosas eran muy diferentes para nosotras las mujeres), Ansh (tu no te conformas con nada -_- eres una explotadora, tienes que darme credito por aceptar hacer un one-shot de la idea que me distes, Cora no conoce el concepto de esa palabra, pero si conoce muy bien el de manipuladora, ambas son unas idiotas y este capitulo lo confirma u.u, eso y que Emma no se entiende ni ella misma, jajajaja vas mejorando con estos comentarios, no te preocupes), Kykyo-chan (es un digno ejemplo de perseverancia y de manipulacion), Fairytail108(ha pasado tiempo sin saber de ti, me alegra que hayas aparecido de nuevo y tambien que te trates de poner al dia, toma tu tiempo, por suerte los capitulo no se desapareceran de aqui y mientras sigas avanzando en los capitulos te daras cuenta que nuestra querida Emma cayo completamente por Regina XD y ni enterada en que momento paso eso), CCMLectoraEscritora (la pesca a comenzado XD, y veamos que hara cora para sacar al pez del agua), Lau (muchisimas gracias por dejar tu comentario, me alegra saber que te ha encantado y el que me digas que mi adaptacion es muy buena con respecto a la original, en verdad te agradezco, trato que los cambios sean minimos y no hagan que se pierda coherencia en la historia, y dejame decirte que no abandonare esta historia, puede que llegue a tardar un poco pero de que tendra su final, asi sera)  
**

 **Y bueno, disfruten el capitulo, comenten y espero poder actualizar mañana o el martes, todo dependera de ustedes. Bye! (ire a terminar de comerme mi postre XD)**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 18

Mary levantó la vista del libro y observó a su hermana, que se paseaba arriba y abajo por la biblioteca. Con una copa de coñac en la mano, iba de la chimenea a las estanterías repletas de libros hasta el techo, sus pasos amortiguados por la gruesa alfombra persa. Ida y vuelta, una y otra vez, deteniéndose a cada poco junto a la repisa de la chimenea para contemplar fijamente las llamas con expresión pensativa, y después continuar paseando.

Al cabo de un rato de observarla, dejó el libro sobre el diván de cretona en que estaba sentada. Aquella tarde la había examinado detenidamente y le parecía saber exactamente qué le tenía preocupada. La siguiente vez que se detuvo junto al fuego, le preguntó:

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Emma?

Ella se volvió y parpadeó con sorpresa; se veía a las claras que se había olvidado de su presencia. Una tímida sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios.

\- Perdóname, estoy siendo un auténtico fastidio.

Mary se levantó y fue hasta la chimenea para recibir el calor que despedían las suaves llamas. Aun grande y llena de corrientes, de algún modo la biblioteca era un ambiente acogedor y siempre había sido su habitación favorita, mucho más que la salita en la que colgaba el retrato de su padre sobre la chimenea. Había sentido un escalofrío al ver su semblante y sus ojos fríos mirándola desde el lienzo. Pero como su marido, su padre estaba muerto. Ninguno de los dos podría ya hacerla sufrir.

Miró a Emma y le apoyó una mano en el brazo, maravillada por la agradable sensación que producía poder tocar a alguien.

\- Hay algo que te preocupa – le dijo con suavidad - ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - Los ojos de Emma reflejaron ternura y cansancio.

\- Estoy bien, Nina.

No era verdad, pero obviamente no deseaba agobiarla, un gesto bondadoso pero innecesario por su parte que provocó en ella una chispa de indignación.

Emma volvió a fijar la vista en las llamas, con lo cual daba por terminada la conversación. Se estaba portando como una necia. Entonces, adoptando un tono informal, ella señaló:

\- Ayer disfruté de la visita a tus amigos. El joven Henry es muy ingenioso, y la señorita Mills es...- La mirada de Emma se clavó en la suya a tal velocidad que le pareció oír contraerse sus músculos.

\- ¿Qué?

Cualquier duda que pudiera haber albergado acerca de la fuente de la preocupación de su hermana se desvaneció.

\- Pues bastante interesante

\- ¿En serio? ¿En qué sentido?

\- Admiré su talante al defender sus opiniones sobre el _Ladrón de Novias_ frente al señor Nolan. Y también me di cuenta de que siente una gran devoción por su hermano, sentimiento que comprendo muy bien. - Emma recompensó su comentario con una sonrisa.

\- Henry y ella están muy unidos

\- No es el tipo de mujer que suele despertar tu interés.

Emma se quedó inmóvil unos momentos. Después, con un aire de naturalidad que podía confundir a cualquiera salvo a ella, preguntó:

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- No merece la pena que lo niegues, Emma. Te conozco demasiado bien. He visto cómo la mirabas.

\- ¿Y cómo la miraba? - Nina le apretó suavemente la mano.

\- De la manera en que toda mujer sueña que la miren.

Emma no contestó, sólo se quedó allí, contemplándola con una expresión indescifrable. Nina temió haberla presionado demasiado y tal vez hubiera sido así, pero no soportaba verla tan preocupada.

\- Ella siente lo mismo por ti ¿sabes? – dijo con suavidad - Lo vi claramente, incluso en los breves instantes en que estuvimos juntas. - Un sonido torturado escapó de la garganta de Emma, que cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué no eres feliz? Deberías dar gracias a Dios de que, por ser la cabeza de la familia, no te has visto atrapada por los dictados que la mayoría de mujeres se ven obligadas a cumplir, como me sucedió a mí. Tú tienes libertad para seguir los designios de tu corazón, para casarte con quien tú elijas.

Emma abrió los ojos y la perforó con una mirada que le hizo preguntarse si no habría cometido un error al valorar la situación.

\- Ya sabes lo que opino al respecto. No tengo intención de casarme, jamás. - Su dura réplica la dejó atónita.

\- Suponía que con los años habías ido cambiando de opinión sobre ello, y por supuesto a estas alturas, ya que es obvio que sientes algo por la señorita Mills – Al ver que ella guardaba silencio, añadió - Ella es la clase de mujer con la que me gustaría que te casara, Emma. - Un músculo se contrajo en su mejilla

\- Me doy cuenta de ello

\- Supongo que querrás tener o adoptar un hijo que herede el título

\- La verdad es que no me importa en absoluto perpetuar mi título – Emma hizo un ademán con la mano que abarcaba toda la estancia - Si bien no puedo negar que prefiero vivir aquí en lugar en las chabolas de Londres, mi título no me ha dado ninguna felicidad. – Lanzó a su hermana una mirada penetrante - Como tampoco te la ha dado a ti. - Aquellas palabras la hirieron como la hoja de un cuchillo

\- Pero seguro que una esposa, una familia, te harían feliz – Emma dejó escapar una risa breve y carente de humor.

\- Me sorprende que precisamente tú me recomiendes que me case –Apuró su coñac y dejó la copa vacía sobre la repisa de la chimenea con un golpe seco - El matrimonio de nuestros padres fue un verdadero infierno, igual que el tuyo con ese canalla. ¿Por qué me deseas a mí la misma desgracia?

\- Yo sólo deseo tu felicidad. Y he aprendido que el matrimonio puede ser una fuente de felicidad si es entre dos personas que se aman, como parece ocurrir entre la señorita Mills y tú. En Cornualles conocía a una mujer llamada Abigail. Vivía en el pueblo y trabajaba en las cocinas de Darvin Hall. Era de la misma edad que yo y estaba casada con un tendero local. Oh, Emma, estaban tan enamorados... –Fijó la mirada en el fuego - Y eran increíblemente felices, de un modo que me llenaba de alegría por ellos, pero también de envidia, porque yo deseaba con desesperación lo que ellos compartían. – Alzó la mirada hacia su hermana y dijo en un susurro - En cierta ocasión yo estuve así de enamorada. Si me hubieran permitido escoger al hombre que deseaba, tal vez hubiera conocido la misma satisfacción que conocía Abigail. - En los oscuros ojos de Emma brilló la confusión.

\- No sabía que te hubieras enamorado de nadie

\- Fue después de que tú partieras para incorporarte al ejército

\- ¿Por qué no te pidió en matrimonio ese hombre? - Nina sintió el fuerte escozor de las lágrimas y levantó la vista al techo para no derramarlas.

\- Por muchas razones. Nunca me hizo ninguna indicación de que sintiera por mí algo más que amistad. Y aunque me la hubiera hecho, nuestro padre jamás lo habría consentido. – Clavó la mirada en los ojos interrogantes de su hermana - No poseía título, ni riquezas, pero era el dueño de mi corazón. – Su voz disminuyó hasta convertirse en un susurro - Y todavía lo es.

Emma la miró fijamente, aturdida por aquella revelación. Acto seguido sintió una oleada de furia. Maldición, no sólo la habían vendido para casarla, sino que además le habían arrebatado al hombre que amaba. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la pálida mejilla de Mary y Emma se sintió de nuevo abrumada por la culpa por haberle fallado.

"Ojalá lo hubiera sabido. Ojalá no hubiese estado en el ejército en aquellos momentos" Pero, según había dicho ella misma, todavía estaba enamorada de aquel hombre. "Por Dios que no volveré a fallarle. Tendrá al hombre que ama".

La tomó por los hombros y le preguntó con suavidad:

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Eso no importa

\- Dímelo. Por favor - Nina apretó los labios y respondió con un hilo de voz

\- El señor Nolan - A Emma le pareció que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies.

\- ¿David Nolan? ¿El magistrado?

Ella asintió bruscamente con la cabeza. Dejó escapar un sollozo y Emma la envolvió en sus brazos. Sus lágrimas le humedecieron la camisa y sus hombros se agitaban mientras ella, impotente, le acariciaba la espalda y le permitía desahogar toda su angustia.

El magistrado. Dios santo. Si no estuviera tan atónita, se habría reído por lo irónico de la situación. ¡De todos los hombres de Inglaterra, Mary tenía que enamorarse del único que estaba empeñado en ahorcarla!

Echó la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos. No le costó imaginarse la desesperación de su hermana por su situación. ¿Estaría enamorado Nolan de ella? No lo sabía, pero estaba claro que eso no había tenido importancia; su padre jamás habría permitido que un plebeyo cortejara a Mary. Y no podía imaginarse a David Nolan, estricto cumplidor de la ley, dejando a un lado las normas sociales y declarándose a la hija de un conde.

Bueno, aquél sí que era un embrollo de mil demonios. El cielo sabía que Emma deseaba la felicidad de Nina, pero ¿cómo iba a alentarla a iniciar una relación que no haría sino involucrar a Nolan más estrechamente en su vida?

Los sollozos de Mary fueron cediendo, hasta que por fin se apartó. Sus ojos, rodeados de largas y húmedas pestañas, lo miraron suplicantes.

\- Te lo ruego, Emma, ya es demasiado tarde para mí, pero para ti no. Tú has encontrado a alguien a quien amar, que te corresponde a su vez. No lo desperdicies. El amor es algo muy preciado y raro. No permitas que la infelicidad y la amargura que dominaron la vida de nuestros padres destruyan tu oportunidad de tener un futuro feliz. – Respiró hondo y prosiguió. - A pesar de la tristeza que conocimos aquí por obra de nuestro padre, tú y yo nos las arreglamos para labrarnos una existencia dichosa por nosotros mismos. Imagina lo maravilloso que podría ser la mansión Swan si estuviera llena de amor y risas. Tú serías una madre increíble, Emma; buena, paciente, cariñosa. No como él. Y yo estaría encantada y orgullosa de llamar hermana a la mujer que tú amases y de ser la tía de tus hijos. – Se alzó de puntillas y le depositó un beso en la mejilla - Me temo que debo retirarme ya, porque estoy completamente exhausta. Por favor, piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Salió de la habitación y, tan pronto cerró la puerta, Emma se pasó las manos por la cara y dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

"Tú has encontrado a alguien a quien amar".

Sí, eso parecía. Una mujer que la estimulaba en todos los sentidos. Adoraba su apariencia, su contacto, su aroma y su sabor, adoraba su manera de reír y su inteligencia, su ingenio y su carácter afectuoso, adoraba su lealtad y...

La amaba.

Un gemido surgió de su garganta y se derrumbó en un sillón con un golpe sordo. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió el rostro entre sus manos temblorosas. Que Dios la ayudase, estaba enamorada de Regina.

¿Cómo había permitido que sucediera algo así? Siempre había protegido su corazón, pero la verdad era que ninguna mujer se había acercado a tocarlo. No resultaba difícil proteger una ciudadela que nunca ha sido acosada. Pero Regina había logrado de algún modo llegar hasta su interior, escalar sus murallas y agarrarle el corazón en un puño.

Maldición, no debería haberle hecho el amor. En ese caso, quizás hubiera podido evitar esta catástrofe. Sin embargo, aunque aquella idea le entró en la mente, comprendió que no era verdad. No se había enamorado de ella a causa de lo sucedido la noche anterior, sino que lo sucedido la noche anterior se debía a que estaba enamorada de ella.

Aun así ¿cómo podía haberse enamorado y no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? Trató de establecer el momento exacto en que cayó en aquel abismo emocional, pero no pudo. Se había sentido fascinada por Regina desde el principio y había sido incapaz de olvidarla por más que se había empeñado.

"Ella siente lo mismo por ti". La frase de Nina reverberó por todo su ser. Se masajeó las sienes doloridas. Sabía que Regina se preocupaba por ella, pero, diablos, se preocupaba por todo el mundo. "Más nunca ha hecho el amor con nadie más que contigo". ¿Era posible correspondiera a su amor?

Caviló aquel punto seriamente, pero al final decidió que no. Regina deseaba una aventura, nada más. Y era mejor que no estuviera enamorada; no quería destrozarle el corazón, como iba a sucederle a ella misma. Porque si la amaba, y por su bien rogó que no fuera así, era imposible soñar con un futuro en común.

Entre sus planes no entraba el matrimonio, pues había visto que no causaba más que desgracia. No obstante, si tenía que creer a Mary, si dos personas se amaban la una a la otra el matrimonio podía ser maravilloso. Por un instante imposible se permitió pensar en lo impensable: Regina como esposa suya, compartiendo su vida y su lecho todas las noches.

Le abrumó un doloroso sentimiento de pérdida como no había sentido jamás, y por segunda vez aquella noche le abofeteó la ironía de la situación.

Maldición, lo quería todo, quería amor. Quería casarse con ella.

Pero la vida que había elegido como _Ladrona de Novias_ lo hacía imposible. Aunque no volviera a rescatar a ninguna otra mujer, todavía podrían ahorcarla por los secuestros anteriores y no podía convertir la vida de Regina en un horror si tal cosa ocurría.

No, no podía casarse jamás. Cuanto más alejada se mantuviera de Regina, mejor para ella. Pero Dios ¿cómo iba a soportar vivir sin ella el resto de su vida?

Levantó la cabeza y miró el reloj de la repisa. Faltaban dos horas para reunirse con ella en la verja del jardín.

Dos horas para decirle que su relación había terminado.

Dos horas para que su corazón quedara destrozado.

.

.

.

Regina aspiró el aire fresco de la noche, dejando que las fragancias florales del jardín sosegasen sus agitados nervios a medida que avanzaba por el sendero que conducía a la entrada de atrás. Quedaban diez minutos para encontrarse con Emma, pero había tenido que escapar de los asfixiantes confines de su dormitorio. Poco después de la cena había llegado la señora Maléfica para echar una partida de cartas y cotillear un poco. Como no era habitual que Regina participase en aquellas reuniones, a nadie le resultó extraño que se retirase temprano.

Ciertamente, en los ojos de su madre había detectado que ardía en deseos de informar a la señora Maléfica sobre la invitada que habían tenido aquel día a tomar el té. Regina sólo pudo rezar para que su madre hiciera caso de su ruego y no mencionase que la condesa la estaba cortejando. Por descontado, imaginaba que no diría abiertamente que se trataba de una pretendiente, pero sí lo insinuaría con una oportuna elevación de cejas. Y, naturalmente, no desengañaría a la señora Maléfica de las ideas incorrectas que ésta pudiera hacerse.

La humillación podía ser mayúscula. Ya le parecía estar oyendo los chismorreos: "Oh, qué tremendo y ridículo que es que la pobre y excéntrica Regina Mills y su madre se hayan hecho ilusiones de que Swan vaya a hacer la corte a una muchacha tan anodina". Sin duda el rumor llegaría a oídos de Emma y Regina sintió una profunda mortificación al pensar en su inevitable respuesta: "¿Hacer la corte a la señorita Mills? Qué tontería ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer algo así?" Oh, claro que procuraría disfrazar su rechazo con términos más amables, pero el resultado final sería el mismo.

Se sintió arder de vergüenza y apretó el paso por el sendero de flores. Unos minutos después llegó a la verja, sin resuello. Se acomodó en un banco de piedra flanqueado por fragantes rosales y cerró los ojos. Al instante visualizó una serie de imágenes de la noche anterior, y escondió su rostro ruborizado entre las manos.

"Cielo santo, ¿qué he hecho?". Lo único que quería era compartir las maravillas de la pasión con la única mujer que se la había inspirado, una mujer a la que respetaba y admiraba, una mujer que había sido su amiga. Pero también era una mujer, tal como había descubierto hoy, que sostenía unas opiniones diametralmente opuestas a las suyas. Una razón más para poner fin a la relación.

De sus labios escapó un sonido a medio camino del sollozo y la carcajada, al congratularse por lo afortunada que era de que nadie sospechase el verdadero alcance de dicha relación. Dios bendito, pero si Emma no había hecho más que tomar el té con su familia y ya su madre abrigaba la esperanza de casar a su hija amante de los libros con una condesa. Si Emma fuera a visitarla de nuevo por algún motivo... en fin, no habría manera de detener a su madre. Tal como estaban las cosas, su desilusión iba a reverberar en todos los salones de la mansión Mills, sin duda durante décadas.

¡Ojalá no se hubiera enamorado de ella! Sí, tendría sus recuerdos, pero también se había condenado a sí misma al profundo dolor de un corazón destrozado. Bajó las manos y lanzó un suspiro tembloroso. Estaba claro que no podía arriesgarse a pasar otra noche con Emma; cuando llegara, tendría que decirle de inmediato que su relación había terminado... por el bien de las dos.

Le subió el corazón a la garganta y luchó por reprimir las lágrimas que le abrasaban los ojos. No habría una última noche de pasión en sus brazos, ninguna otra oportunidad de tocarla de nuevo, de saborear sus besos, de demostrarle, con las palabras que no sabía decir, lo mucho que la amaba. No habría más tiempo para formar los recuerdos que la sustentarían durante toda la vida. No tenían futuro. Emma era la mujer inadecuada para ella en todos los sentidos.

Su apasionada aventura había terminado... e iba a pagarlo con todo su corazón.

.

.

En la salita, Cora Mills observaba a Maléfica, que parecía bastante incómoda, y ocultó expertamente su sonrisa satisfecha detrás de la taza de té. La noche había ido todavía mejor de lo que esperaba. No sólo Maléfica estaba que trinaba por la visita de ladi Swan y el interés de ésta por Regina, sino que además Cora le había propinado una buena paliza jugando al piquet. Contempló a Maléfica por entre sus pestañas y se apresuró a tomar otro sorbito de té para tragarse su regocijo. Ciertamente, Lydia parecía un gato que acabara de recibir un desagradable baño.

Como su triunfo no le permitía permanecer quieta, Cora se levantó y fue hasta las ventanas francesas. Penetraba una frisa fresca y con olor a flores procedente de los jardines. En ese momento advirtió un destello de color que le hizo volver la vista hacia un sendero lateral que se internaba en el jardín. La taza de té se le detuvo a medio camino de la boca y el ceño le arrugó la frente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Regina allí a aquellas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué no estaba durmiendo, si se había retirado varias horas antes?

Diablos, la joven y su conducta excéntrica iban a acabar con ella. Sin duda pescaría un resfriado y estaría enferma la próxima vez que viniese a visitarla Lady Swan...

Mientras escrutaba la oscuridad que rodeaba a su hija, le dio un brinco el corazón. Había algo muy extraño - ¿tal vez furtivo? - en aquel paseo nocturno. Cora entrecerró los ojos, pero se reprendió por aquellas sospechas. Seguro que Regina jamás... y a lady Swan no se le ocurriría...

No; estaba descartado que se tratase de una cita amorosa. ¿O no? Por supuesto, si hubieran acordado encontrarse, desde luego sería maravilloso... y... preocupante.

Regresó a toda prisa al diván y depositó la taza sobre la mesa de caoba.

-Maléfica, hace una noche estupenda. Vamos a dar un paseo. - Maléfica se la quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente.

\- ¿Un paseo? ¡Pero si son casi las once!

\- Henry ha plantado un esqueje nuevo en mi jardín, algo que ha creado en su cámara. No recuerdo qué nombre tiene, pero se supone que florece sólo de noche. Ardo en deseos de ver si ha florecido.

\- ¿Una planta que florece por la noche? – repitió Maléfica con un destello de curiosidad en los ojos.

\- Sí. Si ha florecido, te daré algunos injertos – Seguro que aquel aliciente convencía a Maléfica; se moriría si Cora tuviera una flor que no tenía ella.

\- Bueno, supongo que si llevamos una linterna para no torcernos un tobillo...

\- No podemos llevar linternas. Ni hablar más alto que susurrando. Una luz o un ruido y ¡pff!... –

Chasqueó los dedos bajo las narices de Maléfica - las flores se cerrarían instantáneamente. – Al ver que su amiga titubeaba, Cora soltó un suspiro exagerado - Claro que si estás demasiado cansada... es comprensible en una mujer de tu avanzada edad. - Maléfica se puso en pie como si tuviera un muelle gigantesco debajo de las posaderas.

\- Sólo tengo dos años más que tú, Cora. Te aseguro que estoy muy en forma.

\- Por supuesto que sí, querida. ¿Por qué no te sientas otra vez antes de que te hagas daño en tu delicado persona? – Extendió una mano solícita hacia Malefica, la cual se colocó ágilmente a su lado y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

\- Desde luego que no pienso sentarme. Tu sugerencia de dar un paseo no ha hecho sino estimularme. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, opino que un paseo en silencio y a oscuras por los jardines en busca de unas plantas que florecen por la noche es una idea excelente.

\- Bien, si insistes, Maléfica...

\- Por supuesto que sí.

Maléfica levantó la barbilla y se encaminó hacia la puerta como una reina dirigiéndose a su trono. Cora la siguió de cerca, mordiéndose las mejillas por dentro para contener su sonrisa de triunfo.

.

.

.

Exactamente a las once en punto, Emma desmontó de Emperador y lo ató a un árbol cercano a la verja de los Mills. Cuando se aproximaba a la entrada divisó a Regina sentada en un banco de piedra y se detuvo. Parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Estaría pensando en la noche anterior? Contempló su perfil y dejó que acudieran a su mente los recuerdos de aquella apasionada velada; reprodujo en su mente cada caricia sensual, cada sabor exquisito, que le llenaron a un tiempo de anhelo y de una intensa sensación de pérdida.

Reanudó la marcha en dirección a Regina. Casi la había alcanzado cuando una ramita crujió bajo su bota, y ella se puso en pie nerviosamente y se volvió hacia Emma. La bañaba la luz de la luna, y el corazón de Emma sufrió un extraño vuelco al recorrerla lentamente con la mirada, reparando en su moño ligeramente desaliñado y en su sencillo vestido de muselina. Luego volvió la mirada a su rostro. Regina la miraba a través de sus gruesas gafas con ojos serios. Sacó la lengua para humedecerse los labios y Emma imitó el gesto de forma involuntaria, imaginando su sabor a miel.

Caminó hacia ella despacio y sólo se detuvo cuando las separaban escasos centímetros. El pulso le latía el doble de lo normal mientras la admiraba con ojos ávidos... la mujer que amaba, la mujer que no podía tener, la mujer que muy probablemente no volvería a ver nunca una vez que se separara de ella esa noche.

Que Dios la ayudase, no deseaba otra cosa que llevársela consigo, repetir la pasión y el placer que habían compartido la noche anterior. La miró a los ojos y sintió que su fuerza de voluntad se le escapaba igual que los granos de arena a través de un cedazo. Tenía que decirle que su relación había terminado, ya, antes de que los deseos e impulsos de su corazón la cegasen.

\- Tengo algo que decirte – dijeron las dos al unísono. Se miraron, sorprendidas, durante varios segundos. Después, aliviada por postergar unos momentos más lo inevitable, Emma inclinó la cabeza.

\- Tu primero

\- Está bien – Regina respiró hondo y la miró con ojos llenos de sentimiento - Llevo horas tratando de buscar la manera adecuada de decírtelo, pero no estoy segura de que exista, así que simplemente tendré que decirlo sin más. Deseo poner fin a nuestra... relación.

Emma tuvo la sensación de que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. ¿Ella deseaba poner fin a la relación? Había sufrido tanto, preocupada por la posibilidad de herirla, ¡y resultaba que ella ya no la deseaba! Se le atascó en la garganta una exclamación de incredulidad; si hubiera podido, se habría echado a reír de su propia vanidad.

Ciertamente, debería sentirse aliviada por aquel inesperado giro de los acontecimientos que la eximía de la responsabilidad de tomar la iniciativa. Lo único que tenía que hacer era asentir y marcharse. Se quedó inmóvil, aguardando a sentir la felicidad que debería estar sintiendo, pero era obvio que aquélla no era precisamente la palabra adecuada para definir las emociones que la embargaban. Más bien se parecían a un intenso dolor que maldijo para sí.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? –inquirió con rapidez.

Regina entrelazó las manos y se dio la vuelta hacia un seto alto y perfectamente recortado, dejando que Emma contemplara su espalda. Su nuca. La delicada curva de su cuello, que sabía que tenía sabor a miel y tacto de seda.

\- Por muchas razones. Temo que si prolongamos nuestra relación, nos arriesgaremos a que nos descubran y en cualquier caso no era más que algo temporal... – Hizo una pausa y cuadró los hombros - Tu visita de hoy ha conseguido que mi madre conciba la falsa esperanza de que me estés cortejando. He hecho todo lo posible para convencerla de que se equivoca, pero es muy persistente en estos asuntos. Además, últimamente he descuidado mi trabajo en la cámara. Deseo dedicar mis energías a avanzar en mis experimentos y quizás incluso a planear un viaje al continente. Así pues, creo que lo más prudente, y lo más lógico, es que no nos veamos más. En ningún sentido.

Una furia irrazonable e injustificada atenazó a Emma igual que un grillete.

\- Mírame –articuló con los dientes apretados.

Regina se volvió lentamente hacia ella. Sus ojos relucían enormes, pero por lo demás parecía perfectamente serena, hecho que la molestó todavía más.

\- ¿De modo que quieres poner punto final a nuestra amistad y también a nuestra relación? –le preguntó. - A Regina el corazón le dio un vuelco.

\- Es lo mejor

Se abatió un silencio sobre ambas. Regina tenía toda la razón, por supuesto. A Emma la cabeza le decía que le deseara buena suerte y se fuera, pero su voz y su cuerpo se negaron a colaborar.

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, en realidad menos de un minuto, preguntó:

\- Y tú ¿qué querías decirme?

"Que te amo. Que quiero que seas mi mujer, mi amor. Quiero ver el mundo contigo y compartir todas esas aventuras con las que sueñas: explorar las ruinas de Pompeya, pasear por el Coliseo, visitar los Uffizi, contemplar las obras de Bernini y Miguel Ángel, nadar en las cálidas aguas del Adriático... Quiero decirte que no deseo que transcurra un solo día de mi vida sin ver tu sonrisa, oír tu risa ni tocar tu cuerpo y que muero por dentro al saber que jamás tendré esas cosas contigo".

Intentó que sus facciones compusieran una expresión tímida, nada segura de conseguirlo.

\- Lo curioso es que yo tenía la intención de sugerirte lo mismo... por las mismas razones que has expuesto tú.

\- En...tiendo – Regina miró al suelo unos segundos, luego alzó el rostro y le obsequió con una débil sonrisa - Bien, entonces, según parece estamos de acuerdo. Te deseo una vida larga y próspera. Para mí ha sido un... un gran placer conocerte. - Se movió como para decirle adiós y marcharse tranquilamente.

Antes de que su sano juicio pudiera evitarlo, Emma alargó una mano de pronto y la agarró del brazo. Sintió un agudo dolor que la abrasaba por dentro, arañándole las entrañas. ¿Cómo podía marcharse sin más?

Regina miró la mano que la sujetaba y clavó sus ojos en los de Emma.

\- ¿Hay algo más, Condesa?

Emma notó que algo saltaba en su interior al oír aquel tono inexpresivo y el uso formal de su título. Maldición, quería oírla pronunciar su nombre, tal como lo había susurrado la noche anterior, cargado de deseo, cuando estaba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, antes de que el mundo y sus leyes y sus responsabilidades conspirasen para robarle aquella mujer.

\- Sí, Regina, hay algo más.

Y entonces la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso abrasador, desesperado e indignado.

Ella permaneció inmóvil y sin reaccionar durante varios segundos, pero entonces gimió y le devolvió el beso. Toda cordura la abandonó cuando Emma la estrechó entre sus brazos, perdida en la sensación de sus blandas curvas pegadas a su cuerpo. Emma exploró su boca con una posesividad primitiva y una falta de delicadez que en otras circunstancias le habrían horrorizado. Su lengua acarició la de ella con rítmica ansia, a la par del mantra que se repetía en su cabeza: "mía, mía, mía".

No tuvo noción del tiempo transcurrido hasta que el beso dejó de ser una confrontación salvaje de labios, lenguas y alientos y se transformó en un encuentro pausado, lánguido y profundo que hizo fluir un deseo turbio y candente por sus venas. Deslizó una mano hasta su nuca para hundirla en su caballo y soltar las horquillas, que cayeron al suelo en silencio. Los bucles suaves y fragantes se derramaron sobre sus dedos mientras su otra mano descendía para acariciar la femenina curva de sus nalgas. La garganta de Regina emitió un gemido de placer.

\- Regina – susurró contra sus labios - Yo...

En ese momento se oyó una sonora exclamación que interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo. Ambas se volvieron en dirección al sonido.

A menos de tres metros de ellas estaban Cora Mills y Maléfica Draicon, ambas con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Regina aspiró profundamente y se zafó con brusquedad de los brazos de Emma, como si le quemasen. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Entonces, los labios de la señora Mills formaron una _o_ perfecta por la cual salieron gorjeos entrecortados. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente con gesto melodramático, dio unos pasos tambaleantes hasta el banco de piedra y a continuación se desplomó gorjeando en un elegante desmayo.

.

* * *

 **Las cacharon! Y las dos mujeres mas entrometidas del mundo! Jajajajaja, se que lo deje en la mejor parte, pero me encanta dejarles con las ganas XD.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, ok, antes de que me sigan diciendo estafadora y que los engañe como politico profesional, dejemen decirles la razon del porque no les pude actualizar cuando les dije. Por desgracia para mi, esta semana comence examens y no solo eso sino que tambien comence mis practicas de la carrera, es decir que de 7 hasta las 9 estoy en la universidad y trabajo y cuando regreso practicamente vengo arrastrandome y con muchisima hambre. Asi que lo siento por el atraso, en verdad no era mi idea engañarles, lo siento muchisimo u.u.**

 **Estoy desde mi celular, lo cual debo decir que es del todo incomodo, por eso esta ocasion no podre agradecerles de la forma en que lo hago a todos aquellos que han dejado algun comentario. Pero si puedo decirles que muchisimas gracias por comentar, por leer y por agregar esta gran historia como su favorito o seguirla, significa mucho y motiva a seguir.**

 **En este capitulo, bueno el drama esta en el aire, al leerlo creo que pensaran que esas dos son unas idiotas que sufren porque quieren, pero sino fuese de esa manera, esta historia no tendria chiste al fin saco al pez del mar XD.**

 **Bueno disfruten del capitulo. Creo que se llegaran a preguntar cuando actualizare, bueno mmmm dependera de ustedes y sus comentarios, pueden que me animen y actualice mañana (creanme) sino bueno, entonces sera hasta el proximo sabado, porque dudo que entre la semana pueda hacerlo. Nuevamente lo siento por la espera u.u Disfruten del capitulo, desahoguense por medio de un comentario y ya se sabe que esta historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 19

Regina contempló con horror a su madre hábilmente desvanecida. La humillación y la vergüenza se abatieron sobre ella como piedras caídas del cielo y la aplastaron hasta dejarla casi sin respiración. Sintió el impulso de negar a gritos, de afirmar que había un malentendido, pero no había manera de refutar la evidencia. Aunque Emma y ella no hubieran sido sorprendidas en un abrazo apasionado, ninguna de las dos podía disimular su cabello y sus ropas desaliñados.

\- Henry, mis sales – pidió Cora, agitando débilmente la mano - Emma se acercó a ella

\- Me temo que su esposo no está aquí para oírla, señora, y a mí se me han acabado las sales – le dijo con sequedad - ¿Puedo ayudarla? ¿O quizás deberíamos llamar a un médico? - Cora parpadeó y se incorporó a medias

\- ¿Un médico? Oh, no, eso no es necesario. Me recuperaré en un momento. Ha sido un instante de debilidad por la buena noticia. - La señora Maléfica avanzó un paso y lanzó un resoplido de burla.

\- ¿Buena noticia? Por Dios, Cora, te has vuelto loca. – Dedicó a Emma y a Regina una mirada fulminante de la cabeza a los pies - Esto es escandaloso. Horroroso. Insultante. Completamente inadmisible.

Cora se puso de pie con una agilidad asombrosa para una persona que acababa de desmayarse.

\- Es una buena noticia. –repitió con firmeza. Acto seguido se volvió hacia Emma y le obsequió con una sonrisa tan angelical, que a Regina casi le pareció ver un halo alrededor de su cabeza - No tenía idea de que había decidido declararse tan pronto, miladi. – Extrajo del bolsillo de su vestido un pañuelito de encaje y se lo pasó por los ojos - Me siento muy feliz por las dos.

Siguió un minuto entero del silencio más ensordecedor que Regina había oído jamás. Se vio invadida por una profunda mortificación y rezó para que se la tragara la tierra. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la esperanza de que al abrirlos aquella escena no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla. Suplicó que le cayera un rayo encima.

Una sonrisa irónica curvó los labios de la señora Maléfica.

\- Se ve a las claras que has interpretado mal la situación, Cora.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Replicó la aludida con un gesto airoso del pañuelo - La condesa es una mujer honorable, y no se le habría ocurrido besar a Regina de una forma tan... vigorosa a no ser que antes se le hubiera declarado. – Sacudió el dedo índice en dirección a Emma, a modo de fingida regañina - Desde luego ha sido una travesura por su parte no haber pedido antes la mano de Regina a su padre, miladi, pero naturalmente cuanta con nuestras bendiciones.

\- No creo en absoluto que haya habido ninguna declaración. –insistió la señora Maléfica al tiempo que les dirigía una mirada colectiva de desdén - No, es obvio, que en nuestro afán de encontrar plantas que florecen de noche, sin darnos cuenta hemos topado con una cita amorosa ilícita. ¿Por qué iba la condesa a declararse a estas horas de la noche? Las damas se declaran durante el día, convenientemente acompañadas y en un lugar apropiado, como el salón. – Sus ojos adoptaron una expresión taimada.- Pero no temas, Cora, que salga de mí una sola palabra acerca de este escándalo. - Cora alzó la barbilla en un gesto de lo más regio.

\- No es en absoluto un escándalo. Es una declaración. Y, por supuesto, eso será lo que contarás a todo el mundo. – Posó su mirada imperiosa en Emma- ¿Y bien, lady Swan? ¿Qué tiene usted que decir?

Regina la miró con el rabillo del ojo. Emma permanecía erguida, al parecer tranquila, pero un músculo le vibraba en la mejilla y estaba pálida.

\- La señorita Mills y yo vamos a casarnos – articuló con un tono que sonó a cristales rotos.

Regina sintió una oleada de náuseas y su cerebro profirió un largo y agónico ¡NO! En sus sueños más profundos y más secretos había ansiado una propuesta así, pero no de aquella manera, por Dios, atrapada contra su voluntad. Recordó las palabras de Emma, que la quemaron como el ácido: "No me encuentro en situación de ofrecerte matrimonio. No tengo intención de casarme nunca... Jamás quisiera verme obligada a casarme". La sonrisa de Cora podría haber alumbrado el reino entero.

\- Mi esposo y yo esperamos tener mañana noticias suyas respecto de los planes de la boda. – Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la señora Draicon - Maléfica, tú puedes ser la primera en dar la enhorabuena y desear lo mejor a su señoría y a mi hija.

El semblante desencajado de la señora Maléfica indicaba que antes preferiría tumbarse sobre un lecho de carbones encendidos. La mandíbula se le abrió y cerró varias veces, hasta que por fin dijo:

\- Mi enhorabuena a las dos – Luego masculló algo para sus adentros que sonó a "por todos los diablos, maldita sea". - Todavía sonriendo, Cora se volvió hacia Regina y la agarró firmemente del brazo.

\- Vámonos, Regina.

Demasiado aturdida para discutir, Regina permitió que su madre tirara de ella por el sendero que conducía a la casa, con la señora Maléfica a la zaga.

.

.

.

Emma llegó a sus establos con necesidad de dos cosas: un milagro y una botella de coñac. Por experiencia sabía que los milagros eran imposibles; por suerte, de coñac disponía en abundancia. Cuando desmontaba, Archie salió por la doble puerta de los establos.

\- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Emma entregándole las riendas de Emperador - Reúnete conmigo en mi estudio dentro de treinta minutos.

Cuando llegó Archie, Emma iba ya por el segundo coñac. Después de que el criado se acomodase en su sillón favorito con un vaso de whisky, su ama le relató sucintamente la conversación de aquella tarde con el magistrado David Nolan. Al terminar, Archie meneó la cabeza.

\- Me parece a mí que se han terminado para siempre los rescates – dijo - Ya sabíamos que algún día tendría que dejarlo, y ahora se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso continuar. Aunque el establo de Talos se halle oculto detrás de esas puertas falsas, un tipo agudo de verdad como Nolan que esté investigando podría dar con él.

Archie se levantó y cubrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Emma, que estaba apoyada contra el borde de su escritorio. Le puso en el hombro una mano y añadió:

\- Lady Mary ya no está casada. Ha salvado a muchas mujeres y debe sentirse orgullosa de sí misma, como lo estoy yo. Ya ha pagado su deuda. Es hora de desprenderse de ese sentimiento de culpa y dejarlo. Ahora mismo – Apretó con más fuerza - No tengo ningún deseo de verla ahorcada. - Emma dejó escapar una risa sin humor

\- Yo tampoco quiero verme ahorcada

\- Entonces está decidido – Archie alzó su vaso a modo de brindis - Por su retiro. Que sea próspero y duradero. - Emma no levantó su copa

\- Tengo otra noticia más, aunque entre tus contactos en la familia Mills y la velocidad con que se desplazan los chismorreos, es posible que ya estés enterado. Regina Mills va a casarse. - Archie arrugó la frente con desconcierto.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿La señorita Mills va a casarse? Bah, debe de ser otra equivocación. Me habría llegado el rumor.

\- Créeme, no es ninguna equivocación - Archie se agitó indignado.

\- ¿Y quién es el pelmazo que le ha propuesto ahora su padre? - Esta vez Emma sí alzó la copa

\- Ese pelmazo voy a ser yo

Si la situación no fuera tan apurada, Emma se habría reído de la expresión de aturdimiento y estupefacción de Archie.

\- ¡Usted! Pero... pero... ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- Esta misma noche, su madre y Maléfica Draicon nos han descubierto en una postura comprometedora.

Si los ojos de Archie se hubieran abierto más, sin duda se le habrían salido de las órbitas.

\- ¿Usted se ha comprometido con la señorita Regina? - Emma se terminó el coña de golpe

\- Del todo

Archie retrocedió hasta que sus corvas chocaron contra el sillón. A continuación se le doblaron las piernas y se desplomó con un ruido sordo, mirando fijamente a Emma con un asombro que al punto se transformó en furia.

\- El diablo me lleve, ya habíamos hablado de esto mismo – gruñó - ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no se ha buscado una de sus viuditas o sus actrices?

\- Estoy enamorada de ella

Si imaginaba que aquella declaración, pronunciada en tono calmo, iba a valerle la comprensión de Archie, se equivocaba.

\- En ese caso, debería haberse comportado de manera honorable y haberse casado primero. - Emma dejó la copa vacía sobre el escritorio con brusquedad

\- ¿Y condenarla a una vida de peligros con un alguien que en cualquier momento podría verse arrastrada a la horca? ¿A una vida en la que podrían considerarla sospechosa de conspiración simplemente por su relación conmigo?

\- Entonces no debería haberle puesto las manos encima. Pero ya que lo ha hecho, ahora ha de hacer lo correcto y casarse con ella.

Emma clavó los ojos en el indignado Archie y se pasó las manos por la cara con gesto de cansancio.

\- Eso es lo que quiero. Más que ninguna otra cosa. Si mi situación fuera distinta, con gusto me casaría con ella y pasaría las próximas décadas dedicándome a amarla – Soltó una risa carente de humor. - Aunque eso ni siquiera importaría, dado que la dama no desea casarse conmigo.

\- Diablos ¿Y por qué no va a querer? Cualquier mujer vendería hasta los dientes con tal de casarse con usted.

\- Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que Regina no encaja precisamente en la categoría de "cualquier mujer". Justo antes de que nos descubriera su madre, dejó bien claro que no deseaba verme más. En ningún sentido. Quiere dedicarse a sus estudios científicos y a viajar al extranjero.

\- Ya no importa lo que quiera esa muchacha. Tiene que casarse con usted o será su perdición.

\- Maldita sea, sí que importa lo que quiera ella. Más que nada. No debe ser obligada a contraer un matrimonio que no desea, al igual que cualquier otra mujer... –Dejó la frase sin terminar y se quedó absorto. - Archie entrecerró los ojos.

\- Estoy viendo esa expresión característica que me produce escalofríos. ¿En qué está pensando?

\- En que va a haber otro rescate antes de que me retire – respondió Emma muy despacio, con la mente hecha un torbellino. - Archie se rascó la cabeza con expresión de no entender nada.

\- ¿Otro rescate? Maldición, es demasiado peligroso, teniendo a Nolan y a esa condenada brigada husmeando por ahí. ¿Para qué arriesgarse?

\- Porque Regina Mills bien vale ese riesgo. –

Archie lo comprendió de repente y sus cejas desaparecieron bajo la línea de su cabello

\- ¿Está loca? Limítese a casarse con ella - Emma se apartó del escritorio y comenzó a pasearse frente a Archie.

\- Piénsalo. Lo fácil, lo egoísta, sería simplemente casarse con ella, forzarla a una unión que no desea. Amarla y gozarla hasta que mi pasado me pase factura y después ir a la horca y abandonarla al desprecio de la sociedad. No puedo correr ese riesgo.

Se paró un momento delante de las ventanas y contempló la oscuridad. Apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal y cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en los días tristes y sombríos que le aguardaban lejos de ella.

\- La amo lo suficiente para dejarla marchar. _La Ladrona de Novias_ la rescatará, – El dolor la perforó como un millar de agujas de acero y su voz descendió hasta convertirse en un ronco susurro - la liberará de un matrimonio que no desea y le proporcionará la aventura que ella busca.

Se apartó de la ventana y se encaró con Archie, clavando la mirada en los ojos preocupados de su viejo amigo.

\- Y yo soy, o más bien la _Ladrona de Novias_ , es la única que puede liberarla. Me niego a obligarla, y no puedo soportar la idea de verla en peligro. Si Nolan llegara a descubrir que ella me ayudó en el transcurso de mi último rescate, la acusaría de complicidad.

\- Como esposa suya, usted podría protegerla.

\- Como esposa suya, podría destrozarla. - Archie lanzó un profundo suspiro

\- Una maldita ironía, eso es todo esto.

A Emma se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Incapaz de hablar, se limitó a asentir con un gesto. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Por ella. Lo dispondría todo para que viajase por Italia entera, por todo el maldito continente, si así lo deseaba. Que estableciera un laboratorio donde más le gustase. Que viviera las aventuras que siempre había ansiado vivir. Se encargaría de que nunca le faltase nada.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era proporcionarle el pasaje y el dinero, una tarea sencilla. Pero por el cielo que no tenía ni idea de dónde iba a sacar las fuerzas necesarias para dejarla marchar.

.

.

.

A las diez de la mañana siguiente, Regina bajaba la escalera profundamente agotada pero llena de decisión. Tras haber pasado la noche sin dormir, puntuada con varios ataques inútiles de llanto, había decidido por fin lo que iba a hacer. Aunque no sentía el menor apetito, se dirigió hacia el comedor pues sabía que iba a necesitar todas sus fuerzas para la batalla que estallaría cuando hablara con sus padres.

Henry la saludó al entrar en el comedor.

\- Buenos días, Regina. Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida

Ella forzó una sonrisa

\- Estoy bien. ¿Has visto a mamá y a papá?

\- Sí, están en la salita con lady Swan - El estómago le dio un vuelco

\- ¿Está aquí lady Swan? ¿Tan temprano?

\- Llegó hace más de una hora. La vi desde la ventana de mi dormitorio. Y debo decir que parecía bastante seria.

¡Más de una hora! Cielo santo, aquello era un desastre. Salió disparada y echó a correr por el pasillo. Pero al ver que se abría la puerta de la salita, se detuvo en seco. Entonces salió su padre, con expresión satisfecha, seguido de cerca por su madre, que parecía un gato al que acabaran de regalar un cuenco de nata y una raspa de pescado.

A continuación salió Emma. Su mirada chocó con la de Regina, y ésta sintió que el corazón se le hacía pedazos. Estaba tan hermosa, tan atrapada, y tan claramente infeliz.

-Regina, cariño. – canturreó su madre al tiempo que enlazaba su brazo en el de ella - Qué maravilla que estés despierta. Tenemos un montón de preparativos que hacer y muy poco tiempo. No sé cómo me las voy a arreglar para organizar una boda en menos de una semana, pero...

\- Precisamente quería hablar de ese tema contigo y con papá. – Replicó Regina - Pero antes quisiera hablar un momento con lady Swan. - Cora chasqueó la lengua.

\- Bueno, supongo que podemos dedicar unos instantes a...

\- En privado, mamá

Cora parpadeó varias veces y acto seguido inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de lo más elegante.

\- Bien, supongo que no resultará demasiado inapropiado que pases unos momentos a solas con tu prometida. – Se volvió hacia su esposo y dijo - Vamos, Henry. Tomaremos una taza de té mientras la condesa y la futura condesa celebran su primera conversación como una pareja comprometida.

Y se alejó pasillo abajo deslizándose como si flotara, con su sumiso marido a la zaga.

Regina se apresuró a entrar en la salita y se situó en el centro de la misma. Fijó la vista al otro lado de la ventana, con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas a la altura de la cintura, aguardando hasta que oyó entrar a Emma y cerrar la puerta. Entonces respiró hondo varias veces y se volvió para mirarla de frente, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que se encontraba apenas a un metro de ella.

La mirada de Emma se clavó en la suya, y sintió una profunda aflicción al darse cuenta de su expresión de cansancio. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana la bañaba en un resplandor dorado que destacaba las huellas de fatiga que enmarcaban sus ojos y su boca. Emma se acercó aún más, saliendo del haz de luz. Le pasó suavemente un dedo por la mejilla, un gesto de ternura que casi logró que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó

\- En realidad, no. Siendo no haber estado levantada cuando llegaste, pero es que no te esperaba hasta esta tarde.

\- No hallé motivo alguno para retrasar la reunión con tu padre. Esta misma mañana he dispuesto lo necesario para obtener una licencia especial.

\- Precisamente de esas gestiones es de lo que quiero hablarte. – repuso Regina, orgullosa de que su voz sonara tan firme.- Deseo que lo canceles todo.

Una sonrisa de cansancio tocó la comisura de los labios de Emma.

\- Me temo que eso es imposible, porque vamos a necesitar la licencia especial para casarnos tan precipitadamente.

Santo Dios, ¿tendría idea de lo exhausta y resignada que se le veía?

\- Lo siento –murmuró ella- Lo siento muchísimo... - Emma le rozó los labios con dos dedos para acallar sus palabras.

\- No tienes nada de que excusarte, Regina.

\- Pero tú estás muy molesta, y con toda la razón

\- No por culpa tuya. – La tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos- En absoluto

\- Bueno, pues deberías. La culpable de toda esta catástrofe soy yo.

\- Al contrario, la culpa es completamente mía. No debería haberte robado tu inocencia.

\- Tú no has tomado nada que yo no haya entregado libremente, que no estuviera dispuesta a darte. Y ésa es la razón por la que no puedo aceptar tu proposición.

Una arruga se formó entre las cejas de Emma.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Regina cuadró los hombros y levantó la barbilla

\- Te estoy liberando de tu obligación de casarte conmigo

Emma le soltó los hombros lentamente. Sus ojos aparecían privados de toda expresión.

\- Entiendo. Ni siquiera enfrentándote al escándalo social quieres casarte conmigo ¿verdad?

Regina sintió que el corazón se le quedaba insensible al oír aquella declaración pronunciada con rotundidad. Le quemaban la garganta las palabras que pugnaban por salir, para decirle que la amaba y que deseaba ser su mujer más que nada en el mundo, pero se obligó a no hacerlo.

\- Ya dejaste bien claro cuál era tu opinión respecto del matrimonio antes de que comenzara nuestra relación

\- Tú también

\- Y mi opinión no ha variado. Ninguna de las dos desea casarse, sobre todo en esas circunstancias.

\- Sea como fuere, me temo que nuestros actos no nos dejan alternativa

\- Por eso te eximo de tu obligación. No quiero forzarte a nada

\- Tus padres y yo ya hemos acordado las condiciones

\- Entonces no tienes más que desacordarlas

\- ¿Desacordarlas? – En su garganta surgió un gruñido de incredulidad - ¿Has pensado que tu reputación resultará arruinada de manera irreparable?

\- Pienso hacer un largo viaje al continente... el viaje que siempre he deseado. Para cuando regrese, los chismorreos ya habrán desaparecido.

\- Los chismorreos no desaparecerán nunca. El escándalo te perseguirá toda tu vida y alcanzará a todos los miembros de tu familia. Es evidente que no has pensado en eso. Ni tampoco en la mancha que caerá sobre mi honor si no me caso contigo.

\- No será una mancha para tu honor si soy yo la que se niega. - Emma avanzó un paso y Regina se obligó a no retroceder.

\- ¿Y cuánta gente –preguntó con suavidad, en total contraste con las ardientes emociones que brillaban en sus ojos - se creería que has rechazado la oportunidad de convertirte en mi condesa? –Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, añadió - Yo te lo diré: nadie. Por mucho que tú afirmaras lo contrario, todo el mundo pensaría que yo te deshonré y después me negué a casarme contigo. - Regina tragó saliva.

\- No... No lo había pensado de ese modo, pero por supuesto que tienes razón. Nadie creería que una mujer como yo rechazase a alguien como tú.

Emma miró la expresión afligida de sus ojos tras las gafas y sintió que se inflamaba su cólera. "Maldita sea, yo daría hasta el último de sus bienes por una mujer como tú. Incluido el corazón". Sabía lo que Regina estaba intentado hacer por ella, y la amaba más por eso, pero la solución que proponía era imposible.

-Regina, no tenemos más remedio que casarnos. – Le cogió las manos y las apretó suavemente - Ya se está extendiendo el rumor de nuestra conducta escandalosa y de nuestros próximos esponsales.

\- No puede ser.

\- Esta mañana me ha felicitado mi mayordomo por mi futura boda – replicó Emma con acritud. - Regina hundió los hombros y miró el suelo

\- Oh, cielos. Cuánto lo siento. En ningún momento fue mi intención que te sucediera algo así. Ni tampoco a mí. A ninguna de las dos.

Emma le alzó la barbilla hasta que ella la miró a la cara. La derrota y la tristeza que advirtió en sus ojos casi hicieron que se le doblaran las rodillas. Le retiró de la mejilla un mechón de cabello castaño y después le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

-Regina. Todo va a salir bien, te doy mi palabra. ¿Confías en mí?

Ella la contempló con mirada solemne. En sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas.

\- Sí, confiaré en ti.

\- ¿Y aceptarás ser mi esposa?

La fugaz expresión reacia que pasó por los ojos de Regina hirió su ego y la abrumó un deseo inexplicable y urgente de reírse de su propia vanidad. Maldita sea, era cierto que jamás había pensado en casarse, pero tampoco había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que le resultase tan difícil conseguir que una mujer accediera a ser su condesa. Por fin, Regina asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

\- Me casaré contigo

Emma exhaló el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, la rodeó con los brazos y la besó con dulzura en el pelo.

\- Te prometo –susurró contra su cabello suave y con aroma a miel - que todos tus sueños se harán realidad.

.

.

.

Emma casi había llegado a los establos de los Mills para recoger a Emperador y regresar a su casa cuando le hizo detenerse un Henry sin resuello.

\- Lady Swan, ¿puedo hablar con usted, por favor?

Emma esperó a que el chico terminara de atravesar el prado a la carrera.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Henry? – le preguntó cuándo el muchacho llegó jadeante.

\- Acaba de decirme mi madre que Regina y usted van a casarse. ¿Es cierto?

\- Tu hermana ha accedido a ser mi esposa, efectivamente – respondió Emma con cuidado, pues no quería mentirle. - El delgado rostro de Henry se arrugó con un ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Lo sabe ella? - Emma no fingió no haber comprendido.

\- No

\- Debe decírselo, Condesa. Antes de la boda. Es justo que sepa la verdad.

Tras estudiar detenidamente el semblante acalorado del chico, Emma le planteó:

\- ¿Y qué pasa si, una vez que lo sepa, se niega a ser mi esposa? - Henry reflexionó con seriedad.

\- No creo que ocurra eso. Al principio se sentirá molesta, pero después de pensarlo un poco comprenderá por qué no se lo ha dicho usted antes y agradecerá que haya confiado en ella lo suficiente para revelarle su secreto antes de contraer matrimonio.

Emma sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse una Regina de cuerpo entero aceptando su identidad como _Ladrona de Novias_. Dios santo, ella quería ayudarla, compartir todas sus aventuras, seguro que desearía tener también una máscara y una capa.

Henry se ajustó las gafas.

\- Me haría feliz hablar bien de usted si surgiera la necesidad, Condesa. –Rascó la bota contra la hierba y añadió - Usted sería una esposa admirable para Regina y, bueno, para mí sería un honor tenerla como hermana. Pero debe usted decírselo.

Emma sintió una oleada de afecto hacia aquel muchacho tan leal, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- No te preocupes, Henry. Te prometo que me encargaré de todo

* * *

 **Como creen que se dara cuenta Regin? ¿Se lo dira Emma?¿O se enterara por alguien mas?. Nos leemos pronto ! (Tal vez mañana,depende de ustedes y si lo se no tengo perdon, me atraso y les chantajeo u.u)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Este... ammm... Hola! Cuanto tiempo! *Dice escondiendose detras de una pared de seguridad* Si ya se han pasado casi tres semanas, mas de algun s aqui quieren matarme o mas bien hacerme sufrir . por la espera, pero bueno, lo unico que les puedo decir es lo siento, pero es que las clases, las practicas, la vagancia y en ocasiones la pereza dificultan en actualizar jajajaja.**

 **Bueno, para no hacerle muy largo, esta actualizacion es DOBLE, es decir despues de este capitulo les subire el otro, tengo que admitir y decirles que el Diablito que hay en mi me decia que solo les subiera este capitulo y hacerles sufrir por el final, peroooo creo que por la larga espera se merecen doble capitulo... ademas de que alguien (Ansh -_-) me ha amenazado con darle vueltas a mi pescuezo, (palabras exacta de ella jajajaja) asi que en parte agradezcanle a ella jajajaja.**

 **Mills: agradezco que hayas tenido compasion de mi jajajaja, si el anterior capitulo te encanto estos dos te encantaran mas, y pues no creo que sea orgullo mas bien, es que las dos piensan que la otra no la ama y prefieren darle la "libertad" a que sufra. Ya lo veras este razon, no salio para nada bien u.u, espero consideres esto como una recompesa.**

 **Ansh: Tus amenazas son efectivas jajajajaja, aqui estan los dos capitulos que te dije, asi que no es necesario que le des vueltas a mi pescuezo XD jajaja, solo me queda el OS. Acertaste en parte, aqui podras aclarar tu angustia y sufrir un poco mas jajajjajaja.**

 **Kykyo-chan: Cora es una genio hay que aceptarlo, y pues Emma no creo que le quiera decir a Regina su secreto.**

 **Evasqueen: Son mas que tercas, son unas tercas enamoradas, eso es lo peor jajajaja, no hay que ahorcar a Cora, hay que admitir que la mujer tiene su gracia jajajajaja. Archie siempre tiene razon en esta historia.**

 **Pumuk: no se porque pero me gusta tu nombre XD, perdon por la espera, al fin pude actualizar y doble capitulo asi que espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Lau: Lo siento por la espera, ojala disfrutes.**

 **Guest: Esto se pondra mejor XD, jajajaja.**

 **galaxydragon: Esto no se si te vaya a dar mucha risa estos dos capitulos, pero si te daran ganas de ahorcarme para que actualice pronto.**

 **CCMLectoraEscritora: ire a ver GoT despues de actualizar y estoy desesperada por ver el capitulo jajajaja, ojala disfrutes los capitulos.**

 **Guest: Aqui esta la actualizacion, y doble!**

 **LoveGirl: Gracias por entenderme T.T, bueno no se puede evitar cuando piensan que lo estas haciendo por el bien de la otra persona, mas esas dos que son unas tercas, pero tambien hay que tomar en cuenta la epoca en la que estan no, no creo que sea igual a ahorita. La rubia no creo que tenga planeado decirle la verdad, ya veras.**

 **Ahora si ya leanlo, ya les alargue el cuento, disfrutenlo! Y por cierto les digo que solo quedan dos capitulos! para que termine esta historia asi que, creo que actualizare la proxima semana, para alargar un poco o bueno eso dependera de ustedes y sus comentarios.**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 20

 _Del London Times:_

 _Se está intensificando la búsqueda del Ladrón de Novias, ya que la recompensa por su captura ha ascendido a once mil libras. La Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias cuenta casi con seiscientos miembros, y según los informes vuelan las apuestas acerca de la probabilidad de que este bandido sea apresado antes de que finalice la semana en curso, incluso antes si intentase llevar a cabo otro rescate._

.

.

.

Dos días después, Regina estaba de pie, inmóvil como una estatua, en su dormitorio iluminado por el sol mientras la costurera ponía y quitaba alfileres realizando los últimos ajustes a su vestido de novia. Llegaba hasta ella el rumor de voces femeninas, que correspondían a su madre y a sus hermanas, sentadas a lo largo del borde de su cama como su fueran un cuarteto de palomitas de colores pastel.

Hablaban de los planes para la boda, señalaban puntos donde el borde del vestido parecía desigual – lo cual les costaba miradas reprobatorias de la costurera - y sonreían a Regina con un orgullo que indicaba que había hecho algo maravilloso, cuando en realidad había cazado a una condesa y la había obligado a casarse.

Regina hacía oídos sordos a la animada charla, una artimaña que había perfeccionado tiempo atrás, y reprimió un suspiro. Volvió la vista al espejo de cuerpo entero y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El vestido era precioso, una sencilla creación en seda de color crema con mangas cortas y abullonadas. Llevaba una delicada cinta de satén marfil atada bajo el busto que descendía por la falda sin adornos. Su madre había querido un vestido mucho más espectacular, repleto de encajes y volantes, pero Regina se negó de plano.

Se preguntó si a Emma le gustaría el vestido, y de inmediato se le sonrojaron las mejillas. Dentro de dos días iba a ser su esposa. Sintió una profunda tristeza al pensar en lo diferente y dichosa que sería aquella ocasión si Emma la amara y de verdad quisiera casarse con ella, en lugar de verse obligada a ello.

Pero en los dos últimos días, desde la última conversación mantenida en la salita, había comprendido que, aunque la situación no fuera una bendición del cielo, tampoco era un infierno total. La amaba. Eran amigas y compartían intereses comunes. Emma era amable y generosa, paciente e inteligente. Seguro que muchos matrimonios se basaban en mucho menos. Y el modo en que la besaba y la acariciaba...

Dejó escapar un suspiro de ensueño. Cielos, compartir su cama no iba a suponer ninguna prueba. Emma no la amaba, pero ella haría todo lo posible para ser una buena esposa.

Por supuesto, ser una buena esposa conllevaba convertirse en condesa, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago ante semejante perspectiva. Tratar de encajar en su esfera social sería como intentar meter una llave redonda en una cerradura cuadrada.

Se encogió al pensar en todas las meteduras de pata que le aguardaban, y elevó una plegaria para no avergonzar demasiado a la condesa. Con suerte, su madre y sus hermanas podrían instruirla un poco para evitar el desastre total. Emma se merecía ser feliz y tener una esposa de la que sentirse orgullosa, pero ella cuestionaba seriamente su capacidad para encarnar a dicha mujer. Con todo, lo intentaría. Por ella. Y tal vez, con el tiempo y un milagro, la amistad que Emma sentía por ella florecería en algo más profundo.

Estrechó aquella esperanza contra su corazón y volvió la vista hacia el escritorio. El corazón le dio un brinco al acordarse de la nota que había ocultado en el cajón superior. La misiva había llegado aquella misma mañana y contenía una única frase escrita con una letra elegante: "Por favor, ven al lago esta noche, a las doce".

Se le aceleró el pulso al pensar en ver a Emma, y posó la mirada en el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea; sólo había que esperar diez horas. Pero al mirar su cama y toparse con cuatro sonrisas radiantes y orgullosas, supo que iban a ser diez horas muy largas.

.

.

.

A primera hora de aquella larde, Mary fue a ver a Regina. Mientras tomaban asiento en la salita, Regina rogó porque no se notara su nerviosismo. Aunque la hermana de Emma parecía una persona de lo más agradable, se preguntó acerca del propósito de su visita. ¿Sabría lady Mary la verdad acerca de la proposición de Emma? ¿La acusaría de haberla atrapado para obligarla a casarse?

Una vez que estuvieron sentadas en el diván, lady Mary le estrechó la mano.

\- Ya sé que está usted muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda, de modo que no voy a entretenerla mucho. He venido tan sólo a ofrecerle mis mejores deseos. Me doy cuenta de que apenas nos conocemos, pero espero que eso cambie. Yo siempre he deseado tener otra hermana.- Regina sintió un profundo alivio y respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, miladi.

\- Por favor, llámame Mary. ¿Me permites que te llame Regina?

\- Por supuesto. Para mí es un gran honor que vayamos a ser hermanas.

\- Gracias. Aunque yo ignoro lo que significa una hermana, me temo. Ya que Emma ha sido más como un hermano - menciono algo sonrojada y Regina reprimió una leve risa al pensar que tenía razón -. Pero como tú ya tienes tres, podrás enseñarme todo lo que necesite saber.

\- Haré lo que esté en mi mano – Y, decidida a disipar todas las preocupaciones que pudiera abrigar Mary, añadió - Quiero que sepas que también voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para ser una buena esposa para Emma y para que se sienta feliz y orgullosa de mí. - Una dulce sonrisa curvó los labios de Nina.

\- Ya has conseguido hacerla feliz, y sé que se siente orgullosa de ti. Me ha hablado en términos muy entusiastas de tus experimentos y tus esperanzas de conseguir un ungüento de propiedades medicinales. Yo opino que es una empresa fascinante. Y muy encomiable. – De pronto su expresión se vio nublada por un velo de tristeza - Ojalá hubiera tenido yo algo útil en que ocupar el tiempo cuando vivía en Cornualles. Oh, atendía el jardín y bordé cientos de pañuelos, pero nada de importancia.

Regina experimentó un sentimiento de afecto. Esperando no pasarse de la raya, tomó una de las manos de Mary entre las suyas.

\- ¿Te gustaría aprender a fabricar la crema de miel? - En los ojos de Mary brilló una mezcla de desconcierto y agradable sorpresa.

\- ¿Crees que puedo aprenderlo?

\- Naturalmente que sí. Si tienes fortaleza suficiente para bordar, podrás dominar la técnica de fabricar crema de manos en un santiamén. Según mi experiencia, la ciencia no es tan complicada como trabajar con la aguja y el hilo. - Mary le devolvió una media sonrisa de inconfundible gratitud.

\- Estoy deseando empezar con la primera lección – Observó a Regina unos instantes y dijo - No te imaginas lo contenta que estoy de que Emma haya seguido mi consejo.

\- ¿Qué consejo es ése? - Mary titubeó y en lugar de contestar preguntó:

\- ¿Te ha hablado Emma de nuestros padres?

\- No. Lo único que sé es que vuestra madre murió cuando Emma tenía quince años.

\- Sí. Era muy hermosa. Y desesperadamente infeliz. – Clavó la mirada en Regina - Nuestro padre era un hombre avaro y egoísta. Humilló a nuestra madre con sus indiscretas aventuras amorosas y sus deudas de juego. A Emma le fijaba metas imposibles de alcanzar, y sin embargo montaba en cólera cuando rebasaba sus expectativas. En cuanto a mí, era una niña inútil, y por lo tanto me ignoraba por completo... hasta que decidió casarme con el vizconde, otro hombre avaro y egoísta que aborrecí desde el momento mismo de conocerlo. - Regina le dio un suave apretón de manos.

\- Lo siento mucho

\- Yo también. Pero como los dos matrimonios que conoció Emma, el de nuestros padres y el mío, fueron tan desdichados, decidió que no se casaría nunca. Incluso ya de niña la idea de casarse le resultaba desagradable, y cuando falleció nuestra madre juró que jamás contraería matrimonio. Aun así, cuando vi el modo en que te miraba, cuando vi lo que sentía por ti, le dije que no permitiera que aquellos dos matrimonios desgraciados destruyeran su felicidad futura. – Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa - Ha seguido mi consejo, y me alegro mucho de ello. Emma aportó alegría a lo que de otro modo habría sido una infancia desgraciada para mí, y se merece toda la felicidad del mundo. Siempre ha sido una hermana maravillosa y afectuosa y estoy segura de que será el mismo tipo de esposa.

Regina hizo un esfuerzo por corresponder a la sonrisa de Mary, pero las entrañas se le retorcieron con un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Se veía a todas luces que Mary pensaba que Emma se había declarado porque de hecho deseaba tener una esposa. Qué terriblemente equivocada estaba. Y sólo ahora entendía Regina exactamente hasta qué punto.

Dios Santo, ¡Emma había detestado la idea de casarse durante toda su vida! La Iba a llevar hasta el altar su profundo sentido del honor, pero la idea de casarse tenía que resultarle una verdadera tortura.

Ahora más que nunca, Regina aborreció la idea de haberla atrapada.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para liberarla.

.

.

Ataviada para su último rescate con su capa y su máscara negras, Emma se encontraba a lomos de Talos, oculta tras unos tupidos arbustos. A su alrededor cantaban los grillos y de vez en cuando se oía ulular un búho. Tenía la mirada fija en el camino, pues se negaba a mirar hacia el lago y revivir los recuerdos que le evocaba. Tenía el resto de su vida para rememorarlos... cuando Regina se hubiera ido.

En ese instante apareció por el recodo una figura. No logró distinguir sus rasgos, pero era capaz de reconocer en cualquier parte aquella manera resuelta de andar. Conforme ella se iba acercando, se fijó en su insulso vestido de color oscuro y esbozó una media sonrisa; sólo a su Regina se le ocurriría acudir a una cita amorosa ilícita vestida de modo tan anodino.

"Su Regina". Apretó los labios al tiempo que sentía un dolor sordo en el pecho. Después de aquella noche no volvería a ver a su Regina. Por el momento, el hecho de que fuera a estar libre y a salvo le ofrecía escaso consuelo para el sufrimiento que le oprimía el corazón.

Regina se detuvo junto al enorme sauce con la mirada fija en el agua y a la mente de Emma acudió la imagen de ella debajo de aquel mismo árbol la primera vez que la encontró en el lago. Aquel día ansiaba dolorosamente besarla, sólo una vez, convencida de que un único beso serviría para saciar su apetito. No recordaba ninguna ocasión en que hubiera estado más equivocada.

La observó durante unos segundos y se le encogieron las entrañas cuando ella ocultó brevemente la cara entre las manos. Maldición, le destrozaba verla tan infeliz. Había llegado el momento de liberarla.

Desmontó y se aproximó a ella a pie, sin hacer ruido. Regina, sumida en sus pensamientos, no detectó su presencia hasta que la tuvo casi a su espalda. Entonces tensó los hombros y pareció tomar aire para prepararse.

\- Llega temprano, miladi – dijo, y se dio la vuelta. Entonces dejó escapar una exclamación y dio un paso atrás llevándose una mano a la garganta.

Emma la retuvo por el brazo.

\- No tenga miedo, muchacha – susurró con su ronco acento escocés.

\- No... No tengo miedo, señorita. Simplemente me ha sobresaltado.

\- Perdóneme. Estaba muy pensativa. - Ni siquiera la oscuridad lograba disimular la tristeza que cruzó por su semblante.

\- Sí. – De pronto Regina miró alrededor. A continuación la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el sauce para ocultarse los dos detrás de sus frondosas ramas - ¿Qué hace aquí, señorita? Es peligroso que ande por ahí, el magistrado posee información nueva...

Emma le puso un dedo enguantado en los labios.

\- Estoy al corriente de esa información, muchacha. No tema. – Se acercó a ella un poco más y le susurró - Pero ahora... estaba pensando en su próxima boda. - Ella lo miró ansiosa con los ojos brillantes como dos gotas de agua.

\- ¿Está enterada de mi boda?

Antes de que respondiera, ululó un búho que asustó a Regina y la hizo mirar frenéticamente a un lado y otro.

\- Debo encontrarme aquí con mi prometida y está tan empeñada en capturarla a usted como el magistrado. Debe marcharse enseguida.

\- Fui yo quien le escribió la nota – La expresión de Regina se trocó en sorpresa y luego en confusión. Su mano seguía aferrando la de Emma, que flexionó los dedos para estrechar su contacto -Su boda... Ésa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, muchacha. Para salvarla de ella.

\- ¿Salvarme...? – Sus ojos se llenaron de desconcierto, seguido de un profundo asombro al comprender súbitamente - ¿Está aquí para ayudarme a escapar?

\- Le ofrezco el regalo que he ofrecido a las otras mujeres, señorita Mills: liberarla de un matrimonio indeseado. – Su tono se hizo más ronco - Podrá vivir todas esas aventuras de las que me habló.

Ella abrió unos ojos como platos.

\- No... No sé qué decir. He de pensarlo de manera lógica – Le soltó la mano, se apretó los dedos contra las sienes y comenzó a pasearse con paso inseguro y nervioso - Ésta es mi oportunidad de dejarla libre, sí. No me gusta la idea de abandonar a mi familia... pero Dios santo, lo mejor para Emma sería que yo desapareciera. Es el mejor regalo que podría hacerle.

Bajo la máscara, Emma arrugó el entrecejo.

\- Es a usted a quien pretendo liberar, muchacha.

Regina se detuvo delante de ella.

\- Lo entiendo. Pero de hecho es a lady Swan a quien va a dejar libre.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? - Regina bajó la vista y respondió:

\- Swan va a casarme conmigo sólo porque las normas sociales así lo exigen.

\- Se ha comprometido con usted – replicó Emma con aspereza. - Regina levantó el rostro.

\- Ella no ha hecho nada que yo no quisiera... nada que yo no le haya pedido que hiciese – dijo con firmeza - Y no obstante va a cargar con todas las consecuencias viéndose obligada a contraer un matrimonio que no desea.

\- Y que tampoco desea usted – replicó Emma y aguardó a que ella lo confirmara.

Pero en lugar de eso, vio brillar detrás de sus gafas algo que se parecía mucho a las lágrimas. Con los labios apretados, Regina desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? En realidad no sé por qué está usted aquí. En ningún momento imaginé que intentaría rescatarme de nuevo, ya que usted sólo socorre a novias que no quieren casarse.

Emma se sintió aguijoneada por un extraño sentimiento que no supo definir. Le tocó la barbilla con los dedos enguantados y la obligó suavemente a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

\- Aquella primera noche, usted me dijo que no se casaría jamás. ¿Ha cambiado de opinión desde entonces? - Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla

\- Me temo que sí - Emma fue presa de la confusión.

\- ¿Está diciendo que efectivamente desea casarse con la condesa?

\- Más que nada en el mundo

Diablos, tal vez había habido en su vida un momento de mayor sorpresa que éste, pero tendrían que torturarla para que recordara cuál.

\- Pero ¿por qué?

\- Porque la amo

El tiempo pareció detenerse, así como su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cerebro como el eco en el interior de una cueva. "La amo. La amo".

Cielos, no creía poder sentir mayor sorpresa que cuando Regina dijo que quería casarse con ella, pero aquello... aquello la golpeó como si le hubieran asestado un puñetazo. Maldición, de hecho sintió la apremiante necesidad de sentarse. Pero antes tenía que aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

La agarró por los hombros y la increpó:

\- Usted ama a la condesa –Gracias a Dios se acordó de usar su ronco acento escocés.

\- Completamente

\- Y desea casarse con ella

\- Con desesperación - Emma sintió un estallido de alegría que la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies

\- Pero – apuntó ella - ella no desea casarse conmigo. Va a hacerlo únicamente porque es su deber. Para salvar mi reputación. Es buena, decente, honrada... –Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa de tristeza - Ésos son sólo algunos de los motivos que me hacen quererla tanto. –Respiró hondo y después afirmó con un único pero decisivo gesto de cabeza - Yo habría hecho lo indecible para que fuese feliz, para ser una buena esposa, pero usted, inesperadamente, me ofrece la oportunidad de dejarla libre. – Le recorrió un escalofrío y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un pesaroso susurro - Aunque se me rompa el corazón, la amo lo suficiente como para dejarla marchar.

Emma no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla sin pestañear mientras un sinfín de emociones la asaeteaba por todas partes, como un pelotón de soldados armados con bayonetas tendiéndole una emboscada. La enormidad de aquellas palabras, de lo que Regina estaba dispuesta a sacrificar por ella – su familia, toda su existencia -, la dejó tan anonadada que comenzó a temblar. Estaba abrumada.

-Regina – susurró por encima del nudo que le atenazaba la garganta - Dios, Regina... –El nombre terminó en un gemido, y entonces la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con toda la pasión y todo el deseo que laceraban su cuerpo.

Ella dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada cuando Emma abrió los labios y su lengua tomó posesión de aquella boca con exigencia y desesperación. La estrechó con fuerza y ella se fundió en su abrazo con un grave gemido, devolviendo sus besos con la misma urgencia y Emma sintió que se le aceleraba la sangre en las venas.

"Mía. Mía. Mía"

No existía nada excepto ella... la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, la mujer a la que amaba tanto que temblaba de amor.

La mujer que la amaba también.

Se apartó y le acarició el rostro... aquel rostro singular y perfecto que la había cautivado y fascinado desde el principio.

Regina abrió los ojos lentamente y de pronto sus miradas se encontraron. Ella parpadeó varias veces y frunció el entrecejo. Muy despacio, alzó una mano y le tocó el rostro. Aquel rostro enmascarado.

En ese instante Emma recobró la condura y se acordó de dónde estaba y de quién era.

¡Maldición! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Obviamente, no estaba pensando. Pero ¿en qué diablos estaría pensando ella, besando así a otra mujer, según después de haber confesado que la amaba a ella?

La soltó como si quemase y rápidamente retrocedio dos pasos.

\- Perdóneme – dijo con voz grave- no sé qué me ha pasado.

Regina se limitó a mirarla fijamente, con los ojos agrandados por la impresión, pero de algún modo consiguió parecer inmóvil como una estatua y al mismo tiempo inerte y laxa.

Emma tomó aire, esperaba un estallido de ira, una andanada de improperios, pero ella sólo la miraba mientras le resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas y susurró una única palabra.

-Emma.

.  
.

* * *

 **Si o no que la jodio Emma jajajajaja, la mujer no se pudo controlar XD.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**El segundo capitulo! Y lo unico que les puedo decir es que les dejara con el corazon en la boca, y que sufriran la espera, y claro que a este drama todavia le falta una pizca de drama. Ya sabran.**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 21

Regina tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para insuflar aire en sus pulmones. Su visión se volvía borrosa, y por un instante creyó que iba a desmayarse. La mujer enmascarada que estaba de pie frente a ella, la _Ladrona de Novias_ , era Emma. No había ni rastro de duda. En el instante en que la tomó entre sus brazos, su cuerpo y su mente la reconocieron.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de aplicar la lógica, pero su cerebro parecía haberse congelado. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué? Necesitaba preguntárselo, pero apenas podía formular un pensamiento coherente, y mucho menos hablar.

Abrió los ojos y la miró: de pie, inmóvil, ataviada de negro enteramente, con sólo los ojos y la boca a la vista. Incluso así, ahora que sabía la verdad, la reconoció al instante: su estatura, su aire imponente. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta antes? "Porque no tenías motivo para suponer que ella era otra cosa que lo que parecía ser. Ni siquiera pensar que te estaba mintiendo".

Y en efecto, aquella única idea se abrió camino entre el torbellino que era su mente. Le había mentido. Y repetidas veces.

La cólera la abofeteó con violencia y a punto estuvo de tambalearse. Apretó los puños a los costados y se aproximó a ella con paso tembloroso.

\- Quítate esa máscara – exigió, orgullosa de lograr mantener la voz firme.

Al ver que ella dudaba, su cólera se transformó en furia desatada, y por primera vez en su vida sintió el impulso de golpear a alguien. Incapaz de contenerse del todo, le clavó el dedo índice en el pecho.

\- Sé que eres tú la que está debajo de esa máscara, Emma. Reconocería en cualquier parte tus besos, tu sabor. Quí-ta-te-la. – Puntuó la orden con cuatro golpecitos más del dedo.

Se miraron fijamente durante lo que a Regina le pareció una eternidad. Por fin, Emma alzó una mano y se quitó despacio la máscara de seda que le cubría la cabeza.

Aun cuando sabía que iba a ver la cara de Emma, Regina recibió una fuerte impresión. Con el cabello rubio aplastado en la coronilla a causa de la máscara, la miró con expresión indescifrable. El silencio fue alargándose hasta que Regina sintió que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

Luchando por controlar el tumulto de emociones que la invadía, le preguntó:

\- ¿Puedes explicarme esto, por favor?

\- ¿Qué más quieres saber?

\- ¿Qué más, dices? ¡No sé nada! Excepto que me has engañado.

Emma dio un paso y ella retrocedió. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero no se aventuró a seguir avanzando.

\- Sin duda comprenderás la necesidad de proteger mi identidad, Regina.

\- ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

\- Sólo Archie Hopper. Y tú hermano. - A Regina le pareció que el suelo cedía bajo sus pies.

\- ¿Henry?

\- La noche en que rescaté a la señorita Sellers te siguió y esparció un polvo especial, fabricado por él, sobre la silla y los estribos de la _Ladrona de Novias_. Cuando al día siguiente yo, lady Swan, fui a tu casa, mis botas y mi silla de montar aún mostraban restos de ese polvo. Cuando Henry me encaró armado de pruebas tan irrefutables, no pude negarlas. - Regina se esforzó para que las rodillas no le flaqueasen.

\- No puedo creer que no me haya dicho nada.

\- Yo le pedí su palabra de que iba a mantener el secreto. Si me descubren... - Dejó la frase sin terminar, y Regina se la imaginó fugazmente con un lazo al cuello.

\- Te ahorcarán – terminó por ella, con el estómago encogido de sólo pensar en ello - Ya sabes que yo creo firmemente en tu causa, pero ¿qué te hizo...? – Nada más comenzar la pregunta, le vino la respuesta - Tu hermana – susurró con asombro - Me contaste que una persona a la que querías había sido obligada a casarse...

\- Así es. No pude salvarla. Pero había muchas otras a las que sí podía salvar. – Se pasó las manos por el pelo - Sin embargo, ahora que la investigación del juez va estrechando el cerco, parece que tendré que retirarme.

\- Y a pesar del peligro, has venido aquí esta noche. - Un músculo se contrajo en la mejilla de Emma.

\- Sí

La importancia de aquel hecho fue calando en la mente de Regina, lentamente al principio pero cada vez a mayor velocidad, hasta que penetró a todo galope en su cabeza. Sintió ganas de reír y llorar, pero se obligó a conservar la compostura. Sabía que Emma no deseaba casarse con ella, pero ni remotamente había imaginado hasta qué extremo sería capaz de llegar para no hacerlo. Pese a la amenaza que suponían el magistrado y la Brigada contra _el Ladrón de Novias_ , había arriesgado la vida para ofrecerle a ella la libertad.

Y al darle la libertad a ella, también se la daba a sí misma.

Emma la miraba, intentando comprender sus sentimientos contradictorios. Regina la amaba. Cerró los ojos por un instante para disfrutar de aquella increíble sensación. Visualizó varias imágenes de lo que podría haber sido una vida en común con ella... compartir su amor mutuo, hacer realidad los sueños de cada una.

Sintió la acuciante necesidad de decirle que la amaba, que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero se abstuvo a duras penas. El peligro al que se enfrentaba seguía siendo demasiado real, y ahora que ella conocía su identidad, la amenaza era peor aún. Si le decía que la amaba, Regina, leal como era, no la abandonaría nunca; no le sería posible apartarla para conducirla a la seguridad. De hecho, sabía que sería capaz de caminar sobre el fuego por ella, algo que le complacía, anonadaba y aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo. No tenía derecho a amarla ni a casarse con ella, pero si no la convertía en su esposa la dejaría deshonrada. Se pasó las manos lentamente por el rostro ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

Regina observó su semblante torturado y se le encogió el corazón. Se le veía indecisa y confusa, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. No quería casarse con ella, pero tampoco quería, ni podía, dejarla marchar. No la deseaba, y sin embargo no quería hacerle daño. Y ahora que había revelado impulsivamente sus sentimientos...

La embargó una terrible humillación, como una losa tremenda a punto de aplastarla con su peso. Igual que un río desbordado y furioso, evocó la conversación que acababan de tener, cómo ella le había desnudado su alma y su corazón, cómo le había confesado el amor que sentía, y su respuesta cuando le preguntó si deseaba casarse con la condesa: "Con desesperación".

El cuerpo se le quedó helado a causa de la mortificación. Emma adelantó una mano, pero ella retrocedió bruscamente. Se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos y dijo con un hilo de voz:

\- No me toques

Emma bajó la mano despacio, sin duda sufriendo, pero Regina no pudo hacer ni decir nada para consolarla. Necesitaba hasta la última gota de concentración y fuerza para no desmoronarse.

En ese momento se oyó un suave relincho y ella volvió la mirada hacia un arbusto.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Emma - Es mi caballo, Talos.

La cabeza le dio vueltas otra vez, y de pronto se hizo la luz en su mente

\- Talos... tu caballo... Te ofreciste a ayudar al señor Wang a buscar tu propio caballo. Todas las cosas que dijiste, las sugerencias para ayudar a capturar a _la Ladrona de Novias_ , eran simplemente mentiras. Todo lo que sale de tu boca no es más que una mentira.

\- Hago lo que debo para seguir en libertad, Regina

\- Sí – admitió ella con tono inexpresivo - Eso es obvio

\- Esta noche he venido aquí para darte la libertad - Regina se encogió por dentro. "Sí, lo cual te la dará a ti también".

Emma dejó la mirada perdida en la oscuridad, con las cejas juntas en actitud pensativa, y luego comenzó a pasearse delante de Regina. Justo cuando ésta creía no poder soportar más el silencio, dijo:

\- Se me está ocurriendo una idea... Tal vez exista otro modo. – Dio unos pasos más con el entrecejo fruncido, seguramente cavilando algo. Luego asintió con gesto resuelto y se detuvo frente a Regina - Creo que he encontrado una solución. Podemos casarnos y partir al extranjero inmediatamente después de la ceremonia. Podemos vivir en el continente o en América, en cualquier parte donde no pueda encontrarnos el magistrado, un lugar donde nadie haya oído hablar de la _Ladrona de Novias_.

Regina sintió la tenaza de la desesperación. Santo Dios, ahora que sabía que la amaba, se estaba ofreciendo noblemente a abandonarlo todo, su hogar, sus derechos de cuna, su lugar en la sociedad, su estilo de vida, en el nombre del honor. Y por una mujer a la que no amaba.

\- Ya sé que es mucho pedirte –añadió él en voz baja-. Tendrías que dejar tu familia, tu hogar...

– Tanto como tú

\- Sí. Pero sólo si nos casamos y salimos del país se solucionará el problema.

"El problema". Sí, aquello significaba ella. Sintió una aguda sensación de pérdida, junto con un deseo casi absurdo de echarse a reír. Nunca había imaginado que iba a encontrar a una mujer a la que amar, y ¿qué ocurría ahora que la había encontrado? Que se trataba de dos mujeres, y aunque admiraba su valor y creía fervientemente en su causa, estaba claro que en realidad no la conocía. ¿O sí? Su vida estaba apuntalada en mentiras y la había engañado desde el principio. ¿Cómo era posible que amara a aquella mujer? Sin embargo, así era. Se frotó las sienes en un vano intento de despejar parte de la confusión.

\- Saldrá bien, Regina – dijo Emma, y su voz la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Regina sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que ponía distancias.

\- Necesito tiempo para pensar. No tengo idea de quién eres. Y es evidente que tú no tenías intención de decírmelo nunca. ¿O sí? ¿Me habrías dicho la verdad alguna vez?

Emma la perforó con la mirada y se produjo un silencio que se prolongó casi medio minuto antes de que meneara la cabeza para decir:

\- No lo sé, pero por tu propia protección... probablemente no.

\- Ya... Entiendo – A Regina se le quebró la voz y tuvo que aclararse la garganta. A continuación, levantó la barbilla y dijo en un susurro - Te he dicho algunas cosas, como _Ladrona de Novias_ , que no te habría dicho si hubiera sabido con quién estaba hablando en realidad. Y ciertamente no sé quién eres, pero sí sé que no eres la mujer que yo creía. Ninguna de las dos lo sois. – Le salió una risa amarga que casi la ahogó - Dios mío, ni siquiera sé con quién estoy hablando. – Y haciendo acopio del frágil autodominio que conservaba, lanzó un suspiro tembloroso y dijo - Tengo que irme – Y se dispuso a salir de debajo del árbol.

Pero Emma la agarró del brazo

-Regina, espera. No puedes irte así. Hemos de hablar - Intentó zafarse, pero no pudo

\- No tengo nada que decirte en este momento. Quiero, necesito estar sola, lejos de ti. Para poder pensar y decidir qué hacer. – La fuerte rienda con que sujetaba sus emociones resbaló un poco más - Te lo he dado todo: mi respetabilidad, mi inocencia. –"Mi corazón, mi alma"- Deja que me marche sin apropiarte también de mi dignidad. Te lo ruego.

Emma la soltó lentamente

\- Pasado mañana estaré en la iglesia

Regina reprimió un sollozo y se apartó

\- Me temo que no puedo prometerte lo mismo

Y sin más, se recogió las faldas y se fue, acelerando el paso hasta que terminó por correr como si la persiguiera el diablo.

Emma se quedó contemplando cómo la oscuridad se tragaba su figura. La mente le gritaba que fuera tras ella, pero respetó su ruego al tiempo que en su cabeza resonaban aquellas palabras: "Te lo he dado todo".

"No, Regina, te lo he arrebatado yo". Sintió un auto desprecio tan intenso que le hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo húmedo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó la frente en sus manos convertidas en dos puños. ¿Cómo demonios era posible sentirse tan aturdida y al mismo tiempo tan dolorosamente herida?

De alguna manera, sin haberlo buscado ni haberse dado cuenta de que lo deseaba, milagrosamente le había sido entregado un tesoro: una mujer que la conmovía profundamente, en lo más hondo, en partes de su corazón que no tenía conciencia de que existieran.

Pero, al igual que un puñado de arena, había permitido que Regina se le escurriera entre los dedos; aunque, en verdad, no habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo... salvo no haberse acercado nunca a ella. ¡Maldita sea, no era más que una egoísta! No tenía ningún derecho a desearla, a tocarla, a amarla, sabiendo que no podía ofrecerle el futuro que ella se merecía. Si la hubiera dejado en paz, quizás alguien más, que no tuviera un precio por su cabeza, la habría cortejado, se habría enamorado de ella y la habría convertido en su esposa.

Le acometió una violenta punzada de celos por el mero hecho de pensar en que la tocara otro. Regina era suya. Pero ella decidiría: ¿acudiría a la iglesia para casarse? Le subió a la garganta una risa amarga. "¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué iba a casarse con una mujer a la que considera una mentirosa y que sin duda terminaría ahorcada y la involucraría en el escándalo? Yo que ella, sencillamente querría empezar una nueva vida, lo más lejos posible de mí". En fin, si aquello era lo que quería Regina, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que así sucediera.

La decisión no dependía de ella. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Regina estaba mejor sin ella, pero su egoísta corazón rogaba que compareciera en la boda.

.

.

.

Regina no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, se dejó caer sobre la cama y se arrebujó bajo las mantas, dolida como un animal herido. Se hizo un ovillo y por fin permitió que fluyeran las lágrimas. No sabía que fuera posible sufrir tanto, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y lo hubiesen arrojado al suelo.

Hundió la cara en la almohada para amortiguar los sollozos y lloró hasta que los ojos se le hincharon tanto que apenas podía abrirlos. Su mente no cesaba de recordar una y otra vez cada minuto pasado en compañía de Emma, puntuado con silenciosos gritos de "¡embustera!".

Cuando llegó el alba y empezaron a filtrarse por la ventana unos tímidos rayos de sol, por fin dejó escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio. Tras varias horas de rebuscar en su alma, no podía censurar a Emma por sus mentiras; había hecho lo necesario para protegerse. Sus sentimientos hacia la _Ladrona de Novias_ , su profunda admiración por su valor y el compromiso con su causa, no se habían alterado. Y en un momento de cruda sinceridad consigo misma, reconoció que resultaba emocionante saber que la mujer a la que amaba era en realidad aquella heroína enmascarada.

La mujer a la que amaba. Volvió a herirle la humillación. La mujer a la que amaba había arriesgado su vida para darle la libertad. ¿O había sido para quedar libre ella misma? ¿Tenía importancia aquel detalle? Nada podía cambiar el hecho de que abrigaba una arraigada repugnancia hacia el matrimonio: nunca había querido casarse y aunque Regina intentó consolarse con el hecho de que no habría querido casarse con nadie, no con ella en particular, resultaba un flaco consuelo.

Si Emma la quisiera de verdad, lo habría sacrificado todo para casarse con ella. Y en cambio le había ofrecido ser libre, al tiempo que se liberaba a sí misma. La libertad era lo único que Emma deseaba, y ella era la única persona que podía dársela.

Y aquello era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Después de desayunar empezaría a disponerlo todo. Compraría el pasaje para viajar al extranjero y se prepararía para dejar su hogar para siempre.

No había necesidad de que Emma la esperase en la iglesia al día siguiente.

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

**Buenas tardes, noches o dias! Aqui vengo con el penultimo de esta divertida y un poco dramatica historia. Como les prometi, no les hice esperar mucho no? En este penultimo capitulo, solo les puedo decir que el drama subira un poco mas XD jajajaja, ya para aquell s que ya han leido esta historia sabran a que me refiero.**

 **Con este capitulo decidi hacerlo como la autora de la primera version que lei y juntar los capitulos cortos restantes en uno solo y asi no hacerles sufrir demasiado, porque estoy segura me hubiesen torturado.**

 **Les agradezco a todos y todas aquellas que leen esta historia, que la han agregado ya sea a su lista de favoritos y a tod s aquellos que han llegado a dejar algun comentario en esta historia. En especial le agradezco a Mills (ya ves que no fue necesario mandarme a buscar con tu amigo policia, ojala hayas podido soportar la espera se que fue cruel dejarle hasta ahi pero bueno, no habia de otra, espero te guste el drama que se le agrego con este capitulo),Ansh (ya te he dicho que No a la violencia, debes ser pacifica, suerte que no encontrastes nada para ahorcarme jajajaja, aunque creo que con este capitulo tambien tendras ganas de ahorcarme), Kykyo-Chan (creo recordar que ya habias empezado a leer esta historia solo que era KorraxAsami no?, creo que ya sabes como terminara , pero me alegra que te emocione la historia aun cuando ya ha la has leido),Evazqueen(Creo que si no se complicaran la vida, la historia no seria lo mismo, y no nos reiriamos tanto, jajajja tienes razon son una ciegas, porque se ve o lee mejor dicho que estan enamoradas una de la otra),Lupitha95 (aqui esta lo que pedistes, un capitulo mas, o mas bien el penultimo capitulo),Love Girl (Entiendo tu punto, en verdad si hablaran correctamente se ahorrarian tanto drama y confusiones entre ellas, no tienen remedio, suponen cosas, y actuan segun ellas por el bien de la otra, solo que estan haciendo lo contrario y se estan haciendo daño u.u, si Mary sin intencion alguna complico las cosas, pero sabes creo que tambien sin intencion alguna sera una pieza clave en este final),CCMLectoraEscritora (jajajaja si las ironias de la vida, se nos hacen divertidas jajajaja mas en una historia como esta)**

 **Bueno lo unico que me queda por decir es que disfruten el capitulo, estoy segura que se moriran del suspenso jajajaja, nos leemos hasta la proxima semana en el capitulo final XD.**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo 22

 _Del London Times:_

 _Dado que la Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias crece y amplía su extensiva búsqueda cada día, y que la recompensa por su cabeza ya asciende a quince mil libras, el bandido bien puede darse por muerto._

David Nolan caminaba a paso vivo por un sendero apenas utilizado que discurría a lo largo del perímetro oeste del pueblo y que conducía al tupido bosque que marcaba el límite posterior de las vastas tierras de lady Swan. Trataba de disfrutar del aire fresco de la mañana, pero tenía los nervios demasiado alterados por la misión que lo acuciaba.

Antes de adentrarse en el bosque, hizo una pausa para intentar acallar su conciencia.

En realidad no debería atravesar las tierras de lady Swan, pero... Miró el ramillete de flores que aferraba en la mano e hizo una mueca; si no tomaba aquel atajo, las flores que había comprado para lady Mary se marchitarían, por no decir que acabaría espachurrándolas. Tragó saliva y su prudencia y su sentido común se enzarzaron un poco más en la batalla que venía librando desde media hora antes, cuando compró las flores en el pueblo. De modo que respiró hondo y se internó en la espesura.

"No hay ningún motivo para visitar a lady Mary", exclamó su sensatez; pero su sentido común le replicó: "Naturalmente que lo hay". Eran amigos, conocidos desde hacía mucho tiempo. No existía ninguna razón para no visitarla, sobre todo después de la conversación en que ella le había revelado su profunda infelicidad. Él era sólo un amigo preocupado, deseoso de que ella se encontrase bien.

Su prudencia dio un respingo. Con que sólo un amigo preocupado. Entonces ¿por qué le palpitaba el corazón y tenía un nudo en el estómago ante la perspectiva de verla? ¿Por qué se había gastado el presupuesto para la colada semanal en rosas? ¿Y por qué la idea de que ella no fuera feliz le provocaba una necesidad abrumadora de hacerla sonreír?

"Porque, pedazo de alcornoque, – le instruyó el sentido común - estás perdidamente enamorado de ella".

David hizo un alto y se mesó el pelo. Estaba muy claro que no debía hacerle ninguna visita, pero tenía que saber si se encontraba bien. Asintió con decisión; sí, su deber era visitarla. De hecho...

En ese momento un ligero movimiento le hizo volverse. Espió entre los árboles y vio a un hombre que conducía un caballo negro en dirección a los establos de la condesa Swan. Se acercó un poco más para tener mejor vista y entonces lo reconoció: era Archie Hopper, el mozo de cuadras de la condesa.

Sin embargo, no reconoció el caballo. Podría tratarse de un castrado pero, a juzgar por su altura y su andar fogoso, seguramente era un semental. De hecho, al observar cómo Hopper lo calmaba y lo guiaba dentro del establo, ya no le cupo duda.

El ceño le arrugó la frente. Que él supiera, lady Swan no tenía un animal así. Por supuesto, podía haberlo adquirido recientemente.

Dio un respingo. ¿Podía ser que ladi Swan hubiera encontrado aquel animal en su afán de colaborar en el caso del _Ladrón de Novias_? Ciertamente, aquel caballo coincidía con la descripción de la montura del _Ladrón_. Sintió una oleada de emoción y se encaminó a los establos, decidido a hablar con Archie.

Cuando llegó, ligeramente sin resuello, a la gran estructura de madera, traspaso el umbral. Su vista tardó unos momentos en adaptarse a la penumbra del interior. Los establos de Swan eran enormes y estaban inmaculados.

\- ¿Hola? – Llamó, al tiempo que penetraba un poco más - ¿Está usted ahí, Archie?

Como respuesta sólo recibió silencio. Archie se había ido después de dejar el caballo negro en su establo, sin duda en dirección a las cocinas en busca de algo de comer. Bueno, sólo echaría un vistazo al semental antes de proseguir hasta la casa para ver a lady Mary. Con suerte también se encontraría allí con la condesa, y podría preguntarle por ese corcel negro.

Avanzó lentamente por el establo, fisgoneando en cada compartimiento. Al llegar al último, se detuvo. La Condesa Swan poseía algunos caballos de excepcional calidad, pero entre ellos no había ningún semental negro.

El austero mayordomo de lady Swan abrió una hoja de la doble puerta de roble macizo de la mansión para atender a la llamada del magistrado.

\- ¿En qué puedo servirle, señor? – le preguntó. David le entregó su tarjeta.

\- Quisiera hablar con lady Swan o con su hermana, por favor. Con las dos, si es posible.

\- Me temo que será imposible, señor Nolan, ya que han partido esta misma mañana para pasar el día en Londres.

\- Entiendo. ¿Tiene idea de cuándo piensan regresar?

\- No. Sin embargo, dado que la condesa ha de casarse mañana a las diez, yo diría que regresarán antes de esa hora.

\- Eh... sí, por supuesto. ¿Conoce usted el motivo de su viaje? - El mayordomo hizo una mueca reprobatoria ante aquella pregunta.

\- Su señoría no suele dar explicaciones de sus idas y venidas a la servidumbre.

Dicho de otro modo, el sirviente no lo sabía. O no quería decirlo. David le entregó ramo de rosas diciendo:

\- He traído estas flores para lady Mary. Para contribuir a animarla. - El severo semblante del mayordomo se relajó por un momento al coger las rosas.

\- Muy atento de su parte, señor. Me encargaré de que las reciba.

\- Gracias, señor... Dígame ¿ha visto a Archie Hopper por ahí? No estaba en las caballerizas y me gustaría hablar un momento con él.

\- Si no se encuentra en las caballerizas, lo más probable es que esté comiendo en la cocina. ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlo?

\- ¿Suele regresar a las cuadras después del desayuno?

\- Sí, señor

\- En ese caso, no lo moleste. Volveré a los establos y le aguardaré allí.

\- Muy bien, señor - David hizo ademan de marcharse, pero se detuvo.

\- Una cosa más ¿Por casualidad sabe usted si la condesa posee un semental negro? - El mayordomo pareció sobresaltarse por aquella pregunta.

\- El tema de los caballos corresponde a Archie, señor, pero no puedo decir que recuerde haber visto nunca un animal así ni que la condesa lo haya mencionado.

\- Gracias.

El mayordomo asintió y cerró la puerta. David, ceñudo, cruzó nuevamente el cuidado prado de vuelta a los establos, decidido a esperar a Archie. Allí pasaba algo muy extraño, y no pensaba marcharse hasta que...

De pronto oyó una voz hosca que le llamaba por su nombre. Se volvió y vio a Archie caminando hacia él. Excelente. Iba a obtener sus respuestas antes de lo previsto.

\- Buenos días, señor Nolan – saludó Archie al alcanzarlo - ¿Qué le trae por la misión?

\- Tenía la intención de hacer una visita de pésame a lady Mary, pero acaban de informarme de que ella y la condesa se han ido a pasar el día en Londres.

\- Así es

\- ¿Sabe usted cuál era el motivo del viaje? ¿O cuándo se espera que estén de vuelta?

\- No lo sé con seguridad, pero supongo que la condesa deseaba comprar algún obsequio para su prometida y ha pedido a lady Mary que le ayudara. Es probable que estén en casa para la hora de la cena.

\- Entiendo. También esperaba preguntar a la condesa si había tenido éxito en las indagaciones que está realizando para mí respecto de un semental negro – Dirigió a Arthur una sonrisa amistosa - ¿Ha localizado ese caballo?

\- No, que haya mencionado

\- ¿De veras? ¿Tal vez posee un animal de esas características? - El rostro de Archie se contrajo en un ceño de perplejidad y se rascó la cabeza.

\- ¿Un semental negro? No, señor. La condesa no posee un caballo así

\- ¿Un castrado negro, entonces?

\- No, señor. El único caballo negro que tiene su señorío es la yegua Medianoche. - David meneó la cabeza. El caballo que había visto no era una yegua

\- ¿Puede ser que la condesa esté cuidando de un semental propiedad de otra persona? Hablo del caballo que le vi a usted conducir a los establos hace media hora. - Archie se relajó y rio suavemente.

\- La condesa no cuida caballos ajenos, así que debe usted de referirse a Emperador. Antes de desayunar lo he llevado a que diera un paseo. Pero le falla la vista, señor Nolan; el pelaje de Emperador no es negro, sino marrón oscuro. Es fácil de confundir. El sol y las sombras han debido de jugarle una mala pasada.

\- Supongo que sí

\- Bien, si me disculpa, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer - El magistrado sonrió

\- Por supuesto. Que tenga un buen día, Archie.

\- Lo mismo le deseo, señor - Archie se alejó en dirección a los establos

David entrecerró los ojos y lo observó. Aunque había estado convincente, no cabía duda de que había mentido, Pero ¿por qué? Él había visto el animal con toda claridad y ningún truco de la luz había hecho que el pelaje le cambiara de negro a marrón. Además, aquel misterioso semental negro que ladi Swan al parecer no poseía había desaparecido dentro de las caballerizas. ¿Era posible que él no lo hubiese visto? No; había sido bastante concienzudo... a no ser que hubiera un compartimiento oculto. Un compartimiento que nadie debía ver.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle mientras todo iba encajando en su sitio. ¿Por qué iba a mentir Archie a no ser que tuviera algo que esconder... por ejemplo, la montura del _Ladrón de Novias_? Pero si en efecto aquel semental negro pertenecía al _Ladrón de Novias_ , no era posible que Archie fuera el hombre que se ocultaba tras la máscara. No, el _Ladrón de Novias_ era mucho más joven y fuerte...

De repente se quedó paralizado. Dios santo, ¿podía ser ladi Swan el _Ladrón de Novias_? Trató de descartar aquella posibilidad por ridícula, pero no pudo; casi oía como iban encajando en su mente todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Efectivamente, Swan poseía los recursos financieros necesarios, su propiedad le proporcionaba privacidad; era una jinete experta ¿y quién iba a sospechar de ella? Todos pensaban que el Ladrón de Novias es un hombre, no una mujer.

Recordó lo dispuesta que se había mostrado a ayudar en la investigación. ¿Era ayuda... o sabotaje? Lanzó un profundo suspiro y procuró serenarse. ¿Sería posible que la persona que andaba buscando hubiera estado todo el tiempo prácticamente delante de sus narices? ¿Estaría tocando a su fin la investigación?

Apretó la mandíbula. Maldición, siempre le había caído bien lady Swan. Por supuesto, le cayera bien o mal, si era el _Ladrón de Novias_ o mejor dicho _la Ladrona de Novias_ , la llevaría ante la justicia. Apretó los puños a los costados al pensar en que Mary iba a sufrir la pérdida de su hermana, y en que su nombre resultaría perjudicado por el escándalo. "Si su hermana terminara en la horca y su apellido quedara mancillado, yo podría consolarla, podría..."

Pero se apresuró a apartar aquel pensamiento, horrorizado de sí mismo. Jamás se valdría de su cargo de juez para perseguir sus intereses personales. Además, sin duda Mary lo odiaría por haber detenido a su hermana. Pero había que servir a la justicia, y por tanto detener a la _Ladrona de Novias_. Lo que necesitaba ahora era una prueba.

Volvió a mirar los establos. Vio a Archie en la puerta, observándolo, y alzó la mano en gesto amistoso. Archie le devolvió el saludo, y David se obligó a regresar por el sendero que conducía al pueblo.

Necesitaba entrar de nuevo en los establos de la condesa, pero bajo la mirada atenta de Archie no podría realizar el registro que necesitaba. "Esta noche. Volveré cuando Archie ya se haya retirado y veré si puedo encontrar ese caballo".

Una vez tomada la decisión, sus pensamientos volaron a Regina Mills ¿Tendría ella idea de que la mujer con quien estaba a punto de casarse quizás fuese la más buscada de Inglaterra? Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido secuestrada por dicha mujer ¿La habría reconocido?

No lo sabía, pero por el cielo que iba a averiguarlo. Cuando llegó al punto donde se bifurcaba el sendero, tomó el que conducía a la mansión Mills.

.

.

.

Regina estaba sentada en su sitio acostumbrado del comedor, haciendo el esfuerzo de llevarse un tenedor a la boca. Tal vez fueran huevos lo que estaba masticando, pero no estaba segura. Su mirada se posaba alternativamente en su madre, su padre y Henry, y lo único en que podía pensar era que a partir del día siguiente no sabía cuándo los vería de nuevo, si es que volvía a verlos.

Se le atascó un bocado en la garganta y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, pero se apresuró a levantar la taza de té para ocultar su angustia. Su madre parloteaba sin parar de la boda, toda sonrisas. En ocasiones podía resultar exasperante, pero iba a echarla muchísimo de menos. Su risa, sus comentarios, sus gorjeos y sus desmayos.

A continuación posó la mirada en su padre y la inundó el afecto. Su padre, que la quería aunque a menudo no la entendiera, y que poseía más paciencia que una docena de hombres, aunque era capaz de imponerse a mamá cuando la ocasión lo requería. De niña le encantaba acurrucarse en su regazo con un libro y escucharlo leer con su voz profunda. Cuando fue un poco mayor, su padre y ella se sentaban juntos en la salita, en los mullidos cojines del diván y aplaudían con entusiasmo las canciones que interpretaban Belle, Zelena y Ruby en sus muchos conciertos familiares improvisados.

Su mente fue hacia sus hermanas, y entonces le temblaron los labios. Habían compartido tantos momentos felices, tantas risas cuando se aliaban para combatir las ideas más peregrinas de su madre, o cuando las tres bellezas intentaban bondadosamente transformar a Regina en el cisne que no sería jamás. Y la defendían con vehemencia cuando alguien se burlaba de ella. Sintió una profunda tristeza al pensar que no iba a estar presente cuando naciera el niño de Belle, que quizá no conocería nunca a su sobrino.

En ese momento Henry preguntó algo a su madre y Regina fijó la vista en su rostro serio y con gafas. La embargó un dolor desgarrador. Cielo santo, ¿cómo iba a soportar abandonar a Henry? Lo quería desde el momento mismo en que nació y había disfrutado cada una de las etapas de su vida como una madre orgullosa. Y ahora no había más que fijarse en él: era un chico inteligente y prometedor. Le rompía el corazón pensar que no iba a poder verlo convertirse en el hombre maravilloso que estaba destinado a ser.

Por lo menos de Henry se despediría como Dios manda. Había pensado en no confiarle sus planes, pero simplemente no pudo asumir el hecho de marcharse por las buenas. Se lo contaría todo una vez que lo tuviera todo dispuesto. Había demostrado ser capaz de guardar un secreto y confiaba en él sin reservas.

A continuación se centró precisamente en aquellos preparativos y en lo que necesitaba hacer nada más terminar de desayunar. Un viaje a Londres para adquirir el pasaje a... no estaba segura de adónde; dependía de qué barcos zarparan a la mañana siguiente. Pero antes de partir para Londres pensaba hacer una parada en la mansión Swan, pues necesitaba informar de su decisión a Emma.

Sintió una pena enorme al pensar en ver a Emma. Iba a necesitar hasta la última gota de sus fuerzas para pronunciar las palabras que la dejarían libre... y después marcharse.

Y cuando regresara de Londres, debía reunir las pertenencias que se llevaría consigo. Una gran parte de su guardarropa estaba ya embalada para lo que todo el mundo creía iba a ser su viaje de bodas, pero debía recoger sus libros, sus diarios y ciertos objetos personales inestimables.

La voz de su madre la sacó de su ensoñación.

\- ¿No estás de acuerdo, querida?

Miró el rostro sonriente de su madre y trató de sonreír, pero fracasó. En lugar de eso le temblaron los labios y, para mortificación suya, le cayó un grueso lagrimón justo en la taza de té.

Los ojos de su madre se nublaron de preocupación.

\- Pero cariño, ¿qué te ocurre? Oh, cielos, son los nervios previos a la boda – Se levantó y con un murmullo de muselina corrió hacia la silla de Regina. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le dijo dulcemente - No te preocupes, todas las novias se ponen nerviosas el día antes. Pero pasado mañana... – lanzó un suspiro de felicidad - tu vida entera será diferente.

Regina cerró con fuerza los ojos para contener las lágrimas y se reclinó contra el abrazo consolador de su madre. Ciertamente, dos días después su vida entera habría cambiado.

.

.

.

Provista de su vestido y calzado más cómodo, Regina cerró la puerta principal al salir y bajó los escalones de piedra del porche, iluminados por el sol. Cuanto antes terminara la visita a Emma, tanto mejor.

Sólo había dado media docena de pasos cuando vaciló al percatarse de la figura del magistrado, que se aproximaba a ella. Se detuvo, procurando aparentar serenidad, mientras el corazón le retumbaba lo bastante fuerte como para que lo oyera todo el mundo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? ¿Tendría novedades de su investigación o más preguntas? Santo Dios, ¿habría descubierto la verdad?

Cuando David casi la había alcanzado, Regina esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

\- Buenos días, señor Nolan

\- Buenos días, señorita Mills. ¿Se disponía a salir? - Decidió que era mejor que él no estuviera al tanto de sus planes y le contestó:

\- Sí, me dirijo al pueblo. Si me disculpa – Rodeó a Nolan, pero éste echó a andar a su lado.

\- Tengo varias preguntas que hacerle ¿Me permite que la acompañe?

Como Regina no tenía intención de ir andando hasta el pueblo y tampoco deseaba permanecer tanto tiempo en la compañía del magistrado, se detuvo y le dedicó una sonrisa pesarosa.

\- Me temo que mi madre no aprobaría que recorriera a pie una distancia tan grande con un hombre sin ir debidamente acompañada.

\- Por supuesto – David miró alrededor e indicó un banco de piedra a escasa distancia de allí, cerca de los senderos que conducían al jardín - Sentémonos un momento. Le prometo que no la entretendré demasiado. – Regina contuvo el impulso de negarse y asintió con la cabeza. Una vez estuvieron sentados, Nolan le sonrió y dijo:

\- Confío en que todos los preparativos para la boda de mañana estén ya finalizados. - Regina sintió un vuelco en el estómago, pero se las arregló para devolverle la sonrisa.

\- Sí, por supuesto

\- Magnífico. Me alivia saber que el viaje a Londres de lady Swan no se debe a algún problema de última hora. - La expresión de Regina traicionó su sorpresa y consternación por aquella noticia y el juez le preguntó:

\- ¿No sabía que la condesa ha ido a pasar el día a Londres? - ¿El día? ¿Cómo iba a hablar con ella?

\- No, no lo sabía

\- Según su mayordomo, la condesa y su hermana han partido esta mañana temprano. Abrigaba la esperanza de que tal vez usted supiera el motivo de dicho viaje. - Regina alzó la barbilla y sostuvo la mirada inquisitiva del magistrado.

\- Desde luego que no lo sé. Quizá lady Mary haya encargado un vestido para la ceremonia o puede que la condesa deseara comprarme un regalo de bodas.

\- Sin duda se trata de eso – convino el juez. - Dígame, señorita Mills, ¿alguna vez ha visitado los establos de lady Swan? - Regina tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

\- No, sin embargo, estoy segura de que están muy bien atendidos. Conozco al mozo de cuadras, el señor Hopper, un hombre muy experto.

\- ¿Alguna vez ha visto a lady Swan montando un semental negro?

El corazón le dio un brinco. Dios mío. Apretó los labios y fingió reflexionar sobre aquel punto, y acto seguido negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo la he visto montar un castrado marrón, un corcel muy bonito y brioso que se llama Emperador – Curvó los labios en lo que esperaba que pasara por una sonrisa inocente - Espero que algún día me deje montarlo.

Nolan se limitó a asentir mientras la perforaba con su mirada perspicaz. Transcurrieron diez segundos de tenso silencio. Incapaz de soportar más aquel escrutinio, Regina se levantó con la intención de marcharse.

\- Si eso es todo, señor Nolan...

\- Tengo ciertas noticias en relación con el _Ladrón de Novias_ \- Regina volvió a sentarse lentamente, con un nudo en el estómago.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Sí. Han salido a la luz nuevas pruebas, y estoy seguro de que voy a llevar a cabo un arresto muy pronto; probablemente dentro de las próximas veinticuatro horas. - Regina palideció como la cera. Los ojos del magistrado se nublaron de preocupación

\- Señorita Mills ¿se encuentra bien? Está usted pálida

\- Eh... estoy bien. Es que la noticia me ha sorprendido – Se humedeció los labios secos - ¿Así que ha descubierto la identidad del _Ladrón de Novias_?

\- Estamos siguiendo varias pistas prometedoras. Cuando actúe nuevamente le apresaremos, si no antes. – Y dicho aquello se puso en pie. Miró a Regina y le hizo una reverencia - Bien, no quiero entretenerla más, señorita Mills. Disfrute del resto del día. La veré mañana en la iglesia.

Paralizada por la impresión y entumecida por el miedo, Regina permaneció sentada en el banco, observando cómo el magistrado se alejaba en dirección al pueblo con paso lento y tranquilo, con si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Cuando desapareció de la vista, obligó a sus piernas reblandecidas a ponerse en pie y a moverse con estudiada calma de regreso a la casa. Tenía que mostrar un aspecto relajado y normal por si acaso el magistrado la estaba observando desde la espesura del bosque, aguardando ver su reacción. Le bajó un escalofrío por la columna vertebral, y en efecto tuvo la sensación de tener clavada en la espalda la mirada de David.

Estaba claro que sospechaba de Emma, y Regina mucho se temía que su reacción involuntaria al anuncio del inminente arresto pudiera haber confirmado sus sospechas.

Tenía que advertir a Emma. Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si estaba en Londres? Además, no le cabía duda de que Nolan iba a vigilarla y también a Emma. Si le enviaba una nota podrían interceptarla.

Se sujetó el estómago. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

.

.

.

Oculto detrás de un árbol, David observó a la señorita Mills que se dirigía lentamente hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Alzó las cejas. Por lo visto, se había olvidado de su visita al pueblo.

La joven había intentado fingir indiferencia ante sus preguntas, y ciertamente tenía que reconocerle el mérito de una representación magnífica, pero había advertido más de una chispa de miedo en sus ojos. Y cuando le anunció que esperaba llevar a cabo un arresto, palideció como un fantasma.

Sí, las reacciones de la señorita Milla no sólo reforzaban sus sospechas en relación con ladi Swan, sino que además lo llevaban a pensar que ella sabía, o al menos lo sospechaba, que su prometida era _la Ladrona de Novias_. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era demostrarlo.

Y ya estaba tomando forma en su cabeza un plan encaminado precisamente a tal fin.

.

.

A la diez de aquella noche, Emma cruzó a grandes zancadas el oscuro pasillo que llevaba a su estudio, con el único deseo de un poco de intimidad y un buen trago de coñac.

Aunque había disfrutado de la compañía de Mary en el viaje a Londres, sintió alivio al regresar a casa, donde podía estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

Sus pensamientos. Maldición, los había tenido el día entero ocupados por Regina: durante los trayectos de ida y vuelta en el carruaje, mientras esperaba a Mary en el salón de costura, mientras compraba pasajes para dos personas en el Doncella del Mar, que partía para el continente la noche siguiente, de nuevo durante la reunión con su abogado, también cuando actualizó su testamento para incluir ciertas cláusulas para ella por su matrimonio... matrimonio que no estaba segura de que fuera a celebrarse.

Entró en el estudio y cerró la puerta. Luego se dirigió hacia las bebidas, pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver a Archie sentado en su sillón de costumbre y con un vaso de whisky entre sus manos.

\- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Archie en un tono que puso a Emma en estado de alerta. Señaló con la cabeza las licoreras y agregó - Sírvase un buen trago. Va a necesitarlo.

Veinte minutos después, mientras todavía resonaba en su cabeza la inquietante información sobre la visita de David Nolan, Emma se sirvió otra copa. De pie frente al fuego, la levantó en un brindis irónico.

\- En fin, no es una noticia precisamente halagüeña. - Los ojos del hombre brillaron de preocupación.

\- Es más bien todo lo contrario. Ese hombre sospecha de usted. Es como un maldito perro con un hueso, no va a dejar de husmear y presionar hasta que la vea con la soga al cuello. Opino que debería embarcarse en un viaje largo, a algún sitio lejano.

\- De hecho, ya lo he dispuesto todo a tal efecto. Con la excusa de la luna de miel, he comprado pasajes para abandonar Inglaterra después de la boda... si es que Regina se presenta en la iglesia.-

Archie asintió despacio.

\- Un plan inteligente. No es inusual que las personas de su clase social se vayan de luna de miel durante meses. Años, incluso.

\- Exacto. Ya he hecho todos los preparativos necesarios, pero quisiera pedirte que vigilaras a Mary por mí. Asegúrate de que se adapte a esta casa y de que se sienta... feliz. A no ser, por supuesto, que yo siga aquí.

\- Puede contar con ello. Pero debe marcharse sea como fuere... incluso aunque la señorita Regina la deje plantada ante el altar. Diga que se marcha de Inglaterra para curarse el mal de amores. El motivo no importa, lo importante es que se vaya.

\- No puedo hacer eso. No podría dejar que Regina se enfrentase sola al escándalo. Si no viene a la iglesia, yo... – Se mesó el pelo y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro - Maldita sea, no sé qué voy a hacer. Tendré que idear otro plan.

\- Si no se marcha, acabará muerta – En los ojos de Archie brillaron las lágrimas - Y yo jamás me perdonaré por haber sido tan descuidado de pasear a Talos de ese modo. Todo este maldito embrollo es por mi culpa.

Emma depositó la copa sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se acercó a Archie. Se agachó en cuclillas para situarse a la altura de sus ojos y le dirigió una mirada firme al tiempo que daba un apretón en el hombro a su angustiado amigo.

\- Deja de culparte. No tenías modo de saber que Nolan te estaba vigilando. Yo conozco y he aceptado desde el principio las consecuencias de mis actos, y eso es lo que son: mis actos. Y pienso asumir la responsabilidad de ellos. En cuanto a Nolan, puede albergar todas las sospechas que quiera, pero no puede hacer nada si no tiene pruebas. Aunque consiguiera dar con el establo de Talos, eso no demuestra que sea yo la persona que está buscando.

\- No, pero podría hacerle la vida imposible. Tenemos que cerciorarnos de que no encuentre pruebas contra usted y eso quiere decir que no puede arriesgarse a efectuar otro rescate. Nunca más.

Emma asintió lentamente y a continuación esbozó lo que esperaba que pasara por una sonrisa alentadora.

\- De acuerdo

Pero en su corazón sospechaba que ya era demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente, Emma se encontraba en un discreto habitáculo a la derecha del altar de la iglesia, consultando su reloj de bolsillo. Faltaban treinta minutos para que diera comienzo la ceremonia.

¿Se presentaría Regina?

Con el reloj en una mano, se paseó por el reducido espacio. ¿Se presentaría? Diablos, se había hecho aquella pregunta un millar de veces desde la última vez que la vio. El hecho de que no se hubiera puesto en contacto con ella ¿significaba que tenía la intención de casarse? ¿O que la había borrado totalmente de su vida, y al diablo con el escándalo?

Oyó el murmullo de unas voces amortiguadas y abrió las cortinas de terciopelo verde para observar, sin ser vista, a los invitados que iban llegando.

Al parecer, el pueblo entero se estaba congregando en la iglesia para ver cómo lady Swan convertía a Regina Mills en su condesa. Escudriñó a la creciente multitud y reparó en Maléfica Draicon, sentada en un largo banco de madera. Archie y una docena de miembros de su servidumbre ocupaban un banco en la parte de atrás.

Su mirada reparó en caras y nombres, y luego se detuvo en Mary. Estaba sentada en el primer banco, con la vista fija en sus manos enguantadas y apoyadas en el regazo. El corazón le dio un vuelco: sin duda estaba pensando en su propia boda con aquel canalla. Pensó en acercarse a ella, pero decidió dejarla a solas con sus pensamientos. Quizás el hecho de estar allí, en aquella iglesia, fuera un buen modo de exorcizar los demonios que la acosaban.

Continuó observando a los invitados, esperanzada, pero en la iglesia aún no había entrado ningún miembro de la familia de Regina. Soltó la cortina y consultó el reloj: veintitrés minutos para el inicio de la ceremonia.

¿Se presentaría Regina?

.

.

.

David Nolan se dirigía a pie hacia la iglesia, con el corazón inquieto debido a sentimientos contradictorios y la mente hecha un torbellino. La noche pasada, después de que Archie Hopper se encaminase a la casa, registró los establos de Swan. El edificio parecía más largo por fuera que por dentro, de modo que concentró sus esfuerzos en la parte posterior de la estructura. Al cabo de diez minutos localizó una puerta hábilmente camuflada. La abrió y se encontró en un espacioso pesebre dotado de un ventanuco practicado en el techo. Sostuvo su linterna en alto y experimentó una sensación de triunfo: en el rincón se hallaba el magnífico caballo negro.

Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que la Condesa Swan era _la Ladrona de Novias_ , pero necesitaba más pruebas. No tenía la intención de detenerla sólo para dejarla en libertad debido a falta de pruebas. Con un poco de suerte, dichas pruebas aparecerían en muy poco tiempo. Extrajo su reloj de bolsillo del chaleco y lo consultó con expresión satisfecha; en aquel momento su hombre de más confianza, Leroy, se encontraba registrando la casa de la condesa. Con la mansión Swan casi desierta mientras la mayor parte de la servidumbre asistía a la boda, era de esperar que Leroy hallara las pruebas necesarias.

Volvió a guardarse el reloj y apretó el paso con la mirada puesta en los invitados que entraban en la iglesia. Sí, aquel día, muy probablemente, pondría fin al caso más sorprendente y frustrante de toda su carrera, una carrera que rebosaría de nuevas posibilidades una vez que apresar a la famosa _Ladrona de Novias_. Sin embargo, aunque no debería sentir otra cosa que triunfo, su inminente victoria le pareció hueca: Swan le caía bien. Y amaba a Mary. Detestaba la idea de que ella perdiera a su hermana.

Pero su deber era hacer cumplir la ley.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Llegara Regina? ¿David encontrara las pruebas que necesita? ¿ Arrestaran a Emma si encuentra esas pruebas? mmmm tendran que esperar hasta la proxima semana jajajaja**


	23. Final

**No tengo palabras para excusarme por la larga espera, se que mas de algun s aqu se desesperaron por tanto tiempo u.u, mi unica excusa es la universidad y el trabajo, lo que uno sufre por esas dos cosas no es de Dios XD, casi me mato por tanto estres, pero bueno, por suerte sigo competa y viva, tanto como para poder al fin traerles el final de esta grandiosa historia.**

 **Decir que me siento nostalgica es poco u.u, comence esta adaptacion, esperando que algun s la disfrutaran tanto como yo lo disfrute en su momento, jamas pense que les encantaria y mas que llegaria a tener mas de 100 reviews, muchisimas gracias a todos, no solo los que comentaron, tambien a todos aquellos que la leyeron. Pero en especial agradezco a Mills (Estoy segura que mas de alguna cana de habre sacada de tanta espera :)) Love Girl, Kykyo-chan, CCMLectoraEscritora, Evazqueen, Luphita95,GalaxyDragon, pumuk, Lau,Liizv, Ineheram(Lo siento por hacerte esperar una semana mas de lo que dije u.u y por preocuparte por la larga ausencia),FaryTale108 y a Ansh (fue por esta historia que nos conocimos XD), muchas gracias a tod s ustedes que me acompañaron desde el inicio, me alentaron, me hicieron reir y hasta me pincharon las costillas para no tardar tanto con sus comentarios (hasta llegue a amar sus amenzas jajajaja)**

 **Se que disfrutaran este final como nunca, y mas de algun susto les dara en el transcurso del capitulo jajajaja,creo que hasta llegaran a maldecir un poco a David al inicio pero no se preocupen, disfrutenlo asi como yo lo disfrute. Y pues ya que es el ultimo capitulo tengo que decir pues esta historia no es mi ni sus personajes, cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Nuevamente lo siento por la larga espera y bueno ya para no hacerlo mas largo... Disfrutenlo :D**

* * *

El Ladrón de Novias

Capítulo Final

Emma se paseaba por el habitáculo igual que un animal enjaulado, con el corazón cada vez más pesaroso.

Regina se retrasaba ya diez minutos.

No podía soportar mirar de nuevo el reloj, no podía soportar contemplar aquella esfera burlona.

En ese momento se abrieron las cortinas de terciopelo y se volvió bruscamente. Era el vicario, que acudía nervioso a verla.

\- ¿Ha llegado ya? – quiso saber Emma

\- No, Condesa – El hombre extrajo un pañuelo de los pliegues de sus voluminosas vestiduras y se secó la frente sudorosa. - Emma enarcó una ceja.

\- En ese caso, – dijo en un tono cuidadosamente controlado - sugiero que se mantenga atento y me avise en cuanto llegue. - El vicario asintió con un gesto que le sacudió la papada.

\- Sí, Condesa – dijo antes de salir por la cortina.

Nuevamente a solas, Emma cerró los ojos, derrotada por la desolación. Regina no iba a venir. No quería. Prefería el escándalo antes que casarse.

Maldición, aquello le dolía profundamente, como nunca antes le había dolido nada. Y también le enfurecía, porque ni siquiera había tenido la cortesía de comunicarle su decisión. Si no pensaba casarse, bien podía habérselo dicho a la cara. Y si no quería acudir allí a decírselo, entonces iría a buscarla y la obligaría a que lo dijera.

Se volvió para salir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la pesada cortina de terciopelo se abrió y apareció el rostro del vicario.

\- Ha llegado la señorita Mills, Condesa. Sin embargo, insiste en hablar con usted en privado... antes de la ceremonia. Es de lo más irregular. – El vicario apretó los labios en un gesto reprobatorio - Le está esperando en mi despacho.

.

.

Regina estaba paseándose por la gastada alfombra del pequeño despacho del vicario, situado junto al vestíbulo. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, dijo:

\- Adelante

Emma entró y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y Regina se quedó sin respiración. Vestida para la boda, desde la corbata de lazo perfectamente anudada, la camisa de un blanco níveo, el chaleco color crema, hasta la chaqueta Devonshire marrón y los pantalones beige, era sencillamente la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Y durante un breve e increíble instante le había pertenecido.

\- Gracias por venir – le dijo - Tenemos que hablar - Emma se recostó contra la puerta y la contempló con los ojos entornados.

\- Te has retrasado

\- Lo siento. Hay muchos detalles que atender cuando una ésta punto de irse para siempre. - Emma cerró los ojos musitando algo parecido a "gracias a Dios".

\- Tenía que despedirme de Henry – prosiguió Regina con un toque de emoción al pronunciar el nombre - No podía marcharme sin explicarle las cosas.

Emma se acercó a ella y la recorrió lentamente con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies. Luego la miró a los ojos con una expresión que acaloró a Regina.

\- Estás preciosa - Ella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada hacia el traje de novia

\- Gracias a ti. El vestido es maravilloso - Emma le levantó el rostro con los dedos

\- Sí, pero me refería a la novia que lo lleva puesto.

La sinceridad en su voz y en sus ojos le provocó el impulso de rodearla con los brazos y fingir que no existía ningún obstáculo entre ellas; pero le quedaba poco tiempo y con tantas cosas que tenía que decirle no podía perder ni un minuto más.

De modo que respiró hondo con decisión y le dijo:

\- No estoy aquí para convertirme en una novia, Emma. En realidad he venido para liberarte de tu obligación de casarte conmigo. Lo tengo todo preparado para marcharse al extranjero, a vivir mi propia vida. Ya no tienes necesidad de preocuparte por mi bienestar. - La mano de Emma resbaló despacio de su barbilla y sus ojos se vaciaron de toda expresión.

\- Entiendo - Regina le agarró el brazo y le dio una sacudida.

\- No, no lo entiendes. Quise haber hablado contigo ayer, pero no me atreví. Emma, David Nolan sabe quién eres. Ayer vino a mi casa y me interrogó. – Le refirió a toda prisa su conversación con el magistrado - Lo sabe, Emma. Va a detenerte y a encargase de que te ahorquen. – Se le quebró la voz y las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos - Debes aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar, ahora mismo, inmediatamente. Yo distraeré todo lo que pueda al vicario y a los invitados para que les lleves una buena ventaja. Tengo el terrible presentimiento de que no hay tiempo que perder.- Emma la sujetó por los hombros.

-Regina, no puedo abandonarte aquí.

\- Sí que puedes. Cuentas con mi bendición.

\- Entonces déjame que lo exprese de otra forma: no pienso abandonarte aquí. - Desesperada, Regina la aferró por la chaqueta.

\- Tienes que irte. Por favor. Puedo hacer frente al escándalo, al ridículo e incluso al desprecio, pero no puedo hacer frente al hecho de que te capturen. – Las lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas - No podría soportar verte morir.

\- Entonces cásate conmigo. Y nos iremos juntas. Ya está todo dispuesto – Le tomó la cara entre las manos y le clavó una mirada intensa - No quiero vivir sin ti, Regina. Quiero compartir mi vida, mi nueva vida conforme a la ley, contigo. Podemos continuar ofreciendo a las mujeres libertad para elegir, pero lo haremos juntas, legalmente, utilizando canales financieros. Crearemos un fondo de algún tipo, lo que decidamos. Juntas.

A Regina la abandonó su capacidad de hablar, incluso de respirar, y simplemente se le quedó mirando, tratando de asimilar aquello. "No quiero vivir sin ti". - Emma inclinó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en la de ella.

\- Te quiero, Regina, te quiero tanto que me produce dolor. – Alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada profunda - Todas esas cosas que creía no desear... el matrimonio, una familia... cosas que creía que no podría tener nunca... El amor ha cambiado todo eso. Tú lo has cambiado todo. Quiero que seas mi esposa, mi amante. Sé que existe el riesgo de que me detengan, pero podemos salir de Inglaterra inmediatamente después de la ceremonia.

Regina intentó humedecerse los labios resecos con una lengua igual de reseca, pero fracasó penosamente.

\- Repítelo – logró articular

\- Podemos salir de Inglaterra... - Le puso un dedo en los labios.

\- Eso no. La parte de "te quiero, Regina".

Emma tomó la mano que la había silenciado y depositó un beso en la palma al tiempo que perforaba a Regina con la mirada.

\- Te quiero – A continuación se llevó aquella mano al pecho y Regina sintió el fuerte retumbar de su corazón - ¿Lo notas? Está latiendo por ti. Si me aceptas, me harás la mujer más feliz del mundo. Si no... – Apretó la mano con más fuerza - aquí quedará solamente un hueco vacío. Mi corazón te pertenece; puedes tomarlo... o romperlo. Toda mujer se merece elegir. La decisión es tuya.

Regina la miró fijamente. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que el pulso le martilleaba en las sienes. Ella la amaba. Amaba la insulsa, rara y excéntrica Regina. Imposible. Debía de estar trastornada. O ebria. Olfateó discretamente, pero no notó olor a alcohol; tan sólo percibió su aroma limpio, cálido. Y no había duda de la sinceridad que se leía en su mirada, ni del amor que ardía en sus ojos verdes.

Con todo, sólo por si acaso la pobre no estuviera en sus cabales, se sintió empujada a señalar:

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que sería una condesa horrible?

\- No. Serás una condesa encantadora. Cautivadora, cariñosa, cuerda y comedida. Llena de coraje – Le acarició suavemente la mejilla con los dedos - Cuántas palabras con c para describir a mi extraordinaria Regina.

Tuvo que afianzar las rodillas para permanecer erguida y trató de pensar con claridad, pero el hecho de que Emma la amara desafiaba toda lógica. Antes de empezar siquiera a dominar sus dispersas emociones, sonó un golpe en la puerta. Ambas se volvieron

\- Entre – dijo Emma. Era el vicario, que alternó su mirada interrogante entre la una y la otra

\- ¿Podemos comenzar ya? – quiso saber

Emma se volvió hacia Regina, y las dos se miraron a los ojos. No dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarla, aguardando, permitiéndole escoger, rezando para que la aceptara.

Entonces, con sus ojos fijos en los de Emma, Regina respondió al vicario:

\- Sí, podemos comenzar

Emma experimentó una profunda sensación de alegría y euforia. Regina y ella iban a estar juntas... iban a casarse

Todo iba a salir a la perfección.

.

.

Kristoff, el hombre de más confianza del magistrado, se deslizó en el dormitorio de la Condesa Swan y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Paseó la mirada por la espaciosa y lujosa habitación y se dirigió a toda prisa al escritorio de cerezo situado junto a la ventana. Con suerte encontraría algo allí. El registro efectuado en el estudio privado de la condesa y en la biblioteca no había dado resultado y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

Examinó los cajones, pero no halló nada. Acto seguido se puso en cuclillas y pasó las manos ligeramente por la madera brillante. Entonces, detrás de una de las patas, sus dedos toparon con una manecilla redonda. Casi sin atreverse a respirar, la hizo girar. Sonó un leve chasquido y se abrió un compartimiento secreto. Algo blando le cayó en la palma de la mano.

Sacó la mano y se quedó mirando una máscara de seda negra.

Experimentó una abrumadora sensación de triunfo. Aquélla era justamente la prueba que necesitaba el magistrado.

.

.

Emma estaba frente al altar, contemplando cómo Regina avanzaba despacio por el pasillo con una mano apoyada en el brazo de su padre. El quedo murmullo de la multitud llenaba la iglesia. La mirada de Regina estaba fija en la de Emma, sus gafas magnificaban el amor que resplandecía en sus ojos.

Emma sintió una punzada en el corazón que se irradió en forma de calor por todo su cuerpo. Regina se colocó junto a ella ante el altar con una sonrisa tímida y trémula en los labios y los ojos rebosantes de las mismas emociones que la embargaban a ella.

Quince minutos más tarde, cuando pronunciaron los votos que habrían de unirlas para toda la vida, el vicario les dio su bendición con su rechoncho rostro resplandeciente de orgullo. Emma se volvió hacia su esposa y sintió una oleada de felicidad que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio. Depositó un casto beso en los labios de ella y sus sentidos se vieron abrumados por el deseo. Tenía que tocarla, besarla intensamente. Ahora mismo. Lejos de miradas curiosas. Pasó la mano de Emma por su brazo y la guio pasillo adelante. Llegó al vestíbulo prácticamente corriendo, y continuó hasta salir al exterior, para llevarse a Regina al otro lado del edificio, a una zona de sombras.

\- Cielo santo, Emma – dijo ella sin aliento-. Yo...

No la dejo terminar, la estrechó entre sus brazos y le cubrió la boca con la suya. Regina emitió un minúsculo gemido de placer cuando abrió los labios. La oji - verde deslizó la lengua al interior de aquel calor con sabor a miel que le aguardaba, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo ronroneaba de satisfacción y de una felicidad casi inconcebible.

Regina le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y aceptó con avidez aquel fogoso beso... un beso lleno de amor, promesas y honda pasión. Cuando Emma levantó la cabeza por fin, ella se abandonó contra su cuerpo y se preguntó entre nubes dónde estarían las rodillas que no sentía. Entonces fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y no vio nada más que blanco; parpadeó rápidamente para enfocar la vista y notó que le quitaban las gafas. En cuanto Emma se las retiró del todo, la vio. Su esposa. Y el calor que despedía su amorosa mirada la traspasó de parte a parte. Transcurrieron unos momentos de silencio, hasta que la boca de Emma se torció en una sonrisa irónica.

\- Me temo que hemos empañado tus gafas

\- Creía estar viendo nubes. Como si me hubiera muerto y hubiera ascendido al cielo.

\- El cielo. Sí, ésa es la sensación que tú me provocas. – Emma le resiguió el contorno del labio inferior con el dedo, una sensación cosquilleante que Regina percibió hasta en los pies. Oyeron las voces de los invitados que salían de la iglesia. Emma esbozó una sonrisa cálida como la luz del sol-. Ven, mi encantadora condesa. Vamos a recibir las felicitaciones y los parabienes de nuestros invitados.

\- Sí, antes de que nos sorprendan besándonos a hurtadillas

Inclinó la cabeza en lo que esperaba fuera un gesto propio de una condesa y deslizó la mano por el brazo de Emma. Ésta rompió a reír y ambas se encaminaron al portal de la iglesia, preparadas para atender a los invitados.

David salió de la iglesia y parpadeó al sentir el fuerte brillo del sol. Observó a la multitud que se apiñaba en torno a los novios y estiró un poco más el cuello en busca de Mary. Como si el mero hecho de pensar en ella la hubiera hecho materializarse, la descubrió de pie a la sombra de un enorme roble que había en el jardín de la iglesia. Estaba sola, con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas. Atraído hacia ella como por un imán, David se apartó del grupo de los presentes y se acercó.

\- Buenos días, lady Mary – le dijo situándose bajo la protectora sombra del roble.

Ella se volvió, y David se quedó perplejo al ver su semblante de profunda tristeza y su mirada atormentada. Acicateado por una honda preocupación, dejó a un lado toda cortesía: alzó una mano y la tomó suavemente del brazo, y a continuación se colocó de modo que su espalda obstaculizase las posibles miradas de curiosos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó

Nina parecía no verlo; al parecer sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí.

\- La ceremonia... me ha hecho recordar. He intentado no hacerlo, pero al estar sentada dentro de la iglesia... – Le recorrió un estremecimiento - No había vuelto desde el día en que me casé.

David recordó aquel día con vívido detalle. Él estaba tumbado en su cama, enfermo de pena, mirando el reloj, sabiendo que a cada minuto que pasaba la mujer que amaba estaba intercambiando sus votos con otro hombre. Cuando oyó a los lejos el tañido de las campanas de la iglesia, que marcaban el final de la ceremonia, abrió una botella de whisky y por primera vez en su vida procedió a emborracharse deliberadamente. Permaneció dos días ebrio, y otros dos días sufriendo la peor resaca de la historia. Luego, simplemente... continuó viviendo, creyendo que ella era feliz.

Pero una sola mirada a su rostro desencajado lo desengañó de aquella idea. Mary parecía tan... acosada y angustiada. Brillaban lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no las lágrimas de alegría que las mujeres solían derramar en las bodas.

¿Habría en aquella infelicidad algo más de lo que él había supuesto? ¿Algo más que la pérdida de su hogar y de su hermana? ¿Más que el hecho de que no hubiera tenido hijos? Le soltó el brazo para sacarse el pañuelo del bolsillo y ofrecérselo.

Mary se secó los ojos y le dijo:

\- Gracias. Y perdóneme. Éste es un día feliz, y sin embargo yo me echo a llorar. Me temo que he permitido que mis recuerdos me entristezcan. - Aquellas palabras preocuparon a David, que experimentó una intensa sensación de malestar.

\- Su esposo... – titubeó, inseguro de cómo expresarlo - ¿no fue bueno con usted?

Ella dejó escapar una risita carente de humor y desvió la mirada. Aun cuando su mente le decía que no lo hiciera, David le cogió la mano enguantada y le apretó los dedos suavemente.

Ella se volvió, sobrecogiendo a David por el fuego que había en sus ojos.

\- ¿Si no fue bueno? – Repitió Mary con una voz horrible, que no reconoció - No, no fue bueno.

La ira se desvaneció tan repentinamente como había aparecido, igual que si la hubieran apagado con agua fría, para ser sustituida por una expresión de pérdida y derrota. Comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla y fue a aterrizar sobre el puño blanco de la camisa de David, el cual observó cómo era absorbida por la tela.

Maldición, aquel canalla la había hecho sufrir. En su mente y en su espíritu. Dios todopoderoso, ¿la habría maltratado también físicamente? Una niebla roja le nubló la vista y le embargó una rabia que nunca había experimentado.

El matrimonio de Mary había estado a punto de acabar con él, pero aceptó lo inevitable con estoica resignación. Por mucho que la quisiera, sabía que jamás podría cortejarla y mucho menos casarse con ella. Él no tenía nada que ofrecer a la hija de un conde.

Excepto amor. Y bondad. Por un instante resonaron en su mente las palabras de Mary: "Pasaba el tiempo en los acantilados, contemplando el mar, preguntándome cómo sería saltar...".

Sintió nauseas al pensar que Whale pudiera haberla maltratado hasta el punto de hacerla pensar en la posibilidad de suicidarse. Dios de los cielos. Si lo hubiera sabido... "¿Qué habrías hecho?" Pero conocía la respuesta; en el fondo de su alma sabía que él, un hombre que había dedicado su vida a la defensa de la ley, habría matado a aquel bastardo. ¿Y por qué diablos no lo había hecho la hermana de Mary?

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Sus sentimientos debieron de delatarlo, porque la mirada de Mary se llenó de una ternura que lo dejó sin respiración.

\- Agradezco que se indigne por mí. Usted siempre ha sido un amigo leal. Pero no había nada que hubiera podido hacer.

"¡Un amigo leal! ¿Tendría idea Mary de que él habría dado cualquier cosa por ser algo más?

\- Su hermana... – atinó a decir a pesar del nudo en la garganta - ¿estaba enterada?

\- Sabía que yo no era feliz, pero no hasta qué punto llegaba mi infelicidad, y yo no me atrevía a contárselo. Vino a verme al regresar de la guerra, y vio que tenía hematomas en los brazos. Le dije que me había caído, pero por lo visto ella había oído hablar de las costumbres de Whale y no me creyó. - David apretó los dientes para controlar la cólera que lo iba cegando.

\- ¿Por qué razón protegía usted a semejante monstruo?

\- Yo no protegía a Whale. Era a mi hermana a quien pretendía proteger. De haberlo sabido, lo habría matado y luego la habrían ahorcado a ella. De hecho, golpeó a Whale hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente y lo amenazó con acabar con él si se atrevía a maltratarme otra vez.

\- ¿Y la maltrató? - Los ojos de Mary perdieron toda expresión.

\- Sí. Pero no con tanta frecuencia. Yo... yo nunca se lo conté a Emma. Al final Whale fue perdiendo interés en mí y se centró en otras mujeres. Emma sólo sabe que me era infiel, no lo... lo demás.

David sintió que cada centímetro de su cuerpo clamaba de furia e impotencia ante el sufrimiento de Mary y el hombre que se lo había infligido. Que la había maltratado, humillado. Que le había sido infiel... a aquella criatura dulce y encantadora, a la que él amaba desde el instante mismo en que posó los ojos en ella cuando ambos no eran más que unos chiquillos. Sentía el corazón destrozado, por ella y también por sí mismo. Notó un sabor a bilis y apretó los labios tratando de calmarse.

Apretó la mano de Mary resistiéndose al impulso abrumador de atraerla a sus brazos, de protegerla, de hacerle saber que jamás permitiría que nadie volviera a causarle daño.

\- ¿Por qué no lo abandonó?

\- Lo hice, un mes después de casarnos. Pero dio conmigo en una posada cerca de Cornualles. Me dijo que si volvía a dejarlo mataría a mi hermana. – La mirada de Mary, atormentada y confusa, buscó la suya - Yo... no tenía la intención de contarle todo esto. Perdone, no sé por qué lo he hecho.

David se sintió consumido por un torbellino de sentimientos, y no pudo apartar de su mente la imagen de Mary maltratada y llorosa. Miró sus ojos acosados, ensombrecidos por siniestros recuerdos de sufrimientos inimaginables y en su interior estalló un acceso de ira que luchó por reprimir. Whale estaba muerto y sin embargo no sentía otro deseo que sacar a aquel canalla de su tumba y matarlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido frenarse su hermana para no estrangular a ese canalla con sus propias manos?

Su hermana. Experimentó un tumulto interior, y de pronto una profunda calma al comprenderlo todo. No, su hermana no había matado a Whale; en lugar de eso, había encauzado de otro modo su rabia, y había arriesgado la vida para salvar a otras mujeres de una vida similar de desgracia.

Se humedeció los labios resecos.

\- Dígame... Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de huir, aunque ello hubiera supuesto no volver a ver a su familia y a sus amigos, ¿habría huido para evitar casarse con él? - Nina no dudó

\- Sí

Aquella única palabra, apenas más que un susurro, hizo tambalear todos sus cimientos. Había dedicado los cinco últimos años de su vida a capturar al _Ladrón de Novias_. Aquel "hombre" era un delincuente, un secuestrador. Había destrozado familias y desbaratado planes de boda. Y sin embargo, Nina habría aceptado su ayuda para salvarse de Whale. "Y se habría ahorro estos años de horror y desesperación". De pronto vio de forma distinta la misión de Emma Swan al emprender tal empresa, tan arriesgada… saber que era ella la _Ladrona de Novias_ , no solo le había dado un rostro sino también ahora le daba una razón, que comprendía mejor al ver las lágrimas de aquella hermosa mujer.

La confusión lo abrumó. No había manera de dejar a un lado la ley. Él se enorgullecía de su honestidad y su integridad. El castigo para los secuestradores era la horca. Si no se ocupaba de que se hiciera justicia ¿cómo iba a poder llamarse a sí mismo hombre de ley?

Tragó saliva para desalojar el corazón de la garganta.

\- Ha dicho que no tenía intención de contarme todo esto. ¿Por qué no? - Ella miró el suelo

\- No... No quería que se formase una mala opinión de mí.

David habría jurado que el corazón se le partía en dos. Le tembló la mano al levantarla para tomar la barbilla de Mary entre los dedos.

\- Yo jamás podría tener mala opinión de usted. Del hombre que la maltrató sí, pero no de usted. –Dios, ansiaba decirle que le sería imposible tener mejor opinión de ella, pero no se atrevía - Lamento mucho lo que ha sufrido.

\- Gracias. Pero ahora ya soy libre. Y he vuelto al hogar que amo, con mi hermana.

David sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. En el plazo de una hora esperaba tener a su hermana bajo arresto.

Una sonrisa fugaz tocó los labios de Nina

\- Y hoy mismo he ganado otra hermana, así que hay mucho de lo que alegrarse. – Retiró la mano suavemente - Será mejor que vaya a darles la enhorabuena. ¿Quiere acompañarme? - Antes de que él pudiera contestar, oyó una tos discreta a su espalda.

\- Le ruego me disculpe, señor Nolan, pero necesito hablar con usted.

A David se le tensaron todos los músculos al reconocer la voz de Kristoff. Dedicó una breve reverencia a lady Mary y dijo:

\- Me reuniré con usted dentro de un momento

Ella inclinó la cabeza y a continuación se encaminó hacia la multitud de invitados. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que ya no podía oírlo, David se volvió hacia Kristoff.

\- ¿Y bien? –inquirió. Kristoff extrajo de su bolsillo un pedazo de tela negra y se la entregó.

\- He encontrado esto en el dormitorio de la Condesa Swan, señor. En un compartimiento secreto de su escritorio. Sin duda es la máscara del _Ladrón de Novias_ o mejor dicho la _Ladrona de Novias_.

David se quedó mirando la máscara de seda negra, la prueba que llevaba cinco años buscando. Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para detenerla.

Cuando Regina y Emma regresaron, después de su apasionado beso a escondidas, cayó sobre ellas Cora Mills.

\- ¡Estás aquí, querida! – Engulló a Regina en un abrazo asfixiante que hizo disfrutar a su hija, como si aquélla fuera la última vez que fuera a sentir los brazos de su madre - Me siento inmensamente feliz por ti – le dijo Cora y sorbió por la nariz. Acto seguido le susurró al oído - Siento mucho que no hayamos tenido tiempo de hablar de... ya sabes qué, pero estoy segura de que la condesa sabrá lo que hay que hacer.

Se apartó y se secó los ojos con un pañuelo de encaje, y emitió un trino de gorjeos. Miró rápidamente a un lado y otro, pero como no había bancos lo bastante cerca como para desmayarse, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se recobró enseguida. En realidad se iluminó como una docena de velas cuando se le acercaron Maléfica Draicon y su hija Lily, ambas luciendo similares expresiones de desagrado.

\- ¡Maléfica! –exclamó Cora. Y abrazó a su rival con un entusiasmo que arrancó una mueca a las facciones ya contraídas de la señora Maléfica. Cora compuso un gesto que era la viva personificación de la preocupación - No te preocupes, Mal. Estoy completamente segura de que Lily encontrará una persona magnífica. Algún día.

La señora Draicon emitió un sonido ahogado y le dirigió una sonrisa glacial. A continuación, Lily y ella ofrecieron sus mejores deseos a Regina de manera un tanto artificial. La mirada entornada de Maléfica saltaba alternativamente entre Regina y su propia hija; Regina se mordió las mejillas para disimular su diversión, porque casi le pareció oír decir: "Si Regina Mills puede convertirse en condesa, sin duda mi Lily puede ser marquesa o duquesa".

\- Tal vez si llevaras gafas, querida Lily – murmuró Maléfica al tiempo que se llevaba a su hija, que tenía un gesto adusto - En realidad poseen cierto encanto...

A continuación les tocó el turno a Belle, Zelena y Ruby, y Regina las abrazó de una en una, grabando en la memoria sus caras radiantes. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanta tristeza y alegría a la vez, tanta pena por el tiempo que iban a dejar de compartir y tanta emoción por el futuro?

Después vino el padre, que la besó en ambas mejillas

\- Siempre supe que alguien con suerte te encontraría, Gina. Ya se lo dije a tu madre – La acarició en la cabeza.

Entonces le llegó el turno a Henry. Ya se habían despedido por la mañana y, aun así, las lágrimas le enturbiaron la visión. Le revolvió el caballo rebelde, y sus ojos se calvaron en los del chico. Él tragó saliva, y Regina sintió un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

Henry la miraba con tristeza en los ojos, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladeada. A continuación dio a su hermana un abrazo torpe y las gafas de ambos entrechocaron. Los dos se separaron riendo.

\- Un bonito espectáculo, Regina – le dijo ajustándose las gafas - Eres la condesa más guapa que he visto. - Ella se tragó su melancolía y se rio.

\- no has visto muchas condesas

\- Bueno, yo sí he visto muchas condesas – terció Emma - y debo decir que coincido con Henry. Estás preciosa – Le cogió la mano, se la llevó a los labios y le envió un mensaje con los ojos que le provocó una oleada de placer.

Henry continuó adelante, y siguió lo que parecía una fila interminable de gente que quería darle la enhorabuena. Por fin tuvo delante a Mary, que le tendió ambas manos.

\- Oficialmente ya somos hermanas – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - Y tú ya eres oficialmente una condesa.

Regina le dio un apretón con las manos y sonrió para ocultar su tristeza por no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

\- Es cierto que somos hermanas. Y, cielos, yo condesa... Es una perspectiva que encuentro un poco... aterradora.

Mary dirigió una mirada fugaz a su hermana y luego le ofreció a Regina una ancha sonrisa.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, ya has cumplido la tarea más importante: has hecho muy feliz a tu condesa. - Regina notó la mano de Emma en la espalda.

\- Así es

Observó cómo Emma abrazaba a su hermana y se le encogió el corazón cuando cerró los ojos para sentir lo que iba a ser su último abrazo. Después se volvió hacia la siguiente persona que aguardaba para darles la enhorabuena.

David Nolan. Le acompañaba otro hombre que ella no conocía. Aparentaba un poco menos de treinta años, era de buena constitución, de cabello rubio y exhibía un aire serio y un gesto severo en la boca. Los dos hombres parecían tensos, con una mirada que no indicaba el deseo de dar ninguna enhorabuena. Su atención estaba fija en Emma, que en ese momento sonreía a su hermana.

A Regina el corazón comenzó a palpitarle, a medida que el miedo iba invadiéndola y el estómago parecía hundírsele como un peso muerto. Se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa cordial y abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra David se dirigió a Emma:

\- ¿Le importaría acompañarme un momento, Condesa Swan? Mi ayudante Kristoff y yo necesitamos hablar con usted. En privado.

Emma y el magistrado intercambiaron una larga mirada y a continuación la condesa asintió lentamente.

\- Desde luego – Rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Regina y le dio lo que ella interpretó como un apretón alentador. Luego se inclinó a besarla en la mejilla - No olvides nunca – le susurró al oído - lo mucho que te amo.

La soltó y ella apretó los labios para reprimir el agónico "¡No!" que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.

Sintió miedo cuando los tres penetraron en el sombrío interior de la iglesia y desaparecieron de la vista.

\- Me gustaría saber qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí – murmuró Mary. Regina tenía el estómago encogido por el pánico.

Creía saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

.

.

Con el corazón desbocado, Emma entró en el despacho del vicario y miró a Nolan y a Kristoff con fingida indiferencia. Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, cruzó los brazos y enarcó las cejas.

\- ¿De qué querían hablar conmigo? – preguntó, inyectando una pizca de impaciencia en su voz.

David sacó lentamente del bolsillo un trozo de tela negra y se la entregó. Aquella seda familiar tenía un tacto frío, en contraste con la sensación de calor que le producía el miedo que la atenazaba. Mantuvo una expresión serena y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Kristoff se aclaró la garganta.

\- Es la máscara de la _Ladrona de Novias_. La encontré oculta en el escritorio de su habitación, Condesa.

Aquellas palabras reverberaron en su mente, y cerró la mandíbula con fuerza para contener el rugido de angustia que deseaba lanzar. "¡Ahora no!" Ahora que acababan de entregarle la felicidad en bandeja de oro, ahora que Regina y ella estaban tan cerca de escapar.

Ahora que tenía tanto por lo que vivir.

Posó su mirada en Nolan esperando encontrar una expresión dura, pero el magistrado miraba por la ventana con un gesto que Emma sólo pudo describir como atormentado. Siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que la atención de Nolan estaba fija en Mary, que estaba no muy lejos de allí, a la sombra de un roble enorme.

Con los puños apretados, en uno de ellos la tela arrugada, Emma permaneció inmóvil como una estatua, con todos los músculos en tensión, aguardando a que la detuvieran. No había manera de refutar la prueba que sostenía en la mano y además no podía por menos de respetar a Nolan y Kristoff por su ingenio.

Sus pensamientos volaron a Regina y se le contrajo un músculo en la mejilla. Maldición, sin duda estaría frenética. Experimentó un profundo pesar por lo que iba a tener que afrontar ella a consecuencia de su arresto y posterior ejecución. Pesar por no tener ya la oportunidad de ser su esposa, de reír y amar con ella. Pero al menos había asegurado económicamente su futuro: la condesa de Swan era una mujer sumamente rica. Rezó para que se fuera de Inglaterra, dejase atrás el escándalo y comenzase una nueva vida.

Su atención se centró nuevamente en el magistrado. Nolan continuaba con la vista fija en la ventana. Estaba pálido y sus manos formaban dos puños a los costados, con los nudillos blancos. Transcurrió casi un minuto entero de un silencio ensordecedor.

Por fin Nolan se volvió hacia su subordinado.

\- Un trabajo excelente, Kristoff – le dijo - Ha aprobado usted el examen de forma verdaderamente admirable.

Emma sintió el mismo desconcierto que dejó en blanco el semblante de Kristoff.

\- ¿El examen, señor? – repitió el ayudante, rascándose la cabeza.

\- Sí. Hace ya algún tiempo que había puesto el ojo en usted para una posible promoción, pero me resultaba necesario poner a prueba su destreza; seguro que lo comprenderá.

\- Pues... en realidad no...

\- La Condesa Swan, que ha mostrado un gran civismo al ofrecer su ayuda durante esta investigación, ha sido tan amable de permitirme hacer uso de su casa. – David juntó las manos a la espalda y prosiguió -Siguiendo mis instrucciones, la condesa escondió esa máscara, que es una réplica de la del _Ladrón de Novias_ confeccionada por mí a partir de descripciones de testigos, en su mansión. Yo sabía que si sus capacidades deductivas eran lo bastante agudas para encontrar la máscara, Kristoff, merecía usted esa promoción. – Se volvió hacia Emma - ¿Así que un compartimiento secreto bajo su escritorio, Condesa? Un escondrijo diabólicamente ingenioso. Le agradezco mucho su ayuda.

Emma no salía de su asombro. Sólo una vida entera acostumbrada a dominar sus emociones le impidió mostrar la misma reacción estupefacta que Kristoff. Seguro que no había oído bien ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando Nolan?

David se volvió hacia su ayudante y le tendió la mano.

\- Felicitaciones, Kristoff. Su promoción conlleva que se encargue de un nuevo caso, unos presuntos contrabandistas. Mañana por la mañana le informaré debidamente de su misión.

Con el semblante ahora sonrojado en una mezcla de perplejidad y orgullo, Kristoff estrechó la mano de su jefe.

\- ¡Gracias, señor! Me siento abrumado – Su sonrisa se desvaneció - Naturalmente, la mala noticia es que aún seguimos sin apresar al _Ladrón de Novias_. – Miró a Emma con gesto contrito - Creía que usted era nuestro objetivo, lady Swan. Le ruego que acepte mis excusas ya que definitivamente no es posible pensarla en una empresa criminal tan arriesgada siendo usted una dama.

Sin confiar en su propia voz, Emma se limitó a inclinar la cabeza por toda respuesta.

\- Sí, por desgracia el _Ladrón de Novias_ sigue en libertad – confirmó Nolan. Se volvió hacia Emma y le dirigió una mirada absolutamente seria. - No obstante, juro que no toleraré más secuestros. Si el _Ladrón de Novias_ comete el error de actuar de nuevo, me encargaré de que lo ahorquen.

Una verdad increíble se abrió paso poco a poco entre la confusión que experimentaba Emma: David Nolan la dejaba en libertad. Si bien no cabía duda respecto de la advertencia del magistrado en relación con futuros secuestros, era innegable que Nolan le había salvado la vida.

Kristoff apoyó una mano en el hombro de Nolan a modo de consuelo.

\- Así se habla, señor. Atrapará al _Ladrón de Novias_ cuando vuelva a dejarse ver. - David y Emma intercambiaron una larga mirada. Después, el magistrado dijo:

\- No deseamos entretenerla más, excelencia. Nuestros mejores deseos para usted y su esposa. - Emma consiguió de algún modo encontrar la voz para decir:

\- Gracias

Kristoff abrió la puerta y salió del despacho. Cuando el magistrado hizo además de seguirlo, Emma lo detuvo:

\- Quisiera hablar un instante con usted, Nolan.

David se quedó en el umbral y a continuación volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta. Emma contempló al hombre que acababa de salvarla de la horca y dijo simplemente:

\- ¿Por qué?

David se recostó contra la puerta y Emma se dio cuenta de que de nuevo dirigía la mirada hacia la ventana, por la cual se veía a Mary bajo el majestuoso roble. Miró a Emma una vez más y le respondió:

\- He tenido una conversación muy instructiva con su hermana - Emma se tensó

\- Nina no sabe nada de esto

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero ahora entiendo por qué usted hacía... lo que hacía. No pudo salvarla a ella, de modo que salvaba a otras. – Cruzó los brazos y sus ojos relampaguearon - Me ha dicho que si ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escapar de su matrimonio, la misma libertad que ofrece la _Ladrona de Novias_ , la habría aprovechado sin vacilar. Y se habría ahorrado estos años de infelicidad.

\- Y si usted cree que eso no me carcome cada día, está muy equivocado.

\- Ahora que sé que ella sufrió a manos de ese canalla, eso me va a carcomer a mí, cada día. –Nolan apretó los puños a los costados y sus labios formaron una delgada línea - Hasta esta mañana, creía que casarse con un miembro de la nobleza era lo mejor que podía sucederle a una mujer. Y si dicho matrimonio era arreglado, en fin, el padre se limitaba a hacer lo mejor para ella –Soltó una risa amarga - Pero para lady Mary no fue lo mejor. Ahora lo entiendo, ahora veo que una mujer no debe ser obligada a casarse en contra de su voluntad, ni ser forzada a pasar su vida con un hombre al que aborrece, un hombre que podría maltratarla. No he podido imaginarla a usted ahorcada por salvar a otras mujeres de un destino como ése. En realidad, aplaudo el autodominio que demostró no habiendo matado a ese bastardo de Whale. Yo no puedo decir que hubiera tenido un autocontrol semejante al suyo.

David respiró hondo y prosiguió:

\- Poco a poco irá disminuyendo el interés por el _Ladrón de Novias_ cuando se deje de hablar de él. Dentro de unos meses, comunicaré al Times que en vista de que no se ha denunciado ningún secuestro más, me veo obligado a suponer que ha abandonado sus actividades delictivas. Y en ese momento también animaré a la Brigada a que se disuelva y devuelva los fondos de la recompensa a los hombres que los han aportado.

Señaló la máscara que Emma aún aferraba.

\- Queme eso. Y ocúpese de que yo nunca más vuelva a oír hablar del _Ladrón de Novias_. Pero si decide continuar ayudando a las mujeres por medios legales, puede contar conmigo para lo que pueda servirle.

Emma se guardó en el bolsillo la máscara de seda.

\- Considere desaparecido al _Ladrón de Novias_. En efecto, pienso continuar ayudando a esas mujeres por medios legales, pero aún no he perfilado todos los detalles. Cuando los tenga, se lo comunicaré.

Aspiró hondo. En su mente veía ya su futuro, y el de Regina, extendido ante ella como un festín.

\- No sé cómo darle las gracias... – De pronto se detuvo. En realidad, sí sabía cómo - Dígame, Nolan... ¿usted siente algo por mi hermana? - El magistrado se ruborizó

\- Lady Mary es una dama encantadora y...

\- No nos andemos con rodeos. Deme una respuesta sincera. ¿Siente algo por ella? - Nolan apretó los labios

\- Sí –admitió

\- ¿La ama?

Emma observó cómo David hacía esfuerzos por decir algo, hasta que por fin afirmó bruscamente con la cabeza.

\- Pero no tiene que preocuparse de que vaya a intentar nada a ese respecto – dijo con un hilo de voz - Soy consciente de que no soy un candidato adecuado para una dama como su hermana.

Emma se acercó al juez.

\- Una dama como mi hermana se merece a un hombre que la ame, un hombre al que ella ame a su vez. No es eso lo que tuvo con su noble esposo. Por lo tanto, yo diría que ya es hora de que tenga a un hombre verdaderamente noble – Le tendió la mano - Tiene usted mi bendición.

Nolan titubeó y a continuación se la estrechó con fuerza.

\- Jamás pensé que... No imaginaba que... –Una expresión de asombro se extendió por su rostro- Ella es todo lo que he deseado siempre.

A Emma le vino a la cabeza una imagen de Regina

\- Sé exactamente lo que quiere decir.

.

.

Emma se detuvo en la puerta de la iglesia y observó cómo David Nolan se acercaba a Mary. Satisfecha de haber asegurado la felicidad de su hermana, fue a buscar la suya. Y la encontró de pie entre su madre y sus hermanas, que parloteaban sin cesar a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Regina estaba mirando a David Nolan. Como si hubiera intuido la mirada de Emma, de pronto se volvió hacia la puerta de la iglesia y clavó sus ojos en ella.

Al momento se desembarazó de su familia y se dirigió a Emma con aquel paso decidido que Emma adoraba. La aguardó y cuando llegó a su lado la atrajo al interior y le explicó a toda prisa lo sucedido. Al terminar, en los ojos de Regina brillaban las lágrimas.

\- Nos ha dejado libres... –musitó, casi sin poder creérselo

\- Así es.

Resbaló por su mejilla una lágrima que dejó un rastro plateado.

\- Me sentí morir cuando entraste con ellos en la iglesia. Creí que se disponían a detenerte.

\- Debo reconocer que yo también pasé un mal rato. – Le tomó la cara entre las manos y le limpió una lágrima con el pulgar - La idea de perderte antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de disfrutar nuestro matrimonio me produjo un dolor indescriptible.

\- Yo deseaba venir aquí y escuchar detrás de la puerta, pero mi madre y mis hermanas me habrían seguido igual que una jauría de perros.

Toda la tensión y todo su miedo por el futuro de ambas se disiparon como una nube de vapor. Emma le deslizó las manos por los brazos, enlazó sus dedos con los de ella y se acercó más:

\- Debo decirte que escuchar detrás de las puertas es algo totalmente impropio de una condesa –le dijo.

\- Ya te advertí de que iba a ser una condesa horrible.

\- En absoluto. Eres maravillosa. Milagrosa – Sonrió mirándola a sus bellos ojos - Hay muchas palabras como _m_ para describirte.

\- Y tú eres sencillamente magnífica – Un vivo sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas y dejó escapar un suspiro soñador.

Emma emitió un sonido medio carcajada y medio gemido de deseo.

\- Gracias. Y ahora, sugiero que nos vayamos. Nuestro barco zarpa al anochecer. - Los ojos de Regina se iluminaron.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A Italia, Roma, Florencia, Venecia, Nápoles... y todas las ciudades que hay en medio. Visitaremos las ruinas de Pompeya, pasearemos por el Coliseo, recorreremos los Uffizi, contemplaremos las obras de Bernini y Miguel Ángel, nadaremos en las cálidas aguas del Adriático... – Le apretó suavemente las manos - Después regresaremos a Inglaterra y haremos planes para nuestra próxima aventura.

Emma le dedicó una sonrisa que la deslumbró y cautivó.

\- Eso suena... mágico

\- Ciertamente. Y ya sabes que, por supuesto, hay una palabra más con _m_ para describirte a ti.

\- ¿Cuál es?

Emma se llevó su mano a los labios y le dio un ferviente beso en los dedos.

\- Mía – susurró - Para siempre. Mía. Mía. Mía.

FIN

* * *

 **Esa ultima linea, no importa cuantas veces la lea nunca dejara de encantarme, a algun de ustedes piensa lo mismo cuando la leyo? Y que decir, estoy completamente con Malefica, las gafas tienen su encanto (sip uso gafas XD) quien de ustedes usa gafas?**

 **Pero bueno, hasta aqui hemos llegado con esta historia, no olviden comentar que les parecio, y no se preocupen para quienes siguen todavia mi otra historia (Guerra de elementos) no la he abandonado, simplemente tenia cierto (gran) bloqueo,el siguiente capitulo ya esta en proceso jajajaja.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!Bye!**


End file.
